Zootopia: Eclipse
by ThePhantomPain02
Summary: Ésta historia se ubica seis meses después de lo sucedido en mi primer fic en la página, "Zootopia: El Fantasma de la Ópera". Nick y Judy han decidido iniciar una discreta relación, mientras continúan con su carrera de policías, intentando enfrentarse de a poco a los prejuicios respecto a las relaciones interespecie, en medio de la más peligrosa investigación que han realizado.
1. Prólogo: Estrellita, brilla ya

Hola a todos/as. Quienes han leído mi primer fic, "Zootopia: El Fantasma de la Ópera" están ya familiarizados con mi estilo de escribir, que puede ser algo denso, dependiendo del lector, pero recomiendo leerlo si aún no lo han hecho para que se adentren mejor con la historia personal que elaboré para nuestros dos héroes, dado que es una secuela del mismo.

En ésta nueva historia, siguiendo con la temática de tabúes y discriminación hacia lo que es diferente, se le agrega el elemento policial que antes no estuvo presente, pero que se complementa con el elemento social ya planteado en el film, retomado por varios fanfics (Original Sin, Someone to learn on, Parachute, el mío, por mencionar algunos). Al igual que "El Fantasma de la Ópera", ésta nueva historia es un fic sumamente personal e introspectivo. Por el momento no tengo proyectados más de 10 capítulos (los tres últimos ya están definidos en forma irrevocable, incluso, aunque podría extenderse a uno o dos más, dependiendo de los requerimientos de la trama a nivel central), así que será una historia corta. Espero lo disfruten, y dejen sus comentarios. La trama policial está superficialmente basada en "Batman: La corte de los búhos" pero, repito, es sólo superficialmente, porque el desarrollo ya es invención mía (Sí, ya sé. Soy algo poco ortodoxo para inspirarme con las tramas).

 **Prologo: Estrellita, brilla ya**

Nick se encontraba muy relajado en la patrulla, con sus gafas de aviador en los ojos protegiéndolos de los rayos solares. Su compañera en la fuerza, _y sentimental_ , se recordó a sí mismo con una sonrisa, conducía hacia la prisión de Zootopia. Aquella había sido una mañana extraña, desde que el Jefe había asignado casos, pero a ellos los había llamado a su oficina.

 _–_ _¿Qué hiciste, Nick? – preguntó en un susurro Judy, mientras caminaban hacia dicho lugar._

 _–_ _Yo no hice nada, Zanahorias. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –contestó él, fingiendo estar ofendido._

 _–_ _Porque tú siempre haces enojar al Jefe –respondió ella, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

Él le aseguró que nada había sucedido, al menos que recordara. De hecho, había pasado las últimas dos semanas comportándose de manera muy profesional para desviar la atención de Judy debido algo que estaba pensando en proponerle. Algo que lo tenía por demás nervioso, pero lo último que quería era delatarse. Sabía que la coneja lo conocía muy bien, había aprendido a _leer_ el lenguaje de su cuerpo, por lo tanto mantener la compostura era un poco complicado, más no imposible. Él era un maestro del engaño, después de todo.

Ya en la puerta la oficina, Judy golpeó dos veces, recibiendo la orden de entrar por parte de Bogo. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio con semblante serio, más de lo usual, leyendo unos expedientes. Ambos se quedaron parados, esperando a que los autorizaran a sentarse. Luego de unos segundos, el gran búfalo hizo un gesto con su cabeza, y ellos tomaron asiento en la silla. Entraban los dos perfectamente por su pequeño tamaño, aunque la menos favorecida era Judy, lo que le valía bromas por parte de Nick porque ella tenía que estar parada para que pudiera verse y no solamente sus orejas. Por supuesto, en ese ambiente cargado de tensión no había lugar para bromas. El búfalo dejó de leer y los miró.

 _–_ _Iré al grano –dijo-, recibí una llamada del director de la prisión. Dawn Bellwether lleva días solicitando que ustedes dos vayan a verla. Afirma tener información relacionada con el caso de los Aulladores._

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso. Intercambiaron miradas y luego volvieron a mirar al Jefe con incredulidad.

 _–_ _Pero el caso está cerrado, señor. Todos los involucrados se encuentran en prisión –dijo Judy, manteniendo un semblante sereno._

 _–_ _Lo sé, Hopps. Sin embargo, el Director afirma que Bellwether ha estado intranquila y con un comportamiento errático. En cualquier otro caso, habría pasado de usarlos a ustedes en esto, pero él dijo que su reclusa afirmó que algo muy grave iba a suceder, pero que sólo hablaría con ustedes. Quiero que vayan allí y averigüen qué quiere. En caso de que sea una pérdida de tiempo, ¡me encargaré de que esa oveja sea encerrada en un hoyo peor del que está!_

La repentina furia del Jefe había hecho que ambos asintieran y salieran sin protestar.

Ya de vuelta en el presente, el zorro se encontraba más bien intrigado. ¿Por qué rayos esa oveja quería ver a quienes habían logrado encerrarla? No presentía nada bueno de esa jornada, así que sólo se limitó a suspirar. Miró su reloj, faltaban dos horas para el mediodía. Pensaba invitar a Judy a almorzar algo ligero y a la noche preparar una cena especial en su departamento. Hoy sería el día, pero antes debía asegurarse de que ella estuviera disponible.

 _–_ Oye, Zanahorias –dijo él, levantando sus gafas para verla mejor–. Te invito a cenar esta noche a mi casa. Una sopa de verduras, receta familiar.

Ella lo miró rápidamente, volviendo su atención a la carretera. Recordaba lo que había sucedido la última vez que él cocinó: la masa se le había cocinado de más, el queso se quemó y el resultado fue un cartón quemado que debería haber sido una pizza, así que tuvieron que pedir una para cenar esa noche. Nick estaba muy avergonzado, pero ella lo animó, y ahora era una anécdota graciosa entre ellos. Aunque la propuesta había hecho que recordara ese suceso, más no quería herir sus sentimientos. Buscó la mejor forma de decirlo.

 _–_ De acuerdo –dijo con una gran sonrisa–, pero… ¿no prefieres que cocine yo?

 _–_ Oye, ¡sólo fue una vez! – exclamó Nick, adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañera.

 _–_ Yo no dije nada – mencionó ella, sonriendo, pero sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

 _–_ Aunque no lo creas, he mejorado mucho mis habilidades como cocinero – comentó, con orgullo. – No te arrepentirás.

Ella lanzó una risita alegre, y asintió. En lo que transcurrió aquella charla, habían llegado a la penitenciaría. Judy enseñó unos papeles en la entrada firmados por Bogo, y el guardia los dejó avanzar por el estacionamiento.

Una vez aparcados, bajaron del vehículo y entraron en la correccional. Nick guardó sus lentes apenas pusieron un pie dentro, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

 _–_ Tiene que ser una broma – dijo, divertido.

Judy lo miró, sin entender a qué se refería. Luego, miró hacia la recepción y lanzó una pequeña risita: había un guepardo hembra bastante excedida de peso, alegremente comiendo cereales. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, parecía que había alguien como Garraza en toda institución pública.

 _–_ Cinco dólares a que le gusta Gazelle – le susurró Nick a su compañera mientras avanzaban, recibiendo un leve codazo en respuesta.

Judy saludó y presentó a ambos. La recepcionista era igual de alegre que Garraza. Les indicó donde quedaba el sector de visitas a los reclusos, y la coneja tuvo que llevarse a rastras al zorro antes de que éste le preguntara a la guepardo si gustaba de la música de la cantante pop.

La sala de visitas eran varias cabinas separadas por vidrio blindado, donde las visitas hablaban por medio de un comunicador instalado en medio del vidrio, el cual era activado presionando un botón. Eran los únicos que se encontraban, así que tomaron asiento mientras esperaban que trajeran a Bellwether. Cuando ella arribó escoltada por un lobo, ambos abrieron los ojos, sin poder creer lo que veían: la oveja se encontraba sumamente demacrada, mucho más delgada de lo que seguramente había sido nunca, con enormes ojeras; parecía no haber dormido en días.

Ella tomó asiento y presionó el botón para hablar, mientras los oficiales la observaban, expectantes.

 _–_ Necesito protección – solicitó, yendo directamente al grano–, y antes de que lo pregunten, esto está relacionado directamente con el caso de los aulladores...es más grande.

 _–_ ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Judy, haciendo una mueca– Si quería protección, ¿por qué hacernos venir hasta aquí?

 _–_ Porque mi vida peligra –dijo, manteniendo una expresión de suma irritación, producto del estrés–, ciertos animales están molestos porque fallé en lograr la utopía de una Zootopia sólo de presas. Y por más que odie admitirlo, ustedes son mi única esperanza. Aún con éste zorro delincuente –exclamó, dirigiendo una mirada de profundo asco hacia Nick.

 _–_ Le sugiero respetar a mi compañero si quiere que cooperemos –dijo Judy, adoptando un semblante muy serio- ¿Quiénes son éstos animales de los que habla?

 _–_ Ellos me contactaron cuando era la "secretaria" de ese sucio león– contestó Bellwether con desprecio, refiriéndose a su situación con el reelecto alcalde–. ¿Quiénes creen que me brindaron todos los recursos necesarios para desarrollar la toxina? He fallado y _ellos_ están muy molestos. Alguien de confianza me lo ha hecho saber.

Judy se mostró muy interesada en lo que acababa de decir Bellwether. Si decía la verdad, aún habían sospechosos allí afuera que representaban un serio peligro para toda Zootopia. A decir verdad, a veces una cierta inquietud la asaltaba al respecto, sintiendo que había algo que no habían visto, y ésta confesión alimentaba aún más esa suposición que se había hecho.

 _–_ Si la molestia es que fallaste en lograr el encargo, ¿por qué esperarían tanto tiempo amenazar tu vida? –preguntó Nick, rompiendo el silencio.

 _–_ Porque...-se detuvo, intentando escoger bien las palabras-se avecina… _la noche más oscura_ –murmuró Bellwether, al parecer abstraída en sus pensamientos.

Ambos policías intercambiaron miradas. No entendía lo que refería. La oveja se encontraba mirando hacia la nada; definitivamente, su precario estado se salud le estaba pasando factura. Taciturna, tarareó unas estrofas de una canción infantil que ambos oficiales conocían, que sin embargo en sus labios sonaba sumamente siniestra, al haber ralentizado el ritmo.

 _Cuando el sol se haya ido ya,_

 _Cuando nada brille ya…_

 _Aunque no sé qué serás…_

 _Estrellita… brilla ya…_

Judy golpeó el vidrio de contención, haciendo que la oveja saliera de sus pensamientos. La expresión de terror de su rostro sorprendió a ambos policías. Su semblante engreído había cambiado de golpe, mientras comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, para terminar lanzando un grito que casi hace que la coneja se caiga del asiento. Bellwether gritaba maldiciones y pedía piedad por igual, diciendo que se llevaran a la pareja de oficiales, que ellos eran los culpables de todo, para luego pedirles protección de nuevo. Los guardias tuvieron que llevársela a rastras mientras sus gritos iban desapareciendo.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta no habían dicho nada. Ambos estaban sumamente desconcertados. En la oficina del Jefe las cosas no fueron mejor, dado que Bogo consideraba que Bellwether estaba loca, estaba sumamente furioso de que sus oficiales perdieran el tiempo. Aun así, Judy había insistido en que podría haber algo de verdad en sus palabras, sumado a su estado de salud venido a menos. De hecho, en cierta forma sentía sentido que alguien le hubiese proporcionado a esa oveja resentida los medios para llevar a cabo su plan, pero por ahora no tenían nada. Tendrían que investigar a los contactos de la ex–vice alcaldesa, incluido aquél misterioso informante, a lo que Bogo suspiró resignado. Dijo que hablaría con el director de la prisión para McCuerno y Lobezno escoltaran a la oveja ésa misma noche hacia una dependencia del programa de protección de testigos. Le seguirían el juego hasta averiguar qué demonios sucedía.

Bogo les dio como trabajo completar informes, y una vez terminado tendrían la tarde libre, al igual que el día siguiente.

En la prisión, Dawn Bellwether contemplaba el pasillo frente a su celda, recostada en la dura cama. Había oscurecido, y se sentía débil. Habían tenido que suministrarle un calmante porque sufrió de convulsiones poco después de la entrevista. La dosis que le habían suministrado no era muy fuerte, una dosis mayor en su estado de salud podrían haberla matado. _Morir por un calmante,_ pensó con ironía al respecto

Sentía hambre, pero no tenía ganas de comer. De hecho, llevaba cinco días habiendo comido solamente un poco de pan, y tomando algo de agua. Dormir, sólo de a ratos, mas no en los últimos dos días. No cuando escuchó la canción susurrada, que le había helado los huesos. Durante horas, se repitió a si misma que eso no era real. Sólo eran cuentos que había escuchado de su madre para asustarla cuando no quería dormir. Ella decía que _ellos_ habían creado esa canción para anunciar su regreso. Por supuesto, jamás creyó en eso, pero sí sus hermanos. Allí, ella comenzó a comprender como funcionaba el mecanismo del miedo. El miedo permitía que los demás obedecieran, era la fuerza más poderosa. Sin embargo, había unido las piezas en su tiempo en prisión, tras una visita sorpresa de un ex colaborador, sobre la identidad de sus antiguos benefactores. Su colaborador le había dicho que estaba pronosticado un eclipse lunar en 13 días. Si contaba el tiempo que había tardado en hacer que esos dos vinieran a verla, queda exactamente una semana para el suceso. Su contacto mencionó que sucedería entonces la noche más oscura para Zootopia, la fecha que ellos habían elegido para regresar.

El guardia de turno anunció que se apagaban las luces del sector para que todos los reclusos fueran a dormir. Mientras repasaba rápidamente los acontecimientos de los últimos días, contemplaba como la luz artificial se extinguía, dejando paso a las tinieblas. Sus sentidos se agudizaron instintivamente. No creía que fuese a dormir después de haber estado inconsciente durante horas gracias al sedante. De todas formas, el director le había dicho que hoy sería trasladada al programa de protección de testigos. Tal vez, la vida le estaba sonriendo una vez, y podría ingeniárselas para escapar. Aún tenía gente leal, después de todo. Sabía que el asunto sería grande, de hecho, estaba consciente de que posiblemente estaba más allá de cualquiera de sus fantasías más locas, por lo que no tenía muchas opciones. Escaparía y se iría a otra ciudad, lejos de toda la locura que se iba a desencadenar.

Comenzaba a sentirse relajada al pensar en eso, cuando sus orejas se movieron al escuchar una voz canturreando.

 _Cuando el sol se haya ido ya,_

 _Cuando nada brille ya…_

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, su temperatura corporal descendía a pesar de la lana y la ropa de presidiaria que cubría su cuerpo.

 _–_ Por favor…no me hagan daño –murmuró, al borde del llanto, sintiendo que todas sus esperanzas se desvanecían.

Judy se había colocado un bonito vestido de cuerpo entero que hacía juego con sus bellos ojos violeta. Se echó para atrás las orejas, contorneó sus ojos con un lápiz y se colocó un discreto labial. Las cenas con Nick siempre eran especiales para ella, sobre todo después de los últimos seis meses, desde aquella hermosa noche donde se durmieron escuchando la cajita de música del Fantasma que su zorro le regaló. Era su posesión más preciada, y la hacía andar al menos una vez al día, aún pese a las quejas de sus ruidosos vecinos. Tal vez estaba siendo hora de cambiar de departamento.

Había tomado asiento junto a la mesa, observando como Nick traía los platos con sopa de verduras picada. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un elegante pantalón de jean. Se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, por supuesto, pero él lo rechazó amablemente, aludiendo que ésta vez quería que ella fuese la agasajada. Tuvo que reconocer que se sentía sumamente halagada al respecto. Además, ver a un zorro mañoso como Nick desviviéndose por dar una buena impresión era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Finalmente, el zorro tomó asiento junto a su compañera. _Mañana tenemos día libre_ , se dijo, así que todo debía salir perfecto. Destapó una botella de un vino añejo, que él había conseguido hace unos años cobrando unos favores. Nunca había encontrado la ocasión hasta éste día. Sonriendo coquetamente, sirvió en la copa de Judy primero y luego en la suya. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

Judy probó la sopa, abriendo grande los ojos. En verdad sabía muy bien. Nick se había superado a sí mismo como cocinero. Él había estado esperando esa reacción en forma disimulada, así que esbozó una mueca de orgullo. Siguieron degustado el vino y la comida en silencio, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro, disfrutando ese pequeño momento de intimidad que podían tener fuera del trabajo.

Pasado un rato, ya un poco más envalentonado por el alcohol pero aún consciente de lo que hacía, Nick sirvió ambos vasos y dijo:

 _–_ Zanahorias, te propongo un brindis.

 _–_ ¡Claro! –contestó ella, sintiéndose más alegre de lo usual a causa del alcohol en sangre- ¿Por qué?

 _–_ Pues porque hoy es un día muy especial para ambos…hoy es el día en que nos conocimos- dijo Nick.

Judy abrió los ojos como platos, ¡lo había olvidado! Pero no pudo decir nada, porque Nick prosiguió.

 _–_ Y como hoy es un día tan especial, quiero proponerte algo… – anunció, levantándose de la mesa, arrodillándose frente a ella.

La respiración de Judy se aceleró, mientras movía la nariz por los nervios, un gesto que el zorro adoraba. Si estaba comenzando a ponerse borracha, se le había pasado de golpe. Sintiendo que su corazón se iba a desbocar, observó a su compañero sacar una pequeña cajita de color oscuro.

 _–_ Judy "Zanahorias" Hopps –Dijo Nick, sonriéndole con picardía y abriendo la caja–, ¿me concederías el honor de… vivir conmigo?

En la caja había una copia de la llave del departamento de Nick. La conejita no sabía que decir, se había quedado muda, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos violetas. Él comenzó a sentirse nervioso, y a sudar. _Dialgodialgodialgo,_ pensó aceleradamente. La cara de sorpresa de Judy se fue transformado en una enorme sonrisa, al tiempo que sus ojos luchaban por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse.

 _–_ ¡Sí, sí! –exclamó ella, arrojándose a los brazo de Nick, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminando ambos en el suelo.

Ella lo cubrió de besos, dando breves bocanadas de aire para recuperarse, solamente para reanudar con su metralleta de cariño. Ambos se rieron, mientras se abrazaban y rodaban por el suelo del departamento (el cual Nick había limpiado muy pulcramente durante dos semanas, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía adquirir el hábito si quería vivir con Judy). Él quedó encima de ella, recuperando el aliento y sonriéndole con picardía, apoyando un brazo en el suelo para no quitarle el aire a ella con su peso. Ambos se miraban, enamorados, felices en su pequeño mundo de privacidad, alejados de los pensamientos de los otros. Ya más fuertes, más maduros, con menos miedos. Diferentes de lo que habían sido hace seis meses, cuando vieron ese musical y todo cambió.

 _–_ Te amo, Judy Hopps – le dijo Nick, acariciando su nariz con la de ella, provocándole una ligera mueca de alegría.

 _–_ Y yo a ti, Nicholas P. Wilde –le respondió ella, susurrándole al oído, causándole un temblor en su espalda.

 _–_ ¿Lo suficiente como para dejarme conducir la patrulla? – preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara.

 _–_ Debería pensarlo muy detenidamente –contestó Judy, alzando una ceja.

Nick lanzó una carcajada, y luego depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Judy, quien le correspondió, dejándose llevar. Se sentía plena en esos momentos. Había cumplido su sueño, estaba logrando cambiar al mundo, estaba con el animal que amaba, en su pequeño mundo. Y ahora, iban a vivir juntos. La cajita de música iba a tener un lugar especial en el cuarto de ambos, de eso estaba segura.

El teléfono de la conejita sonó, sacándolos de su mundo de ensoñación. Nick bufó a causa de la interrupción. Ella se levantó, haciendo un puchero, frunciendo los bigotes. Tomó el celular de la mesa y contestó: era el Jefe Bogo.

 _–_ ¡Hopps! Avisa a Wilde que deben reportarse mañana –ordenó el búfalo, muy enfadado.

 _–_ Pero señor, mañana es nuestro día libre –protestó ella.

 _–_ ¡Será otro día! – exclamó él, pero luego intentó calmarse- Escucha, Hopps. Es de suma importancia que asistan mañana a la prisión.

 _–_ ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó ella, mientras dirigía una mirada a Nick, quien rodaba los ojos en señal de fastidio.

Hubo un silencio, mientras Bogo suspiraba por la pregunta, llevando su pezuñas a los ojos en un gesto de cansancio.

 _–_ Los oficiales que asigné para que trasladaran esta noche a Bellwether, la encontraron asesinada en su celda.


	2. Capítulo 1: Viejas historias

¡Aquí el capítulo 1! Muchas gracias a quienes comentan, dieron favorito o siguen la historia. En verdad me pusieron muy feliz. Siguiendo mí costumbre de escribir el final cuando siento que voy a terminar la historia, he escrito gran parte del epílogo y delineado los aspectos fundamentales de la trama. Si les gusto el epílogo de "El Fantasma", confío en que éste también les gustará (personalmente, me está gustando todavía).

Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana, dependiendo de cómo ande de horarios y exámenes con la faculdad.

Reviews

ianavila12: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero poder mantener el interés en la historia durante todo el relato.

Franny-Zen: Esperemos que la secuela esté a la altura de la primera historia. Las respuestas a las preguntas irán llegando de a poco, sin lugar a dudas.

Hesvan: Pues no te equivocas. Los temas sombríos son muy en mi estilo de lecturas. Ambas historias tienen su ritmo y su desarrollo, incluso retomando elementos de la película (como el caso de los aulladores, así como personajes clave), pero cada uno con su enfoque distintivo. ¡Esperemos que te guste mi historia lo suficiente para estar en tus favoritos! Un saludo.

Angelus19: ¡Muchas gracias por tu buena onda, Angelus! La muerte de Bellwether es sólo el primer escalón en ésta maraña de acontecimientos que se van a desencadenar en Zootopia. Gracias por tu comentario sobre "El Fantasma", ¡te lo agradezco mucho!

Rizel Iwaki: Ja ja ja ja, no lo pensé tanto en plan troll, sino más bien en cómo Nick hubiera pensado hacerlo. Pedirle casamiento tal vez sería muy pronto, así que la mejor forma de aprender a convivir juntos antes de cualquier otro paso es precisamente vivir los dos en un mismo techo. Veremos cómo se las apañan mientras intentan develar la trama de misterio detrás de todo esto.

Andrea Frost Queen: ¡Gracias, linda! Me alegra saber que te agrade mi forma de escritura. Soy un inconforme con mi trabajo siempre y para todo, pero estos comentarios me ayudan a querer seguir mejorando, sabiendo que voy bien encaminado. ¡Espero que la historia esté a la altura, porque le estoy poniendo todas las ganas!

Marianne E: Gracias por tu comentario, Marianne. Ya hablamos previamente con todo éste problema que tuvo Fanfiction con las reviews, pero agradezco de todas formas tu interés en la historia y la buena vibra que transmites. ¡Un saludo!

Guest: Aquí la continuación, ¡espero que te guste!

Bobdavie: Justamente, eso es lo primero que van a leer de ellos.

Raven-Spiegelman: ¡Hola! Aquí la continuación. Adoro el queso, así que me dio gracias la expresión.

 **Capítulo 1: Viejas historias**

 **168 horas para la noche más oscura**

 _Bellwether fue asesinada_. La noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre los dos oficiales. En toda su carrera, Judy nunca había presenciado un asesinato o estado ni remotamente cerca de uno salvo los que vio en _El Fantasma de la Ópera_ , y demás está decir que ésos fueron actuados. Pero esto era real. Y lo más inquietante era saber que la habían visto hacía unas horas. Ella había _suplicado_ por ser protegida, y ahora estaba muerta. La coneja se despidió del Jefe Bogo asegurando que estarían allí temprano, cortando la llamada para luego quedarse quieta, mirando a la nada, con su teléfono colgando de su pata derecha.

Nick se acercó a ella, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Él sabía que en ésos momentos, ella necesitaba contención. Y por supuesto que la necesitaba, porque no pasaron más de cinco segundos para que la sintiera sollozar mientras le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza. Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se limitaron a contenerse mutuamente. El zorro admitía que también estaba shockeado, un asesinato ocurría pocas veces al año en Zootopia, por lo que nunca pasaba desapercibido. Ninguno estaba acostumbrado. Y realmente, esperaba nunca tener que acostumbrarse a ello.

Pensó en la prensa. Siendo Bellwether la occisa, posiblemente los periodistas tendrían material suficiente para alimentar sus arcas, así como también para satisfacer los programas satélite que vivían de la farándula. No sería la primera vez que hasta un vulgar programa de chimentos se transformaba de repente en una sala de debate político, donde los argumentos sin sentido iban y venían por doquier. Mientras acariciaba las orejas de Judy con delicadeza, Nick cayó en la cuenta de que ellos estarían inmiscuidos de una forma u otra en toda esa vorágine de información certera y falsa a montones. Si Bogo los asignaba al caso, tendrían bastante presión en sus espaldas, porque el búfalo iba a tenerla sobre sus hombros. Sólo esperaba que su intimidad no se viese afectada.

El zorro limpió las lágrimas de los ojos de Judy con su pata suavemente, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La coneja seguía con las orejas caídas, mientras sus grandes ojos buscaban consuelo en los suyos. Una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro. Nick sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaba pensando.

–Judy –Otra vez, la llamaba por su nombre. Sólo cuando era algo realmente serio lo hacía–, no es tu culpa lo que sucedió. No es nuestra culpa. Hicimos lo que nos correspondía.

–Pero, ¡ella sabía que iba a sucederle esto y por eso acudió a nosotros! –exclamó ella, al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente– ¡Confiaba en nosotros!

–Y nosotros respondimos –contestó el, con convicción, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos–, gracias a eso se la asignó al programa de protección de testigos. Pero nosotros no podíamos ir y sacarla personalmente en ése momento sin una orden. Además, tú misma viste el estado mental en el que se encontraba.

Judy se quedó en silencio durante un momento. El argumento era bueno. De hecho, era el correcto. Ellos no tenían atribuciones para sacar a una convicta tan peligrosa como Bellwether de prisión sin las autorizaciones correspondientes. Suspiró, sintiéndose un poco más aliviada, aun cuando el sentimiento de culpa permanecía en ella.

–¿Hemos fallado como policías, Nick? – Preguntó ella, conservando ese semblante triste que desentonaba con la Judy Hopps que Wilde conocía.

La pregunta le partió el corazón. Estaba convencido de que no había sido así, pero ahora Judy dudaba de su propia capacidad como policía. _No en mi guardia_ , pensó para sí el zorro. Enfrentarse a situaciones como ésta eran realmente las pruebas de fuego en profesiones en las que otros animales depositan su confianza. Tal vez, algo así debían sentir los médicos cuando sus pacientes mueren pese a todos sus esfuerzos. Era el primer contacto real con la muerte, experimentada con un ser viviente que siente, piensa, tiene sueños, defectos y virtudes. Con Bellwether, el caso no era realmente diferente. De hecho, Judy era un ser tan optimista y bondadoso, que realmente no cargaba resentimiento real hacia su mortal enemiga. A veces sentía que no merecía a alguien así, pero bastaba recordar el por qué ambos habían decidido estar juntos para que esos pensamientos se esfumaran. No iba a permitir que su compañera pasara por ésta situación sola.

–Zanahorias, fallaríamos como policías si dejáramos este caso sin siquiera haber intentado resolverlo –le dijo, sonriéndole cálidamente–, fallaremos cuando dejemos de lado las razones por las cuales nos unimos a la fuerza. ¿No fue para hacer de éste un mundo mejor? Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero para eso estamos. Para apoyarnos.

Había citado sus propias palabras para animarla. _Zorro astuto_ , pensó Judy, sonriendo de vuelta en agradecimiento. ¿Qué haría ella si él no estuviera allí para no dejarla caer, para salvarla como había hecho antes? Se sentía dichosa de poder contar con la amistad y el amor de un ser tan extraordinario como Nick.

–Nunca me faltes, torpe zorro– murmuró ella, hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

–Nunca, mi Zanahorias– replicó él, acariciando sus orejas.

Ambos iban a necesitar descansar esa noche. Dormirían relativamente temprano.

* * *

Bogo tomó asiento en su sillón favorito, con gesto cansado. El aroma del hogar le traía la paz que estaba necesitando en esos momentos, y que estaba seguro tener que necesitar cuando todo el endemoniado asunto saliera a la luz. Un asesinato nunca era cosa menor. Menos cuando se trataba de la exalcaldesa, una mente maestra criminal. O al menos, así había retratado a la prensa a la oveja. Para él, por supuesto, Bellwether no era más que una vulgar delincuente. Una que estuvo a punto de hundir a Zootopia en el caos, pero una delincuente a fin de cuentas.

Pensó en lo que los oficiales Hopps y Wilde le habían reportado al mediodía. La oveja estaba loca, de eso no tenía dudas, sin embargo mencionó lo suficiente como para ponerlo en alerta. De todas formas, lo malo era que no habían podido arrancarle más información. Y ya no podrían hacerlo.

Mientras tomaba el café que su esposa le había dejado en la bandeja, repasó los hechos más importantes: el primero, era el hecho de que Bellwether había sido contactada por sus potenciales ejecutores para la conspiración de los aulladores. Eso tenía sentido. Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo, ella jamás mencionó la existencia de éstos benefactores, lo que le hacía suponer que, o bien mentía, o bien, éstos animales eran demasiado peligrosos para atreverse a hacer algo así.

Si aceptaba la posibilidad de la existencia de éste grupo, organización, o lo que fuera, debía también darle cabida a los demás hechos que traía aparejados: éstos habían considerado a Bellwether su títere, su brazo ejecutor. Por tanto, no actuaban al aire libre. Pensar que eran alguna clase de organización radical pro-presas no era una idea tan descabellada. Luego, estaba el hecho de que ella mencionara… ¿cómo era? Ah, sí. _La noche más oscura_. Ahora bien, no sabía qué demonios significaba eso. ¿Matar a Bellwether era acaso una tapadera de algo mayor? Si esos sujetos habían proporcionado el material para desarrollar la toxina, ¿qué le hacía suponer que no tenían sus propios planes con la misma?

Dio un largo suspiro. Pensaría un poco más las implicaciones del caso en lo que se acababa su taza de café, y luego iría a dormir. Lo necesitaría, mañana sería un día duro.

* * *

 **158 horas para la noche más oscura**

5:30 de la madrugada, la alarma del despertador de Nick sonó. Se sentó al borde de la cama, apagándolo, mientras Judy se desperezaba, bostezando. Seis meses de relación. Dos, de tener relaciones, aunque esa noche no lo hicieron. No era el momento. Aun así, el olor del cuerpo de ambos impregnaba el colchón y las almohadas. Nunca se cansaría de ése aroma. El zorro se giró hacia ella, quien lo miraba sonriendo. Acarició sus grises mejillas, ella a tomaba sus patas, correspondiendo el gesto.

–Nos damos un baño y salimos – Dijo Judy, Nick asintió. La notaba más animada y eso era muy importante, demasiado, para él.

6: 15 ya estaban saliendo del departamento de Nick hacia donde estaba estacionado el coche de Judy. Se tomaron de sus patas, alegres, joviales. Era temprano, después de todo, así que nadie iba a verlos en ese pequeño momento de felicidad que a muchos les resultaría desagradable. No notaron, por supuesto, a un fotógrafo escondido en la cornisa de un edificio contiguo, quien tomaba gran detalle de la acción. Una, dos, tres, cuatro fotos. Llevaba horas apostado allí. El encargo había salido a la perfección.

Ambos subieron al auto y se perdieron mientras los primeros rayos del amanecer les hacían compañía. La prisión se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, lo que significaba una hora de viaje si el tráfico era escaso en los accesos rápidos. Dos, si era mucho. Previendo esto, tomaron rutas alternas, para no demorar tanto como el día de ayer. Cuando usaban sus propios vehículos para llegar hasta un caso, sin pasar previamente por la comisaría para tomar una patrulla, avisaban, y el viatico del combustible iba incluido en su paga, calculando la distancia desde donde salían hasta el lugar en cuestión hacia el que se dirigían, haciendo una parada previa para comprar café para llevar.

Tardaron poco más de una hora en llegar, reportándose ante los guardias como los oficiales Hopps y Wilde, dejándoles el paso libre. Había dos patrullas más en el estacionamiento, junto con una ambulancia. Comparados a su pequeño vehículos, parecían enormes camiones. Bajaron del automóvil, sosteniendo un vaso de café cada uno. Dando pequeños sorbos, ambos atravesaron la puerta principal.

La recepcionista les indicó donde debían dirigirse, diciendo que el Jefe Bogo estaba reunido con el director de la prisión en su oficina. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, y asintieron. Sería una larga jornada. Pese a ello, Nick se quedó sin su oportunidad de preguntarle a la guepardo si le gustaba Gazelle, por la rápida reacción de Judy, quien se lo llevó a rastras, dejando confundida a la felina.

Lo primero, era saber qué se había obtenido en la escena del crimen. El patíbulo donde estaba Bellwether era para los criminales más peligrosos, por lo que la seguridad era estricta. Los guardias que custodiaban el acceso, un par de lobos, a éste les permitieron pasar una vez que comprobaron sus identidades, mirando sin embargo con cierto recelo. Era evidente que el asunto no le agradaba a nadie.

La celda de Bellwether no era diferente a las que habían visto en la prisión de los laboratorios donde estuvieron recluidos los depredadores afectados por el _Savage_. En lugar de rejas, era vidrio blindado muy grueso, con perforaciones para que los presos respiraran y un pequeño compartimiento para que recibieran sus raciones de alimento. La puerta, ubicada del lado derecho, también era de vidrio blindado, con cerradura de acero reforzado, con cierre electrónico. Un trabajo ciertamente muy difícil de sortear, así que la pregunta que se formularon ambos en ese momento era: ¿cómo rayos habían conseguido llegar hasta Bellwether?

Mientras observaba el lugar, Judy suspiró aliviada al notar que el cuerpo de la oveja había sido retirado ya previamente. McCuerno y Lobezno les informaron que los técnicos forenses del departamento ya habían conseguido su orden para llevarla a la morgue, y la estaban por trasladar en ambulancia hacia allí. Se notaban cansados. Seguramente el Jefe les daría el día libre después de eso.

–¿Qué averiguaron? – preguntó Judy.

–Pues al parecer – dijo McCuerno –, alguien abrió el cierre electrónico. Encontraron al guardia encargado de las cámaras de seguridad inconsciente, lo drogaron, según escuché.

–Sin embargo, encontramos el arma homicida – anunció el lobo –, ésta daga. La llevaremos para que los técnicos la revisen.

Dentro de la bolsa de evidencias, estaba una daga de mango tallado y dorado de no más de veinte centímetros. Tenía sangre algo coagulada en la hoja. Los policías la habían dejado cuidadosamente colocada en una caja especial para transportar cualquier evidencia delicada, no querían que la sangre fuese a dificultar el encontrar huellas o algún rastro. Judy tomó su teléfono y sacó dos fotos del arma. Nick, por su parte, observó el arma en silencio. La cantidad de sangre que tenía era relativamente pequeña. Si tenía que aventurar algo, la habían usado para darle un corte limpio, tal vez en el cuello. Para ello, se necesitaba rapidez y una gran precisión, sin embargo, eso significaba que…

–Mancharon de sangre la pared – murmuró, para sí mismo, aunque Judy lo escuchó.

Aún no habían entrado a la celda, y confirmar la hipótesis de Nick les heló la sangre a ellos. Unas salpicaduras bastante pronunciadas estaban en la pared, un corte horizontal. Al parecer, Bellwether se había incorporado al escuchar algo, lo que significaba que estaba despierta cuando fue asesinada. Imaginarse la escena le produjo escalofríos a Nick. También, había sangre por el suelo, donde Bellwether había caído desplomada.

–Los técnicos del laboratorio ya tomaron las fotos – dijo McCuerno–, no es necesario que lo hagan ustedes.

Ambos asintieron, mientras el zorro pisaba con cuidado la escena del crimen, intentando no ensuciar las patas. Dudaba que fuesen a encontrar algo más, sin embargo una idea se cruzó por su mente.

–¿A qué altura fue el corte en la garganta de Bellwether? –preguntó Nick, dirigiéndose a los oficiales.

–Nunca les dijimos que le habían cortado el cuello, ¿cómo rayos lo sabes? –respondió Lobezno, mirando al zorro en forma suspicaz.

–No es difícil imaginarlo – replicó éste–, a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre. Es anatomía básica, chicos. Uno de los puntos donde mayor irrigación hay de sangre es en el cuello, eso es para todos los animales. Además –señaló la caja de evidencias–, la hoja no tiene una cantidad significativa de sangre, por lo que la oveja no fue apuñalada.

Tanto Judy como los oficiales observaron al zorro con asombro. La pareja encargada de escoltar a la occisa intercambiaron miradas, mientras el lobo hacía un gesto con su garra, simulando un corte ligeramente ascendente, empezando desde el homoplato hasta el inicio de la mandíbula. Nick repitió dicho gesto, girando de nuevo hacia la cama. Simuló dar un corte al aire con su pata derecha, haciendo que la coneja arqueara las cejas.

–¿Qué haces? – preguntó, sin entender a donde iba.

Nick no respondió. En lugar de eso, observó de nuevo la dirección en la que había salpicado la sangre. Repitió el gesto con una inclinación ligeramente ascendente, ésta vez usando su pata izquierda. _Bingo,_ se dijo.

–El asesino usó su pata izquierda para dar el golpe mortal – le contestó, finalmente–, además…tiene una altura similar a la mía.

–¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – preguntó McCuerno, escéptico y cruzado de brazos.

–Por la forma y la altura del corte – respondió Judy, haciendo que voltearan a verla.

Ella se sintió nerviosa durante un momento. Había entendido el razonamiento de su compañero.

–Un animal más grande hubiera llamado mucho la atención –Aventuró a decir la coneja–, además, le habría dificultado dar un corte con el ángulo que señalaste tú, Lobezno.

Ambos oficiales se miraron sorprendidos. No se les había ocurrido pensar en eso. Nick sonrió, orgulloso del razonamiento detectivesco de su compañera. _Eres una coneja muy astuta_.

Judy puso atención en algo que no había reparado previamente. La daga tenía un grabado muy fino, y en la punta del mango, había una extraña pata encerrada en un círculo. Sacó su celular, ampliando la foto, y luego enseñándosela a Nick.

–¿Habías visto algo cómo eso antes? – preguntó, torciendo un poco la cabeza.

El zorro tomó el celular, observando la foto. No lograba identificar a qué animal podría pertenecer esa pata. La palma era considerablemente grande, y no tenía tres o cuatro dedos, como muchos de los animales. Tenía cinco. Cruzó los brazos, mientras meditaba.

–Creo que no –murmuró.

Los cuatro voltearon al ver entrar al Jefe Bogo acompañado de un tigre, ambos con cara de pocos amigos. Los oficiales lo saludaron con el gesto militar.

–Éste es el señor Sherg, el director de la prisión –dijo, presentando al tigre–, como sabrán, un asesinato en Zootopia no es algo que ocurra todos los días. Y menos, uno de ésta envergadura –Volteó a ver a Nick y Judy–, Hopps, Wilde. Vuelvan a la comisaria, allí me darán un reporte de lo sucedido hasta ahora, lleven el arma para que la examinen los técnicos– ordenó.

Dos horas después, Nick y Judy se encontraban en su cubículo, de brazos cruzados. Los técnicos tardarían unas horas en tener listo el estudio de huellas y pelos, por lo que hasta entonces, se dedicarían a juntar las pistas. Para esa tarea, habían tomado una pizarra, donde pusieron una foto de expediente de Bellwether, sujetada con imanes pequeños, así como las que Judy tomó del arma asesina, ya impresas.

Con un marcador de pizarra, escribieron los hechos fundamentales.

–Bien –dijo Judy, garabateando–, tenemos una navaja con una extraña pata grabada en el mango, pensamos que el asesino debe tener tu altura, cuanto mucho. Un guardia inconsciente del cual nos adjuntaron una copia de su declaración. Una cinta de grabación perdida, el asesino se encargó de sacarla para no dejar evidencia grabada.

–Muy astuto – comentó el zorro–, sin embargo, no entiendo algo. ¿Cómo pudo salir sin ser visto o grabado luego?

Judy lo observó un momento. Tenía razón. Rápidamente, marcó el número de la prisión. Allí, le confirmaron que el vehículo de los trabajadores de limpieza había salido momentos previos a que la patrulla de los escoltas llegara. Trabajaban cuatro veces a la semana, por lo que no volverían hasta dentro de tres días. Judy anotó la matrícula de los mismos, iban a tener que hacerles una visita.

En la computadora de su escritorio, Nick cargó la matrícula. La residencia del vehículo estaba a nombre de una empresa en Tundratown.

El Jefe Bogo entró, quería saber si habían conseguido avanzar algo. Judy le comunicó lo de la patente, al menos, era una pista que podían seguir. El búfalo asintió, ordenándoles que fueran hacia la dirección de la empresa y que interrogaran a sus empleados a fondo, entregándoles una orden poco después para que inspeccionaran todo sin traba alguna.

El frío ambiente de Tundratown le recordó a Judy la primera vez que estuvieron allí, y la accidentada forma en la que conocieron al mafioso más poderoso de Zootopia. Durante ése tiempo, gracias a la coneja, él había aplacado mucho sus métodos, inclusive, legalizando algunas de sus actividades. Estaba cambiando el mundo, un conejo a la vez. Quería hacerle una visita a él, a su hija y a su ahijada pronto.

Nick le recordó que debían pedir un video, registros escritos, o algo sobre la identidad del animal que visitó a Bellwether. Esperaba que pudieran identificarlo. Judy le dijo que se había adelantado a eso y lo había mandado a pedir antes de que volvieran a la comisaría. El director estaba dispuesto a colaborar en todo, no quería que su imagen se manchara con éste suceso. O al menos, Judy pensó que debía creer que esa era una forma de limpiarla. Aún no habían visto las noticias, así que no sabía cuánto tardaría en estallar ésta bomba.

Estacionaron frente a la dirección de la empresa y golpearon. El edificio lucía extrañamente desierto. Pasaron unos segundos, pero nadie atendió. Nick giró el picaporte, éste cedió fácilmente y la puerta se abrió. La estancia estaba a oscuras. De hecho, no parecía realmente que nadie trabajara allí. Todo estaba limpio.

–Parece que aquí no hay nadie– murmuró, sacando su pistola de dardos. Él podía ver en la oscuridad, así que Judy sacó su linterna, imitando el gesto de su compañero.

El único sonido que podían escuchar era el de sus propios pasos. La recepción sólo constaba de un escritorio que no tenía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera polvo. Revisaron el edificio de pie a cabeza. Encontraron el garaje donde debía aparcar la camioneta, pero estaba vacío y pulcro. Nick tomó su radio y comunicó a Garraza, pidiendo que confirmara la ubicación de la empresa de limpieza. Tras unos segundos, éste les contestó

–Efectivamente, chicos –escucharon la voz del guepardo por el comunicador–, la dirección es ésa. ¿Por qué?

–Al parecer es una empresa fantasma –respondió Nick–, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en actividad?

–Déjame ver –escucharon el sonido de las teclas de la computadora de la recepción–, según nuestra base de datos, existe desde hace tres meses.

 _Rayos_. Pensó el zorro. Todo era una treta. Judy bajó las orejas. De nuevo, no tenían nada. Quienes habían hecho esto eran más listos de lo que pensaban. El zorro se despidió y apagó la radio. Ésas no eran buenas noticias, sabía que al Jefe no le iba a gustar para nada esto.

Salieron por la puerta principal, sintiéndose ligeramente derrotados. Quien fuera que dio el golpe, se había anticipado a sus movimientos y se encargó de limpiar el lugar como si fuese recién inaugurado. No tenían mucho por hacer, salvo intentar rastrear la camioneta emitiendo un boletín, aunque encontrar un vehículo así en una ciudad tan grande era buscar una aguja en un pajal.

Un recuerdo se le vino a la mente a Nick con la velocidad de un rayo.

–Zanahorias, creo que sé dónde he visto la insignia grabada en la daga – exclamó, con seriedad.

–¿En dónde? – preguntó Judy, levantando sus orejas, emocionada.

–En la mansión de Mister Big –contestó, tragando saliva–, tendremos que ir allí, con mucho cuidado.

Los ojos de la coneja se abrieron como platos. Definitivamente ése no era el carácter con el que quería ir a visitarlo. Mientras se dirigían en la patrulla rumbo a su destino, le explicó que había visto una vez, cuando trabajaba para él, una daga igual a esa en la sala de trofeos del capo mafioso.

Judy pensó en cómo abordar el tema sin levantar sospechas. Después de todo, no iban a acusarlo de asesinar a Bellwether, y tenía más que claro que Mister Big no había tenido nada que ver con el asunto de los aulladores. No podía ser el colaborador. _No, no puede serlo._ De todas formas, nunca estaba de más tomar precauciones. Se cambiaron su uniforme por ropas de civil abrigadas, llevaban una muda en la patrulla, conservando sus placas y sus pistolas con dardos.

Mientras se anunciaban con los enormes osos polares, quienes los hicieron pasar hasta la oficina de la musaraña. El gran oso polar que lo custodiaba lo cargó con su pequeño sillón y él los observó con una gran alegría. Estaban rodeados por sus gigantescos guardias, pero el ambiente no era tenso.

–¡Judy querida! –exclamó, mientras la saludaba con dos besos en la mejilla–, ¡Nick, pequeño bribón! –le extendió su pata para que él besara su anillo– ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

Intercambiaron miradas, y con sumo respeto, Nick habló.

–Mister Big, hay una pregunta que debemos hacerle –con un gesto, hizo que Judy sacara su celular, ante la atenta mirada de sus guardias–, ¿reconoce ésta arma?

La musaraña observó en silencio la imagen que tenía al frente. Se reclinó en su sillón y ordenó a uno de sus guardias que trajera _el cofre_. Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos, hasta que el oso polar volvió, dejando un pequeño cofre de madera abierto, con tela roja de fondo y…una daga idéntica en su interior.

–¿Qué necesitan saber de la daga? – preguntó Mister Big, sumamente tranquilo.

–Todo lo que pueda decirnos sobre ella – respondió Judy, dirigiendo una mirada serena al pequeño animal.

–Esa arma fue usada para asesinar a mi abuelo –contestó, sin más, haciendo que ambos oficiales abrieran sus ojos por la sorpresa–… ¿ellos han vuelto, verdad?

La pregunta los tomó por sorpresa. ¿ _Ellos?_ Judy no sabía exactamente a quiénes se refería Mister Big, pero era claro que poseía información de la que ellos carecían.

–Tu sorpresa te delata, pequeña –exclamó él, con una sonrisa–, La Corte ha asesinado nuevamente… ¿Quién fue la victima? Puedes decírmelo, un asesinato nunca pasa desapercibido en Zootopia.

–Dawn Bellwether- contestó Judy, sabiendo que el capo tenía razón– La asesinaron anoche, momentos antes de que fuera trasladada a un programa de protección de testigos –prefirió no darle más información que esa, después de todo, no lo tenían permitido. Aunque ésta era una visita no oficial, por supuesto.

–Entiendo –murmuró Mister Big–, entonces fue asesinada en prisión…sí, definitivamente es el sello de la Corte. Los golpes imposibles.

–¿La Corte? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

–No me sorprende que no conozcan nada de ellos – observó él, acomodándose en su asiento– Durante siglos, ha gobernado Zootopia desde las sombras. De hecho, creo que son los verdaderos fundadores de la ciudad.

Esa información era sumamente impactante para ambos. Nick nunca había oído hablar de esa dichosa Corte, y Judy, siendo una residente relativamente nueva en la ciudad, no conocía realmente su historia. Necesitaban más información al respecto, por lo que se lo preguntaron.

–¿Alguna vez vieron a un primate? – preguntó Mister Big, ambos negaron con la cabeza–, bueno eso es porque fueron casi extinguidos de Zootopia durante una gran guerra civil, al comienzo de su historia, hace cuatro siglos atrás. La Zootopia que ustedes conocen fue refundada por ellos, después de que a la anterior fuera reducida a cenizas…por los propios primates.

Los dos oficiales abrieron los ojos, sin creer lo que estaban oyendo. Mister Big prosiguió con su relato, en tono solemne.

–La Zootopia original fue fundada por cuatro grandes familias: los leones, los tigres, las ovejas… y los primates. Éstos últimos siempre han sido el pináculo de la evolución. No podían competir contra los depredadores, ni contra los grandes números de las ovejas, pero aventajaban a todos mostrando una inteligencia superior. Pronto, estuvieron dirigiendo el destino de Zootopia. Los primeros alcaldes, arquitectos, científicos…fueron primates. Pero éste éxito no fue bien visto por las demás especies, quienes en realidad, ostentaban un poder menor en la sociedad… ¿conocen el término oligarquía?

–No –negó Judy, al igual que Nick. Nunca habían escuchado de esa palabra.

–La oligarquía es un grupo que ejerce el control político de una sociedad, y donde todos sus miembros pertenecen a una misma clase. Los primates eran la oligarquía de ese entonces… y estoy seguro de que aún lo siguen siendo, aunque no se muestren en público. Cuando sobrevino la guerra civil provocada por una revolución liderada por los depredadores, los primates fueron llevados casi a su extinción…luego, la historia oral que contaban mis antepasados afirma que sobrevino la _noche más oscura_ …de eso no sé mucho, se perdió con el tiempo. Sólo sé que la sociedad entera fue reconstruida después de eso.

La noche más oscura. Eso era lo que había dicho Bellwether que se avecinaba. Pensar en las posibilidades e implicaciones de que algo como eso estaba por suceder había hecho palidecer a Judy.

–Estás pálida, niña –le dijo a Judy la musaraña–, tráiganle un asiento y un vaso de leche caliente– ordenó a sus guardias, quienes pronto la habían sentado. Una vez que ella pareció tranquilizarse, Nick preguntó a Mister Big.

–Dice entonces que su abuelo fue asesinado por la Corte, ¿por qué? ¿Él también se enfrentó a ellos?

–Digamos que sí –dijo Mister Big, mirándolo a los ojos–, la Corte no tolera que su poderío sea desafiado. En ese entonces, una pequeña guerra sacudió a Zootopia, la cual fue ganada por la Corte. Aunque ya no era tan poderosa como entonces. La cantidad de grupos de poder y de presión se había diversificado, haciendo que fuesen demasiados frentes para combatir, así que se llegó a un acuerdo.

–¿Qué clase de acuerdo? – preguntó Judy, más repuesta.

–Todos desarrollaríamos nuestras actividades con el beneplácito de la Corte, siempre y cuando la arquitectura no fuera modificada en demasía, y nunca desafiando su poder. Esa fue lo que le costó la vida a mi abuelo, desafiar a la Corte. Con el tiempo, ellos se transformaron más que nada en una leyenda urbana, pero…–el pequeño mamífero dirigió su vista hacia la daga–, mi familia siempre supo de primera mano que esas leyendas eran reales.

Los oficiales se despidieron de Mister Big, con Judy prometiendo visitarlo a él y a su familia en una situación más propicia. Ésta nueva información era inquietante, sin embargo, no podían presentarse con el Jefe Bogo con la suposición de que un grupo misterioso de primates quería hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva con la ciudad. Debían volver a la comisaría y acomodar los hechos, pero sobretodo, investigar sobre la historia de fundación de Zootopia.

* * *

Un babuino ataviado con ropa negra se deslizó sin ser visto ni oído hacia el frente del departamento de Judy. Portaba guantes en sus manos, por lo que no dejaría huellas en el sobre que deslizaba bajo la puerta.

–Faltan 153 horas para la noche más oscura – murmuró, mientras se alejaba canturreando una melodía infantil que, en sus labios, sonaba demasiado perturbadora.


	3. Capítulo 2: Divididos, caeremos

Bien, más o menos como calculé, trataré de actualizar una vez por semana. La universidad me quitó bastante tiempo, pero ahora ya creo estar ligeramente más desocupado. Éste es un capítulo dedicado a profundizar en dos aspectos: los miedos que aún aquejan a Nick y Judy sobre su relación, así como también la historia de la Corte.

PREGUNTA: ¿Soy el único al que no le figura el fic en la sección de Zootopia cuando se actualiza? Me pasó con dos capítulos de El Fantasma de la Ópera, pero a éste no lo encontré ni por asomo en las dos anteriores.

Ahora, las reviews

La Reina Cuervo: ¡Hola, gracias por pasarte! Sí, soy fan de Batman. Efectivamente, no incluir a los primates fue una decisión del estudio para jugar más con los prejuicios de los propios espectadores (además de que más o menos todos los animales están igual en calidad de inteligencia, los primates los aventajarían mucho en ése aspecto…tal y como en el fic). Sobre el tema de la reproducción, se mencionará en el fic cómo abordaré eso, aunque no en éste capítulo. ¿También te gusta Edgar Allan Poe? ¡Qué genial! No he leído todas sus historias, pero, ¿por qué la crítica al género policial? Esto por alguna razón me recuerda a Estudio en Escarlata de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, creo que critica la forma de resolver los casos policiales de Edgar.

spectra1991: Por eso aclaré en el prólogo que la inspiración base para la trama policial es "La Corte de los búhos", pero ya de ahí el resto es invención mía, ja ja ja (recomiendo ampliamente ésa historia, como aficionado a Batman y a los casos policiales sólidos). Fuera de eso, me estoy inspirando en algunos aspectos más sociales en las experiencias con dictaduras militares y grupos oligárquicos en mi país para retratar a la Corte (como estudiante de sociología, sucesos como la "Noche de los lápices", la "Masacre de Trelew", por citar algunos, los tengo bastante presentes).

Clau.99: ¡Gracias!

David94: No. No hay humanos en la historia. De hecho en la película no se incluyó a los primates para eliminar ése aspecto de semejanza más directa con las personas, y que nos centráramos en los estereotipos que tenemos de los animales para identificarnos más fácilmente.

pandarojx: La única pregunta que puedo responderte aquí es que el babuino dejó el sobre en el departamento de Judy (ella aún no se ha mudado con Nick). ¡Las otras tendrán respuesta en éste capítulo!

Angelus19: ¡Muchas gracias, Angelus! No sé si alguna vez lo dije, pero amé tu dibujo del cap. 7 de "Someone to learn on". ¡Un abrazo!

Marianne E: ¡Muchas gracias por responderme a mi pregunta por mp, Marianne! Me sirvió para ordenarme a mí mismo sobre cómo encarar ése gran trozo de información que decidí expandir sobre la Corte. Creo que esto me ayuda lograr la independencia de las fuentes base de las que tomé inspiración, y creo que te gustará. No encontré manera más "natural" de ponerla que en un capítulo dedicado a la propia Corte.

Showwiie-23: ¡Gracias, linda! Lo de "Otra hermosa historia ha nacido" me conmovió mucho. Te lo agradezco.

diana carolina: ¡Aquí el siguiente capítulo!

Rizel Iwaki: Los primates son lo más parecido a los humanos en el reino animal (para bien y para mal), así que creo que vas bien encaminada con tus suposiciones.

 **Capítulo 2: Divididos, caeremos**

 **148 horas para la noche más oscura**

El estómago de Judy gruñó, producto del hambre. Miró instintivamente a Nick, quien le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Ella negó con la cabeza, con un ligero sonrojo, sabía perfectamente qué iba a decirle a continuación.

–Tu pequeño cuerpo nunca deja de sorprenderme, Zanahorias – comentó el zorro, con sorna.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, sólo causándole más gracia al cánido. Prácticamente dos años de conocerse, y la pequeña coneja aun solía abochornarse por cosas tan naturales como un estómago sonoramente hambriento. Claro, Nick no siempre la molestaba, intentando animarla a que no sintiera vergüenza por cosas insignificantes como ésas, pero cambiar el temperamento de la coneja no era algo sencillo, sumando al hecho de que él amaba todas sus facetas, incluida la molesta. _No, creo que molesta es una de las que más amo_ , se dijo para sus adentros, ensanchando su sonrisa como única respuesta.

Ella rodó los ojos. En verdad tenía mucho apetito, después de todo, la hora del almuerzo no había pasado y todavía seguían revisando la evidencia. En primer lugar, habían fallado miserablemente en intentar identificar al contacto de Bellwether. Estuvieron revisando un buen rato los registros que enviaron de aquella visita en la cárcel, pero lo único que encontraron fueron identidades y direcciones falsas, que sólo pudieron descubrir tras un largo buceo en los archivos digitales del ZPD. Lo peor de todo es que quien quiera que haya sido el contacto, había tapado muy bien sus huellas. Habían tenido que recurrir al material grabado por las cámaras de seguridad, sin embargo quien fuese que hubiera hablado con la oveja ese día había ido lo suficientemente tapado como para que no fuese fácilmente reconocible su figura a simple vista. Judy alternó las cámaras por consejo de Nick, a fin de ver si alguna lo había captado mientras se movía hacia la salida… _¡Bingo!_ , allí estaba.

La coneja se acercó un poco más a la pantalla, sin reconocer qué clase de animal era. ¿Dónde había visto eso antes? Detuvo la imagen para poder grabar aquellas facciones extrañas en su mente.

La respuesta llegó mientras una melodía venía a su memoria, aquella que emitía su objeto más preciado: la caja de música del Fantasma. El animal que lo golpeaba era un monito ataviado con ropas persas antiguas. Y ése animal se parecía mucho al que golpeaba aquellos platillos. El suyo era marrón. Ése era de pelaje negro y hocico color gris muy oscuro. Apenas podía verse su rostro, pero era lo suficientemente nítido para tener un indicio. Su hocico era chato, algo ciertamente extraño entre los animales.

–Nick, mira esto –murmuró, sin salir de su asombro.

El zorro se levantó de su asiento, y observó la pantalla, abriendo los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Repuesto de la sorpresa, ambos intercambiaron miradas. No es que dudaban de la palabra de Mister Big, pero realmente creer en la historia de una organización secreta de primates, un tipo de animal que ni siquiera Nick había visto en su vida, era difícil. Sin embargo, las pruebas estaban allí. _Supongo que no conozco a todos en ésta ciudad,_ pensó el zorro.

Al menos, ahora tenían por dónde empezar a buscar. Y si los asesinos de Bellwether eran la mentada _Corte_ , podrían presentar algunos avances a Bogo sin que éste pensara que le tomaban los cuernos.

Judy decidió imprimir dos copias de aquella imagen donde se veía al primate ataviado en ropas oscuras, desapareciendo por la recepción. El problema ahora sería hallar a éste animal. Un simio era un espectáculo poco común de ver, así que era sensato pensar buscar testigos, o emitir un boletín en caso de que no lo encontraran en la base de datos. Judy consultó a Nick si alguno de sus conocidos podía llegar a encontrar al contacto de Bellwether. Tras meditarlo un poco, respondió.

–Déjame hacer unas llamadas…después de que almorcemos –dijo, ladeando al cabeza y lanzando una mirada de seriedad a su compañera, dado que su estómago había vuelto a rugir.

–Nick, no tenemos…–intentó replicar Judy, sin embargo ni siquiera le dejó terminar la frase.

–Sí, si podemos darnos unos minutos para alimentarnos como es debido y continuar con el caso –Contestó el zorro–, a fin de cuentas, desde ya se ve que será un caso difícil, estar mal alimentados no hará las cosas más fáciles.

Judy suspiró, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa alegre, a la cual él correspondió. Sentía enormes deseos de besarla en ésos momentos. Demasiados, y no tenía intenciones de contenerse.

–Yo también estoy hambriento, Zanahorias –puntualizó–, podría comerte…aquí mismo–susurró, con un tono de voz sugerente.

–Tal vez puedas hacerlo–respondió Judy, coqueta, lo cual hizo sonreír a Nick–, después de que me ayudes con la mudanza a nuestro departamento.

Nick no lo había olvidado, aunque con todo el ajetreo del día había tenido poco para pensar en ello. Eso no evitó que le despeinara el cabello entre sus orejas, mientras asentía, sintiéndose feliz de que ahora comenzaría a compartir oficialmente su vida con Judy. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios, sintiéndose el animal más afortunado del mundo.

–Ven –Dijo, tomando la pata de su compañera– Vamos a reclamar nuestra hora reglamentaria para almorzar.

Ambos llegaron hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo con sus patas entrelazadas, aunque tuvieron que separarse cuando salieron, dado que las relaciones en horario de trabajo no estaban permitidas. _Y las interespecie, menos_ , pensó Judy, intentando disimular la repentina tristeza que esa idea le causaba. La mayor parte del tiempo no pensaba en eso, pero a veces simplemente caía en la cuenta de que su relación no podía ser bien vista. No se lo habían dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a los padres de Judy, lo cual si la ponía cabizbaja. La madre de Nick había fallecido cuando él tenía doce años, y no tenía hermanos o hermanas, así que era él sólo contra el mundo desde entonces. Ella por su parte tenía a su numerosa familia, y sin embargo, no estaba segura de cómo iban a tomarlo. Ya de por sí había sido difícil que aceptaran que su sueño era en convertirse en policía. Que ahora estuviera por vivir junto con un zorro, sin duda escapaba a la regla, sin contar que su relación no tenía validez alguna legalmente. Suspiró, cosa que pasó desapercibida para su pareja. Ella era terriblemente mala en dos cosas: mentir, y ocultar sus sentimientos, sin embargo no mencionó nada, cosa que ella agradeció.

Le avisaron a Benjamín Garraza que saldrían a tomar su almuerzo, dado que habían estado revisando la información del caso desde hacía horas. Nick, por su parte, le pasó la foto impresa del primate, cuya visión sorprendió al guepardo, encargándole que revisara la base de datos del Departamento de Policía para saber si tenían alguna información que no fuera falsa sobre ése sujeto.

Salieron al estacionamiento y tomaron el vehículo de Judy, dirigiéndose a un local de comidas rápidas, donde atendían a los vehículos.

–Vamos a almorzar a tu departamento – dijo Nick, mientras recibía su orden de pasteles de zanahorias y moras–, a fin de cuentas, hoy es tu último día allí.

La coneja le sonrió y asintió, mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo. Desde que salieron de la comisaría hasta que llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Judy, apenas habían transcurrido cinco minutos. Los pasteles estaban listos para ser degustados, así que sólo debían servirlos.

–Divididos, caeremos –murmuró Nick, haciendo que Judy volteara a verlo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, confundida.

Él se arrodilló, dejando los empaques con los pasteles suavemente en el piso y la abrazó, sorprendiéndola durante un momento. Él murmuró un solo _piénsalo_ muy suave, aunque ella pudo captar bien. Cerró los ojos, analizando sus palabras, sin embargo la oficial notó algo extraño. No recordaba haber dejado la puerta sin llave. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, y prepararon sus armas tranquilizantes.

Allí, sentado al borde de la cama, se encontraba un animal extraño, que sostenía en su mano derecha unas fotos, mientras observaba con curiosidad la cajita de música. Dirigió una mirada a ambos policías, quienes instintivamente le apuntaron. Él los miró sin siquiera mostrar algún signo de intimidación, y con una suave voz, se presentó:

–Oficial Hopps, oficial Wilde –dijo, con tono elocuente–, permítanme presentarme: Soy John Doe, el primate al que buscan.

* * *

Mister Big llevaba un rato contemplando aquella daga que había arrebatado la vida de su abuelo. Tomó una pequeña copa de vino, acorde a su tamaño. La cosecha era muy añeja, de las mejores de su colección, así que sólo la habría en ocasiones especiales. No estaba muy seguro si calificar aquella como una de esas ocasiones.

–¿En qué piensa, Jefe? – preguntó la profunda de su más leal guardaespaldas.

En éste caso que afrontan nuestros amigos, Koslov –respondió, con gesto solemne el pequeño animal.

–¿Cree que la Corte va a volver? –inquirió el gigantesco oso polar.

Mister Big suspiró. La Corte llevaba años sin asesinar a nadie, precisamente porque su poder jamás había sido conmovido de alguna forma, ni había habido alguien lo suficientemente insensato como para hacerlo. Pero desde que se firmó el acuerdo con ellos hace años, literalmente habían desaparecido del mapa. No hubo amenazas. Las relaciones comerciales siguieron prosperando. El abuelo de Mister Big ni siquiera era un mafioso como lo terminaría siendo su nieto, era un simple trabajador, un miembro del sindicato. Y el sindicato, así como otros, había decidido enfrentar a la Corte con sus reglas. Eso le costó la vida a él y a muchos más. Ahora, sin embargo, no alcanzaba a comprender qué era lo que había decidido hacer que la Corte volviera a asesinar.

–Sí, Koslov –contestó, finalmente–, creo que la Corte ha decidido salir del agujero en el que estuvieron escondidos todos éstos años –se sorprendió a él mismo por la forma poco respetuosa en que lo dijo.

Con pesar, ordenó que la daga fuese devuelta a la sala de trofeos. Sentía, en el fondo, que la oscuridad de la noche iba a caer sobre Zootopia dentro de poco.

* * *

Los dos oficiales continuaron apuntando sus armas contra aquel desconocido que había osado violar la propiedad de Judy. Otro cargo más que agregarle: _Violación de domicilio, falsificación de documentos, posible sospechoso en un asesinato y presunto partícipe de una conspiración para hundir a Zootopia en el caos_. Aquella última frase, casi apocalíptica, le había resultado demasiado extraña a la coneja, así que se obligó a sí misma a mantener la atención sobre el animal que estaba impasiblemente sentado en su cama.

–John Doe, está arrestado – dijo, sin dejar de apuntar su arma.

–John Doe es un pseudónimo, Zanahorias – murmuró Nick–, éste sujeto se está burlando de nosotros.

–No es así, oficial Wilde – comentó el aludido–, John Doe es mi nombre… sólo que no existe en Zootopia…sólo existe para la Corte.

Aquella frase los dejó helados a ambos, y por supuesto, no bajaron la guardia. Si aquél animal se reivindicaba como un miembro de la Corte, era un sospechoso de asesinato y conspiración. Eran cargos demasiado graves, por lo que tendría que responder por ellos.

El primate suspiró, extendió las fotos por el reverso para que alguno de los oficiales las recibiera. Nick se acercó con cuidado, sin dejar de apuntarle, tomándolas con su pata libre, observándolas, con un gesto de terror en sus ojos, el cual no pasó desapercibido por Judy.

–La Corte ha estado siguiéndolos desde hace más de un año –sentenció, con una expresión seria que los desconcertó–, concretamente, desde que ambos resolvieron el caso de los aulladores.

–Dinos todo lo que sabes –ordenó Judy, con gesto firme–, ¿cuál es tu relación con Bellwether? ¿Por qué sus asesinos se tomaron la molestia de crear una empresa fantasma?... ¡¿Qué demonios es la Corte?!

El sospechoso les sostuvo la mirada durante lo que les pareció una eternidad. Finalmente, suspiró y se dignó a hablar.

–Será una larga historia, por favor, dejen de apuntarme y charlemos como animales civilizados– Observó los pasteles de zanahoria y moras detrás de los policías–, ¿me invitarían una rebanada?

Un ambiente de tensión se podía palpar en el aire. Sin embargo, los oficiales lentamente bajaron sus armas. De hecho, ahora que lo veían bien, el primate iba vestido con ropas simples, un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca, así que no parecía tener lugar donde esconder un arma. Su rostro era extraño: bastante plano, cubierto de pelos negros y el frente de su cara era gris oscuro, sin pelos. Este gesto de ligera confianza por parte de los dos policías pareció darle ánimos al primate, quien se disculpó por haber violado el departamento de Judy. Ella simplemente asintió, tomando asiento al igual que Nick en una de sus sillas, mientras cortaba una rebanada de pastel de moras y se la ofrecía al sospechoso.

–Verán, sé que llevan una relación desde hace unos meses –dijo, recibiendo su porción con un gesto elegante–, de hecho, la Corte me designó a mí para seguirlos a ustedes en todo éste tiempo.

El comentario incomodó a los oficiales, aunque a Judy podía notársele una enorme furia que amenazaba con salir de su pequeño cuerpo. Sí, definitivamente nunca fue buena ocultando sus emociones. Y menos cuando se estaba enterando que habían estado espiándolos en su privacidad.

–¿Usted tomó éstas fotos? – preguntó, viéndolos a ella y a Nick tomados de la mano, reconociéndola como de ésta misma madrugada.

–No –acompañó con un gesto negativo de su cabeza–, ése es un trabajo de alguno de los agentes de la Corte, posiblemente el mismo que dejó éste sobre bajo la puerta de tu departamento.

–¿Cómo podemos confiar en que usted no lo hizo? – preguntó Nick, suspicaz.

–No pueden, sencillamente –respondió él–, puedo estarles mintiendo. O puedo estar diciéndoles la verdad. Eso dependerá de lo que ustedes decidan juzgar.

Nick y Judy intercambiaron miradas. Esto no los estaba llevando realmente a nada. Suspiraron, se les acababa el tiempo para volver a la comisaría, aunque ahora tenían un sospechoso, eran más las preguntas que las respuestas que estaban obteniendo en ésos momentos.

–Verán– dijo el primate, mientras le daba una pequeña mordida al pastel de mora–, la Corte me asignó a mí para seguirlos a ustedes a fin de evaluar si podían ser una amenaza para sus planes…a fin de cuentas, habían desbaratado la operación de Bellwether.

 _Bingo._ Ahora tenían un rumbo. Judy pensó un momento la pregunta. Debían comenzar por el principio.

–¿Qué papel jugó Bellwether con la Corte?

–Ella fue…–el primate suspiró–, Bellwether fue una vieja amiga…la conocí de casualidad hacía muchos años. Sin embargo, con la elección de Leonzáles, la Corte encontró demasiados problemas, porque él directamente no respondía a ellos…así que necesitaban un títere.

–Entonces, ¿el caso de los aulladores fue totalmente orquestado por la Corte? – preguntó Nick.

–No totalmente –respondió John–, ellos…nosotros–se corrigió–, le proporcionamos a Bellwether los medios necesarios, una versión primitiva de la fórmula, con las instrucciones precisas. Ella odiaba demasiado a ése león, y la Corte lo sabía…lo sabían gracias a mí –dijo, con cierto remordimiento en sus palabras–, deponer al alcalde sin tener que asesinar a una figura pública de ése calibre era el objetivo, de esa forma, tendrían a un gobierno títere para Zootopia que haría lo que ellos dijeran.

–Entonces, ¿toda la pantomima de atacar a los depredadores fue orquestado por ellos? – preguntó Nick, sintiendo que su sangre hervía.

–No –negó nuevamente–, la Corte le concedió a Bellwether libertad para operar. Sabían de su odio hacia los depredadores en general, así que se le ocurrió usar a los depredadores para crear su utopía de presas…al Consejo realmente le daba igual. Lo que querían era simplemente tenerla de títere para poder controlar nuevamente a Zootopia.

Judy se cruzó de brazos, analizando cada una de las palabras que el primate estaba pronunciando. _El miedo siempre funciona_ , había dicho Bellwether. Y, si sus suposiciones no estaban erradas, lo que la Corte pretendía era instaurar un régimen de miedo para tener a los habitantes de Zootopia bajo su total control. Las palabras de Mister Big volvieron a su mente. Si la Corte se había convertido en nada más que una leyenda con el correr de los años, y habían sufrido un revés con Leonzáles al desobedecer aquél pacto del que les había hablado, era sensato pensar que ellos quisieran deponerlo a fin de evitar una pérdida mayor de poder. Si un alcalde intentaba sobrepasar el poder de ésta organización, ¿acaso otros grupos políticos y económicos podrían intentarlo también?

 _La cantidad de frentes y de grupos de presión se había diversificado_ , _¡Dulces galletas con queso!_ Ésa era la clave. La Corte estaba demasiado debilitada para poder hacerles frente de nuevo a todos los poderes colectivos que estaban surgiendo en Zootopia, y Leonzáles era la punta de ésa lanza que amenazaba con matar a aquella terrorífica bestia. La clave, entonces…estaba en la historia.

–Cuéntenos más sobre la Corte –ordenó Judy, con tono eufórico–, ¡Todo!

El primate sonrió. En verdad le estaba cayendo bien esa pareja de oficiales. Eran muy astutos, y aquella coneja era muy enérgica. En cierta forma, los respetaba. La historia que debía contar sería muy larga. Mientras comenzaba, en su imaginación, se trasladaban a un tiempo remoto en el que Zootopia ni siquiera tenía ese nombre. El lugar era un paraíso terrenal que poco a poco sería adaptado y moldeado según los designios de sus antepasados.

 _Zoogea, el primer nombre que recibió la ciudad, fue la cúspide de la evolución y el progreso durante el relativamente poco tiempo que existió, casi medio siglo. En ese entonces, los primates gobernábamos la ciudad, visibles al ojo público. Celebrábamos tratados, construíamos edificios, se realizaban importantes avances científicos. La calidad y la esperanza de vida de los animales había ido en aumento, sin embargo, cuando un grupo de animales tiene el poder de decidir sobre el destino de la vida de toda una sociedad, difícilmente va a estar dispuesto a cederlo. Sobre todo, cuando ellos…nosotros… estábamos convencidos de que el futuro que les estábamos otorgando a los demás animales era convertirse en el mejor de los mundos posibles. Piensen en ello como un destino manifiesto: nuestra misión era lograr un mundo perfecto._

 _Los orangutanes, quienes integraban los clanes más antiguos de primates, aconsejaron a los demás miembros que oyeran los clamores de las tribus de depredadores y presas, con el fin de evitar revueltas innecesarias. No muy convencidos, tanto gorilas como chimpancés oyeron el consejo, comenzando a cederles espacios de opinión en los consejos, así como la posibilidad de que firmaran sus propios tratados comerciales. Poco a poco, la influencia de los depredadores comenzó a hacerse notar. Las ovejas, por su parte, comenzaban a destronar al resto de los mamíferos en cuanto a número de población, ganando bancas para tomar decisiones, y ya, no queriéndose sentir desplazadas de las decisiones reales que afectaban sus vidas, comenzaron a pactar con los leones el aprobar o derogar leyes que presentaban como bloque. Pronto, los primates, una vez mayoría en el congreso, comenzamos a ver mermada nuestra influencia. Un daño colateral que nunca se esperó._

 _Las empresas económicas de las ovejas se diversificaron, convirtiéndose en una competencia directa hacia los babuinos, los miembros más agresivos de la familia de los primates, lo que fue llevando a un progresivo choque de intereses. Reclamando a sus parientes, los senadores votaron una polémica ley que restringía el uso de la tierra para plantaciones. Esto, por supuesto, enfureció a las ovejas, pronto, la discriminación y las peleas comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes._

 _Lo depredadores, viendo en esto una oportunidad de asumir el control de Zoogea, instigó una revolución en contra del antiguo régimen. Alzándose en armas, leones, tigres y ovejas acorralaron a las seis tribus de primates: los chimpancés, los gorilas, los orangutanes, los babuinos, los bonobos, la tribu a la que yo pertenezco, y los monos aulladores. No dispuestos a perder todo lo que habíamos conseguido, todavía convencidos de que el nuestro era el camino hacia el progreso, los primates contraatacamos._

 _La revolución devino en una cruenta guerra civil, los ríos de Zoogea y sus calles lentamente se tiñeron con la sangre de los caídos. Superados en número, poco a poco las tribus de primates fueron pereciendo, sólo consiguieron aguantar con relativo éxito los babuinos, por su carácter belicoso y gran población. Los bonobos, fuimos llamados también chimpancés enanos, un pueblo pacífico que había estado alejado relativamente del conflicto, fuimos masacrados cuando mis antepasados intentaban huir de la ciudad, logrando escapar muy pocos especímenes, quienes tuvieron que volver a la metrópolis. Los gorilas, los más fuertes, tuvieron que ser aplastados por el abrumador número de ovejas comandadas por depredadores, usando armas y redes para contenerlos, para después ejecutarlos. Eran atacados en la noche, cuando la visión nocturna de los depredadores los beneficiaba. Con el resto de los primates, la situación fue similar: familias enteras eran asesinadas dado que éstos, en su obstinación por no dejar el poder, no se rendían._

 _Los reductos de líderes de cada tribu fue unida por un gran líder, un chimpancé que la historia oral de la Corte recuerda como César, quien les ofreció el plan más arriesgado para recuperar Zoogea: las últimas investigaciones habían descubierto una flor tóxica a la que denominaban simplemente aulladores. César, siendo conocedor de la historia de los lobos que se ponían agresivos con luna llena, descubrió en viajes por el mundo que ésta flor era la causante de ése estado de alteración salvaje. Trajo varias muestras para investigar, las cuales cultivó en secreto, desarrollando una variante de la toxina cuyo efecto duraba un par de horas, suficientes para lo que iban a hacer._

 _Consiguió ponerse al mando de los aguerridos babuinos después de derrotar en combate al macho alfa del mayor clan, y los condujo hacia el último reducto de gorilas que aún quedaba en la zona de lo que más tarde se convertiría en el Distrito Forestal, allí, pronunció las palabras que quedarían grabadas para siempre en el imaginario colectivo de la Corte… ¡Divididos, caeremos!_

 _El grupo decidió adoptar el nombre de La Corte, haciendo alusión a la ejecución de un gran día del juicio contra toda la animalidad de Zoogea. Coincidiendo con un gran eclipse lunar, citó a las principales familias de depredadores y presas con el fin de arreglar su rendición. Un gran número de ovejas, a modo de batallón, acompañó a sus líderes, mientras que los felinos, seguros de su victoria, enviaron a seis jefes cada uno. Tarde se dieron cuenta que habían sido rodeados por los primates, y todos, César incluido, consumieron la variante del aullador, volviéndolos irracionalmente salvajes. Presas del pánico, los demás mamíferos se vieron superados por la agresividad incontrolable de sus atacantes, siendo los babuinos quienes más bajas causaron. En los árboles y la frondosa vegetación, los primates salvajes tenían una ventaja superior a las ovejas y a los depredadores que, privados de sus instintos animales, no sabían cómo moverse por la zona._

 _Una vez pasado el efecto, César reorganizó a sus fuerzas, y lanzó un devastador ataque contra quienes aún se resistían al poder de la Corte. Al amanecer, el único sonido que se escuchó en kilómetros a la redonda fue el llanto de Zoogea, quien lloraba a sus caídos. Ese evento fue conocido como la noche más oscura._

 _Con la sociedad hundida en el caos, César decidió someter a los mamíferos que aún quedaban con vida mediante el miedo. Se creó un gran consejo liderado por él, un chimpancé, que usaba a sus más fieles y peligrosos asesinos, los babuinos, para imponer el terror. Grandes partes de Zoogea fueron destruidas durante la guerra civil, por lo que la Corte decidió refundar la ciudad, bajo el nombre de Zootopia. Ésta vez, sin embargo, habían aprendido de sus errores. No cederían el poder bajo ningún pretexto, pero gobernarían colocando a animales clave a los cuales controlarían. Así, Zootopia nació. La ciudad del progreso y la evolución. La ciudad que la Corte construyó a su imagen y semejanza._

 _Cuando César murió, relegó el mando en uno de sus hijos, un chimpancé que mostraba gran inteligencia, pero que para ganarse la fidelidad de los babuinos debía vencer a su líder. Entrenado durante años para lograr ése cometido, se disputo el mando con el macho alfa, logrando vencerlo tras un cruento combate. De esa forma, el círculo se repetía y la tradición se mantendría: un chimpancé siempre ocuparía el puesto de Juez Supremo de la Corte, pero para hacerse digno debía vencer al más poderoso de los asesinos del clan. De más está decir que esto no siempre se cumplía, por lo que a veces la organización sufría pequeños intentos de golpe de estado, hasta que alguien digno se alzaba. Así, una vez un gorila la dirigió el tiempo necesario para que un chimpancé de la línea de César creciera lo suficiente para desafiar al líder babuino. Desde entonces, los gorilas se convirtieron en la mano derecha de los chimpancés._

El relato continuó, mientras John, el bonobo, les explicaba que la gran mayoría de los alcaldes, empresarios y autoridades de instituciones públicas eran títeres a las órdenes de la Corte, los cuales creaban y ejecutaban las leyes que el grupo decidía. Sin embargo, con el correr de los años, la cantidad de grupos de poder fue diversificándose. Surgieron fuertes movimientos obreros, destacando allí la figura del abuelo de Mister Big, así como los movimientos que no estaban conformes con muchas de las medidas llevadas a cabo por las autoridades. Algunos empresarios se sumaron al clamor, retando directamente a la Corte. Las armas de fuego siempre habían sido legales en Zootopia, invención directa de los primates, así que cuando hasta los estudiantes hacían un llamamiento al pueblo a levantarse en armas contra los poderes establecidos, los primates supieron que debían actuar pronto.

Una breve guerra se desencadenó entre los empresarios, apoyados por los sindicatos de trabajadores y estudiantes, obligando a la Corte a desplegar nuevamente a sus asesinos. Fueron golpes de precisión quirúrgica: accidentes, asesinatos con venenos, muy pocos enfrentamientos. Cinco líderes estudiantiles, 3 universitarios y 2 de secundaria, se suicidaron, el abuelo de Mister Big fue asesinado con una daga el doble de grande que él, la cual fue dejada como advertencia para todos los demás trabajadores. Algunos empresarios fueron envenenados. Las agencias de noticias, controladas en su mayor parte por la Corte, fueron silenciadas, retratando esto como hechos menores. El miedo se respiraba en el aire, y ahora nadie se atrevía a susurrar siquiera el nombre de la organización. Nadie quería rebelarse por temor a las historias. En ese entonces, una canción infantil comenzó a hacerse popular como historia de terror la cual, hablaba indirectamente, del trágico evento de hacía siglos atrás.

El relato los había dejado helados. Ahora, muchas cosas tenían sentido para ellos. Pero había una que no terminaba de quedar en claro.

–¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto? – preguntó Nick.

–Que la Corte usara a mi vieja amiga...Dawn –por primera vez, el bonobo se refirió a la difunta oveja por su nombre–, fue la gota que derramó el vaso…soy el último de mi especie, realmente, no tengo a nadie más, y la Corte me quitó al único animal con el que pude congeniar…además, los bonobos nunca aprobamos los métodos brutales de la Corte. Si mis temores son ciertos, la _noche más oscura_ volverá a suceder. Y sólo ustedes pueden detenerlos.

Nick y Judy se miraron. No sabían si creerle o no, pero en el fondo, una parte de ellos sí quería hacerlo. De hecho, lo entendían.

–Tengo que decirles una última cosa –dijo, mientras se levantaba de la cama–, si me llevan detenido hoy, no podré buscar una información clave que necesitan, y que sólo yo puedo darles…Los buscaré en el distrito forestal, al atardecer. Deben tener cuidado…éstas fotos confirman que la Corte está tras ustedes.

–¿Qué sucederá contigo? – preguntó Judy –, lo que estás haciendo es una traición. ¡Tu vida corre peligro!

–Es un riesgo que hay que tomar, ¿quieren salvar a Zootopia o no? –preguntó, con seriedad.

–S…Sí –murmuró Judy.

–Deben prepararse para lo que vaya a suceder –dijo, despidiéndose.

La vuelta a la comisaría fue extraña. Había demasiadas cosas que asimilar. Sin embargo, la ayuda que recibieron era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en las cabezas de ambos, y por primera vez, Nick sintió que todo era demasiado grande como para que ellos solos pudieran resolverlo. Llegaron al estacionamiento, y se quedaron dentro del vehículo de Judy.

–Zanahorias –dijo Nick, mirándola con seriedad–, quiero que te quedes y le cuentes todo a Bogo hoy. Falta menos de una hora para la reunión y es mejor que vaya sólo.

–¡¿Estás loco?! –exclamó Judy, totalmente desconcertada– ¡Somos un equipo!

–Por eso mismo, te necesito aquí –respondió él, con serenidad, intentando escoger bien las palabras–, si esto es una trampa, debes estar pronta a responder para salvar mi pellejo, ¿entiendes? –le sonrió y depositó un suave beso en sus labios–, además, yo conozco bien cómo manejarme con sujetos tramposos, te aventajo mucho.

Nick había intentado sonar gracioso para tranquilizar a Judy, pero eso no había funcionado. Ella lo abrazó, mientras lloraba. Era una coneja sentimental, pero su preocupación estaba más que justificada. Débilmente, alcanzó a escuchar que ella le decía que no quería perderlo.

–Y no lo harás –dijo él, acariciando su mejilla– es una promesa.

–¿Palabra de conejo? – preguntó Judy, sin darse cuenta realmente cuenta de que usó mal la expresión.

–Palabra de zorro –respondió Nick, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, presos del miedo. Realmente, ninguno de los dos sabía si volvería a ver al otro alguna vez, y eso era demasiado para ambos. La Corte los había amenazado directamente al enviarles aquellas fotos para disuadirlos de seguir investigando. Si realmente querían hacerles daño, lo iban a hacer. Lo último que Nick dijo, antes de subir a la patrulla, era que no iban a fallar como policías por el miedo. Por un momento, Judy recordó aquella frase que Nick y que John habían dicho, cada uno en un contexto diferente. _Divididos, caeremos._ Ahora, más que nunca, se iban a necesitar el uno al otro, y no dejarían que nada ni nadie los separara.

* * *

 **142 horas para la noche más oscura.**

Nick odiaba el distrito forestal. Allí, casi habían sido devorados por Manchas cuando estuvo bajo los efectos del _Savage_ , y enterarse que estaban reuniendo información sobre la organización que había estado detrás de todo eso le causaba auténtico pavor. Sin embargo, se habían metido con ellos…con Judy. Y eso no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a tolerar. No, ahora que sabía que había demasiado en juego. No solamente sus carreras y sus vidas. La vida de cada animal de Zootopia corría peligro.

Miró el reloj, daban las 19:59 de la tarde. Ya había anochecido prácticamente, y en la enmarañada selva artificial en la que se encontraba la noche era eterna. Realmente, no se sentía cómodo. Un gran presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder le recorría el cuerpo.

–Aquí fue donde inició la noche más oscura –murmuró, comprendiendo de golpe sus propias palabras.

Aquí, en éste lugar, si realmente ocurría una emboscada, él tenía todas las de perder. Dejó encendida la radio, para que Judy pudiera escuchar todo, y actuara de inmediato. Conociéndola, debía haber convencido al Jefe de desplegar varias patrullas por la zona para poder responder. Eso lo tranquilizaba, pero no demasiado.

Suspiró. Esperaba que ése maldito bonobo apareciera de una vez.

–Nick Wilde –escuchó una voz, haciendo que volteara a ver.

Nada. Observó disimuladamente en todas las direcciones. De pronto, una cancioncita comenzó a escucharse, proveniente desde varias direcciones. Era la misma que Bellwether había tarareado en prisión. La misma sensación que le había producido en aquella ocasión, se multiplicaba en ése entonces, sintiéndose sólo, rodeado de vegetación y grandes árboles… _árboles._

El zorro alzó la vista, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía. Posados sobre las grandes ramas de un árbol de más de tres metros de altos, siete figuras le sonreían. Expectantes, emitieron un gruñido que heló la sangre del zorro. Todos estaban ataviados con un traje negro pegado al cuerpo. Eran primates de pelo color marrón y hocicos grises, con unos amenazadores colmillos que enseñaban con total gozo. Con terror, pudo reconocer qué especies eran aquellos animales: babuinos. El que estaba más cerca de él, siendo además el único que tenía el cabello de color gris, susurró con voz gutural.

–Nick Wilde…la Corte te ha sentenciado… ¡a morir!

 **Nota del autor:** Decidí interiorizarme más (y refrescar) las cosas que sabía sobre los primates (como estudiante de sociología, me fascina las similitudes que tienen con los seres humanos), así de esa forma éstas ideas que tenía previamente se vieron reforzadas y mejoradas a la hora de estructurar internamente a la Corte.

Por dar un ejemplo: una manada de babuinos puede ser de lo más aterrador que puede pasarte si se sienten amenazados, así como también hay registros grabados de un solo babuino haciéndole frente a un leopardo. Son animales sumamente interesantes, por eso me parecieron ideales para ocupar el rol de asesinos de la Corte.

Quise contar el pasado de ésta organización para que ustedes se introdujeran más en la historia a riesgo de quitarle misterio (en realidad, aún quedan muchas cosas por revelar de ellos, así como explicar brevemente lo que fue en _ese entonces_ la noche más oscura, pero créanme que la que está a días de suceder en la historia es mucho, mucho peor. A fin de cuentas, hablamos de la organización criminal y política más poderosa de Zootopia, han tenido siglos para perfeccionar armas y métodos. Incluso a mí se me plantean serias dudas de si nuestros héroes serán capaces de detenerlos (en la vida real, y con las experiencias que ha tenido mi país con grupos oligárquicos y militares, está de más decir que una organización así difícilmente podría ser detenida).


	4. Capítulo 3: Nuevo Génesis

Raven-Spiegelman: Bueno, he decidido hacer una pequeña excepción, así que hoy publico el capítulo 3. La inspiración llegó, y no hay que dejarla pasar cuando lo hace. Intentaré actualizar el viernes, ¡estén atentos todos!

 **Capítulo 3: Nuevo Génesis**

La respiración de Nick se aceleró, mientras su mente procesaba aquellas palabras. _La Corte te ha sentenciado a morir._ En fracción de segundos, muchos pensamientos se agolparon en torno a esas palabras. Recordó su niñez, y la primera vez que se metió en problemas. Fue llevado a un juzgado de menores. Allí, el juez le sentenció a pasar una temporada en una correccional para menores de edad, siendo él ya un huérfano. _¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que mamá había muerto antes de aquél incidente?_ Tal vez fueron dos meses, cuanto mucho, cuando el dolor de la pérdida lo llevó a meterse en una pelea. Estaba muy irritado, e hirió al niño que le había puesto el bozal.

Él había escuchado alguna vez que cuando se está por morir, la vida pasaba delante de sus ojos. Es un acto reflejo del cerebro, aunque no sabía realmente las causas. ¿Acaso él sabía que iba a morir en ésos momentos? Él no era un animal creyente, pero en el fondo le gustaba pensar que vería a su mamá. Hacía años que no lo hacía, no desde que ella enfermó.

Casi podía leer las noticias por la mañana: "Primer oficial zorro asesinado, no se encuentran los culpables"... ¿Qué diría Judy al respecto?... _Judy._ Él nombre de su amada coneja fue una chispa que le hizo volver a la realidad. Los babuinos se habían tomado su tiempo, gozando la desesperación de Nick, y en ésos escasos segundos que habían pasado desde que le anunciaron que lo iban a matar, él reaccionó. Todo ocurrió en un parpadeo. Con la velocidad de un rayo, corrió en dirección opuesta. No moriría. No podía terminar de ése modo. No soportaba la idea de no ver jamás a Judy de vuelta.

Mientras echaba a correr, los siete babuinos se lanzaron a la carrera detrás de él, siendo el gris el primer en saltar del árbol hacia el suelo. Nick no volteó a ver, simplemente podía escucharlos detrás de él. Se habían callado, ahora eran unos bastardos aterradoramente silenciosos. El sonido de sus patas golpeando la acera comenzó a hacerse más constante. Algo en su interior gritaba a viva voz que apurara el paso.

Desde las lianas suspendidas a varios metros sobre su cabeza, Nick pudo observar como cuatro figuras se adelantaban. Los malditos estaban usando el entorno a su favor. Por instinto, el zorro giró a la derecha, no alcanzando a dar cinco pasos cuando dos de los primates cayeron al suelo, enterrando sus dagas en el suelo. Debía correr, correr por su vida.

Nick siguió corriendo, sintiéndose desesperado, mientras escuchaba los pasos y la respiración de los monos detrás de él. Maldecía al tal John Doe. Maldecía a la Corte. Y se maldecía a sí mismo por no haber traído refuerzos consigo. Aun cuando el canal de comunicación estaba abierto y Judy posiblemente había estado escuchando todo, temía que sus compañeros llegaran demasiado tarde.

Una sombra se posicionó a su costado, a dos metros cuanto mucho. Gracias a su visión nocturna, el zorro pudo entender lo que sucedía: el babuino gris estaba corriendo con sus cuatro patas, y los demás estaban imitándolo, comenzando a ganar terreno en la carrera contra la muerte. Con sus patas ocupadas, el primate no podía usar su daga, así que se estaba preparando para clavarle sus colmillos en la carne del oficial. Nick había podido ver que aquellos dientes eran el doble de grandes que los de él, por lo que no sería ningún problema para el asesino traspasar la ropa de policía que llevaba en ése momento. Maldición, parecían capaces de traspasar un chaleco.

Un movimiento fluido, y el babuino salto hacia Nick, quien alcanzó a ver la acción, permitiéndole arrojarse al piso, imitando a su atacante. Apoyó sus patas delanteras, mientras se daba impulso con las traseras: ahora estaba corriendo a cuatro patas, con la suficiente velocidad para darle unos valiosos segundos de ventaja sobre los asesinos. Él no tenía casi ninguna experiencia de desplazarse de ése modo, salvo la vez que fingió estar afectado por el _Savage_ para engañar a Bellwether. Ahora, estaba corriendo por su vida por puro instinto, en una postura que su especie llevaba miles de años en que no adoptaba.

Los babuinos, por otro lado, se notaban expertos en esto. Tal vez la experiencia en la _noche más oscura_ les había servido para entender que ésa era una buena forma de desplazarse cuando cazaban. Ahora, cuando Nick comenzaba a sentirse cansado, ellos lograban adelantarse un poco, acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo. _¡Izquierda!_

Nick viró, antes de chocar contra la pared de un gran edificio abandonado. Siguiendo su desenfrenada carrera a cuatro patas, el zorro corrió, sin siquiera saber a dónde ir. Su visión nocturna le permitió alcanzar a ver una figura que él que le hacía señas para entrar en un galpón.

No lo pensó, siquiera. Tal era su desesperación que se arrojó sin más, tropezando dentro del suelo de cemento del lugar, escuchando un fuerte golpe al cerrarse detrás de sí la pesada puerta de metal.

Nick tomó aire dando rápidas bocanadas, estaba agotado. Sentía que los pulmones ardían, sus nervios estaban tensos y sus músculos le dolían. En la oscuridad, pudo ver la figura de quien le había llamado.

–¡Tú! – exclamó, con la voz entre cortada, sintiendo como la ira invadía su cuerpo.

* * *

 **30 minutos antes**

Bogo suspiró. Su humor había ido de mal en peor: había trascendido que Bellwether había sido asesinada, y sólo volvió de su descanso una de sus dos mejores oficiales. Calmar a la oficial Hopps era una tarea por demás difícil en ésos momentos. Tuvo que pedirle casi a los gritos en más de una ocasión que dejara de hablar tan rápido porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Así que llevó tres intentos para que él pudiera escuchar una versión resumida de cómo había avanzado el caso hasta entonces. La coneja estaba parada en la silla de su oficina, observándolo con desesperación.

–Repasemos los hechos… –dijo, intentando sonar lo más sereno posible– ¿Dices que el asesinato de Bellwether fue orquestado por una organización secreta de primates que controla Zootopia desde las sombras?

–Así es, señor –contestó Judy, con firmeza. Aunque no podía evitar que todo aquello sonara estúpido cuando lo oía de los labios del búfalo.

–¿Y qué Wilde fue a ver al contacto de Bellwether, un miembro renegado de ésta supuesta organización? – preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

–Sí, señor – respondió ella–, le pido por favor que envíe refuerzos –suplicó–, presiento que algo malo va a suceder.

Bogo la observó durante un momento, decidiendo qué hacer. Su gesto era indescifrable, lo cual contribuía a poner aún más nerviosa a Judy. Finalmente, suspiró, levantando el comunicador de su escritorio.

–Garraza, envía a todas las unidades disponibles al Distrito Forestal. Wilde podría estar en problemas, los veré allá… ¡es una orden! –gruñó, levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida–, ¡Hopps, ven conmigo! Por el bien de ambos, espero que esto sea bueno.

Judy asintió, mientras caminaba detrás del Jefe. Observó su radio, escuchando sólo estática. Rogaba que Nick estuviera a salvo.

La luz en aquél galpón apenas se filtraba. Francamente, no tenía idea de donde se encontraban, pero el zorro contemplaba a John Doe, quien hacía el gesto universal de silencio, concentrándose en los sonidos que provenían del exterior. Los gritos eufóricos de los babuinos desaparecieron tras unos breves segundos. Se acercó hasta Nick, quien recuperó su postura erecta, encarándolo furioso.

–¡Me trajiste a una maldita trampa!- exclamó con la voz susurrante, lleno de ira.

El bonobo hizo un gesto de dolor, llevando su mano a la altura de su hígado. Gracias su visión nocturna, Nick pudo ver que su mano estaba intentando contener una hemorragia. El primate notó la reacción del zorro, sonriéndole con gesto cansado.

–La Corte se enteró de todo…–susurró, haciendo muecas de dolor, le costaba respirar–, también me sentenciaron a mí a morir por traición.

Con un gesto de su cabeza, señaló el cuerpo inerte de un babuino. Llevaba su propia daga enterrad a la altura de su pecho. A juzgar por el charco de sangre que se había hecho alrededor de su cuerpo, no debía llevar más de diez minutos muerto.

–Los chimpancés grandes no son los únicos que pueden vencer a un babuino –murmuró con cierto aire divertido, aunque luego hizo una mueca de dolor–Toma esto, debes salir de aquí, ellos no tardarán en entrar.

El bonobo extendió un pequeño objeto que depositó en las patas de Nick. Él lo observó durante un momento: era una memoria USB. ¿Qué contendría? Él había asegurado que eso era muy importante. Nick se revisó los bolsillos y encontró una pequeña bolsa de evidencias en la cual guardó la memoria. En esos momentos, agradecía los constantes reproches de Judy de que no llevaba una cuando era debido.

–Debes buscar la gran… estrella en la ciudad…– Dijo, con gesto cansado–, la _noche más oscura_ terminará cuando la estrella…de la Corte…brille.

–¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan críptico? – preguntó Nick, con irritación, levantando el brazo del bonobo para ponerlo alrededor de su cuello, así se apoyara en él –, debemos salir de aquí –dijo, observando hacia todas direcciones, en busca de enemigos, o una salida.

El bonobo sonrió, muy adolorido. Avanzó junto a Nick, aunque comenzaba a sentir que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Pensó en algo y señaló a Nick hacia la ventana. El zorro lo llevó hasta allí, y luego lanzó un pequeño grito ahogado: estaban en un acantilado, la ventana daba hasta un lago a unos veinte metros de altura. No tenían forma de escapar.

¡ _Crack!_ El sonido de cristales y cuerpos cayendo los alertaron. Nick giró: los babuinos habían conseguido entrar, seis de ellos. _Éste es el fin_ , pensó Nick, sintiéndose impotente. Sólo esperaba que al menos no se robaran la memoria USB que escondía en su pantalón, para que Judy pudiera descubrirla. _Judy_ , recordó el nombre de su amada con pesar. Se disculpó de ella porque las cosas fuesen a terminar de ésa forma. No quería que ella viera su cuerpo, sabiendo que eso le destrozaría su pequeño corazón.

–Salta –murmuró el bonobo.

–¿Qué? – Preguntó Nick, sin entender.

 _Click._ Las orejas de Nick se pusieron alertas. Sonaba como si le hubieran quitado el seguro a algo. Observó la mano de John: tenía una granada. Nunca las había visto, pero por los libros sabía perfectamente lo que era. _La Corte aún conserva armas de fuego_ , pensó.

–¡Salta! – Ordenó el primate.

Nick actuó por instinto. Se cubrió la cara con las patas mientras saltaba, en un solo movimiento mecánico. Ignoró el sonido de sus ropas y sus miembros rasgándose por los cristales en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo directo hacia el lago. _¡Boom!_ El fuerte sonido lo aturdió, sus oídos sólo podían captar un horrendo pitido que amenazaba con volverlo loco, mientras la onda expansiva de la explosión lo empujaba un metro más en el aire, haciendo que cayera a mayor velocidad hacia el agua. Tuvo un ligero momento de lucidez que le permitió adoptar una posición de clavado, extendiendo sus brazos. Su cuerpo se hundió pesadamente en las oscuras aguas del Distrito Forestal.

* * *

 _¡Boom!_ El fino sentido auditivo de Judy captó con bastante intensidad aquél infernal sonido. La patrulla se dirigió rauda hacia el origen de aquella explosión. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con un galpón a medio demoler, que estaba comenzando a consumirse por las llamas. Ella literalmente saltó de la patrulla en movimiento para lanzarse con desesperación hasta allí, ignorando los gritos de Bogo. Un único pensamiento rondaba su cabeza en ésos momentos: que Nick estuviera bien. Aunque a cada paso desesperado que daba en su frenética carrera, un gran temor comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Varios metros antes de llegar a la puerta metálica, una segunda explosión la detuvo: el viejo galpón se derrumbó, cubriéndola con la espesa nube de humo y polvo, obstruyendo sus vías respiratorias.

Aquél no era un evento normal, por lo que sabía que Nick debía estar involucrado de alguna forma. Sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba por el suelo y se encontró siendo cargada por Bogo, quien la alejaba de allí por su propia seguridad. Las demás patrullas llegaron a la escena, todos allí estaban desconcertados por lo ocurrido. Judy pidió tosiendo a su Jefe que la bajara, sintiéndose de nuevo impotente a causa de su pequeño tamaño. Él obedeció, dejándola suavemente en el suelo.

Mientras todos murmuraban, ella alcanzó a escuchar un sonido familiar. Intentó agudizar su oído al máximo, pero el barullo no la dejaba concentrarse.

–¡Silencio! – ordenó con un tono de voz sumamente autoritario, que dejó helado a más de uno allí.

Bogo observó a la coneja, intrigado. Parecía estar buscando algo… _Allí va de nuevo,_ pensó con fastidio, al observarla correr. Esa impulsiva bola de algodón con patas iba a matarlo de un disgusto algún día. Ella gritó, señalando hacia el acantilado. Todos se acercaron, alcanzando a divisar un bulto que nadaba con dificultad hacia la orilla.

–¡Quiero un equipo ahora, traigan a quien está en el lago! –ordenó Bogo, al instante dos lobos salieron corriendo, descendiendo por un camino de escaleras en espiral que daba hasta el lago, seguidos por Hopps.

* * *

 **138 horas para la noche más oscura.**

Nick abrió los ojos, la luz blanca le hizo doler la vista. Estaba tapado con una sábana blanca, sintiendo que sus brazos y piernas cansados resentían de golpe las vivencias de ése día. Observó hacia los costados con dificultad en tanto su vista se acostumbrara a aquella luz incandescente, divisando una figura familiar para él: Judy estaba sentada en una silla, observándolo con preocupación.

–¿Estoy muerto? – preguntó, sintiéndose confundido, aunque intentando hacer algún comentario ingenioso – ¿En el cielo hay ángeles tan lindos?

Escuchó un resoplido que conocía muy bien. Junto a la pared estaba recargado un enorme búfalo, con cara de pocos amigos. Bueno, definitivamente eso era señal de que no estaba en el paraíso, sino más bien significaba que se encontraba en el infierno.

–No estás muerto, Wilde –dijo la severa voz de Bogo–, aunque estuviste a punto.

Nick no dijo nada, comenzaba a sentir la irritación en diversas partes de su cuerpo: sus brazos, su cara, sus piernas. Se miró a sí mismo: estaba ventado en varios lugares. Judy no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a observarlo.

–Tómense lo que queda de la noche para descansar –dijo, con cierta serenidad–, mañana los quiero a ambos en mi oficina a primera hora. ¿Oyeron?

Bogo se retiró sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, dejando a ambos compañeros observándose durante una breve eternidad. Judy se levantó de la silla, acercándose hasta Nick, con las orejas caídas. Sin decir nada, envolvió sus pequeños brazos por su cuerpo, recargándose contra su hombro. El zorro ignoró el dolor de su cuerpo, correspondiendo a su pareja. La escuchó sollozar, posiblemente la tensión acumulada desde que todo sucedió hasta que despertó se había liberado por fin.

Estuvieron en ésa posición durante varios minutos, Nick sólo se limitaba a acariciar la cabeza de Judy, mientras que ella seguía recostada contra su hombro, llorando. Intentando calmarse, habló con voz entrecortada.

–Creí…creí…creí que te había perdido –murmuró con un ligero temblor en los labios.

–Aquí estoy, bolita de algodón –contestó Nick, acariciando las orejas de la coneja.

Ella se separó del abrazo, con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. Su mirada era una mezcla de enojo, preocupación y…amor. Nick entendió que aquello había sido una dura experiencia para Judy. Después de todo, él no estaba seguro de cómo había logrado escapar con vida de toda aquella situación. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar de a poco. Los babuinos. El galpón. John. La memoria. La explosión… _¡La memoria!_ Nick se tanteó el cuerpo y descubrió que no tenía puesto su uniforme, sino una bata de hospital. Judy lo observó, sacando un pequeño objeto de su pantalón.

–¿Buscas esto? –preguntó, enseñándole la memoria USB.

–Sí –respondió Nick, aliviado.

–¿Qué tan importante es como para arriesgar tu vida de esa forma? – preguntó Judy, al borde de las lágrimas, nuevamente.

Nick sintió que su estómago se hacía un nudo. Había hecho sufrir a su Judy; eso era algo que no se perdonaba a sí mismo. Observó el objeto en las patas de su compañera, suspirando. Le explicó todo con lujo de detalle, la persecución con los babuinos, el sacrificio de John, su caída al lago. Ella hizo lo mismo, relatándole que el Jefe estaba ahora al tanto de los hechos del caso, aunque desconocía por el momento lo de la memoria USB.

–Hay una cosa más –dijo Judy, cabizbaja–, el Jefe Bogo ya sabe lo de…nosotros…al igual que toda la ciudad.

Él ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose confundido de nuevo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Judy tomó el control remoto que estaba junto a la mesa de noche, encendiendo el televisor. Allí, en el canal de noticias, pasaban repeticiones del galpón demolido, así como un escandaloso título que anunciaba no sólo la muerte de Bellwether, finalmente trascendiendo en las noticias (en realidad, llevaba horas ya la noticia circulando).

–Un nuevo giro en el caso de asesinato que ha sacudido a Zootopia: se ha filtrado información a la prensa de que los oficiales a cargo de la investigación, Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde, quienes detuvieron a Bellwether hace un año y medio, están en una relación desde hace meses – la expresión de sorpresa de Nick se deformó en una horrible mueca de indignación, mientras veía la pantalla –, una fuente anónima envió a ZNN éstas fotos de los oficiales tomados de las patas.

La pantalla mostró una nítida foto de ellos: una de las mismas que la Corte había enviado como advertencia si se seguían entrometiendo. Al parecer, tras fallar en asesinar a Nick, habían decidido cumplir su amenaza. Aunque el zorro no estaba del todo seguro si la Corte estaba al tanto que había sobrevivido al encuentro con sus asesinos, era muy posible suponer que las fotos habían sido enviadas a la prensa tras el rescate del cánido.

Nick miró con molestia la pantalla y pidió a Judy que apagara la televisión. Después de ver la foto de ambos en pantalla, no siguió escuchando nada de lo que decían allí. La coneja obedeció, seguía con las orejas caídas.

–Hey – murmuró Nick, con tono dulce –, vamos a enfrentar esto juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Judy lo observó durante un momento, y sonrió. Aquella sonrisa fue genuina, cargada de inseguridad, pero genuina. Estaba preocupada, es cierto. Se sentía desorientada. El día que más habían temido había llegado, pero si Nick estaba a su lado, ya no sería una lucha solitaria.

–¿Crees que nos corran del trabajo? – preguntó, abrazándolo y recargándose contra el adolorido cuerpo del zorro.

–No lo sé – respondió Nick, sincero –, pero sea lo que sea que venga, saldremos adelante – sus ojos se encontraron, y él apoyó su nariz contra la de Judy –… juntos.

–Juntos – repitió Judy, como un mantra, depositando un beso apasionado en sus labios del zorro.

* * *

El gran hall estaba ligeramente iluminado, haciendo que las sombras se proyectaran imponentes a causa de las grandes columnas de mármol que sostenían la cúpula de aquél edificio. En el medio de aquella estancia había una gran pata con cinco dedos rodeada con un círculo dorado, una mano, como ellos la llamaban, para diferenciarse de las especies inferiores. Sobre ella, un babuino gris se encontraba apoyando su rodilla derecha y su puño izquierdo, en señal de respeto, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia el frente, observando a sus jefes. Allí, un consejo formado por un chimpancés, dos gorilas, cuatro gorilas, y cuatro monos aulladores, ocupaban distintos sillones, siendo el más lujoso y elaborado el que ocupaba el líder, un trono digno de un rey. El chimpancé habló, con una voz sumamente profunda.

–Entonces –dijo-, sufrimos una traición de parte del último miembro de la familia de los bonobos.

–Así es, señor – contestó el babuino gris –, eso nos obligó a sentenciarlo a muerte…tal y como rezan son los gloriosos designios de la Corte.

–Eso está muy bien –exclamó el chimpancé–, aun así, él consiguió que Nick Wilde escapara – afirmó, con un ligero hilo de decepción en su voz.

–Él usó una granada para sacrificarse a sí mismo –relató el babuino–, apenas pude escapar con vida porque no alcancé a entrar en ése almacén. Perdí a seis de mis camaradas en esa explosión, sin contar al que fue asesinado por él.

El gesto del chimpancé era impasible. El babuino no podía saber qué era lo que el Juez Supremo estaba pensando, aunque sabía perfectamente que la Corte no toleraba el fracaso. Ellos entrenaban toda su vida para servir a los ideales de su organización, con la promesa de traer un mundo mejor. Pero para eso los primates debían lograr su salto evolutivo definitivo para imponerse de una vez por todas sobre el resto de las criaturas inferiores. Él aceptaba su culpa, había fallado como líder y aceptaría el castigo que sus superiores decidieran. Las fallas de sus subordinados, eran las fallas de él mismo.

El chimpancé se levantó de su trono, con un gesto hizo que trajeran algo. Otro babuino se acercó, inclinándose con una reverencia mientras extendía una daga que descansaba sobre un cojín color rojo. Él la tomó entre sus manos, acercándose majestuosamente hacia el líder de los asesinos. Allí, se arrodilló junto a él, enseñándole la daga

–Conoces tu deber –dijo en tono confidencial, pero sumamente solemne.

El babuino no se inmutó. Tomó la daga respetuosamente de sus manos, mientras observaba al chimpancé incorporarse. Apoyó sus dos rodillas ésta vez, con la frente en alto, observando al Juez Supremo regresar a su asiento.

Todos los miembros del Consejo comenzaron a aullar, gruñir y gritar, extasiados. En sus rituales era cuando su parte más salvaje tomaba el control de ellos, los seres más evolucionados de toda Zootopia. Los primeros en adoptar una posición recta, obligando a la naturaleza a adoptar dos vías, dos especies similares y sin embargo diferentes. Ellos fueron los primeros en llevar a su extinción a su más grande competencia, aquellos parientes sin pelo a los que denominaron _Homo neanderthalensis,_ que usaban rudimentarias armas y conocían rudimentariamente el desarrollo del fuego.

Oh, el fuego. El fuego fue lo que inclinó la balanza a favor de los primates, junto con su mayor variedad. Ellos lo descubrieron primero hace tantos miles de años, y pudieron cocinar sus alimentos. Tenían la ventaja evolutiva respecto a los demás animales: eran omnívoros. Más tarde, lo usaron como arma. Los primates eran la especie superior, llamada a llevar a todas las demás hacia su máximo potencial.

Los gritos eufóricos continuaban, animando al babuino a cumplir con el ritual. Éste se sintió lleno de determinación, aullando también. Con un rápido movimiento, enterró la daga en su propio pecho, atravesando su corazón.

La demostración de valentía exaltó aún más a los primates, quienes vitoreaban y celebraban aquella muerte, una celebración más a la gloria de la Corte. Tras unos momentos, el chimpancé hizo un gesto con ambas manos, haciendo que todos callaran.

–John Doe nos estuvo jugando en contra desde hace tiempo –anunció–, a raíz de su muerte, hemos revisado sus archivos y pertenencias. Él estaba desarrollando un proyecto denominado _Nuevo Génesis_.

Todos los primates del consejo observaban a su líder con mucha atención, mientras éste se paraba para sacar la daga del cuerpo del líder de los babuinos. Continuó hablando.

–Desde que le asignamos investigar a la pareja de oficiales, ¡él se inspiró en ellos para desarrollar ésta abominación! –con un gesto, una pantalla gigante emergió del techo, mostrando una animación computarizada de lo que parecía ser un núcleo de incubación para mamíferos–, él pensó que el siguiente paso evolutivo para Zootopia sería crear híbridos de diferentes especies que antes eran incompatibles.

Explicó que las cámaras del proyecto _Nuevo Génesis_ servirían para enlazar las cadenas de ADN dispares, permitiendo que un óvulo de una hembra de cualquier especie pudiera ser fecundado por un espermatozoide de cualquier otra. Tras un largo desarrollo, John había llegado a la conclusión de que era posible codificar la secuencia de tal forma que se obtendrían híbridos que tendrían lo mejor de cada especie, eliminando las falencias en un 90%, más de lo que la naturaleza podía lograr por sí misma.

–El proyecto Nuevo Génesis estaba pensado para desbancarnos como los pináculos de la evolución –sentenció–, ¡y como tal, ésta abominación será destruida!

Los miembros del consejo aullaron, gritaron y vitorearon. Pronto, el Juez Supremo se encargaría de eliminar para siempre de la historia de Zootopia lo único que podría disputarles el lugar que legítimamente ocupaban.

Ahora, la única preocupación que tenía era usar a la prensa para hundir de una vez por todas a ésa molesta pareja de oficiales, al gran dúo dinámico de Zootopia. Lamentarían el día en que decidieron entrometerse en los asuntos de la Corte.

* * *

Leonzáles observaba las noticias en silencio desde su oficina. Se había hecho muy tarde, y seguía en el ayuntamiento. Tenía sus patas cruzadas delante de su boca, con gesto pensativo. ¡Vaya que los hechos habían dado un giro inesperado! Primero, se enteró de la muerte de Bellwether de boca del propio Jefe de Policía. Y ahora, la más famosa pareja de oficiales de policía estaba envuelta en un escándalo de proporciones cósmicas. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. Sabía de primera mano que esconderse de los hechos era un error, así que tarde o temprano la opinión pública demandaría que él tomara cartas en el asunto, ya sea mostrándose a favor o en contra de la pareja.

Si era a favor, él podría perder imagen pública. A fin de cuentas, Zootopia estaba lejos de ser la utopía de tolerancia que había pretendido lograr con su trabajo durante años. Ahora, por segunda vez, se enfrentaba a un hecho que podría poner en peligro su carrera. Si votaba en contra, podría quedar igual de mal parado, dañando su imagen de alcalde progresista que él mismo creía y se había tomado el trabajo de construir. Sí, habían pasado muchos años desde que dejó de ser aquél joven león idealista y temperamental. Ahora era sólo un viejo _zorro_ de la política, aunque igual de temperamental que antes.

Era una bifurcación en la que tendría que elegir más pronto que tarde, de eso estaba seguro. Suspiró, repasando su proyecto de remodelación de la ciudad para construir una Zootopia más hermosa y fuerte, el cual había sido acogido con bastante entusiasmo, aunque hubo oposición de algunos empresarios, aduciendo que modificar la arquitectura de la ciudad iba contra sus creencias, así como un insulto a la memoria de los fundadores.

 _¡Aún creía en esos cuentos de hadas!_ , pensó con irritación. Pleno siglo XXI y aún habían animales que creían en esas fantasías. Fantasmas del pasado, eso eran. Si alguna vez existió una Corte, habían dejado de existir hacía rato, sino, él mismo hubiera sido muerto hacía tiempo, cuando era un estudiante universitario que solía agitar banderas de unidad entre depredadores y presas.

Sonrió al recordar aquellas épocas, y apagó el televisor. Se le vino a la mente la canción que contaban en campamentos para asustar a los ingresantes, que contaba… ¿cómo era? Ah, sí. De aquella pequeña "estrellita" que iluminaba a los viajeros cuando la oscuridad cayó sobre el mundo. No meditó demasiado al respecto, alejándose de su sillón. Era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

 **¿Qué opinión les han merecido éstos dos últimos capítulos? ¡Dejen sus reviews!**


	5. Capítulo 4: La suma de todos los miedos

Éste capítulo es algo breve respecto de los otros porque escribí en forma acotada lo que debía decir para que tuviera un desarrollo coherente con ésta forma diferente de estructurarlo, pero clave a nivel emocional, para el desarrollo de lo que sucederá después. (Lo entenderán cuando lo lean)

 **Cosa curiosa:** Con éste capítulo, se ha superado en cantidad de palabras (extensión) a mi primer fic en la página y precuela de ésta historia, El Fantasma de la Ópera.

Clau.99: ¡Gracias! Sí, pasa que actualicé dos capítulos un mismo fin de semana, por eso la confusión.

Raven-Spiegelman: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! La inspiración ha estado dando sus vueltas, pero bueno, no siempre puedo dejar todo de lado para escribir (aunque ganas no me faltan), espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Marianne E: ¡Gracias por tu review de ambos capítulos! En serio, me emocionan mucho siempre tus reviews. Me alegra sobremanera que te haya gustado todo el desarrollo que tiene la Corte. La Noche más Oscura será un suceso terrible, es cierto. Aunque mi estilo no es tanto dejar el desparramo de personajes muertos en forma gráfica, pero afectará irremediablemente a Zootopia. De hecho, en éste capítulo pueden darse una idea, aunque en realidad será mucho más que lo planteado aquí. No te espoileo nada, espero que te agrade el cap. PD: ¡Actualiza "Tan sólo un bandolero", mujer! Debería ser un crimen dejar a tus lectores con la intriga.

Jeinesz06: Como te dije por privado, tienes mi autorización para realizar los fanarts, animaciones o lo que gustes del fic. En serio que me pone demasiado contento eso.

Hesvan: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! En serio me emociona que me consideres tu autor favorito. Estaba esperando que alguien notara las semejanzas con El Planeta de los Simios: César es una referencia/homenaje al primate que inicia la revolución en la nueva saga. Y como vengo sosteniendo, me he inspirado mucho en las oligarquías de mi país (Argentina), así como los períodos de dictadura para caracterizar a la Corte. Respecto de la película "12 horas", leí un par de críticas y vi el tráiler, así que me parece una buena forma de referenciarte para el nefasto suceso. Sin embargo, si quieres una fuente más cercana a donde tomé inspiración, busca "La noche de los lápices" y "La masacre de Trelew".

Los animales de Zootopia sí han vivido eclipses antes (es un fenómeno natural, después de todo, dura unas horas). La significación siniestra viene dada por la propia Corte. Por último, sí. En mi historia al menos, sí existieron humanos primitivos (uno de ellos fue el homo neandertal), pero no alcanzaron a tener el desarrollo suficiente para poder competir con los primates, quienes dieron el salto evolutivo con mayor rapidez. La historia de la evolución no es un proceso lineal, así que es razonable pensar que existieron otras especies menos o más avanzadas que el homo neandertal que llegaron a convivir con ellos, como el de Cromañón, más numeroso, sin embargo, tarde o temprano serían aplastados por los primates, quienes vieron en ellos amenazas para su propia supervivencia (por supuesto, ya no tengo margen para desarrollar alguna historia de ése tipo sin sobrecargar el fic innecesariamente, a no ser que siga con mi idea de hacer unos one-shots relacionados con éste universo que he armado cuando termine el fic). Nuevamente, agradezco tus comentarios. En serio que me alegra llegar de esa forma a mis lectores. ¡Un saludo!

 **Capítulo 4: La suma de todos los miedos**

Judy observó la hora: era más de medianoche. Se encontraba muy agotada, había sido un día demasiado pesado para su pequeño cuerpo, eso que ni siquiera había vivido lo que pasó Nick, quien se veía algo cansado y adolorido, sumándole al hecho de que en unas horas deberían ir a aclarar su situación con Bogo, tenían el ánimo por los suelos. El uniforme de Nick estaba sucio y húmedo. Alcanzaría a secarse para cuando le dieran el alta, aunque de todas formas pensó que debería ir a buscar un cambio de ropa. Ella le comunicó esto a él, sentada sobre un cómodo sillón junto a la cama.

–Ni lo pienses, Zanahorias –dijo el zorro–, la visita a la oficina de Bogo puede esperar una hora más después de que salgamos de aquí… si vas a nuestro hogar, iremos los dos.

Ella lo observó, suspirando. Nick tenía razón. En efecto, era una imprudencia irse así fuese un rato cuando su novio había sufrido un atentado. No porque temiera por la seguridad de Nick, a fin de cuentas, habían oficiales velando por la seguridad de él en la entrada a su habitación. En realidad, era más factible que ella misma fuese atacada si se le ocurría ir sola hasta su domicilio. Las fotos eran prueba más que suficiente de que la Corte sabía dónde vivían, es decir, ellos vigilaban sus pasos.

Bueno, ¿qué daño podría hacerles que ver a Bogo demorara un poco más? Al menos, el tiempo suficiente para que Nick se cambiara su uniforme por uno limpio en casa, y ambos se dieran un merecido baño

–Zanahorias, debes descansar – dijo Nick, comenzando a sentir los efectos del agotamiento también–, yo he dormido ya pero sigo con sueño… tú no lo has hecho.

–Alguien debe cuidarte – respondió Judy, dedicándole una suave sonrisa, intentando mantener abiertos sus ojos producto del cansancio.

–Tenemos a nuestros compañeros haciendo guardia, Zanahorias –contestó Nick con delicadeza, girando su cabeza hacia la puerta–, en serio… tú desc…–no terminó la frase, al encontrarse con que Judy se había dormido sobre el sillón–….descansa –dijo en un susurro.

El zorro pensó en lo complicado que había sido el día. En verdad creía que se merecían ambos un gran descanso, aunque con la amenaza de la Corte sobre toda la ciudad eso no iba a poder ser una opción en esos momentos. Sus ojos se cerraban esporádicamente, mientras contemplaba a Judy adentrada ya en el reino de Morfeo. Finalmente, Nick se durmió.

* * *

El zorro se incorporó de golpe, no pudiendo identificar donde estaba exactamente. El lugar era pequeño, se le antojaba familiar. El interior no era muy acojedor, tenía olor a encierro, el colchón era viejo y sumamente incómodo. Sin embargo, pudo identificar otro olor conocido para él.

–¿Finnick? – preguntó, moviendo un poco su cuello, el cual tronó producto del entumecimiento.

–Oh, ya despertaste – contestó el pequeño zorro fénec –, pasándole un frasco con moras.

Nick tenía hambre, así que echó algunas en su boca, degustando su sabor. Notó mientras masticaba, algo que no debería haber estado en el cuerpo de su ex cómplice. Algo color oscuro, que emitía un pequeño destello verde, casi imperceptible.

–¿Qué es eso? – preguntó, señalando el cuello de Finnick.

Él lo observó con curiosidad mezclada con molestia, o al menos eso interpretó el oficial. Tras unos segundos de sostenerle la mirada para, suponía Nick, descubrir si estaba haciéndole una broma o estaba borracho, el zorro fénec suspiró, dándose por vencido.

–En serio que te han afectado éstos días, amigo – comentó con algo de sorna –, éstos collares los usamos todos los depredadores desde hace seis años.

 _¿Seis años?_ , Nick se sorprendió, llevando sus orejas hacia atrás, mientras instintivamente tocaba su cuello para saber si él tenía uno… _Allí estaba_. Sintió una sensación horrible: claustrofobia, deseos de arrancarse esa cosa de su cuello, su respiración se volvía agitada de golpe. Y de pronto, una descarga dolorosa. El collar acababa de darle un golpe eléctrico.

–Viejo, llevas años usando eso – comentó Finnick, con frustración –, ¿en serio no recuerdas nada?

–¿Qué debo recordar? – preguntó Nick, con dolor, cuando recordó algo de golpe – ¿Y Judy? ¿Dónde está ella? ¡Ella jamás permitiría esto! ¿Bogo, Garraza y los demás?

Sintió el peso de la mirada de Finnick sobre él, sin comprender…o sin querer hacerlo. Su mirada lo siguió mientras buscaba algo en un pequeño baúl en la camioneta donde se encontraban, cayendo recién en la cuenta de donde se encontraba. El pequeño animal le extendió unos viejos recortes de un periódico que rezaban diferentes títulos.

 _Guerra Civil en Zootopia: los depredadores atacan a las presas. ¿Nuevos casos de racismo?_

 _La Corte de los Primates se hace cargo de Zootopia: la ciudad se encuentra en orden._

 _Los depredadores deben usar collares de control, una novedosa medida para poner fin a la violencia que vive la ciudad._

 _Se firma convenio entre la Corte y los empresarios para desarrollar la ciudad._

 _Sistema de salud y educación gratuito se privatiza debido a su mal funcionamiento._

 _La Academia de Policía de Zootopia egresa a sus primeros babuinos con notas sobresalientes._

 _El primer alcalde orangután es elegido por aplastante mayoría: "Vamos a profundizar éstas medidas de cambio para mejorar la vida de todos en ésta hermosa ciudad"_

 _Oficial Judy Hopps, antigua heroína de Zootopia, desaparecida tras encontrarse pruebas de actividades delictivas y atentados a la moral pública junto a su amante, Nicholas Wilde. El nuevo Jefe de Policía de la ciudad realiza búsqueda implacable._

Tras leer ése último título, Nick dejó caer todo. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Le pidió a Finnick explicaciones, sintiendo una gran opresión en su pecho. El zorro fénec suspiró, comenzando su relato.

–Pues hasta donde recuerdo, salió en las noticias que tú y esa coneja eran pareja. El alcalde pidió que los despidieran. Tú viniste aquí buscando información sobre la Corte, en ése tiempo no tenía idea de qué demonios estabas hablando…pasaron los días y ocurrió una gran masacre: los depredadores asesinaron a muchas personalidades, a Gazelle la mataron sus bailarines, a Mister Big y su familia, sus propios guardaespaldas… Bogo fue asesinado por lobos y ese guepardo gordo… ¿cómo se llamaba?

–¿Garraza? – contestó Nick, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

–Ése – afirmó Finnick –, fueron tiempos difíciles para todos. Luego de que la Corte se hiciera cargo, muchos oficiales de policía murieron en una guerra civil que se desató a causa de que Leonzáles llamó a alzarse en armas contra los primates…los únicos que respondieron fueron los depredadores, principalmente policías.

–Esto no…esto no tiene sentido –murmuró Nick, taciturno –, ¿Dónde está Judy?

–Ella desapareció poco después de que todo esto sucediera, Nick – comentó Finnick, desviando la mirada.

Nick se llevó las patas a los ojos, intentando contener el llanto. ¿En qué momento todo se había descalabrado de ésa forma? Recordó a Judy, los pocos recuerdos que tenía en esos momentos. No entendía nada. Un día estaba en el hospital y al otro… ¿acaso había sido sólo un sueño? Su

–Escucha… viejo –dijo Finnick, revolviendo el cajón, buscando algo – sé que han sido días muy duros para ti…y para todos…

–No, Finnick – exclamó Nick, sintiéndose desesperado –, antes de dormirme ella estaba bien, ella…–No pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, provocando que el collar le diera otra descarga eléctrica.

–Han pasado muchos años, sinceramente… no creo que ella esté viva –comentó el zorro fénec con algo de pesar en su voz –, yo nunca me animé a usar esto… pero tal vez tú sí.

Finnick extendió un objeto metálico a las patas de Nick, se sentía frío al taco. Él identificó la forma: era un arma. ¿Cómo había conseguido eso? Las armas de fuego eran ilegales en Zootopia, después de todo. Él nunca vio una, sólo escuchó que Bogo tenía algunas guardadas en la armería de la comisaría, para casos extremos.

–La encontré tras la guerra civil –dijo Finnick–, la tengo escondida desde entonces. Es calibre .22, algo pequeña…aunque muy grande para mí. Tal vez tú puedas darle un uso.

–¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Nick.

–Viejo… – Finnick puso su pata sobre el hombro de Nick –, me encargaste averiguar dónde se reunía la Corte, los bastardos siguen haciéndolo en secreto, pero lo conseguí...

Nick observó a su compañero, sintiendo que un solo pensamiento comenzaba a invadirlo: debía asesinar al líder de la Corte, así fuese lo último que hiciera. Tras recibir las indicaciones de Finnick, éste le dio un último consejo.

–Usa esto sobre el collar – dijo, pasándole un pequeño chip.

–¿Para qué sirve? – preguntó Nick, mientras observaba como el fénec introducía el objeto sobre una ranura en su collar.

Al instante, éste cayó al suelo, abierto. Nick se sorprendió.

–Pensé en usarlo yo y ser libre –dijo Finnick–, pero si logras matar a alguno de esos bastardos con ese infernal collar desactivado para que no te encuentren antes de tiempo, habrá valido la pena.

Nick sonrió con amargura, dándole un abrazo a su amigo, quien exclamó un molesto _Sí, sí, ya, ya._ Por las indicaciones, y yendo con cuidado, Nick tardaría menos de una hora en llegar hasta la localización de la Corte.

Abriendo las puertas de la camioneta, su vista se tuvo que acostumbrar a los primeros rayos de sol. Con cierto disimulo, atravesó las calles de Zootopia, transitando por callejones que sabía no tenían mucha concurrencia, básicamente porque se dio cuenta que un depredador sin collar llamaría demasiado la atención.

Pasó en silencio por la otra acerca para alcanzar a ver como un pequeño oso grizzli junto a su padre eran rechazados por un elefante para ingresar a su local, señalando un cartel que decía que no se permitían depredadores. Los observó alejarse, cabizbajos, y se estremeció al ver que incluso el cachorro llevaba un collar de electroshock. Se dijo a sí mismo que cuando encontrar a la Corte, les haría pagar en nombre de todos los depredadores…y en nombre de Judy. Habían arruinado no solamente la posibilidad de que ellos tuvieran una vida juntos, sino la de cada animal en Zootopia, fuese depredador o no. Realmente, los estaban condenando a una vida de prejuicios y miedo. Y sin Judy a su lado, ése ya no era un mundo en el que estuviera dispuesto a vivir.

* * *

El lugar donde se encontraba sólo podía describirse como un gran pozo con la pretensión de ser la arena de un coliseo. El piso estaba cubierto, en efecto de arena, que se le filtraba entre los pies, aunque parecía ser sólo una capa superficial, porque no se hundía demasiado en ella. Algunas antorchas estaban dispuestas en la circunferencia, a unos dos metros de altura. Había una platea ocupada por cientos de miradas lascivas, depravadas, sonrientes y expectantes. Frente a él, se alzaba un palco cubierto de una fina tela roja, decorado con grabados de oro, donde estaban animales que él jamás había visto: primates de diferentes tamaños, colores y formas, aunque sus figuras eran apenas visibles para él, difusas, sería la palabra correcta. Y en el centro de todos ellos, elevado por un peldaño, se alzaba el trono de un chimpancé más grande, vistiendo un traje enterizo de color negro, casi el doble de lo que medía John, así como de aspecto más amenazador. Éste acariciaba una pequeña bola gris entre sus patas, a la cual Nick podía ver con alguna dificultad.

–Seguramente comprendes –dijo aquél ser, sin dejar de acariciar a aquello que tenía en su regazo–, que estás aquí porque nosotros lo hemos permitido, ¿verdad?

–Eso imaginé, "señor"… ya decía yo que burlar las trampas de la _Corte_ estaba siendo demasiado fácil–contestó Nick, sonriendo–, no me tragué que los animales más evolucionados de Zootopia fuesen tan estúpidos.

El chimpancé sonrió, mientras el resto de los primates gruñía o vociferaba a causa del insulto que habían recibido. Nick se obligaba a sí mismo a mantener la compostura. _Nunca dejes que vean que te hirieron_ , ellos no lo verían. No de él. Si caería, sería con la frente en alto, haciéndoles saber qué significaba enfrentarse a un zorro astuto.

–Aunque nunca conocí a un zorro hasta hoy–comentó el chimpancé–, siempre escuché que era criaturas fulminantes con las palabras–observó intrigado a Nick, mientras se rascaba la barbilla, pensando… ¿curioso, tal vez? –, supongo que eso significa que al menos en eso pueden llegar a aventajarnos.

Nick se revolvía en su interior, pensando en qué momento podía sacar su revólver y dispararle en la cabeza a aquél mono repugnante. Sólo tenía dos tiros, sabiendo que no podía escapar de ése lugar con vida. Tenía una sola oportunidad, tal vez con un disparo bastaría, y él podría dispararse a sí mismo para evitar cualquier tortura que aquellas bestias pudieran pensar una vez que matara a su líder.

–¡Oh! – exclamó el chimpancé– Ya veo, estás pensando en dispararme con esa arma que le encargamos a aquél zorrito que te diera…las balas son inservibles.

Nick abrió sus ojos, instintivamente observó el arma entre sus patas. ¿Cómo que ellos le habían dado ésa arma a Finnick? _Estas aquí porque nosotros lo permitimos_ , ¿acaso su amigo lo había traicionado? Nick sintió la sangre hervir, pero se obligaba a sí mismo a no verse débil frente a aquellas criaturas. Pero ahora sus opciones se habían acabado, había sido conducido a una trampa. No tenía ahora nada que perder.

–Dicen que para ascender a líder –comentó Nick, sosteniéndole la mirada al primate–, primero has de vencer en combate a un babuino… ¿crees poder con un zorro?

Una sonora y desagradable carcajada salió de la garganta del chimpancé, uniéndose a coro todos los demás, una vez repuestos de aquella atrevida propuesta. Aquél barullo era infernal, tanto que estaba haciéndole doler los oídos a Nick. Él alcanzó a ver como el líder observaba a aquello que tenía en su regazo, al parecer incómoda también por los gritos desaforados de aquellas bestias, quienes golpeaban sus pechos y manos. Volteó, dejando el bulto junto a una caja, o eso era lo que Nick alcanzaba a ver, dada la altura desde donde lo observaban.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, el primate elegantemente dejó su tapado de una sola pieza, descubriéndose desnudo de la cintura para arriba, a causa de unos pantalones que no se podían ver por la ropa que había estado cubriendo su cuerpo. _Judy se hubiera escandalizado_ , pensó, amargamente. El mono se balanceó y se arrojó al vacío, cayendo pesadamente sobre la arena del coliseo.

Al estar incorporado, Nick pudo apreciar que casi lo triplicaba en tamaño, al igual que en su anchura. Sus brazos casi llegaban a sus rodillas. Sus piernas eran más bien cortas, lo que podía significar que los ataques con patadas eran minoritarios en su estilo de pelea. Ambos adoptaron una postura de pelea: Nick sólo conocía el boxeo por haberlo practicado en la academia y en combates con Judy, aparte de las peleas callejeras. El primate, según pudo apreciar, tenía una postura algo más abierta de brazos, que alcanzaba a cubrir bien sus puntos vitales gracias a sus grandes brazos, pero no cerraba sus puños, es decir, las palmas de sus manos estaban abiertas.

Nick se lanzó, lanzando un puñetazo con su pata derecha, la cual fue interceptada por el primate, quien golpeó rápidamente el bíceps de Nick, al igual que su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder. Había dado en un nervio, porque el zorro sintió que su brazo derecho se quedaba sin fuerza. _¡Bastardo!,_ pensó con rabia. Intentó golpearlo con una pata baja, pero las fuertes piernas del chimpancé aguantaron el impacto como si nada, recibiendo otros fuertes golpes por parte del primate a la altura del hígado y el pecho.

Nick cayó adolorido. Los golpes de aquél endemonio animal eran demasiado duros. Su edad también, pensó, le estaba pasando factura. Respiró agitadamente, pensando en qué hacer. No tenía dudas que aquél mono iba a matarlo a golpes. Lo observó acercándose hasta él, instintivamente cerró patas, reteniendo un poco de arena, sintiendo la gran mano de él sobre su cuello, elevándolo varios pies sobre el aire. Nick comenzaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba, así que arrojó la arena en la cara del chimpancé, quien se cubrió su rostro, desesperado a causa del dolor. Seguramente, había conseguido que su vista y su nariz se obstruyeran.

Nick aprovechó para golpearlo tanto como sus puños podían, más la robusta constitución física de aquél primate aguantaba sin inmutarse aquellos desesperados golpes. Tuvo que cambiar de estrategia, al recibir un manotazo que lo envió a más de un metro de distancia. El primate seguía ciego, así que Nick adoptó una postura en cuatro patas, gruñendo. Se lanzó a la carrera sobre aquél animal, aferrándose a su brazo, mientras hundía sus dientes en él.

Ni el grito de dolor del líder de la Corte, ni los gritos de ira de sus lacayos y consejeros, ni los fuertes golpes que estaba recibiendo con la mano que aún tenía libre hizo que Nick lo soltara, sintiendo la sangre de aquél ser escurrirse entre sus dientes. En lugar de eso, animado tal vez por un instinto primitivo y salvaje, calculo lo suficiente cuando tardaría en darle su siguiente golpe para lanzarse sobre el cuello del líder. Hundió sus colmillos sobre éste, haciendo que el primate lanzara otro grito de dolor, hasta que sintió que las manos del animal estaba sujetando, y abriendo, sus mandíbulas. Lo siguiente que Nick notó era que estaba volando dos metros lejos de su oponente.

El líder lo observó con una ira que amenazaba con fulminarlo sólo con sus ojos, mientras se cubría su herida principal en el cuello con su mano izquierda, la sana. Sonrió, enseñando todos sus dientes. Nick interpretó que él sabía que si lo hubiera arrancado así como estaba, dada la presión de la mordida, se hubiera provocado un desangramiento irremediable. El bastardo era listo, porque el zorro contaba con eso para poder matarlo, porque el daño que tenía en ésos momentos el primate no era en verdad serio, además de que su cuerpo estaba resintiendo gravemente todo el daño que había recibido.

–En verdad me has sorprendido, Zorro – comentó el chimpancé con desprecio –, creo que te has ganado ver esto.

Hizo un gesto con su mano herida, y uno de los babuinos descendió a la arena con la caja en la cual había guardado aquello de color gris. Un gesto impasible se reflejó en la cara del primate, quien sacó al pequeño animal que allí se encontraba. No era posible… _¿Judy?_

–¿J…Judy? – preguntó Nick, con sus brazos temblando.

Judy fue suavemente depositada en la arena, mientras exploraba aquel lugar, moviendo su nariz. Nick intentó acercarse extendiendo uno de sus brazos, más la coneja sólo lo observó, para luego correr aterrada. Él detuvo su marcha, dejándose caer arrodillado al suelo, sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder.

–Ha sido una buena mascota – comentó con sorna el chimpancé –, aunque tengo que reconocer que fue particularmente difícil quebrar su mente…tuvimos que inyectarle una variante del aullador…

Nick observó a la coneja acurrucarse asustada en un rincón, haciendo que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos. La Corte lo había dañado y golpeado donde más le dolía. Ésta vez, él no podía evitar que ellos vieran que lo habían herido… una herida mortal para él.

–Su estado es irreversible – exclamó el líder con solemnidad –, son ya seis años en los que su vida simplemente se redujo a ser mi mascota, a comer zanahorias y escarbar la tierra… como hace miles de años atrás… es entendible que esté aterrada de ver un zorro, son sus depredadores naturales, después de todo –una cínica sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios.

El zorro posó su mirada en ella, y luego en el primate, sin querer creer en sus palabras, pero en el fondo, sabía que era cierto. Quería gritar, quería matarlos a todos, quería llevar a Judy de allí. Sus pensamientos se mezclaban con los recuerdos de su vida junto a su compañera: la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando él le contó su pasado, cuando ella se disculpó con él, su primer caso donde tuvieron que multar a Flash por exceso de velocidad, la vez que se declararon sus sentimientos tras ver _El Fantasma de la Ópera_ , la primera vez que hicieron el amor, la propuesta de que vivieran juntos…Nick gimió, ya no pudiendo contener más el llanto, sintiendo el peso de los recuerdos y de aquella situación sobre sus hombros. Sintiendo que aquél animalito asustado ya no era la Judy que él había conocido.

El ruido del martilleo que hacía un arma hizo que observara al chimpancé recibir un arma de parte de uno de sus subordinados, mientras le apuntaba a él. Sintió como dos babuinos lo tomaban de sus brazos, inmovilizándolo.

–¿Sabes? Pensé que un buen castigo para tu insolencia sería que tú te comieses a mi pequeña mascota con una buena dosis de Aullador…– tras verla expresión de horror de Nick, sonrió, llevando su mano a su pecho con fingido tono de condescendencia –pero de pronto pensé, ¿qué clase de dueño sería si dejo que un animal salvaje mate a mi pequeña?...

Apunto el arma hacia Judy, sin dejar de mirar a Nick.

–Es claro que mi deber como amo... es sacrificarla yo mismo –exclamó, jalando el gatillo.

* * *

Nick se despertó en la cama del hospital gritando, sumamente alterado. Judy entró en la habitación tirando los dos vasos de café que había ido a buscar, al igual que los compañeros que se habían quedado custodiándolo por orden directa de Bogo. El zorro lloraba, observando desesperado hacia todos lados, intentando identificar donde se encontraba. No oía la voz de Judy, quien clamaba que se calmara, dirigiendo su hocico hacia el de ella, intentando que sus miradas se encontraran.

Respirando agitado, Nick cruzó sus ojos con los hermosos ojos violetas de Judy, quien lo observaba con desesperación, intentando calmarlo. Él tardó un poco en reconocerla, o mejor dicho, en saber dónde se encontraba. Su respiración se fue calmando poco a poco, mientras oía las palabras tranquilizadoras de Judy, quien no despegaba ni sus patas ni su vista de su rostro. Finalmente, cuando comprobó que Nick se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, pidió a los oficiales que los dejaran solos, los cuales obedecieron a regañadientes.

Ella observó con dolor a su zorro, quien la abrazó con fuerza, escuchándolo gemir por lo bajo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Tan sólo una vez lo había visto llorar. Y ésta segunda vez era, sin embargo, devastadora para ella. Nick se veía como un cachorro apaleado, clamando por ayuda.

–¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – preguntó ella, tras dejar pasar unos minutos, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Nick.

Él simplemente asintió, alejándose sólo un poco de Judy.

–No te preocupes –dijo ella, acariciando el rostro de Nick, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora –, sólo fue un mal sueño… estoy aquí, nada te pasará.

Nick reanudó su abrazo, los pequeños temblores se estaban deteniendo, en esos momentos no era consciente de la hora, o de qué era lo que les esperaba ese día. Simplemente, se alegraba de que su Zanahorias estuviera con vida.

 **Quedan 132 horas para la noche más oscura…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Éste capítulo cuatro iba a tomar inicialmente los sucesos del que será el quinto, pero estuve volviéndome a interiorizar con los conceptos de los primeros bocetos de Zootopia y pensé: ¿Por qué no? Por supuesto, ya hay teorías, cómics y fanfics al respecto que retoman lo de los collares…De pronto pensé ¿Podría abordar algún fic así en éstos momentos? La respuesta era un no rotundo. Por tiempo e inspiración, algo así debía aplazarse, o si lo empezaba tal vez nunca lo terminaría.

Pero, ¿por qué no imaginar un escenario donde la Corte desató la Noche más oscura, y no pudo siquiera ser detenida? ¿Cómo sería? Y allí mi cabeza empezó a maquinar ésta pesadilla para Nick jugando con la narrativa lo suficiente para que el lector (si es que tenía yo algo de suerte y habilidad para ello) creyera aunque sea durante un momento que los capítulos anteriores eran sólo una reminiscencia de lo que Nick había vivido.

Basándome en los propios temores del zorro, así como las ideas que Nick se ha hecho de la Corte (como verán, nunca se describen claramente a otros primates que no sean babuinos o chimpancés, esto debido a que Nick tuvo un contacto traumático con ellos…encima, el chimpancé está algo desproporcionado al tamaño real que tiene en el fic: un metro cincuenta, no uno setenta como se insinúa en el capítulo, básicamente porque la imaginación del zorro le hizo pensar que un bonobo debía medir la mitad de lo que mide un chimpancé normal), la red de traiciones (Finnick), el destino de su amor (Judy), etc. Debo aclarar que no hay una variante del aullador que pueda transformar a un conejo en una mascota como lo son en nuestro mundo, no al menos en éste fic. Pero la Corte sí tiene armas espantosas con las que respaldarse, así que poniéndolo en perspectiva, la pesadilla de Nick es un aviso de qué podría sucederle a Zootopia si la Corte no es detenida.

Espero que el resultado les haya gustado…Aunque bueno, el material está, tal vez más adelante pueda escribir alguna historia alterna de Zootopia mucho más desarrollada que éste capítulo, desde el principio, con los collares, la discriminación a flor de piel, el control social que pretende instaurar la Corte en base al miedo (con Nick como protagonista indiscutido… por supuesto, siempre que consideren ustedes y yo mismo que retomar a la Corte como elemento clave para Otra historia puede ser una buena idea). ¿Qué mayor legitimación tendrían los primates ante las presas si ellos se hubieran arrojado el título de haber "civilizado" a los depredadores por medio de los collares de electroshock? Ya no tendrían que ser una organización que controla Zootopia desde las sombras…bueno, mejor paro. No quiero embarcarme en algo que no sé si puedo terminar en éstos momentos.


	6. Capítulo 5: Repercusiones

Ayer adelanté un suceso muy importante del último capítulo de ésta historia (el número 12), fue algo muy significativo para mí porque lo tenía pensado desde hacía semanas, así que finalmente me volqué a escribirlo, fue algo sumamente personal... tal vez el aspecto más personal que he volcado jamás en un escrito. Siempre sostuve que ésta historia era muy introspectiva, tanto en mi visión de los personajes como en lo que he podido volcar de mí mismo en ellos (siempre intentando respetar su esencia, pero adaptándolos a las exigencias de la historia). Así que agradezco que sepan perdonarme y apoyarme con estas cosas que se me ocurren hacer con los personajes, porque siempre creí que para poder escribir de algo, primero debía poder sentirlo, interiorizarme con la forma en que ellos piensan o sienten, para poder volcarlo al escrito digital. Por lo que yo sufro, río, etc. tanto como los personajes, y como ustedes mismos al leerlos.

Como comentario final, no soy muy fan del lemon, así que no lo habrá en forma muy explícita. (Además, nunca he escrito una escena así antes. Ténganme paciencia). Hay un pequeño guiño a mi primer fic, ustedes mis lectores/as ya conocen la canción.

Ahora, vamos a las reviews.

Ericka Kida: Por suerte, no pensé en terminar jamás la historia de esa forma (el final ya estuvo definido desde que el fic era un mero boceto en mi cabeza), pero agradezco mucho tu comentario. En verdad me han sorprendido las reviews como la tuya que me transmiten lo que ustedes han sentido como lectores, porque me hacen sentir que estoy bien encaminado hacia lo que quiero contar y la forma en que quiero hacerlo. Sí, fue cruel, porque la Corte es cruel, como todas las oligarquías que existen. Pero también como dices, no hay situación que ellos no puedan vencer. En verdad, has dado en el clavo, porque ése es todo el sentido en el que gira el fic desde su precuela en _El Fantasma_ : Nick y Judy enfrentándose contra la adversidad y saliendo victoriosos de ello por más oscura que ésta sea, más dañados, más maduros, más fuertes, pero sin dejar de ser lo que son, porque se tienen el uno al otro, y eso siempre será así, pase lo que pase en el fic. En serio me has hecho pensar mucho, así que te lo agradezco.

Raven-Spiegelman: ¡No eres ridícula por haber llorado con el capítulo! Me hace sentir que he podido llegar a ti, aunque fue con una situación crítica para el querido Nick. Así que te espero en los siguientes caps. ¡Un abrazo!

Clau.99: ¡Muchas gracias! No hay problema. Intentaré actualizar siempre los viernes, pero si hay posibilidad de hacerlo antes porque la inspiración llegue, lo haré. ¡Un saludo!

Marianne E: Siempre disfruto mucho tus reviews, ¿alguna vez te lo he dicho? Eres tan expresiva que me alegro mucho leyendo tus comentarios. Eso sí, tranquila, porque aún hay muchos sucesos por delante, no quiero que te vaya a dar algo. Tengo la buena (o mala) costumbre de escribir fragmentos clave en la historia por adelantado. Aparte del momento culmine y más personal del capítulo final (¡Incluso estuve llorando durante todo el proceso de escribirlo! Y nuevamente lo hice, cuando lo revisé, ¡qué hermoso es escribir!), he escrito el inicio de _la_ _noche más oscura_ , y sí, es de temer (It's creepy as fuck, diría), pero los puntos están escritos firmes como para que el desenlace de ése suceso sea agradable de leer. Espero poder transmitir todas las emociones que quiero con eso, llegado el momento.

Estaré al pendiente de la actualización de tu fic, y no te preocupes, yo ando igual con la universidad. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

Showwiie-23: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te dieras una vuelta por el fic. Sí, es mejor ordenar las ideas antes de encarar algún otro proyecto como ese que no sería nada fácil, pero agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Y efectivamente, dudo que los demás animales hubieran sido plenamente conscientes de que los primates extinguieron a otros seres potencialmente inteligentes, es algo que en otra ocasión podría ser interesante de abordar. ¡Un saludo!

SirDaniSkywatcher304: ¡Gracias! Al menos sé que conseguí engañarlos aunque fuera un momento.

Jeinesz06: Wow. Los rayos retumbando fueron un clima muy propicio para ayudar a la lectura del fic. Pero no soy tan malo como puedo parecer, lo juro jajaja. Todo tiene un sentido en la historia, incluso una pesadilla tan cruel como esa. ¡Gracias por lo de mi estilo narrativo!

Sobre tu pregunta, no puedo responderla con seguridad. Supongo que lo más lógico sería que ambos se conocieran mientras Nick intenta derrocar a la Corte, aunque es claro que Judy debería estar de parte de los primates inicialmente al menos dado que ella es policía, ¡a fin de cuentas, todos los animales de Zootopia en ése fic estarían convencidos de que ése status quo es el orden natural! Veremos cómo se gesta esa pequeña semilla en mi cabeza.

Hesvan: Nunca pensé en mi cabeza como macabra, sólo un poco…dura. Jajaja. Pero gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra saber que mi narración es capaz de causar eso en los lectores, que es a fin de cuentas una de las mayores satisfacciones como escritor. Sí, el capítulo estuvo enteramente dedicado a Nick, no sólo por un recurso argumental (la pesadilla), sino por poner al lector en la piel de éste zorro astuto. ¿Qué hubiera hecho cada uno de nosotros en ésa situación? Supongo que es una pregunta abierta. Nick no creo que se viese a sí mismo como un héroe durante ésa pesadilla, sino alguien normal que ha tomado la determinación de enfrentarse a quienes arruinaron la vida de todos (y en particular, la suya), así que eso es lo que lo separa de los demás animales en ése momento. ¡Espero que éste capítulo te agrade! Un saludo.

Alex Fox de Wilde: ¡Muchas gracias! Veo que sueles actualizar seguido tu fic "Aventuras policiales". En cuanto me ponga bien al corriente con la historia me pasaré a dejar un comentario. ¡Un saludo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Repercusiones**

 **130 horas para la noche más oscura**

El camino hacia el departamento que ambos compartían fue tranquilo en verdad, no se encontraron con nada ni con nadie dado que apenas estaba comenzando a asomarse el sol. Los oficiales los habían escoltado hasta que se tomaron un taxi, para salvarlos de los reporteros que se habían agolpado a la salida del hospital para entrevistarlos, ávidos de saber qué era lo que tenían para decir de su relación. En verdad, ninguno había estado en condiciones ni con ganas de contestar sus preguntas, serias o no. Necesitaban privacidad, en verdad había sido un día duro, y los que llegarían serían posiblemente peores. Pero no tenían otra que enfrentarlos. Se tenían el uno al otro para afrontar lo que viniese por delante. Cuando llegaron al departamento, lo revisaron de arriba abajo por si había visitantes indeseados, más no encontraron a nadie. Suspiraron aliviados, relajándose lo suficiente para querer tomar un baño, más decidieron que por cualquier cosa, lo harían por separado. La sensación de alerta seguía allí. La primera fue Judy, quien no tardó demasiado, a fin de cuentas su pelaje era sensiblemente menos abundante que el de Nick debido a su tamaño, y no tenía una cola tan grande y esponjosa como la del Zorro.

Un rato después, Judy observó a Nick salir de la ducha con una toalla blanca enrollada en la cintura, sentada junto a la cama.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Judy, dedicándole una gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

–Mejor, Zanahorias –contestó Nick, despeinando un poco el pelaje entre las orejas de la coneja con su pata derecha.

–Me alegro mucho – respondió ella, mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama para poder abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

Nick le devolvió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa, sintiéndose impulsado a levantarla por los aires y hacerla girar por toda la habitación. Judy chilló, exigiendo que la bajara entre risas, contagiando su alegría al zorro. Giraron y giraron hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama, recuperando el aliento y sujetándose el estómago. ¡Cómo necesitaban eso!

Sus miradas se encontraron y durante un rato, no dijeron nada. Se sonrieron, acariciándose el uno al otro. Pequeños momentos de conexión eran suficientes para que la energía de ambos se combinara, haciéndoles sentir más fuertes, más contenidos. Nick siempre se admiró de la inagotable energía de Judy, su pasión y entrega para realizar sus trabajos. Tanto era así, que muy a su pesar parte de esa _esencia_ de la coneja se le había transmitido a él. Esa pequeña de cola esponjosa había conseguido, tal vez sin siquiera proponérselo conscientemente, dar un vuelco radical en todos los aspectos de su vida. Y era algo de lo que Nick estaría agradecido por siempre de ella. Durante esos momentos, podía olvidar todo lo malo del exterior. Lo llamaban su pequeño mundo de privacidad. Era sólo de ellos, donde nada más entraba, donde no había dolor.

Judy no pudo contenerse a besar a Nick, quien respondió de inmediato, atrayéndola hacia sí con fuerza. El roce de sus pieles le erizaba su suave pelaje como la primera vez, adoraba esa sensación. Los labios del zorro recorrían su cuerpo con dulzura, provocándole pequeños espasmos que aceleraban su respiración mientras iba despojándola de su ropa. Ya eran dos meses de tener relaciones. Judy sonrió, había estado con los ojos cerrados desde que comenzaron a besarse, gozando cada una de las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo al ritmo de las caricias de su Nick, hasta convertirse en placer. Una sensación que se deslizó por su columna le hizo estremecer, hasta instalarse firmemente en su nuca. No le importaba en esos momentos llegar un poco más tarde a la reunión con Bogo. Simplemente, quería sentir la compañía de Nick en su mundo de privacidad, donde sus cuerpos se fundían en uno sólo.

En esos momentos de intimidad, Nick sabía que se daba una conexión poco común con Judy. Ese tipo de conexión que le hacía saber que ella era la única hembra que escogería para compartir su vida. Mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban durante aquél frenesí, Nick sabía que ella estaba sintiendo y oyendo lo mismo que él. La respiración y los gemidos de ambos les transportaban a un momento único con el que todo había empezado, a un mundo donde la música les acompañaba, embriagando sus sentidos.

Esa melodía que sonaba en las mentes de ambos mientras se despojaban de su razón y sus temores, entregados completamente a sus instintos naturales. La calidez de los instrumentos de cuerda marcaba en cierta forma el ritmo lento con el que estaban haciendo el amor en esos momentos.

La mejor forma de decirlo que Nick había encontrado se reducía a postular que en esos momentos, _sus almas ardían por el fuego fulminante del cielo_. La música comenzó a elevar su intensidad, creciendo en intensidad. La melodía los rodeaba, llenándolos de brío y a su vez, amenazaba con arrebatarles el aliento. La electricidad que recorría su cuerpo se manifestaba en los parpadeos nerviosos de sus ojos. Voces poderosas, candentes y hermosas, acompañadas de acordes triunfales los transportaban hacia el clímax.

 _¡Paso el punto más crucial!_

 _Ya no hay retorno_

 _¡No hay vuelta atrás!_

 _¡No hay puente que salvar!_

Un último gemido ahogado escapó de los labios de ambos, mientras sus miembros temblaban ligeramente. Esas mismas voces en sus mentes se volvieron suaves, haciendo que los últimos vestigios de esa llama descontrolada se calmaran.

 _Después de punto más crucial…_

Lentamente, aquella melodía fue desapareciendo de sus mentes, como si las notas escritas en el pentagrama, grabadas a fuego en sus pieles, hubiera cobrado vida propia para irse y volver en otra ocasión, cuando ellos las llamaran.

Ambos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro abrazándose y acariciándose, aunque sabían que no podían demorar mucho aquello. Se dieron un profundo beso antes de vestirse nuevamente con sus uniformes correspondientes.

Judy observó a Nick colocarse su placa, y se acercó hasta él. Exhaló con delicadeza sobre la placa del zorro, pasando su pata sobre ella, hasta dejarla reluciente igual que la suya. Nick sólo sonrió, plantándole un beso en su frente que hizo reír a Judy. Se aseguraron que tenían la memoria USB consigo, y partieron. Era hora de enfrentarse a Bogo.

* * *

James Lowell, una libre de 25 años, atlético y muy apuesto para sus estándares, era uno de los mejores reporteros que tenía _La Gaceta_. Fue uno de los principales en cubrir el caso de los aulladores hacía casi dos años, ganando mucho prestigio en el mundo del periodismo. De hecho, realizó una entrevista exclusiva a la pareja de animales que se convirtieron en la imagen pública de la comisaría unos meses después: la primera coneja y el primer zorro policías. Esa entrevista ayudó en gran medida a crear una imagen positiva hacia éstos mamíferos como pilares útiles dentro de la comunidad de Zootopia, aplacando los sentimientos separatistas entre depredadores y presas que se habían visto sensiblemente aflorados a causa de la conspiración de la ex vicealcaldesa Dawn Bellwether.

Que el gran dúo dinámico, como los había dado a conocer al público, estuviesen en una escandalosa relación interespecie lo tomó por sorpresa, pero su reacción no fue la que su editor esperaba. El oso negro que dirigía el periódico lo había llamado para insistirle que redactara un extenso artículo criticando a la pareja por su conducta poco profesional que dañaba a la moral pública. Una relación antinatural como esa, en la pareja de oficiales más conocida de la ciudad, era intolerable. James, por otro lado, había sostenido que la vida personal de aquella pareja no era asunto suyo: él era un periodista especializado en política y policiales, no en chimentos. Sus columnas eran muy leídas en Zootopia, así que él sabía perfectamente que un artículo escrito por él sería devastador para quienes él consideraba sus héroes.

Tras una discusión con el editor, cortó la llamada, mientras se fue a seguir las pistas de otro caso más importante que estaba siguiendo desde que recibió una misteriosa visita hacía ya una semana. Él animal era un primate, una especie que en todos sus años como reportero jamás había visto. Se presentó como John Doe, aunque si bien no quiso dar muchos detalles de sí mismo, le entregó un plano de la ciudad con un punto señalado estaba algo alejado del centro de Tundratown, relativamente cerca de los límites con la Rotonda de la Savana.

Lo único que el primate dijo era que tenía el presentimiento de que algo terrible, mucho más que la crisis de los depredadores salvajes a causa de los aulladores, estaba por cernirse sobre Zootopia. Sacando cuentas, se había dicho cuando salió a seguir la pista que John le había indicado, que faltaban cinco días para un eclipse lunar de fase completa que había sido pronosticada con anterioridad. El primate había dicho que el terrible suceso y el fenómeno astral estaban ligados, pero que por una cuestión de seguridad no podía decirle mucho, dado que _ellos estaban vigilando_. Su único consejo fue que mirara al pasado. _Malditos monos_ , pensó en ese entonces. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que ser tan crípticos?

No entendió a qué se refirió hasta que hacía unas cuantas horas, buscando en los archivos de la gran biblioteca pública de la ciudad, dio con algo que le heló la sangre. Dicen que conejos y liebres son de los pocos animales capaces de morir de miedo, literalmente. Eso estuvo a punto de cumplirse con James, cuando se topó con un antiguo recorte de hacía siglos. La biblioteca tenía un sistema de hemeroteca sumamente completo. Recogía las publicaciones de cada periódico. Éste en particular, databa de hacía tres siglos. Un buen sistema de ventilación había hecho que se conservaran bastante bien de la humedad los papeles, pero aun así había tenido que usar guantes de látex y tener sumo cuidado para mover las hojas. Esa publicación retrataba algo que los medios de ese entonces habían llamado _la noche más oscura_. Leyó, y leyó durante horas. Allí, se enteró de que Zootopia había sido refundada tras una gran tragedia que sacudió a toda la sociedad, una guerra civil sin precedentes entre depredadores y presas, contra los primates.

En su mente algo hizo _Click_ , al comprender las palabras de John de golpe, en toda su profundidad. Los archivos que databan de hacía setenta años habían sido digitalizados, por lo que podía tener mayor fluidez en su trabajo. Buscó hechos que involucraran masacres, más no encontró nada durante mucho tiempo, hasta que su instinto de reportero hizo que decidiera acotar su rango de búsqueda en base a una palabra clave: asesinatos.

 _Se han encontrado 676 coincidencias._ La liebre casi cayó de bruces contra el piso. El avanzado sistema de clasificación le permitió establecer la fecha en la que databa el mayor número de muertes: hacía menos de cincuenta años, coincidente con un eclipse parcial.

–Accidentes de dudosas causas… ajustes de cuentas… explosiones… envenenamientos… –murmuró para sí.

Entendió cuál era el papel que jugaba el eclipse lunar. Entendió también que esos asesinatos se habían detenido por una razón, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué habían resurgido ahora mismo. Intentó vincular los motivos que hubieran tenido los asesinos para acabar con sus víctimas, un motivo que las ligara. Y de pronto, todo tuvo sentido.

Sacó el plano que John le había dado. Buscó en la base de datos digital los planos antiguos de la ciudad y los comparó: Zootopia había sido construida literalmente sobre otra construcción previa, habiendo desaparecido la mayoría de los edificios de la vieja estructura, pero se habían conservado algunos, entre ellos...

–El punto marcado en el plano – dijo, tragando saliva.

Pensó en qué hacer. Podía ir con la policía y avisar ahora. Podía intentar contactarse con Nick y Judy, tenía aún el número de ambos. Ya eran casi las ocho de la mañana, había estado allí toda la noche. Marcó primero a la coneja, era la más abierta de los dos. _Ring… Ring… Ring… El número con el que usted intenta comunicarse, se encuentra apagado o fuera de servici…_

–Maldición – exclamó. Marcó el número de Nick.

 _Ring… Ring… Ring…El número con el que usted…_ Cortó, con frustración. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué demonios pensaba decirles, después de todo? Lo que tenía, si bien era claro para él, no era más que una suposición. Observó nuevamente el mapa, no podía llevarlos hacia un callejón sin salida, debía ir primero a ver de qué se trataba. Iría a aquél lugar, si había algo que valiera la pena, lo obtendría, y luego presentaría esas pruebas con la policía.

* * *

 **128 horas para la noche más oscura**

Nick y Judy suspiraron una vez que estuvieron frente a la oficina de Bogo, tomando valor para entrar después de que éste los había autorizado al llamar a la puerta. Durante el trayecto, habían recibido miradas de sus compañeros y oído murmullos, más Judy que Nick dado su agudo sentido auditivo, pero decidió ignorarlos. Benjamín era el único que se había mostrado más respetuoso al respecto, y hasta alegre, cosa que les resultó extraña en un principio a ambos, pero los animó a sonreír. Al menos alguien en la comisaría los apoyaba. Y eso era muy importante para ambos.

Nick giró la perilla de la puerta, aunque fue Judy la primera en pasar. El búfalo estaba sentado en su escritorio, con una mirada indescifrable, cosa que contribuía a ponerlos más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban. Se detuvieron con la mirada expectante junto a las sillas, esperando la confirmación de que podían sentarse.

–Tomen asiento – dijo Bogo, señalando la silla.

Judy subió de un salto, dejándole un espacio cómodo a Nick para que se sentara también. La coneja estaba con las orejas caídas, observando con atención a su jefe. El zorro había imitado su gesto. Ambos tenían una posición sumisa en esos momentos. Un suspiro, y Bogo centró su atención en ellos, con los brazos cruzados.

–A ustedes sí que les gusta llamar la atención, ¿no? – preguntó con sorna.

–Jefe – dijo Nick – Nosotros…

–Escuchen – interrumpió el búfalo –, ¡en éste momento, en cada canal, y en cada maldito programa satélite, de lo único que se está hablando es de la relación entre dos oficiales de policía de diferentes especies!

Ambos agacharon la mirada. El valor que habían sentido hacía un rato atrás comenzaba a desvanecerse. Nick sintió terror ante la idea de que su Zanahorias pudiese perder su empleo, aquello por lo que tanto había luchado, por su causa. La culpa comenzaba a colarse en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose directamente responsable de lo que fuese a suceder con Judy. Lo que a él le pasara le tenía sin cuidado. Si bien se había acostumbrado al sueldo de policía, él perfectamente se las podía arreglar para sobrevivir. Pero Judy era otro cantar. ¿Qué sucedería con ella si era despedida? Ni siquiera habían hablado con sus padres sobre su relación. Tal vez ni siquiera se lo tomarían a bien. ¿Volver a Bunny Borrows con el rabo entre las patas? ¡No era justo! Recordó las palabras hirientes que le había dicho la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando ella descubrió que era un estafador. Lo único que había hecho en esa ocasión era intentar pisotear los sueños de una coneja que había sido puesta como reparte multas por el animal que ahora tenían al frente porque no creía en su capacidad. Y Nick había hecho eso solamente porque él mismo había visto sus sueños frustrados. Se sintió sumamente mal.

–Francamente – dijo el búfalo, tras unos breves segundos–, me importa un comino que ustedes estén o no en una relación –ambos alzaron su vista al mismo tiempo al oír esas palabras –, su desempeño profesional no se ha visto afectado en todo éste tiempo, por eso he hecho la vista gorda.

–¿Hizo… la vista gorda? – preguntó Nick, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

–¿Crees que soy idiota, Wilde? – preguntó con una mirada de pocos amigos el búfalo, haciendo que ambos oficiales se sintieran pequeños cachorros que eran reprendidos por un estereotipado entrenador físico en la escuela cuando no hacían los ejercicios que él indicaba –, soy un policía. ¡Por supuesto que sabía lo de ustedes!

Ambos guardaron silencio, sumamente impresionados por lo que acaban de oír. Al parecer no habían sido tan disimulados como habían creído. Eso hizo que Judy sintiera un ligero calor en sus mejillas. No era que se hubieran comportado indebidamente en horario de trabajo… no demasiado, al menos. No quería pensar tampoco en qué era lo que había visto Bogo, o qué era lo que ellos hicieron para que el Jefazo supiera lo de su relación. Pero si había hecho la vista gorda al no considerar que la relación había afectado el desempeño profesional, significaba que no sabía de la vez que…

–No hay ninguna cláusula en la normativa del Departamento que prohíba las relaciones entre los oficiales – comentó Bogo, haciendo que Judy volviera a prestar atención –, sin embargo – dijo, dirigiéndoles una incómoda mirada fija –, el problema ahora es la sobrexposición de los medios. La Comisaría se está viendo afectada en su imagen pública. Pero no los despediré por esto – ambos suspiraron, aliviados –, ya nos hemos enfrentado a los periodistas en ocasiones… aunque he de serles sincero.

Los dos oficiales lo observaron, expectantes.

–El alcalde no se ha pronunciado a favor o en contra aún –Nick sintió una horrible sensación de Deja Vú al escuchar esto –, y francamente no sé lo pueda pasar. Si la orden viene de arriba, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

La pareja intercambió miradas, buscando fortaleza en los ojos del otro. Tras unos segundos, voltearon a ver a Bogo. Sabían lo que debían decir.

–Con todo respeto, Señor – dijo Judy, sonando muy decidida, haciendo sonreír a Nick –, tenemos motivos de sobra para saber que esto es una operación mediática armada en nuestra contra por la Corte.

–La Corte nos había enviado esas mismas fotos como advertencia, antes de mi atentado –comentó Nick, sin siquiera dejar responder al búfalo –, en efecto, ellos están esperando sacarnos del radar para poder actuar libremente.

–Creemos que están planeando una operación a gran escala a la que llaman _la noche más oscura_. – Aseguró Judy –, el contacto que teníamos de la Corte, como le conté ayer, nos contó que eso significa una matanza a gran escala en Zootopia para los principales líderes políticos…o todo animal de influencia en la ciudad.

–Planean dejar a la ciudad acéfala, señor –exclamó Nick.

El búfalo los interrumpió con un gesto, para poder hablar él.

–¿Tienen alguna prueba de esto? – preguntó, de brazos cruzados –, ¿al menos algo que respalde lo que acaban de decir?

Judy abrió la boca, pero se pronto se dio cuenta que realmente no tenían nada en concreto, salvo hechos circunstanciales y suposiciones. Además, el único primate que podría haber testificado a favor estaba muerto, él era su prueba viviente. Los cadáveres, si es que había quedado alguno medianamente sano para su identificación tras el derrumbe en la explosión del galpón en el Distrito Forestal no bastaba salvo para afirmar que había primates de Zootopia, pero no para poder decir que estaban llevando a cabo una conspiración a gran escala. Miró a Nick con las orejas caídas, buscando alguna respuesta. Él le sonrió, y sacó la memoria USB.

* * *

El lugar que indicaba el mapa era un edificio de dos plantas abandonado, así que no supuso mucho problema para James el poder entrar, dado que la puerta principal estaba curiosamente abierta. El interior estaba limpio, muy pulcro. Había averiguado la dirección, supuestamente allí debía de haber estado una empresa de limpieza instalada hacía tres meses, pero en lugar de eso sólo se encontró con una recepción vacía.

Caminó por cada una de las plantas del edificio, llegando hasta el garaje. Bufó con frustración, no tenía idea de qué estaba buscando con exactitud. Sacó el mapa otra vez, repasando si no se había equivocado de dirección.

Efectivamente –dijo, guardando el mapa en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta –, aquí es… ¿Por qué me enviarías aquí, John? – se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras se movía por el garaje –, debería reconstruir los hechos… aquí debería estar instalada una empresa de limpieza registrada hace tres meses… ¿qué relación tiene con todo esto?...

Notó que su pelaje se erizaba a causa de una corriente de aire que entraba. El lugar estaba cerrado, así que eso no tenía sentido. Observó buscando la causa de aquella sensación. Detrás de una estantería, el aire se colaba. Pero la pared parecía sólida, sin algún daño aparente. Su instinto le dijo que debía prestar más atención, así que comenzó a recorrerla con las almohadillas de las patas con suma paciencia. Tras un rato, notó que había algo extraño. La uniformidad de la pared se cortaba a causa de una diminuta zanja vertical, como si de un marco se tratara.

–Un marco… – murmuró.

 _¡El marco de una puerta!_ Debía encontrar la forma de abrirla. Si no deducía mal, la estantería estaba bloqueando la entrada. Intentó empujarla, más no pudo moverla ni un centímetro. ¿Por qué demonios sucedía eso, si ni siquiera tenía objetos dentro? Dado su pequeño tamaño, la liebre pudo notar que había un botón en el segundo estante, en la base del mismo, oculto de la mirada de cualquier animal. Lo presionó.

 _Bruum._ Una gran puerta de piedra se abrió ante él cuando ésta se introdujo para dentro de la pared. Frente a él, se alzaba un pasillo corto que se hundía en el suelo por medio de escaleras, completamente a oscuras. Era como un descenso al inframundo. Tragó saliva, él no era el animal más valiente del mundo, después de todo. Era un simple reportero. Una liebre. Tal vez debería llamar a la policía. Tomó su celular…y vaciló. No, lo mejor sería ver si podía averiguar algo, y luego iría con las pruebas a la policía. Encendió la luz de la linterna del celular, permitiéndole iluminar la estancia

A cada paso que daba en los escalones de piedra, adentrándose en la oscuridad, sentía como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba. Una voz interior le decía que debía salir de allí cuanto antes, pero su instinto de reportero le decía que debía seguir avanzando. De hecho, así fue como la oficial Hopps descubrió la conspiración de Bellwether. Si esto era algo medianamente parecido, entonces debería seguir el ejemplo. Tal vez, con algo de suerte, podría salir airoso de la situación.

Sus patas tocaron el suelo, abriéndose ante él un pasillo de dos metros de alto por uno y medio de ancho. Éste estaba iluminado por antorchas, que no servían demasiado para alejar las sombras. Tras dar un vistazo cauteloso, James notó que por el techo corrían tubos dispuestos a lo ancho, como si de una escalera se tratara. No le dio mayor importancia, así que apagó la linterna del teléfono. No quería ser delatado por la luz en caso de que el lugar no se encontrara sólo. Al menos, eso era lo que esas antorchas indicaban.

Olfateó el aire. A él llegaba un olor desconocido, pero que podía identificar como el de otros primates. Lo comparó con el de John, más no se parecía demasiado. Con ése pensamiento presente, avanzó con cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible que sus patas le permitían. Le llevó unos diez minutos atravesar todo el pasillo, hasta dar con un gran hall, con un techo en forma de cúpula que era sostenido por pilares gigantescos. James se arrastró por las paredes, intentando camuflarse entre las sombras. Allí no se veía actividad alguna. Tomó su celular, desactivó el flash y lo puso en silencio. Tomó algunas fotos con una calidad medianamente decente, asegurada por tener un Smartphone de última generación.

Dirigió su mirada hacia una habitación contigua que se podía observar desde su posición. Una puerta de metal era lo que la separa del hall, así que se aventuró hasta allí. Pegó su oreja contra la pared, intentando captar algún sonido.

 _Voces_. Abrió la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. _Creek._ El sonido fue apenas audible, agradeciendo al santo patrono de los conejos que las bisagras estuvieran bien engrasadas. Se asomó por el pequeño borde.

La habitación que observó estaba llena de aparatos de comunicación, tubos y movimiento por doquier. Movimiento de primates. James estaba alucinado, jamás había visto a esos animales, eran todos de formas tan diferentes, aunque por suerte para él, nadie había reparado en él, estaban demasiado concentrados montando objetos pequeños, cargando armas… ¿cargando armas? Eso no se parecía en nada a las armas tranquilizantes que sabía que usaban las autoridades de Zootopia. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Algo, sin embargo, llamó poderosamente su atención: pudo contemplar a un primate con el contorno muy parecido al de John, aunque más alto, observar con atención una pantalla al menos dos metros de ancho y alto, donde se podía ver el mapa de Zootopia. En ella, titilaban ocho puntos color rojo, distribuidos en los cuatro hábitats de la ciudad. James sacó su celular, y tomó una foto.

Eso era suficiente. Se volteó para alejarse, atravesando el hall sin hacer ruido hasta llegar casi a la entrada del pasillo. _Pick. Pick. Pick._

James se detuvo en seco. Su oído había captado aquél sonido. _Pick. Pick. Pick._ Giró su cabeza, pero sólo vio la estancia vacía: varias sillas elegantes montadas sobre una plataforma ligeramente escalonada, resaltado un trono finamente decorado. Las pilares con las antorchas. _Pick. Pick. Pick._ Alzó la vista hacia los pilares al ver que el sonido provenía de allí.

Ocho figuras que enseñaban sus dientes amenazantes estaban colgadas de los pilares, agarradas de algunos bordes sobresalientes. El pequeño corazón de James se aceleró, al igual que su respiración. Estaban a cuatro metros de distancia desde donde estaba él, pero a tan sólo dos de altura. Los primates, porque sabía que esas cosas eran primates, tenían el cuerpo cubierto por pelaje marrón, así como unos conjuntos enterizos color negro. Sus hocicos, largos como los de un lobo, y colmillos grandes. La pequeña liebre retrocedió un paso, haciendo que los primates gruñeran.

 _¡No te paralices ahora!_ , se repitió a sí mismo. Sacando una fuerza de voluntad desconocida para el pequeño animal, comenzó a correr en dirección al pasillo, haciendo que los primates gritaran y se lanzaran hacia el piso. Pudo oírlos caer e incorporarse automáticamente. Volteó a ver, sin dejar de correr. Estaban corriendo detrás de él en dos patas, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante y llevando sus brazos hacia atrás, como si eso les fuese a dar más impulso. Alcanzó a ver como dos que iban detrás de los tres primeros, saltaban. Lo siguiente que escuchó al dirigir su cabeza al frente para no retrasarse fue el sonido de las manos de los primates golpear los caños que estaban encima de su cabeza. Se estaban moviendo a través de ellos para ganar terreno.

James aceleró lo más que sus patas le permitían el paso. Llevaba varios cuerpos de ventaja a los primates gracias a su constitución física, aunque eso le iba a valer de poco si se agotaba antes de llegar a las escaleras. La distancia que había cubierto en cinco minutos, él la acortó a treinta segundos. Vio el primer escalón, y se impulsó con sus dos patas, dando un brinco. Aterrizó en el tercero, repitiendo la acción en menos de una fracción de segundo. Echó a correr apenas sus pies tocaron el sexto. Aún tenía veinte escalones más por delante, así apuró el paso. Escuchó a los primates comenzar a subir rápidamente las escaleras, y sintió mucho miedo. Sin embargo, la luz que salía de la entrada del garaje le daba esperanzas. Aún podía dejarlos atrás. Sintió a uno de los monos detrás de él e instintivamente brincó para evitar ser atrapado por sus brazos. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pudo ver a uno de los primates descender del techo con una daga de veinte centímetros en su mano, y dar un corte horizontal. James sintió el corte en su garganta, el pecho teñirse con su propia sangre y su cuerpo estrellarse contra los escalones. Lo siguiente fue solo oscuridad.

* * *

Nick y Judy estaba observando como los técnicos desactivaban el sistema de encriptación de la memoria USB. El zorro sacó su celular, vio que tenía una llamada perdida de aquella liebre que les hizo una entrevista hacía un tiempo. Databa desde hacía seis horas, cuando estuvieron con Bogo. Por obvias razones, habían tenido que tener su celular apagado, aunque el maldito sistema de encriptación era más difícil de violar de lo que parecía.

–¿Habrá querido una exclusiva nuevamente con la pareja del momento? – preguntó Nick con sorna, haciendo una mueca.

–¿También a ti te llamó? – preguntó Judy.

–Sí – contestó él, volteando a verla–, supongo que habrá sido por el tema que está en boca de todos…

–Sí, tal vez fuese eso – murmuró ella, bajando las orejas.

Nick la rodeó con sus brazos, sorprendiéndola. Le dijo al oído que todo estaría bien. Con lo que pudieran encontrar, Leonzáles no iba a poder hacer nada contra ellos. Esa memoria USB era su respaldo para enfrentar a la Corte. Escuchó anunciar a uno de los lobos que habían podido desbloquear todos los archivos, justo a tiempo cuando Bogo entraba en la habitación.

–Bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó el búfalo, cruzándose de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

–Eso vamos a averiguar – respondió Judy, saltando a la computadora que había sido desocupada por el técnico.

Habían varias carpetas de archivos: Uno parecía ser un mapa que señalaba una dirección en Tundratown. Nick se preguntó dónde había visto eso antes. Lo siguiente eran varias páginas respecto a la arquitectura de la ciudad, incluyendo una reforma aprobada hacía trescientos años. Sin embargo, la carpeta que más llamó la atención de todos era una que contenía como único título "Importante".

Judy clickeo en ella y al instante apareció un archivo que decía "Leonzáles". Judy lo abrió, y los tres oficiales lo leyeron con atención. Era un extracto de varios proyectos de ley que el alcalde había enviado al congreso para su aprobación durante toda su gestión. Uno en particular estaba resaltado: decía "Proyecto de reforma arquitectónica: una nueva Zootopia";

–¿Esto significa algo para ustedes? – preguntó Bogo, alzando una ceja.

–Sí –dijo Nick, mirando a Judy con seriedad–, creo que tendremos que hacerle una visita al alcalde.

 **122 horas para la noche más oscura.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Los pájaros caerán del cielo

Bien, oficialmente hemos llegado a la mitad de ésta historia. Éste capítulo es un poco más largo que los demás, fueron 14 hojas de word. No tengo mucho para decir al respecto, prefiero no adelantarles nada, pero espero que lo disfruten.

 **Estaré actualizando entre el viernes y el sábado de la próxima semana. (13/14 de mayo)**

Vamos a las reviews.

SirDaniSkywatcher304: Esperemos que la intriga se mantenga. Hasta el momento, sólo Nick ha podido escapar de la Corte en toda la historia del fic, así que no es de sorprender que James no lo haya conseguido. Veremos cómo se desarrolla con otros personajes. Saludos.

Jeinesz06: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la recomendación y lo de la animación! No te preocupes, esperaré lo que haya que esperar. Aunque disto mucho de ser el nuevo George R. R. Martin, no quiero creer que soy tan homicida jajajaja. Un saludo.

Ericka Kida: Gracias por lo de que sé crear a los personajes. Algunas cosas simplemente surgen, de acuerdo a lo que demande la historia (tiendo a escribir una serie de puntos como guía, a veces no los uso a todos, los uso en otros capítulos o de plano, los cambio). James no estaba contemplado hasta el capítulo 8, pero era una aparición muy tardía, por lo que pensé en que no contribuía bien a la historia ponerlo más tarde. Lo mismo fue con la escena de amor entre Nick y Judy: simplemente era mencionado porque yo tampoco soy fan de las escenas lemon…, pero luego cayeron a la cama tras haberse reído y la canción no paró de sonar en mi mente hasta que tuve escrita la escena, así que digamos que se dejaron llevar igual que yo. Jajaja

Sobre la posdata: No fue con el capítulo cuatro, sino con el final (el 12). Hay una escena muy personal allí.

Clau.99: ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Creo que te mantendrá al filo de tu asiento

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Y los pájaros caerán del cielo…**

 **123 horas para la noche más oscura**

Convencer a Bogo de ir a visitar a Leonzáles no fue tan complicado como Judy pensó en un principio. Las migas entre él y ella no habían quedado precisamente bien desde que lo arrestó a causa del secuestro de los animales salvajes en el caso de los aulladores. Aunque inicialmente las pruebas contra él fueron sólidas, fue desestimada su participación en la conspiración al hallarse a Bellwether culpable. Una apelación por parte del león, aludiendo que lo que estaba haciendo era buscar una cura a un mal que era desconocido para ellos, fue lo que le permitió una restitución de su cargo. Una restitución a medias, en realidad, porque se disputaron nuevamente elecciones y él resultó ganador, aunque con un porcentaje menor que la primera vez que fue electo, a causa de que otros candidatos de diferentes partidos políticos habían podido incrementar su popularidad a causa de la casi caída del actual alcalde, dejándolo a él en una posición más vulnerable que antes.

Cuando el león se encontró a los dos oficiales esperándolo en su oficina, no sintió la mayor de las alegrías del mundo. Sin embargo, él era un funcionario político, y si algo lo caracterizaba era tener cintura para poder moverse con mayor facilidad en escenarios adversos. Él no tomó ninguna represalia contra la oficial Hopps, por dos principales razones: su imagen se vería mucho más disminuida ante la ciudadanía, quien ahora consideraba a la coneja como una heroína, y porque el resto de los partidos políticos podrían usar eso en su contra. Y ahora se la encontraba de nuevo en una situación extraña, porque desconocía qué era lo que esa coneja junto a su amante zorro iban a querer ahora.

Él los invitó a tomar asiento, mientras contemplaba la ventana que daba hacia las calles de Zootopia, sin voltear a verlos durante un rato, hasta que se dignó a sentarse en el sillón de su escritorio para hablarles.

–Bien, oficiales – dijo con su tono de voz más cortés –, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

 _Hora de tantear el terreno_. Los dos policías estaban en una situación mediática y socialmente comprometida. Leonzáles consideró que lo mejor era saber a qué atenerse, antes de intentar cualquier cosa.

–Alcalde – habló Judy, con su mejor voz diplomática –, debemos hacerle unas preguntas debido a una investigación de suma importancia que hemos emprendido.

–Claro, lo que necesiten – comentó, sonriendo.

Él esperaba que no se les ocurriera relacionarlo con lo de Bellwether, que era el caso que sabía que estaban investigando. De hecho, lo sabía toda la condenada ciudad. Ciertamente, estaba intrigado por qué era lo que estos oficiales habían encontrado como para querer venir a entrevistarlo, porque eso era, después de todo. Una entrevista. No un interrogatorio. Si fuese así, lo habrían citado en la comisaría.

–Es sobre el asesinato de Bellwether – dijo Judy, haciendo que el león se percatara que ella estaba estudiando sus movimientos, aunque lo disimuló bien bajo su sonrisa de campaña –, tenemos pruebas de que hay una conspiración que lo involucra.

 _¿Otra más?_ , pensó con fastidio el alcalde, obligándose a mantener su cordialidad. ¿Por qué demonios todas las conspiraciones que pasaban en la ciudad lo afectaban a él? Debía conocer a fondo lo que estaba pasando, antes de intentar cualquier cosa.

–Soy todo oídos, oficial – respondió, ligeramente interesado.

Nick y Judy intercambiaron miradas. Él león intuyó que quien preguntaría sería el zorro. Un inteligente cambio de interrogador, por lo visto pensaban jugar al policía bueno y malo con él.

–Quisiéramos que nos hablara sobre la anulación de reforma arquitectónica.

* * *

Uri Adkins, una gacela de figura esbelta, podía escuchar al editor de _La Gaceta_ notablemente preocupado. Había estado vociferando sobre la ausencia de su periodista estrella durante toda la mañana, gritando que lo despediría y demás, sin embargo, tras recibir una llamada, su cara había palidecido, no volviendo a mencionar su nombre. Cuando ella preguntó por él, le dijo simplemente que James no trabajaría más en el periódico. Intentó hacer más averiguaciones, pero sólo obtuvo un " _si sigues insistiendo, tendrás el mismo destino que él"_ , como respuesta.

Por supuesto, esto la desconcertó demasiado. ¿Acaso su editor estaba amenazando con despedirla sólo por preguntar sobre su compañero y amigo? No lo podía creer. Las cosas se habían puesto demasiado raras últimamente. Con esto en mente, decidió llamarle para obtener alguna respuesta.

 _Ring… Ring… Ring… El número con el que usted intenta comunicarse, se encuentra apagado o fuera de servici…_

Cortó. James siempre le contestaba, así fueran las dos de la mañana. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo que él no lo había hecho ésta vez? Sintió una gran preocupación, por lo que decidió salir hasta su departamento. No lo había visto desde hacía casi un día, así que si estaba en algún lugar, sería allí.

Le tomó veinte minutos llegar desde _La Gaceta_ hasta el edificio donde vivía James, ubicado relativamente cerca del centro de Zootopia. Una zona no precisamente lujosa, pero podía considerarse un barrio de clase media, donde vivían profesionales. James con su sueldo de periodista, aún como uno de los mejores, no podía darse el lujo de pagar algo más caro, ni tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo.

La gacela pensó en llamar a la puerta, más se decidió por no hacerlo. Algo la impulsó a sacar una copia de la llave de su bolso que él le había dado para casos de emergencia, y abrió. Lo que vio la dejó helada: el interior estaba completamente destrozado, revuelto de arriba abajo. Cajones en el piso, sus objetos personales desparramados por todo el lugar…y en el centro de todo, un animal cubierto con ropas negras, de pelaje marrón, de hocico largo. Intercambiaron miradas durante lo que pareció una eternidad, más no pasó más de un segundo. Uri sintió miedo al notar como el mamífero sacaba una daga de entre su ropa.

* * *

A Leonzáles le intrigó lo que le estaban preguntando: ¿Qué tenía que ver su proyecto con la supuesta conspiración? Ahora sí que no entendía nada. ¿Acaso esos interespecie le estaban tomando el pelo? Llevó ambas manos sobre su mentón, analizando cuidadosamente a los dos oficiales. La coneja mantenía una expresión neutral en su rostro, aunque se notaba que estaba intentando verse lo más simpática posible. Le concedía eso. Pero el zorro era otro cantar: su sonrisa socarrona era sumamente irritante. Si bien a él no le caían precisamente en gracia los vulpinos, éste se llevaba el premio mayor. Dio un largo suspiro, y se reclinó sobre su asiento.

–Es un documento público –afirmó –, ¿por qué quieren saber de ello?

–Necesitamos que nos explique en qué consiste, sus alcances, a quienes beneficia o a quienes puede perjudicar – repuso Judy, en forma firme –, ése tipo de información es mejor que la proporcione usted.

–Bien –exclamó el león, no tenía muchas intenciones de que ese par estuvieran acosándolo a preguntas, así que los iba a despachar lo más pronto posible–, les diré: la anulación de la reforma arquitectónica consiste en la expansión de las zonas habitables de Zootopia –comenzó a explicar–, como sabrán, toda ciudad crece…

Les dio un discurso similar, aunque algo más reducido que cuando lo presentó ante el congreso, sobre lo que significaba para Zootopia la anulación de la reforma arquitectónica. Hace trescientos cuarenta y dos años, tras la fundación de la ciudad, se llegó a un acuerdo de destinar una cierta cantidad de hectáreas para albergar cada hábitat, centrándose en cuatro bio-domos para crear una cantidad de vegetación, vivienda y temperaturas artificiales adecuadas para la mayoría de las especies. El problema es que Zootopia era una metrópolis que atraía una gran cantidad de población cada año, por lo que el problema de la sobrepoblación podría hacerse presente. Las soluciones que se habían presentado eran demasiado segregacionistas para la visión del alcalde, así que el decidió enviar hace dos años un proyecto que aún no está plenamente aprobado debido a presiones de los grupos conservadores: que Zootopia expanda la cantidad de hectáreas que ocupa cada hábitat mediante la adquisición de tierras paralelas o la creación de islas artificiales.

Anular la reforma que obligaba a que cada hábitat tuviera sus límites estrechamente marcados, así como la cantidad de habitantes que la ciudad podía soportar, permitía que ahora pudiera ampliarse. Eso significaba también la quita de edificios históricos o abandonados que antes habían sido de las viejas construcciones durante los primeros años de fundación de la ciudad, que quedaban protegidos absurdamente, pensó en su momento el león, por ésta ley, podían construirse en edificios habitables o constituirse en nuevas fuentes de trabajo.

–En un principio – explicó –, no hubo mucha oposición. Sin embargo, algunos representantes de grupos conservadores o empresarios agropecuarios no vieron con muy buenos ojos esto. Los primeros porque las propuestas de inclusión no les agradan mucho,…y los segundos, porque varias de las tierras que pensábamos comprar las usan en sus cultivos… Algunos aludieron que era un insulto a la memoria urbanística de Zootopia, ¿pueden creerlo? – rio por lo bajo.

Notó que los oficiales intercambiaban miradas. Al parecer, habían comprendido o encontrado una pieza que antes no tenían. Eso, al menos, intuyó el león. Era momento de hacer su jugada: debía saber por qué estaba involucrado en éste ojo de la tormenta, y en qué forma podía sacar ventaja de todo esto. Ellos estaban en una situación delicada, así que más les valía cooperar.

–Su pregunta fue muy concreta –dijo, como quien los prepara para lo que vendría–, ustedes consideran que mi proyecto de alguna forma está relacionado con la muerte de mi ex compañera de fórmula, así que, ¿cuál es la relación?

Se consultaron con la vista antes de responder. En verdad esos dos degenerados y sus intrigas estaban comenzando a sacarlo de quicio, pero no era tiempo de explotar. No era el tiempo, ni era conveniente tampoco. Debía aguantar.

–¿Qué sabe de la Corte? – preguntó Judy, sorprendiendo al león.

–¿La Corte? – preguntó, notablemente confundido –, ¿Qué Corte? ¿El cuento infantil? – preguntó, lanzando una carcajada.

–Señor, no es un cuento – repuso Nick, con seriedad –, existe una Corte y creemos…no, tenemos pruebas que ella está detrás de todo.

El león los miró con escepticismo. _¿Qué se traen entre patas éstos dos?_ , pensó para sí mismo. ¿Acaso estaban insinuando que una Corte de mamíferos misteriosos que controlaban Zootopia desde las sombras eran los responsables del asesinato de Bellwether? Rio ligeramente, ahora sí que esto era una pérdida de tiempo.

–Muy bien, oficiales –dijo, colocando un dedo en el comunicador de su escritorio–, tengo otros asuntos pendientes… Lucy, por favor, acompaña a los oficiales a la salida.

–Señor, ¡espere, tiene que escuch…!– dijo Judy, más una nada amable tigresa los hizo salir.

Ambos contemplaron la puerta principal de la alcaldía, dando un suspiro. Judy en particular se sentía sumamente frustrada. La forma en que Leonzáles los despachó sólo significaba que no los estaba tomando en serio. Eso podía significar que cuando tuviera que tomar una decisión, ambos podrían verse vistos a renunciar a su trabajo… _Zanahorias…_ o estarían obligados a trabajar por separados, o… _Zahanorias._

–¡Zanahorias! – exclamó Nick, haciéndola volverá la realidad –, tranquila, ¿sí? Leonzáles tendrá que creernos en cuanto atrapemos a la Corte.

El zorro le dedicó una de sus sonrisas. No de las típicas que hacía cuando estaba alegre, relajado o simplemente en su actitud cínica. Era una sonrisa sincera, tranquilizadora. Ella se la devolvió, sintiendo el incontrolable impulso de abrazarlo con fuerza.

–Conejos, son tan sentimentales – dijo él, acariciando la cabeza de Judy.

Unos gritos los hicieron salir de su ensoñación. Judy pudo observar como un grupo de al menos seis animales, todos ellos presas, los abucheaban, profiriendo una sarta de insultos de lo más bajos. _Degenerados, pervertidos, enfermos, monstruos_ , eran algunos de los adjetivos que recibieron.

Por supuesto, ésta vez estaban enojados. Ambos salieron a encarar a los agresores, quienes se retiraron en desbandada una vez que vieron que los dos policías se les venían al humo. Decidieron caminar hasta la patrulla, la cual estaba a media cuadra de la alcaldía. No habían podido estacionarla dentro porque el parquin estaba ocupado.

Judy subió al asiento de conductor, mientras que Nick en el de copiloto, colocándose sus gafas de aviador. La coneja encendió la ignición, más un golpe sobre el capot la sobresaltó. _Crack_. El vidrio de la puerta trasera estalló, haciendo que los dos voltearan asustados a ver qué había sucedido. Sobre el asiento descansaba un gran pedazo de ladrillo. Alguien había arrojado eso contra la patrulla. _Contra nosotros._

Judy observó a los costados, y una lluvia de verduras, así como objetos más pesados pero no tanto como el que acaban de lanzarles comenzó a impactar en la patrulla. Los estaban atacando. Judy sintió una mezcla de sentimientos: enojo, impotencia, dolor. Ninguno era positivo en esos momentos. Los animales que juraron proteger ahora estaban atacándolos, y sabía el motivo: porque amaba a Nick. Porque ellos se amaban. Y sus mentes no podían aceptarlos.

Se desabrochó el cinturón para bajar, pero el cuerpo de Nick la alcanzó a cubrir al arrastrarla hasta sí con el tiempo suficiente para evitar que la ventana de su puerta le estallara en su cara, aunque pudo notar como el cascote de ladrillo golpeó contra el manubrio, cayendo pesadamente a sus pies.

–¡Arranca, Zanahorias! – exclamó Nick.

Ella ni siquiera lo pensó. Apretó el acelerador, y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, se encontraban en el estacionamiento de la comisaria. Sólo cuando apagó la ignición, fue cuando se permitió derrumbarse. Lloró en los brazos de Nick, quien la apretaba con fuerza. Sabía que eso significaba que él estaba muy enojado. Debían calmarse antes de ir a enfrentar a Bogo.

¿Por qué todo éste odio? ¿Por qué el ensañamiento hacia lo que era diferente? ¡Era amor! ¡Sólo era amor! De pronto, las ideas que había tenido sobre Zootopia, lo que significó para ella en su niñez, con su lema de que era la ciudad donde todos podían ser lo que quisieran, comenzaron lentamente a derrumbarse. ¿Con qué iba a reemplazar toda esa estructura que hasta entonces había tenido? Un sentimiento casi desconocido para ella comenzó a emerger: odio…odio visceral. Odio hacia quienes los habían atacado. Odio hacia los que no entendían. _Odio hacia Zootopia._

–Zanahorias –dijo Nick, levantando su mentón para verla a sus ojos que aún lloraban –, Hey… tranquila, ¿Sí?

–¡No puedo estar tranquila, Nick! – repuso ella, con furia – ¡Los odio!

La expresión de sorpresa del zorro no pasó desapercibida para ella. Sí, era muy extraño que ella sintiera esos sentimientos. Mucho más aún que los demostrara. Las consecuencias de éste caso estaban sacando el peor lado de Judy, haciendo que tuviera miedo. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo?

–Escúchame, Judy – La había llamado por su nombre. Pero no era un reto. Su voz era dulce, podía sentir sus patas en sus mejillas –, tu siempre has dicho que nunca sabes cuándo rendirte, ¿cierto?

–S…sí – respondió ella, no muy segura. Él tenía razón, después de todo.

–Entonces… ¿vas a dejar que éstos energúmenos, inspirados por esos malditos primates echen por tierra todo lo que has conseguido y todo por lo que has luchado?

Ella guardó silencio, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Nick tenía razón, en todo. ¿En verdad iba a dejar que la Corte ganara? Ellos manejaban los hilos. Conocían a los ciudadanos de Zootopia porque esa era _su_ ciudad, por ello sabían cómo controlarlos. Pero otra idea le llegó a la mente. No. _Ésta también es mi ciudad._ Una sonrisa de decisión se formó en sus labios, junto con un renovado brillo en sus ojos.

–Nunca – le respondió, y lo besó con pasión. En serio que ese zorro sabía inspirarla.

–Wow – contestó él, cuando tuvieron que tomar aire –, eres una coneja fogosa.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Ella lo abrazó, ya no buscando apoyo y contención entre sus brazos, sino que era uno fraternal. De camaradas. Porque aparte de amantes, eran amigos. Eso era lo que hacía su vínculo tan fuerte. Se decían las cosas como eran, por más que al otro no le gustara escucharlas.

–Bien, oficial Hopps – dijo el zorro, sonriéndole –, hoy no te escapas de mudarte conmigo. Espero que tengas pocas cosas para trasladar, porque sin falta te vienes al departamento. Y al diablo lo que piensen los demás.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, y lo invitó a bajar de la patrulla. Cuando salieron del vehículo, notaron que Bogo estaba en la entrada.

–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó, muy serio.

–Nos atacaron, Señor – intervino Nick.

–¡¿Los atacaron?! – exclamó Bogo, dirigiendo una mirada hacia sus oficiales, y luego hasta la patrulla. Comprendió lo que había sucedido, así que decidió serenar su tono de voz –… ¿están bien?

–Estamos bien – contestó Judy, dirigiéndole una media sonrisa, aunque más a Nick que a Bogo.

El búfalo les dio la tarde libre. Se lo merecían, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar por la entrevista con el alcalde. Lo que quedó del día lo dedicaron con emoción a trasladar las cosas de Judy hacia el departamento de Nick, que ahora era de ambos. Esa noche cayeron rendidos en la cama, demasiado agotados por haber tenido un día tan pesado. Pero estaban juntos, y eso era un gran apoyo en esos momentos.

* * *

Bogo apenas pudo conciliar el sueño por la noche. El incidente que sufrieron sus mejores oficiales fue un golpe duro para ambos, pero al parecer iban a estar bien. Había considerado seriamente en darles el otro día libre también, aunque lo cierto era que los necesitaba. La relación hecha pública estaba complicando todo. Y la ola de violencia seguía. Hacía unas horas, una gacela, una reportera de _La Gaceta_ había sido ingresada a terapia intensiva tras haber sido atacada en un confuso episodio.

Pensó en lo que los oficiales le habían dicho. Todo. Por la mañana sabría qué era lo que habían averiguado con Leonzáles antes del ataque que habían sufrido en la patrulla. A ésta altura, Bogo creía cada vez más en la existencia de esa Corte. Y por ello estaba tan nervioso, porque sabía lo difícil que iba a ser el hacerlos caer.

La prensa había seguido alimentándose con el _escándalo de la ZPD_. Si estos animales, los primates, habían influenciado a la prensa, demostraba el poder que tenían. Empresarios, medios de comunicación. Controlaban a toda la infraestructura de la ciudad. Y ahora, controlaban cada vez más la opinión de la población. Si la presión de la situación seguía ese ritmo, temía que Leonzáles ordenara que los despidieran. Un último pensamiento se cruzó en su mente antes de caer dormido, presa del cansancio. _¿Y si la Corte ha infiltrado gente en la comisaría?_

* * *

 **109 horas para la noche más oscura**

Nick se había levantado unos minutos antes que sonara el despertador para preparar el desayuno, y ver las noticias. Sentía que debía saber cómo estaba la situación allí afuera, por más retorcida que le pareciera la forma en que la Corte estaba intentando hundirlos. Era una jugada astuta, y sumamente cruel. Ponían a la opinión pública en su contra, hacían que la población desconfiara de ellos, para que Judy o él dudaran de su deber. A él no le importaba tanto la opinión ajena, aunque no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que había construido hasta entonces. Pero sobre todo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que dañaran a Judy. Que la volvieran su peor enemiga. No dejaría que el virus del miedo la infectara.

Sin embargo, mientras terminaba de preparar las dos tazas de café ahora que ambos vivían juntos; ¡qué extraño y qué hermoso sonaba a la vez! Prestó atención a un boletín de último momento que cambiaba ligeramente el ataque constante contra ellos en los noticieros. Una reportera de _La Gaceta_ estaba internada en terapia intensiva a causa de un horrible ataque que había sufrido en el departamento de un amigo suyo, el reportero James Lowell, quien se encontraba desaparecido desde hacía más de un día, según había reportado la casera del edificio. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y contempló como Judy le dirigía una mirada de consternación al escuchar eso último.

–James Lowell nos llamó muy temprano, Nick – dijo ella, sin apartar su vista de él.

–Ahora empiezo a preguntarme qué era lo que realmente quería hablar con nosotros –respondió el zorro.

Si estaba desaparecido, el zorro se sentía en parte responsable. Si bien era cierto que no habían podido contestarle, y no habían visto la llamada hasta entrada la siesta, no pudo evitar pensar que eso no era casualidad. No había reporte de algún ataque de intolerantes. Y ahora mismo lo único que podía pensar era en…

–La Corte ha atacado a esa reportera, ¿cierto? – preguntó Judy. Aunque más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

–Desayuna, Zanahorias – Respondió con serenidad el zorro –, tengo una idea.

 **107 horas para la noche más oscura**

 _Bien, estamos de vuelta aquí,_ pensó Nick para sus adentros, mientras el frío de Tundratown golpeaba su cara, mientras contemplaba la puerta del edificio abandonado donde debía estar aquella empresa fantasma, la primera pista que los encaminó hasta la Corte. Habían ido a la comisaría con el fin de comunicarle a Bogo lo que habían hablado con Leonzáles, explicándole todo lo que estaban sospechando, pero necesitaban una última pieza aún en el rompecabezas. Le encargó a su Jefe que encontrara alguien que pudiera consultar los planos viejos de la ciudad, los firmados durante la reforma urbanística.

Escuchó sonar el comunicador, y atendió.

–Wilde, tu hipótesis es correcta –dijo la voz de Bogo al otro lado–, Delgato y Osorio confirman que hubo una construcción previa en la dirección que nos proveíste. Cambio.

–Eso significa que esto es más que la fachada de una empresa fantasma, Jefe –afirmó Judy, tomando el comunicador–; esta es la guarida de la Corte. Cambio.

–Estamos saliendo para allá –comentó Bogo–, procedan con cuidado. Cambio y fuera.

Con un gesto de la cabeza, ambos sacaron sus pistolas tranquilizantes. Judy encendió su linterna, al tiempo que Nick abría la puerta con cuidado. Él no la necesitaba, después de todo. Apuntaron al interior: estaba todo vacío. Revisaron las dos plantas de arriba abajo. El resultado fue el mismo que la vez anterior. Algo no andaba bien.

Llegaron hasta el garaje, todo estaba como la primera vez que habían llegado a ése lugar. Nick bufó con frustración. La pista había sido muy buena: habían aprovechado el rebote de la señal del teléfono de James para situarlo cerca de éste domicilio. Cuando comprobaron la dirección, Nick supo que no podía ser casualidad. Habían intentado llamarlo, pero su teléfono daba apagado. En verdad, temía lo peor. Él había desaparecido, estaba seguro, al entrar a éste edificio, el cual sabía pertenecía a la Corte. Sin embargo, no podía saber qué era lo que había descubierto que había valido que lo desaparecieran.

–¿Qué fue lo que descubriste? – murmuró para sí mismo el zorro.

Observó el lugar con detenimiento. No había mucho, salvo una estantería amurada a la pared. Judy la estaba contemplando con cierto interés, llamando la atención del zorro.

–¿En qué piensas, Zanahorias? –inquirió el zorro.

–Nick…–dijo ella, volteando a verlo – ¿Cómo es que el Fantasma de la Ópera podía ir por dónde quisiera?

 _¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?_ Su rostro reflejó confusión ante la pregunta. No tenía idea de a qué venía lo que Judy estaba preguntando en esos momentos. Abrió la boca para responder.

–Zanahorias, ¿qué tiene que v…? –la pregunta quedó a mitad de camino cuando comprendió lo que su compañera le había querido decir – Pasadizos secretos… ¡el Fantasma era arquitecto!

–Exacto – contestó Judy, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Eres una coneja muy astuta – reconoció Nick.

La coneja inspeccionó la estantería. Era el primer elemento que sobresalía. Jaló un poco de ella. Estaba verdaderamente amurada a la pared. Intentó encontrar puntos de agarre, tornillos, algo de donde estuviera, más no encontró nada. Muy extraño. Nick la oyó dar un pequeño grito de alegría.

–¡Hay un botón! – exclamó susurrando.

–Presionalo – dijo Nick, preparando su arma.

Judy presionó el botón. _Bruum._ La pared en la que estaba apoyada la estantería retrocedió con el mueble incluido, enseñando unas oscuras escaleras que descendían, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Nick decidió bajar primero, apuntando hacia adelante con su pistola. Judy lo siguió, dejando la linterna colgar de su cintura, por una cuestión de seguridad. Confiaba en Nick, él podía ver en la oscuridad, y sabía que andar con la linterna encendida podía ser peligroso, dado que llamaría la atención.

 _Uno... Dos… Tres…_ Nick contó todos los escalones hasta llegar al pasillo. No había una miserable luz en todo el lugar. Pudo notar que allí debía haber antorchas, pero estaban apagadas. El pasillo era largo, así que tardarían un rato en cruzarlo si iban lo más silenciosos posible. Sin embargo, no sería tanto, ellos estaban entrenados después de todo. Olfateó el aire, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Pudo percibir que el lugar estaba impregnado con una fragancia que se había enterrado en su inconsciente. _Babuinos ._ Malditos babuinos. Comenzaba a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba ante el sólo recuerdo de esos animales, los asesinos de la Corte. Pensar que Judy estaba con él, corriendo riesgo en ese momento, no ayudaba a calmarlo, así que se debía obligar a sí mismo a repetirse mentalmente que todo iba a salir bien.

Llegaron hasta la salida del pasillo, dando con un hall enorme. El lugar estaba construido bajo las grandes capas de hielo, así que allí estaba haciendo un frío relativamente contenido. Las paredes parecían gruesas, lo suficiente al menos para evitar que el lugar se congelara.

Avanzaron con cautela, apuntando a todos lados. Notó que Judy no podía ver bien, porque la estancia estaba muy tenuemente iluminada. Él era sus ojos. La gran cúpula del hall estaba sostenida por columnas de gran grosor, y al fondo podía verse una serie de asientos vacíos. Nick tuvo una ligera reminiscencia de su sueño. No era muy diferente a como se lo había imaginado. _Pick. Pick. Pick…_ era el sonido de una hoja de metal golpeando contra una superficie dura.

Pudo notar como Judy volteó, captando la dirección de la que venía el sonido. Estaba nerviosa, pero se mantenía firme. Él era sus ojos, es cierto. Pero ella era sus oídos. Alzó la vista hacia una de las columnas, y lo vio: posado sobre un borde sobresaliente, como una siniestra gárgola, estaba un babuino que enseñaba todos sus dientes. Nick apunto, sin embargo el primate fue más rápido, arrojándose al suelo para esconderse detrás de la columna.

Judy giró, al escuchar caer otros cuerpos. Nick lo oyó también. Estaban cayendo de las columnas. Cuatro en total. Le indicó con un susurro a Judy que encendiera su linterna a su señal, que por ahora escucharan atentos. Estaban en el centro de la cúpula, entre las cuatro de las ocho columnas dispuestas en forma rectangular que sostenían el lugar. Sentía la tensión crecer en su cuerpo. Estaban rodeados, de eso no tenía la menor duda. En esos momentos, la combinación de su visión nocturna y el oído sensible de Judy era su única ventaja, dado que los superaban en número, sumándole que ella no podía apuntar bien en la oscuridad.

Ambos se pusieron espalda contra espalda, aguardando. El zorro sabía que los primates estaban siendo pacientes, analizando sus movimientos. Desconocía si los babuinos tenían buena visión nocturna, pero sabía de todas formas que estaban superados en número por dos individuos, y que todos ellos estaban armados con armas punzocortantes letales.

Escuchó un gruñido a la derecha, desde la columna más alejada, y luego Judy indicó que escuchó el sonido de pasos rápidos por el lado izquierdo. Silencio. Él observó con detenimiento. Los malditos estaban movilizándose para ponerlos nerviosos. _Pum. Pum. Pum._ Golpes en la columna derecha al fondo. _Pum. Pum. Pum._ Golpes en la columna del lado izquierdo, al fondo. ¿Qué estaban intentando hacer?

–Quieren confundirnos – murmuró Judy –, para desconcentrarme a mí. Saben que yo puedo oírlos mejor que tú.

 _Pum. Pum. Pum_. Apuntaron a una columna que tenían al frente, a cuatro metros de distancia. _Pum. Pum. Pum._ Columna de atrás. Querían confundirlos, desorientarlos. Y lo estaban logrando. Los golpes ahora se estaban haciendo por intervalos de a dos, desde lados opuestos. Él sabía qué era lo que pretendían hacer: para atacarlos, al menos uno debía dejar de golpear. Pero si causaban el suficiente ruido, el cambio sería imperceptible. Al menos, si pretendían dar un golpe rápido. Él podía oír la respiración acelerada de Judy. Estaban poniéndola demasiado nerviosa. Su fino oído tal vez comenzaba a resentirse.

–Tss –susurró, lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo–, tranquila. No caeremos bajo éste truco. Tu estate atenta… uno al menos debe parar para atacarnos. Debes ser toda oídos….

Sus palabras parecieron calmar un poco a Judy. _Pum. Pum. Pum_. Los cuatro al mismo tiempo golpeaban con gran coordinación. Una variación en el sonido, eso era todo lo que Nick necesitaba que Judy oyera para poder localizarlos. _Pum. Pum. Pum._

–¡A mi izquierda, Nick! – exclamó Judy.

Nick giró rápido, y apuntó hasta donde Judy le había dicho. El primate había acortado una distancia grande en pocos segundos, inclinándose hacia adelante y llevando sus brazos delanteros hacia atrás, donde sostenía sus dagas. Nick se percató que él babuino se inclinó ligeramente hacia la izquierda para intentar esquivar el disparo, pero supo que era una trampa. Disparó a la derecha, haciendo que el dardo impactara el pecho del primate cuando éste viró bruscamente la dirección, porque había tenido la intención de que fallara su disparo. Cayó de bruces al piso, haciendo que los otros tres salieran de su escondite para atacarlos desde diferentes flancos.

Nick tomó el arma de Judy y disparó hacia el que estaba más cerca, impactando el dardo sobre éste, luego la tomó a ella en brazos en un rápido movimiento para correr hacia las columnas buscando refugio. Sin embargo, sintió como dos figuras más descendían sobre ellos, cayéndoles pesadamente encima. Judy salió rodando hacia un costado, pero emitió un chillido que le heló la sangre al zorro: los otros dos babuinos la habían capturado, sujetándola fuertemente con sus manos.

Él sintió como los que le habían caído encima lo tomaban de sus brazos, inmovilizándolo. Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo desorientó, y ambos fueron arrastrados hacia el centro. _Aplausos._

La luz se encendió. Al fondo, sobre el trono, pudo notar que un primate que él había visto en sueños se incorporaba de su asiento. Aplaudía en forma sarcástica, sonriendo maliciosamente. Nick lo observó acercarse hasta ellos, intentando forcejear, más el fuerte agarre de los babuinos le impedía moverse.

–Impresionante en verdad – dijo un primate que Nick ya había visto.

–Juez Supremo…– dijo. Era un pensamiento en voz alta.

El chimpancé sonrió. Era más bajo que en su sueño, pero más alto que John, eso seguro. Parecía complacido que lo hubieran identificado. Habló, con una mano en su pecho.

–Me halaga que pueda reconocerme, oficial Wilde –exclamó–, y me sorprende en verdad que hayan llegado hasta aquí.

Nick pudo ver como Judy intentaba zafarse en vano del agarre de sus captores. Se sentía impotente. Gruñó, intentando verse intimidante ante el chimpancé, más lo único que consiguió fue una sonora risa de éste.

–Comprenderá que no podemos dejarlo vivir, igual como le pasó a ese reportero entrometido –el primate sacó algo del interior de su chaqueta, un objeto que Nick pudo reconocer muy bien: un revolver.

El primate le apuntó a él, directo a la cabeza. Nick tenía miedo, pero no por él, sino por Judy. Podía escucharla pelear, intentando liberarse, pero sin éxito. Escuchó el ruido del martillo mover el tambor del arma, y luego vio como el chimpancé cambiaba de objetivo, poniendo en su mira a Judy, sin dejar de mirar a Nick.

–Esa coneja es demasiado ruidosa, creo que mi deber es sacrificarla primero…

 _Es claro que mi deber como amo…es sacrificarla yo mismo_. Aquellas palabras le provocaron un inmenso dolor a Nick, estaba viviendo otra vez lo que sufrió en su pesadilla.

–¡No! – exclamó, haciendo la suficiente fuerza para que los babuinos se desconcertaran un momento, lo que le permitió liberarse.

De un salto, hundió los dientes sobre la mano con la que apuntaba a Judy, sin dejarle tiempo al chimpancé de poder dispararle a él. Un horrendo chillido de dolor escapó de su garganta, alterando a los babuinos. Éstos estaban tan sorprendidos que la coneja pudo zafarse del agarre golpeando a uno en sus genitales con una pata delantera izquierda y luego al otro golpearle la mandíbula con sus patas traseras, cosa que lo tumbó hacia atrás. Los otros dos reaccionaron, yendo uno a atacar a Nick y el otro a ella.

El fuerte golpe que le propino el chimpancé hizo que el zorro lo soltara, cayendo al piso adolorido, más sintió como Judy lo levantó. Pudo escuchar como éste ordenó, totalmente encolerizado, que los mataran a ambos. Corrieron a refugiarse tras unas columnas, dándole el tiempo suficiente para cargar un solo dardo en el arma de Judy, dado que la otra se había caído cuando los atacaron. Ahora la estancia estaba iluminada, lo que no los dejaba enteramente a merced de los primates. Judy los pudo oír llegar, tomó el arma y disparó, impactándole en el pecho a uno de ellos.

El que quedaba dio un gran salto, obligando a los dos oficiales a rodar en direcciones diferentes para esquivar el ataque, alcanzando a ver como la punta de las dagas golpeaba el suelo. El babuino encaró a Nick, quien a duras penas pudo esquivar sus rápidos envistes con sus armas.

Judy tomó impulso y rebotó contra una de las columnas, dándole la potencia suficiente para propinarle una patada con ambas patas en la espalda del primate, haciéndolo caer. Y más importante aún, desarmándolo. Nick aprovechó para darle un fuerte derechazo en la nariz del babuino quien intentaba incorporarse luego del golpe. El segundo golpe lo detuvo con su mano, más Judy le pateó la pantorrilla para hacerlo caer, recibiendo otro puñetazo de parte de Nick en su cara. En poco tiempo, hubo un intercambio de golpes de parte de los dos oficiales que terminó por noquear al primate.

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang!_ Ambos oficiales rodaron en direcciones opuestas, escudándose con las columnas. El chimpancé había abierto fuego contra ellos.

–¡ZPD, suelte el arma! –escucharon una voz autoritaria inconfundible.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fueron dos disparos provenientes de las pistolas tranquilizantes. Ambos oficiales se asomaron con cautela, y vieron que los primates habían sido sedados todos. Los refuerzos habían llegado. Ambos sonrieron, mientras tenían un solo pensamiento en mente: la Corte había sido capturada.

 **Quedan 106 horas para la noche más oscura**

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Dejen sus reviews!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Convergencia

Sé que dije que iba a intentar actualizar entre viernes y sábado, pero bueno, escribir el capítulo me llevó más de lo esperado, además como me quedé momentáneamente sin internet, pensé esperar hasta hoy para poder ordenar bien mis ideas, descansar y volcarme a terminarlo. Espero que éste capítulo sea del agrado de ustedes, salió casi tan largo como el anterior, 12 páginas de word.

 **NOTA: Otra vez ocurrió el problema con las reviews de fanfiction, no se cargan. Algunas no me llegan las notificaciones al email, por tanto, no puedo leerlas. Esperemos que el problema se solucione pronto. Sino, pueden enviarmelas como mp.**

Ahora, vamos a las reviews.

Marianne E: Muchas gracias por la review, Marianne. Ya habiendo respondido a tus preguntas pro mp, paso a lo referido a la historia en sí. Muchas gracias por lo de Leonzáles. De hecho, si bien tenía unos bocetos, tu comentario fue lo que me hizo avisparme que debía dar una fundamentación más sólida de la que había pensado inicialmente (la película es algo ambigua en ese sentido sobre el destino del león, al menos eso interpreté yo). Y lo de la personalidad, pues he tenido mi trato con funcionarios, más en una carrera tan política como es sociología, además de lo ya planteado en la película, así que tenía bastantes fuentes para retratar a éste personaje.

Como plantee en el punto de vista de Judy, La Corte es la que está alimentando constantemente el odio en una sociedad tan marcada por los prejuicios contra Zootopia, así que un ataque contra ellos era solo cuestión de tiempo. La prensa, o mejor dicho, el grupo oligopólico de mi país puede poner y deponer gobiernos, literalmente, así que ellos también han sido parte fundamental para inspirarme con esos hechos que sufren los personajes. Y veo que tú has intuido que algo estoy guardando bajo la manga. Me alegra saber eso. ¡Un saludo, querida!

Valentine: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarte a dejar una review. Al parecer hay un nuevo problema con Fanfiction y no carga aún en el fic las reviews, pero me llegan al correo al menos la mayoría. Un saludo. PD: ¿Hablas inglés? De ser así, serías mi primera lectora que comenta que no tiene al español como lengua natal.

Raven-Spiegelman: Me causó una mezcla de diversión y preocupación tu primer comentario. Pensé, "Rayos, ¡no te vayas!", pero me quedé tranquilo cuando dijiste que te ibas a poner al día para dejar después tu review. Sí, el capítulo fue intenso, ya estaba planeado que hubiera una reminiscencia a la pesadilla de Nick, como dije. Eso eventualmente lo iba a afectar. Espero que éste capítulo te guste, hay muchas emociones encontradas. ¡Un saludo!

Clau.99: ¡Muchas gracias darme el favorito! Espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Jeinesz06: Subestimación, querida. Subestimación de los enemigos. Puede ser un error fatal a veces. Por suerte para nuestros héroes, no sucedió así. Las respuestas a tu pregunta estarán en éste capítulo. ¡Un saludo!

Darkness66: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me agrada que pienses de esa forma respecto a la historia. Justamente en éste capítulo se retoma algo del tema Nuevo Génesis. ¡Nos leemos!

hxppss: ¡Aquí el nuevo capítulo! Este capítulo es un poco diferente, pero creo que será de tu agrado. Un saludo.

Alex Fox de Wilde: ¡Gracias! Intuyo que éste capítulo te va a gustar. Un saludo.

SirDaniSkywatcher304: ¡Muchas gracias! Bogo tiene participación en momentos clave en toda la historia, así que sigue esperando sus apariciones. Un saludo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Convergencia**

 **Quedan 105 horas para la noche más oscura**

Judy veía con mucha curiosidad como sus compañeros de la ZPD revisaban cada esquina de la base de la Corte. Habían esposado a los primates que sedaron, llevándolos a la comisaría en un vehículo blindado, escoltado por dos patrullas más. Sabía que un despliegue de policías que se presenciaba en ésos momentos no iba a pasar desapercibido para nadie, así que se preguntaba cuánto tardaría la prensa en llegar para cubrir la historia.

Sintió como Nick la rodeaba con su brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo, dedicándole una intensa mirada en la que podía ver reflejadas muchas emociones: orgullo, miedo, alivio… amor. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, moviendo inconscientemente su nariz, haciendo que el zorro sonriera. Sin embargo, tuvieron que romper su idilio cuando vieron al Jefe Bogo acercarse hasta ellos, separándose de inmediato para adoptar la posición de firmes.

–Han sido muy afortunados – exclamó el enorme búfalo –, subestimamos enormemente a estos animales: no solamente estaban armados con armas blancas… hace muchos años que no veo que alguien porte un arma de fuego – dijo con seriedad, refiriéndose al chimpancé que en esos momentos debería estar llegando a su celda en la comisaría, totalmente dopado –, deben agradecer que no tuviera buena puntería.

–Estoy segura que aún hay más miembros por atrapar – dijo Judy, dando un paso hacia adelante con decisión –, no podemos dormirnos en los laureles.

–Sin embargo, necesitamos unir las piezas con lo que podamos encontrar aquí –respondió el búfalo –, por lo que ustedes han dicho, ese chimpancé es el Juez Supremo, ¿correcto?

–Así es, Jefe – comentó Nick –, John Doe afirmó que la Corte tiene un sistema muy rígido de organización, lo que significaría que en estos momentos se encuentra acéfala.

–Contamos con eso, Wilde – afirmó el búfalo, como si se tratara de un mantra –. Lo que sea que hayan estado planeando, lo hemos retrasado, si es que no ha sido incapacitado –el búfalo escuchó por radio que Garraza le informaba que la prensa había arribado a la salida del edificio, así que decidió salir. Sin embargo, detuvo su marcha un momento y giró su cabeza hacia los oficiales –. Hopps, Wilde… buen trabajo.

Ambos policías sonrieron. Judy en particular se sentía más segura pensando que la Corte había sufrido un duro revés ahora que el Juez Supremo estaba atrapado. El hizo un gesto al zorro para que la acompañara a explorar el lugar, dirigiéndose concretamente hacia una puerta que se ubicaba hacia uno de los costados de los pilares centrales. Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia donde habían noqueado al primate y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando vio uno de los agujeros que el proyectil del revólver había dejado en la gruesa columna. Había estado tan cerca de impactarlos a ellos. Un agujero de ese tamaño había sido letal para cualquiera de los dos, pero dado su tamaño, ella hubiera resultado más dañada todavía. Sus pistolas tranquilizantes eran pequeñas, mucho de hecho. Cabían en la pata de un conejo. El revólver del Juez Supremo, como pudo comprobar cuando se acercó a su cuerpo, era demasiado grande para sus pequeñas patas. Conocía lo mínimo de las armas de fuego dado lo que leyó en la academia, pero estaba segura que aquello sería capaz de sacarle un hombro si lo llegaba a disparar. Un calibre para animales pequeños sería lo único a lo que podría aspirar a disparar, si es que alguna vez se daba esa oportunidad.

Los técnicos forenses estaban recogiendo huellas del picaporte de la gran puerta metálica, aunque por suerte para ellos ésta estaba abierta, así que podían pasar. Su respiración se cortó durante un momento cuando pasó el umbral. No sabría hasta después que el propio Nick se sintió un animalito pequeño en aquella estancia: al frente había una gran pantalla, de al menos dos metros, amurada a la fría pared. Uno de los técnicos informáticos estaba intentando romper el sistema de encriptación de la computara hacia la que estaba conectada. A la derecha de la sala había mesas con lo que pudo reconocer como distintos modelos de armas de fuego. Aquello le heló la sangre. Eran grandes, y largas, completamente diferentes al revolver que había visto, o lo que había podido leer: por lo que podía deducirse, esos peligrosos objetos debían cargarse con dos manos.

Notó como uno de los lobos cargaba una de aquellas armas, apoyando la culata en su hombro, y apuntaba hacia una pared. Estaba sin su cargador, así que eso la hacía sentir algo más segura. Lo último que quería es que alguien resultara muerto o herido a causa de un disparo imprudente de un compañero oficial.

–¿Alguna vez has disparado algo como eso? – preguntó Nick, sonriéndole con suspicacia al cánido.

–No –respondió éste, dejando el arma en la mesa –, pero tengo entendido que la división de asalto lleva modelos similares. Los llaman rifles de asalto.

–¿Rifles de asalto? – preguntó Judy, ladeando la cabeza –, ¿Cuántos de esos había?

–Hemos encontrado seis – dijo, sonriendo orgulloso –, así como también seis pistolas. Se parecen a las nuestras, sólo que en lugar de disparar un solo dardo, disparan 13 proyectiles. No eran muchos, pero aun así asombroso.

Sí. Era cierto, no eran muchos. Sin embargo, habiendo visto el poder destructivo que tenía un simple revólver, no podía compartir que aquellas armas eran algo asombroso. Más bien, eran aterradoras. Estaba segura que podían causar demasiado daño en las manos equivocadas. Y nada era peor que pensar en lo que podrían haber hecho con ellas los babuinos. De hecho, si los hubieran enfrentado con ellas, no estarían en esos momentos. ¿Acaso la policía debía armarse con armas como esas para poder enfrentar a delincuentes tan peligrosos? Era un pensamiento que en esos momentos comenzaba a cruzarse por su mente, y no la hacía nada feliz.

Pensó en las características de los primates: por lo que podía ver, ellos eran fuertes. Más que un zorro o un conejo. Sin embargo, ¿serían más fuertes que un tigre o un lobo? No tenían garras, y salvo los babuinos, no se veía que tuvieran grandes colmillos con los que pudieran haber causado grandes daño a sus presas en la edad de piedra. No conocía al resto de los miembros de la Corte que había nombrado John, pero supuso que tal vez las armas de fuego habían sigo su invención. Ellos eran las criaturas más evolucionadas, después de todo, ¿no era así? Tal vez su falta de armas naturales había sido compensada con inteligencia.

Dejó de lado sus disquisiciones filosóficas en cuanto notó que Nick no estaba a su lado. Volteó, y lo vio junto al gigantesco ordenador, observando al técnico con curiosidad. Al parecer había conseguido romper el sistema de seguridad. De hecho, el animal que estaba allí había sido uno de los que había conseguido desbloquear la memoria USB que les había dado John. Parecía que había aprendido cómo funcionaban después de haberse pasado horas intentando abrirla. Sonrió mientras se acercaba. Los primates no eran los únicos que aprendían rápido.

Levantó sus orejas para oír mejor lo que estaba diciéndole su zorro.

–¿Puedes hacer una copia de esto? – preguntó Nick, a lo que el técnico afirmó como única respuesta –, quiero todo lo que se encuentra en esta computadora.

–Demorará una hora, aproximadamente. Son seis terabytes de información, nunca había visto tantos archivos e información en un solo lugar –respondió el técnico, conectando varios discos duros para pasar los datos del ordenador.

–¿Puedes buscar todo lo relacionado con "John Doe" por mientras? –inquirió el zorro.

–Supongo –respondió únicamente el programador.

Minimizó las ventanas emergentes, y tecleó el comando solicitado. Se registraron u una carpeta asociado una vez que la búsqueda rápida finalizó. Abrió el archivo y lo primero que encontró fue un informe detallado sobre los sujetos Nicholas P. Wilde y Judy Hopps. Ninguno de los dos oficiales dijo nada, recordando con amargura que el bonobo había sido el encargado de espiarlos por orden de la Corte, como confesó. Escuchó a Nick decir que ellos revisarían eso en la comisaría. Lo siguiente que encontró fue una carpeta titulada _Proyecto Nuevo Génesis_. El técnico clickeo allí, encontrando una gran cantidad de archivos, fotos, informes, planos… pero lo que más llamó la atención fue una especie de aplicación titulada "génesis . exe".

La ejecutó, y lo siguiente que se oyó fue el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Ambos oficiales se dirigieron con presura hacia donde se abría un nuevo umbral, camuflado como si fuese parte de la pared.

Cruzaron la puerta y una voz femenina pregrabada los recibió:

–Bienvenido, John.

El lugar estaba en ruinas. Tubos de ensayo rotos, papeles quemados o rajados. Parecía que allí había pasado un tornado. Y en el centro de aquella estancia, se hallaba un tubo de mayor tamaño, con forma algo ovalada, con algo dentro de él, flotando en un líquido color ámbar. Se acercaron con cautela, contemplando aquella extraordinaria muestra de ingeniería: el cristal asemejaba a una especie de huevo, sujeto por la base conectada al piso, así como la parte superior, la cual conectaba con el techo. El tamaño de ese huevo era de aproximadamente un metro de largo, por setenta centímetros de ancho. Parecía haber resistido un ataque, pues estaba trizado. Judy reconoció la marca: era el impacto de un proyectil, el cual aún se encontraba incrustado en él.

Lo observó con curiosidad, mientras Nick se acercaba a leer algo del papeleo sobreviviente, intentando descubrir cada uno a su manera que era aquello. En el centro, flotando, se halla una cosa que ella sólo pudo interpretar como un… ¿feto? Lo observó con atención. Sí, era un feto. Lo sabía por los libros de biología que había leído en la escuela, sin embargo, ¿de qué? No podía identificarlo correctamente porque ni siquiera estaba del todo desarrollado. Podía ser de cualquier especie mamífera.

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha al ver una pantalla titilante, que solicitaba que fuese presionada. Ella hizo caso, y tocó la tecla de la pantalla táctil. Allí pudo leer lo siguiente.

 _Estado: fallecido._

Notó que la estructura no estaba dañada. Lo que había matado al feto era que alguien había cortado los soportes vitales recientemente. Tal vez llevaría un día, o dos, cuanto mucho, como una forma de vida que no se alcanzó siquiera a desarrollar. Sintió algo de pena.

–Zanahorias –escuchó a Nick, volteando a verlo. Sostenía unos papeles rajados entre sus patas, con expresión de gran confusión –… eso que está allí es un…híbrido entre conejo y zorro.

Un gran nudo se formó en su estómago. _¿Un híbrido?_ Volteó a ver al feto, consternada, para luego volver a mirar a Nick. No tenía forma de conejo, ni de zorro, a causa de su poco desarrollo. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

–Según esto – comentó Nick, notando la sorpresa de su pareja –, John de alguna forma consiguió unir en forma estable genes incompatibles… usando nuestro ADN.

–¿Qué? – exclamó Judy, totalmente desorientada.

–Usó cabellos – dijo Nick, intentando sonar sereno, fallando miserablemente en el intento –, al parecer… de cuando nos estuvo siguiendo. Debe haber ingresado a nuestros hogares en algún momento.

Claro. Cada vez que se cepillaban el pelaje, o mudaban el mismo, las fibras más viejas quedaban en los peines. Por eso, tan sólo había tenido que tomar el suficiente ADN, pero aquello significaba que el feto…

Giró con lentitud a ver al ser inconcluso que se encontraba flotando en aquél líquido ámbar. Tal vez eso funcionaba como la placenta de un vientre mamífero real. Sin embargo, ya no existía. En realidad, nunca alcanzó a existir, porque no se le fue permitido. Fuese que hubiera tenido vida o no, más allá de cualquier debate, aquella forma de vida había sido impedida de desarrollarse. _Un hijo de Nick y mío._

–¿Tenía nombre? – preguntó, con voz entrecortada.

–Zanahorias, no es necesario que… –intentó argumentar Nick, pero una mirada de ella le hizo intuir que era mejor cooperar –. Ada. Se llamaba Ada…

Y así fue como ella comprendió que la Corte se las había arreglado para seguir dañándolos. No podía sentir amor o algo por un ser que nunca conoció, más lo que le dolía en realidad era la posibilidad, una posibilidad que había sido negada. Aquella criatura hubiese sido una hija biológica de ambos. Pero ahora ya no iba a existir. La primera cría híbrida entre conejo y zorro. Suspiró, obligándose a serenarse. Ella era un animal muy emotivo, pero no quería que ésa situación la sobrepasase. Nick debía estar afectado, seguramente, al igual que ella. Sólo que no lo demostraba abiertamente. Su lema siempre había sido no dejar que vieran que lo habían herido, pero sabía que en el fondo aquello lo había golpeado tan duro como a ella.

–Ven, Zanahorias –dijo apoyando una pata sobre su hombro, y depositando un tierno beso en la frente de su compañera –, volvamos al trabajo.

* * *

 **Quedan 97 horas para la noche más oscura**

Muchas cosas sucedieron en las ocho horas que siguieron a aquella ajetreada jornada. Tras horas de haber estado revisando los archivos que descargaron del ordenador central de la Corte, hicieron un descubrimiento escalofriante: había una lista de animales que estaban señalados como objetivos prioritarios. Funcionarios públicos, jefes sindicales, estudiantes, figuras mediáticas, empresarios. Todas estaban señaladas por alguna razón por la Corte. Y tanto Nick como Judy sabían que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

–Leonzáles… Gazelle… incluso el Jefe Bogo se encuentra aquí – exclamó Judy con consternación.

–Y no hemos encontrado a James Lowell, o su cuerpo –murmuró Nick, cansado.

–Debemos presentar esto al Jefe Bogo – afirmó la coneja.

Imprimieron la lista de nombres. En realidad, eran archivos detallados con nombres, fotografías, y descripciones completas de los objetivos que la Corte había elegido. Tenían domicilios, lugares frecuentes, inclusive datos tan personales como los animales con los que se relacionaban. Incluso Mister Big figuraba en aquella lista.

Sin embargo, con aquello en su poder, ahora la Corte estaba impedida. Al menos, eso era lo que Nick quería creer. Pero sorprendentemente, Bogo compartía su punto de vista. Afirmó con seguridad que su mejor carta ahora era que sabían con cierta seguridad cuáles eran los planes de la Corte, pero lo mejor de todo era que tenían ahora al chimpancé que funcionaba como cabeza de la organización. No había cooperado en nada. No solicitó abogado, no quiso responder a las preguntas. No habló nada, en definitiva, al igual que los babuinos. Parecían haber firmado un pacto tácito de silencio. No valieron tampoco las amenazas ni los juegos mentales. El _dilema del prisionero_ falló miserablemente, porque lo único que obtuvieron como respuesta cuando les dijeron que habían sido delatados por sus compañeros fue una sonrisa burlona. Los bastardos sabían que ninguno hablaría, y esa era su mejor defensa en esos momentos.

–Tarde o temprano esos primates tendrán que hablar –dijo Bogo, más como un pensamiento en voz alta que dirigido a sus oficiales –, pueden retirarse. Mañana tómense el día libre.

–¿Qué? – preguntó Judy, con sorpresa – ¿Por qué?

–Han sido días duros. Los necesito totalmente repuestos para pasado mañana –respondió con serenidad –, con lo que han dejado podemos avanzar. Ahora, retírense.

Ambos oficiales salieron, ya era de noche. Nick sabía que Judy se había tomado el caso como algo personal en ésos momentos a causa de todo el daño que habían recibido a causa de la Corte. De hecho, aun lo seguía recibiendo: cuando llegaron a la salida, se encontraron con una gran cantidad de reporteros esperándolos para asaltarlos a preguntas. La mayoría, sin embargo, ni siquiera tenía algo que ver con la investigación, o eran dirigidas intencionalmente para relacionarlos con su competencia profesional a causa de su relación.

 _¿Qué puede decir del caso? ¿Es verdad que han sido despedidos? ¿Cómo afecta su relación al caso? ¿Han consultado a psicólogos? ¿Consideran que dos interespecie pueden sostener una investigación de éste calibre? ¿Acaso la ZPD no tiene oficiales mejor preparados?_

Eso fue demasiado. Nick tomó a Judy de una pata y la arrastró fuera de allí. Fueron asistidos por Franscine y McCuerno, para su alivio. Los dos mamíferos gigantes se encargaron de despejarles el camino hasta el estacionamiento para poder irse en el vehículo de Judy.

Ya en su apartamento, estacionaron luego de comprobar que no había nadie esperando para asaltarlos a preguntas. Entraron arrastrando sus patas, agotados física y emocionalmente. Nick abrió la puerta de su habitación para colgar con cierta dejadez su uniforme. Contempló a Judy, quien jugaba con su celular en la mesa del comedor. Seguía vestida con la ropa de trabajo, así que allí fue cuando comprobó que las cosas no estaban bien.

Nick no era bueno con las palabras de aliento, de eso estaba seguro. Pero cuando llegaba el momento, generalmente sabía qué decir, o cómo acompañar a su Zanahorias. A veces, las palabras no eran necesarias. Con eso en mente, se acercó hasta ella y tomó asiento a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos suavemente. Ella siguió con la vista clavada en el teléfono.

–Nick…–dijo ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos–, hay algo importante que debo decirte.

El zorro asintió, disimulando muy bien los nervios que ahora estaban recorriendo su espalda. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente. Oh, esa coneja, si supiera el poder que tenían sus palabras sobre los demás.

–Soy todo orejas, oídos –se dio cuenta que los nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada, había cambiado el orden de sus palabras–, quiero decir, ¡Soy todo oídos, Orejas!

Judy lo observó y lanzó una tímida risita. Eso le quitó un gran peso de encima. Al menos su torpeza había servido para romper un poco el hielo, así como también para disminuir la tensión. La coneja se recargó sobre su pecho.

–Nick… haber visto _eso_ en la guarida de la Corte…–él sabía a qué se refería, aun cuando su mente había estado obligándose a reprimir ese recuerdo– me hizo pensar en muchas cosas… una de ellas, es que no hemos hablado con mis padres.

Era cierto. Judy le había pedido tiempo. En eso habían sido claros: debían respetar los tiempos de cada uno. Ahora sin embargo, ella parecía estar considerando seriamente el decírselo a los Hopps. Tácitamente, estaba pidiéndole su apoyo en esa empresa.

–¿Quieres hablarles ahora? – preguntó Nick, acariciándole las orejas.

Ella alzó la vista. Esos enormes ojos violetas reflejaban muchas emociones juntas. Pareció pensarlo. Finalmente contestó, con un tono más animado, y con su característica sonrisa.

–Mañana.

Aquella noche, unieron sus cuerpos nuevamente, sintiendo las mismas emociones que habían estado presentes en cada uno de sus encuentros. Cayeron rendidos y durmieron plácidamente, alejando sus mentes de las inclemencias del mundo exterior.

* * *

 **Quedan 84 horas para la noche más oscura.**

–Estamos en vivo desde las afueras del departamento que los oficiales Judy Hopps y Nicholas Wilde, la polémica pareja de policías que lleva adelante la investigación del asesinato de la exalcaldesa Dawn Bellwether, comparten –un canguro, el reportero, transmitía para toda Zootopia–. Fuentes anónimas cercanas a la policía han confirmado que los oficiales no fueron hoy a trabajar. Se especula que podrían estar suspendidos de la fuerza a causa…

Judy apagó el televisor con molestia. Todo eso era una _mierda_ , ya era un acoso descarado. Nick no dijo nada, seguramente compartía su opinión, pero en esos momentos parecía estar más concentrado en desayunar su café acompañado por unas deliciosas donas que Garraza les había traído antes de irse al trabajo. _Es_ _un poco de dulzura frente a tanta amargura_ , había dicho luego de recibirlas.

–¿Quieres que hablemos con tus padres? – preguntó, mientras daba su último sorbo a su bebida.

–Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras –contestó ella, con sincera alegría.

Ella sacó su celular, buscando el número de contacto. Suspiró, dándose valor a sí misma. Marcó… _Ring…Ring…Ring…_ la imagen de Bonnie apareció en la pantalla.

–¿Judy? – preguntó su madre, al otro lado de la línea–, ¡Oh, Stu! ¡Es Judy!

–¿Judy-Dudy? –preguntó su padre, apareciendo también.

Escucho a Nick repetir el apodo que le decía su padre, y le dedicó una mirada homicida que sólo hizo sonreír todavía más si cabe al zorro. Recordó de pronto la vez en que él había escuchado ese apodo por primera vez y estuvo burlándose de ella por un mes entero.

–¡Hola! – respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, con sus orejas en alto, decidida a ignorar los comentarios inoportunos de su compañero – ¿Cómo están?

–Nosotros bien, querida –contestó Bonnie, con su tímida sonrisa–, ¿tú cómo estás?

 _Ya lo saben_ , se dijo a sí misma. Conocía muy bien a sus padres, y sabía cómo se comportaban cuando estaban ocultando algo. Bien, no era conveniente adelantar las cosas.

–Yo bien, ustedes saben. Lamento no haberlos llamado antes, han sido días muy ocupados con el caso que estamos enfrentando ahora –sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes. No debía mostrar que estaba nerviosa.

–Algo de eso hemos visto en televisión –comentó Stu. Esperaba eso, así que se obligó a sí misma a seguir sonriendo–, ¿está…Nick por ahí?

Okay. Eso había sido inesperado. Ella dirigió una mirada de sorpresa a su compañero, quien se incorporó de inmediato de su silla. Se peinó con cierta prisa el pelo algo desaliñado de su frente. Era una imagen graciosa de ver. Judy deseaba haber podido grabarlo en esos momentos. Se acercó hasta ella, respirando profundamente para darse valor.

–Señor Hopps, Señora Hopps – dijo el zorro, mostrando su mejor y más compradora sonrisa, apareciendo detrás de Judy.

–Muchacho –dijo Bonnie–, ¿Qué tal?

–Bien…yo…uh…desayunábamos a su hi…qué digo, desayu… ¡desayunaba con Judy! Sí, eso – tartamudeó mucho, sintiendo un gran impulso de golpearse a sí mismo a causa de su nueva confusión con las palabras. Esperaba que ahora eso no fuese a hacerse una costumbre.

–Vamos a tener que tener una seria conversación tú y yo, muchacho –dijo Stu, con seriedad, señalándolo con uno de sus dedos. Viéndolo, en cierta forma ese conejo recordaba a un pequeño cachorro de oso dado su tamaño. Un cachorro de oso muy enojado–, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?

 _Eso fue extraño_ , pensó Nick. Esperaba un regaño, un insulto. Pero no _eso_.

–Las más serias, señor –respondió el, con sinceridad.

Notó como la mirada del conejo a través de la pantalla lo estudiaba de cabo a rabo, intentando descubrir algún signo de mentira en sus palabras, o en sus gestos. No los había, era cierto. Pero ahora tenía que convencer a su _suegro_ de que en verdad era así. Stu dio un sonoro suspiro, y por fin se relajó.

–¿Afectará esto…su relación… a su trabajo? – preguntó Bonnie, con notable preocupación.

Esperemos que no – contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, aunque Nick decidió agregar algo que había estado sopesando durante un tiempo –, pero en caso de que se pueda a llegar a dar eso, presentaré mi renuncia. No quiero que el sueño de Judy se vea afectado.

–¿Qué? – exclamó Judy, mirando con sorpresa al zorro.

–Lo he estado pensando, Zanah…Judy –se corrigió Nick–. No quiero que tu futuro se vea afectado por esto. Pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti, así que si debo hacerlo, me haré a un lado, al menos en el trabajo.

–¡Eso no será necesario! –exclamó Judy, tomando la pata de Nick con fuerza, repitiendo la frase como un mantra – No lo será.

–Esperemos que así sea, Judy –depositó un suave beso sobre su frente, aunque después se dio cuenta que había hecho una demostración de afecto explícita delante de los padres de su compañera.

Los observó expectante, y ellos solo se limitaron a sonreír. Finalmente hablaron, con decisión.

–Nos alegra ver que quieres a nuestra hija de esa manera, Nick –afirmó Bonnie, poniendo una pata sobre el hombro de Stu–, en verdad esperamos que todo salga bien y ninguno de ustedes se vea afectado por ello. Cuentan con nuestro apoyo, ¿verdad, Stu?

–Así es –afirmó el conejo, aunque dirigió una firme mirada al zorro–, aunque esto no te salvará de la charla que tú y yo debemos tener, ¿me escuchaste, muchacho?

–Firme y claro –respondió Nick, con su mejor sonrisa.

–Bien, debemos dejarlos –dijo Bonnie–. Te mandamos muchos besos, Judy. Y un saludo a ti también, Nick.

–¡Los amo! –respondió Judy, visiblemente emocionada– ¡Nos vemos!

–Nos vemos– agregó Nick, despidiéndose.

La llamada finalizó. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que los padres conservadores de Judy se hubieran tomado tan bien la noticia. Se abrazaron con fuerza, riendo y dando vueltas por la habitación como dos cachorros que acababan de recibir la mejor noticia de sus vidas. Sintieron que alguien llamó a la puerta, haciéndoles salir de su ensoñación. De hecho, se escuchaba mucho tumulto allí afuera. Habían estado tan concentrados en su conversación que se habían olvidado del mundo exterior. Nick fue a abrir. Nunca esperó encontrarse con esa postal.

–Oficial Wilde – dijo el alcalde Leonzáles, con tono solemne–, oficial Hopps. Tengo que hacerles un anuncio, ¿puedo pasar?

–Claro – respondió el zorro, haciendo a un lado, mientras el gran león entraba a su departamento, acompañado por la tigresa que los había sacado de la alcaldía.

–Iré al grano –comentó el león, luego de tomar asiento en una de las sillas, dirigiendo una disimulada mirada por todo el departamento–. He hablado ayer en la noche con el Jefe Bogo sobre la decisión que he tomado respecto a ustedes.

Nick tomó la pata de Judy con delicadeza. Estaba listo para decirle a Leonzáles que iba a dejar la fuerza para que ella no se viese afectada, pero el león no lo dejó siquiera hablar.

–Ambos coincidimos en que una forma de mostrarles apoyo público sería anunciar su ascenso a detectives. En base a las últimas evidencias y detenciones que realizaron, tengo que reconocer que estuve equivocado, por eso le pedí a Bogo que les diera el día libre, así de esa forma podíamos tener esta charla.

–¿D…detectives? – preguntó Judy, sin poder salir de su asombro.

–Así es, _detective_ Hopps – respondió el león con una sonrisa de político –, es un procedimiento algo inusual. Pero dado el historial de ustedes, el ascenso estaba ya programado. Éste último caso sólo ha… acelerado un poco las cosas. Estoy al tanto… de los descubrimientos que han realizado –dijo, cambiando por un semblante más serio–, una gran presencia de armamento de fuego no es una buena noticia para Zootopia.

–No, señor. No lo es –negó Judy–, suponemos que si bien la Corte puede estar acéfala en éstos momentos, sigue siendo peligrosa.

–No lo dudo, detective – dijo el alcalde, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida–, mañana por la mañana podrán recibir sus nuevas placas. Ya no será necesario que usen su uniforme, pero eso quedará a gusto de ustedes. Ahora, me retiro. Haré el anuncio a la prensa.

El león salió, dejando a los dos policías con una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Es que acaso las sorpresas nunca se iban a terminar? Nick pensaba que éste caso los había llevado a una especie de montaña rusa que bajaba y subía sus ánimos. Instintivamente, prendió la televisión. Allí, a la salida de su departamento, Leonzáles se había dispuesto a dar su entrevista, rodeado de algunos de los oficiales de la ZPD.

–Y así es como, en base al excelente trabajo que los oficiales Nicholas Wilde y Judy Hopps, primera pareja de oficiales zorro y conejo que la iniciativa de inclusión de mamíferos ha dado–se estaba dando el crédito, como era su costumbre. Nick sonrió con suspicacia–, ambos han sido ascendidos al grado de detectives. No más preguntas.

El león fue filmado mientras se retiraba, mientras se escuchaba la sinfonía que los reporteros creaban, entre sus preguntas y los flashes de las cámaras. El presentador comentaba asombrado el inesperado giro en los acontecimientos. Fue interrumpido por el alce que presentaba las noticias de la ZNN, anunciando que Gazelle había decidido tomar posición también, en una entrevista en vivo.

–Zootopia es la ciudad del progreso, donde todos pueden ser lo que quieran –dijo con su característico acento latino–, por eso es que siempre he apoyado las causas justas. Y no hay causa más justa que la del amor, el amor que puede ser libre, libre de prejuicios y miedos. Por eso, declaro mi apoyo incondicional a la pareja de _héroes_ –enfatizó esa última palabra, haciendo emocionar a ambos policías– que ésta hermosa ciudad ha dado. Porque lo que quiero es una Zootopia donde verdaderamente cada uno pueda elegir qué es lo que quiera ser, a quién amar. ¡Nuestro único límite debe ser la imaginación, y no los miedos ajenos!

Nick estaba seguro que si Garraza estaba viendo eso en ésos momentos, estaría llorando igual que lo hacía Judy, quien lo abrazaba, hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

–Conejos, son tan sentimentales – dijo Nick, con delicadeza, mientras acariciaba las orejas de su compañera.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa naturalidad. Les llegaron felicitaciones vía mensaje de parte de sus compañeros de trabajo. Garraza fue uno de los más animados, sacándose una foto junto a la pantalla de la recepción, donde mostraban una repetición de la entrevista de Gazelle, quien anunciaba su apoyo a la pareja. El guepardo rechoncho salía sonriendo y haciendo una "v" con su pata derecha. Incluso Bogo les envió sus felicitaciones, muy a su manera.

 _Felicidades por el ascenso. Estarán despedidos si llegan tarde mañana._

Cayendo la noche, Judy sentía como sus ojos se cerraban solos a causa del cansancio, sin embargo se enfrascaba con una terquedad inaudita en pasar por los diferentes canales de televisión. Era ya más de medianoche, sin embargo estaba feliz. Sus padres habían aceptado la relación. Sabía que debía habérselos dicho ella misma antes de que se hubieran enterado de esa forma, por medio de las manipulaciones de La Corte, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Realmente no había sabido cómo encararlo, no cuando su familia era tan tradicional. Y menos cuando la propia Zootopia, el faro del progreso, estaba reaccionando en forma tan contrariada a lo que había esperado. Sí, sabía que se arriesgaban al rechazo, pero nunca pensó que alcanzaría tales cuotas de odio. Pero debía reconocer que nunca espero el grado de manipulación mediática en el que incurriría la organización a la que estaban intentando poner fin.

El apoyo que habían recibido de Gazelle la había hecho sentir muy aliviada. Una figura de su calibre no iba a poder ser ocultada de la vista tan fácilmente por los medios, mucho más cuando la declaración de la cantante fue algo que tomó a todos los reporteros desprevenidos. Sin embargo, notó que el eco en las noticias había sido relativamente tenue. Lo pasaban como un hecho aislado, fortuito. Algunos medios más ensañados que otros, citaban la opinión de expertos psiquiatras, para que todos los insultos que habían recibido tuvieran ahora un fundamento _científicamente comprobado._

Suspiró. Ellos eran sólo dos detectives que tenían el apoyo de algunas figuras: el Jefe Bogo, Gazelle, indirectamente, de Leonzáles… y de nula relevancia mediática como Garraza, sus compañeros del trabajo, los padres de Judy; aun a la distancia, significaba mucho para ambos. Pero seguía siendo un apoyo centrado en la esfera privada o profesional, sin mucho que hacer frente al monstruo mediático que tenía La Corte a su favor.

Y hablando de ello, notó con extrañeza que apenas sí habíase pasado algo relacionado a la gran detención que habían realizado. Sabía que aún quedaban miembros por atrapar de La Corte, tal y como habían dicho, pero en verdad estaba confundida. ¿Es que acaso la Corte se estaba cubriendo con alguna clase de blindaje mediático?

Cambió nuevamente de canal, y vio un comercial de un programa infantil. Sintió deseos de dejarlo allí. En cuanto el zorro saliera a decirle que era hora de dormir, seguramente se burlaría de ella por haber sintonizado eso.

Escuchó la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse, haciéndola voltear a ver: allí estaba él, arqueando una ceja y sonriéndole con _esa_ mueca, vestido con su pijama para dormir. Antes de que pudiera contestar siquiera, una extraña melodía la hizo girar a ver el comercial. Una madre antílope acunaba a su pequeño cachorro, cantándole.

 _Estrellita…brilla ya…  
me pregunto quién serás….  
Estrellita… brilla ya…  
me pregunto qué serás...  
_

Aquello cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre los dos. Nick tenía las orejas caídas, tanto como su biología se lo permitían, mientras que las de Judy estaban en alto, completamente alerta. El comercial terminó, y sintonizó otro canal, luego otro, luego otro, comenzando a hacer zaping llegado a un punto. En cada canal estaba sintonizándose comerciales similares, que retomaban diferentes estrofas de la canción, pero la melodía era imposible que no fuese reconocida.

 _Cuando el sol se haya ido ya,_

 _Cuando nada brille ya…_

Entonces, fue cuando lo supo: La Corte seguía operativa, y estaban haciéndoselos saber a todos sus enemigos… pero sobretodo, a ellos. El desafío era claro: _no pueden detenernos_.

–Mañana debemos ir a ver la reportera –dijo Judy, con decisión–, esto está lejos de terminar.

 **Quedan 69 horas para la noche más oscura.**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** El título del capítulo alude a que varios de los hechos fundamentales se han descubierto ya. Estamos a pocas horas de la noche más oscura, y la Corte ha demostrado estar operativa aún, pese a todos los reveces que ha sufrido al enfrentarse a nuestros héroes. Sin embargo, aquí hay algo que falta, una pieza clave. Me gustaría que intentaran averiguarlo, dejando sus teorías y demás. La pista fundamental está en la forma de organización de la oligarquía de los primates, algo a lo que ya me he referenciado en varias ocasiones en el fic y en éste mismo capítulo. Veamos si pueden descubrirlo.

Un único adelanto que debo decir: el próximo capítulo, titulado "Eclipse", intentaré subirlo entre semana. La razón de esto es que rindo un examen final pesado, así que una vez que lo suba recién podré actualizar hasta después del 1 de junio que lo rinda. Les pediré paciencia por eso, pero la espera se verá recompensada. Un saludo a todos.


	9. Capítulo 8: Eclipse

Bien, tuve que resolver un pequeño inconveniente… legal, así que no iba a sentarme a escribir hasta finalizar eso. Pero, ¡hey! Incluso de allí se sacan buenas ideas. Por otro lado, tomarme un par de días más me ha dado la oportunidad de cerrar tres sucesos muy importantes que no estaba seguro como resolver, en éste capítulo, el 9 y el 11. De ésta forma, la estructura del fic ha quedado redondeada y mentalmente finalizada en mi cabeza. Éste capítulo me ha quedado de quince páginas. Nuevo record.

Por otro lado, he estado pensando en hacer una serie de One-Shoots basados en éste universo una vez que el fic finalice, lo titularé "Zootopia: Evolución". Hay varias tramas o posibilidades que no he podido desarrollar más en el fic porque la cantidad de capítulos fue fijada por mí con antelación, y pretendí centrarme en no extenderme más de la cuenta (tenía contemplados solamente 2 más que podrían agregarse…y se agregaron) ¿Qué les parece la idea? ¿Les gustaría leer un poco más a modo de universo expandido?

Éstos serían algunos títulos o temáticas tentativos, deje éstos nada más para no spoilear:

–El fin de Zoogea (Los primates desatan la primera _noche más oscura_ )

–Un encuentro que lo cambiará todo (Bellwether conoce a la Corte)

–Nuevo Génesis

–Un sueño, un final diferente

Vamos a las reviews.

SirDaniSkywatcher304: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra haberte causado eso como lector. Creo que si el final del capítulo anterior te asustó, éste lo hará aún más.

Darkness66: Nuevo Génesis tendrá una mención más, que por desgracia no podré abordar con mayor comodidad en éste fic porque alargaría demasiado la trama, pero si la propuesta de "Evolución" tiene buen recibimiento, lo haré. No te diré exactamente si has acertado, para no adelantarte nada. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

spectra1991: ¡Gracias! Espero que éste también te guste.

Clau.99: El ataque en efecto ya está planeado desde hace tiempo, como deje entrever en los otros capítulos. Ahora, veamos qué sucede con la Corte dado que en teoría, se encuentra acéfala. ¡Presiento que este capítulo te gustará! Un saludo.

Raven-Spiegelman: No fue exactamente eso a lo que me había referido, por suerte para nuestros personajes, sino todos los sucesos que ocurrieron en el capítulo, pero al menos han tenido un alivio entre tantos golpes. Ahora, veamos cómo siguen combatiendo a sus enemigos. Estate atenta a la cuenta regresiva…

Jeinesz06: Por eso es que hago tanto hincapié en el control de los medios de comunicación con los que cuenta La Corte. Recuerdo que cuando sobrevino la última y más sangrienta dictadura de mi país (Argentina), uno de los diarios más importantes y poderosos anunció tan campante que "El país ahora estaba en orden". Bueno, sobre los refugios, has acertado en tu deducción. La cuenta regresiva está inspirada en el "Reloj del Apocalipsis", te recomiendo buscarlo. Y sobre los fetos, no. La Corte considera a los híbridos una abominación precisamente porque temen que puedan superarlos, por eso mataron al único que había con vida, el cual John creo inspirado en Nick y Judy.

 **PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: SÁBADO 04/ DOMINGO 05 DE JUNIO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Eclipse**

 _ **Quedan 60 horas para la noche más oscura**_

–Esto definitivamente no nos ha ayudado a encontrar el cuerpo de James Lowell – comentó Nick con frustración, mientras se reclinaba en el asiento de conductor de la nueva patrulla que Bogo les había asignado con los ojos cerrados.

Judy dirigió una mirada rápida a su pareja, centrando su atención nuevamente en conducir. Ella estaba siguiendo las pistas, tal y como su instinto le aconsejaba. No podía saber en qué estaba pensando Nick en esos momentos, pero estaba segura que se encontraba desorientado. Tal vez la visita que estaban por hacer les aclararía el panorama.

Finalmente, llegaron a donde debían. Ella había hablado con Bogo para que enviaran a dos agentes para que entrevistaran al editor del periódico _La Gaceta_. Según había dicho el breve testimonio de la reportera que fue brutalmente atacada en el departamento de la liebre desaparecida, su jefe había dicho que James ya no trabajaba más en el periódico, pero que si insistía en seguir haciendo preguntas, le iba a suceder lo mismo que a él.

En otro contexto, eso se hubiese podido interpretar como una amenaza de despido. Pero con la Corte habiendo anunciado tan campante por la televisión, sabiendo que ellos captarían el mensaje, ella no iba a tomar eso como una casualidad. Nunca creyó en ellas, y no iba comenzar a hacerlo ahora. Después del cambio de placas, Judy le contó todo a Bogo lo de los comerciales. La expresión de ira del búfalo había sido indescriptible: ordenó que varios de sus oficiales fuesen a las emisoras de televisión para saber de los contratistas que habían pagado por esos comerciales. Cuando volviesen a la comisaría se enterarían qué había sido de esa pesquisa.

Judy detuvo la marcha de la patrulla frente a una gran mansión, la cual Nick reconoció de inmediato, una vez que se percató dónde se encontraban. Uno de los osos polares que montaba guardia les permitió el paso hasta el estacionamiento una vez que los reconoció.

–¿Qué hacemos en la mansión de Mister Big? – preguntó, totalmente confundido.

–Necesitamos hablar con él –dijo Judy, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad luego de apagar la ignición del vehículo–, ya he arreglado la cita.

Bajaron ambos del vehículo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Una vez allí, fueron escoltados por dos de los grandes guardaespaldas del capo mafioso. En la oficina, sobre el escritorio, iluminado por la suave luz que se filtraba a través del ventanal, estaba el criminal más temido de toda Tundratown.

–Mister Big – lo saludó Judy, recibiendo un beso en cada mejilla por parte de la pequeña musaraña.

–Mi niña –dijo él, alegre de verla–. Hola, Nick –extendió su mano para que él besara su anillo. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

–¡Saluda a tu madrina, Judy! – escucharon la voz de Fru Fru quien era traída por Kevin, junto con su pequeña hija.

Las dos fueron depositadas suavemente sobre el escritorio, y la bebé musaraña saludó a la coneja con gran alegría. Esa visión derritió a Judy, quien le hacía pequeñas muecas y movía su nariz a causa de la emoción. Las crías siempre habían sido su debilidad.

–Entiendo que ésta visita no es solamente por cuestiones familiares –dijo Mister Big, dejando pasar un tiempo para que la coneja pudiera estar con su nieta.

–Así es, señor –respondió ella, dirigiendo una mirada a Nick, quien todavía no entendía a qué se debía el carácter de esa visita–. Suponemos que está al tanto de todas las novedades en relación a… La Corte.

–Estás en lo cierto, mi niña – respondió la musaraña, con solemnidad.

–Bien, hay algo que no se ha filtrado a la prensa, aún… ni creo que lo haga –repuso– están demasiado ocupados intentando arruinar nuestra reputación.

El mafioso asintió, con una mueca de disgusto. Parte de los esfuerzos por desviar la catarata de insultos y noticias tendenciosas sobre los dos oficiales se debía a los contactos de Mister Big, como él le había dicho durante la mañana, mientras concretaba la reunión. Sin embargo, le había dicho a Judy, que el poder que tenía sobre la prensa era minúsculo en comparación al que tenía la Corte. Le había sugerido que investigara a los accionistas mayoritarios de las cadenas, ese podría ser un buen indicio. Ella realizó esa indicación a los oficiales que iban a encargarse de ese asunto. Ella tenía otra preocupación en mente en esos momentos.

–Anoche, muy tarde –relató Judy–, nos topamos con algo que nos hizo comprender que la Corte sigue operativa, o al menos eso suponemos. Estaban transmitiendo su canción en forma camuflada en diferentes comerciales, ¿puede interpretarse eso como un reto, una forma de decirnos que pese a que tenemos a su líder, ellos siguen activos?

La musaraña pareció analizar lo que la coneja le acababa de decir. Ella difícilmente podía pensar en la misma forma que lo hacían los primates de la Corte, pero sentía que Mister Big sí. Ya los había ayudado en el pasado, y si no estuviese tan desesperada, no hubiera pedido su ayuda así como así. Finalmente, el don habló.

–Mi niña –dijo–, la Corte espera que ustedes no puedan descifrar sus misterios, o al menos, que no consigan hacerlo a tiempo. Ustedes se han vuelto muy peligrosos para ellos, por eso han realizado éste ataque sin cuartel a través de la prensa, son los únicos que han podido ponerlos en aprietos… sin embargo…

–¿Sin embargo? – preguntó Judy, intentando que el capo completara su idea.

–…piénsenlo de ésta forma. ¿No ha sido demasiado fácil la captura del miembro más importante de la Corte?

El mafioso debía estar al tanto. No se había filtrado información a la prensa sobre que el Juez Supremo hubiera sido capturado, pero ahora Judy sabía que él debió hacer sus propias averiguaciones, pagando gente de la comisaría, o tal vez con contactos políticos. No pensó en recriminarlo en ésos momentos, si aquello les servía.

–No puedo decir que capturar al Juez Supremo fuese fácil, Mister Big –replicó la coneja–, estuvimos a punto de morir en ello, y además cayeron seis babuinos con él… son sus asesinos, y por lo visto, sus guardias. Aún faltan otros miembros…tenemos entendido que un gorila al menos es su mano derecha, es posible que sea él quien lleve las riendas de la organización en éstos momentos.

–Es posible –reconoció la musaraña–, pero piénsalo, allanaron la guarida de la Corte en Tundratown… de todos los miembros, ¿no es extraño que el más importante se quedara a riesgo de ser detenido, cuando los demás han huido? La Corte no es una agrupación de familias mafiosas donde cada uno vela por sí mismo, mi niña. Dejar a la Corte acéfala hubiese provocado un estallido de violencia sin igual en toda Zootopia, porque hubieran estado desesperados por recuperar a su chimpancé…

Judy intercambió miradas con Nick. Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decirles Mister Big? Si ellos habían capturado al Juez Supremo, ¡era un chimpancé! Y los chimpancés son los únicos que… de pronto, reparó en sus propios pensamientos. _Los_ …

–¿Tenemos a un chivo expiatorio? – preguntó Judy, intentando encontrar la respuesta en los ojos cubiertos por las enormes cejas del pequeño animal.

–Si entiendo la forma de pensar de la Corte –comentó la musaraña–… llegar al Juez Supremo no pasar implicaría sobre un grupo de asesinos… sino sobre un ejército de ellos.

Ella se quedó mirando al jefe mafioso con la boca abierta, sin poder articular ninguna palabra. Miró a Nick, en sus ojos color esmeralda supo lo que estaba pensando. Debían volver a la ZPD, _ahora mismo_.

Judy se despidió apresuradamente, prácticamente arrastrando al zorro consigo. Se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la voz de Mister Big llamándola. Volteó a verlo.

–Mi niña… se ha anunciado una eclipse lunar en poco más de dos días… – Dijo, con severidad –, sabes lo que eso significa… ¿Yo estoy en la lista?

–Sí, señor B…–respondió ella, con pesar.

* * *

Mister Big observó a la patrulla desaparecer a toda velocidad por las heladas calles de Tundratown. Le dijo a Kevin que llevara a Fru Fru y a su nieta a sus aposentos. Pidió que solamente quedara Koslov con él. Cuando nadie más estuvo en la habitación, le habló a su guardaespalda de mayor confianza.

–¿Cómo se encuentra tu familia, Koslov? Hace mucho que no los veo –inició la conversación en forma casual –, ¿cómo está el pequeño Edgar?

–Muy bien, señor – respondió el oso polar en forma sincera–. Está muy agradecido por el regalo de cumpleaños que usted le envió.

–Me alegro – respondió Mister Big, con una sonrisa –… Me gustaría pedirte algo, porque es posible que sea el último servicio que me brindes.

El oso polar lo observó con extrañeza, sin parecer comprender muy bien a donde quería llegar su jefe. Él le habló con franqueza.

–Quiero que lleves a tu familia fuera de la ciudad, y protejas la mía. Llévalos contigo.

–¿Por qué, señor? – preguntó el oso, aunque en el fondo, sabía la respuesta.

–Porque la noche más oscura ya se acerca… – anunció –, y si mi instinto no me engaña, ellos matarán a todos mis allegados antes de acabar conmigo.

–¿No cree que la detective Hopps pueda con evitarla? – preguntó Koslov.

Mister Big se quedó en silencio, contemplando el vacío. Sopesaba todas las posibilidades. Conocía lo tenaz que era la coneja, sabía de sobra cuales eran sus capacidades. Sin embargo, ni siquiera la familia Big con toda su red podría vencer a la Corte si ésta decidiese declararle la guerra. Y ahora que estaba confirmado que él era parte de sus objetivos, no podía vislumbrar un futuro prometedor para nadie que estuviese allegado a él. Con gran pesar, contestó a la pregunta de su mano derecha.

–Sinceramente, no creo que nadie pueda evitarla.

* * *

La actividad se estaba volviendo intensa en un complejo subterráneo ubicado en el corazón de la ciudad, a más de diez metros bajo tierra, sólo accesible a través de dos pasajes específicos en la gran red de metro, camuflada estratégicamente para ser indetectable para quienes no conociesen la verdadera ubicación del lugar. Los animales iban de un lado a otro, transportando pesadas cajas de madera que contenían todo lo que iban a necesitar. Eran un total de veinte mamíferos de tamaño mediano, de pelaje marrón, faltando varios más aún. Algunos caminaban en cuatro patas, practicando su desplazamiento, mientras que el resto lo hacía manteniendo su postura erguida.

En el centro de aquel movimiento, se encontraba un enorme gorila de aspecto amenazante, vestido con licra color negro, que remarcaba aún más la masiva musculatura de su cuerpo. Éste rugía órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Nadie desobedecía a la mano derecha del Juez Supremo.

Eso por supuesto, era un pensamiento que hacía sonreír de satisfacción al chimpancé que observaba todo el ajetreo desde la comodidad de un palco vidriado. Vestido con un cómodo saco y pantalón de vestir, fumaba un caro habano traído directamente de la _isla_ , uno de los pequeños placeres que se daba de vez en cuando. Como líder de la organización más poderosa de Zootopia, no podía darse el lujo de enfermar o ver mermadas sus capacidades, por eso evitaba cualquier vicio que pudiera afectar su salud. Las tradiciones de la Corte eran rígidas, él debía mantener el liderato de un gran grupo de babuinos a los cuales comandaba. Sin embargo, dada la naturaleza belicosa de sus soldados, de cuando en cuando debía reafirmar su autoridad venciendo al líder de todos ellos. Tras la muerte del último, había sido sucedido por su hijo, otro babuino de color plateado, más grande y fuerte. Tal como dictaban las tradiciones, lo había derrotado en combate, ganando así el control del ejército. No podía haber errores ni contratiempos ahora que estaban tan cerca del eclipse.

Ellos eran los animales más evolucionados de toda Zootopia, y también los más salvajes. Lo sabía, siempre fue algo patente en la cultura que desarrollaron cuando se vieron obligados a desatar la primera _noche más oscura_. Los tiempos habían sido diferentes en ese entonces, pero ahora la situación se estaba volviendo crítica para ellos. Dado su aislamiento, iban a quedar extintos como sociedad, convertidos en fósiles vivientes si es que no hacían algo. Y ese algo iba a suceder.

El Juez Supremo sonrió, dando una última calada al puro. Observó que tenía unos mensajes de sus intermediarios, así que bufó con fastidio. Ese oso negro de _La Gaceta_ quería hablar con él. Haría que lo trajeran hasta su guarida. El editor conocía el procedimiento, no sabría en donde se encontraría ni cómo saldría. Era su mejor opción si lo que quería era salir vivo de allí. Por supuesto, lo tendrían vigilado una vez que lo soltaran, para evitar los cabos sueltos. Si los agentes de la ley presionaban demasiado a ese empresario de pacotilla, iban a tener que verse obligados a matarlo para evitar que hablara. No tenía ánimos para que se repitiera un incidente como el de James Lowell, la liebre que llevó a la policía a la guarida de Tundratown. No cuando el tiempo estaba tan cerca.

–Si supieran que han descubierto solamente una base, de diez – murmuró para sí mismo, con diversión. Ellos siempre estaban una vida entera delante de sus enemigos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los babuinos. Allí estaba concentrado un porcentaje significativo de sus escuadrones, veintisiete de sus mejores asesinos. En concreto, el equivalente a un pelotón. De setenta que aún quedaban en activo, fuese que no estuvieran cautivos, o muertos. Suficiente para que la noche más oscura fuese recordada por siglos. Y para que el llanto de sus enemigos se quedara grabado en la memoria colectiva de Zootopia por toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **Quedan 56 horas para la noche más oscura**

Nick tomó asiento junto a su compañera, frente al chimpancé que habían capturado. Lo único que los separaba era una mesa. Aún no tenían la confirmación, así que el Jefe Bogo estaba detrás del cristal polarizado, observando y escuchando todo. Observó al primate, vestido con ropas casuales que la policía le había proveído. Debía jugar bien sus cartas para hacerlo hablar. Solamente necesitaba un error, uno sólo, y ambos confirmarían lo que estaban sospechando.

El detenido llevaba dos horas en la sala de interrogatorio. En realidad, no era el procedimiento usual. Pero la policía estaba intentando quebrar su paciencia para darles el suficiente tiempo a los oficiales de armar sus preguntas y que éste abriera la boca. El tiempo no había sido en vano, habían podido encontrar una información muy interesante una vez que lo contrastó con los archivos que John les había proporcionado. En realidad, fue más bien una especie de búsqueda basa en instrucciones que él dejó en uno de los archivos de la memoria flash. Debía jugar sus cartas con cuidado.

–Señor Juez Supremo – le saludó Nick, con cierta sorna –. Tenemos entendido que no ha sido muy cooperativo con los agentes que lo han interrogado, ¿le hemos ofendido de alguna manera?

El zorro observó la reacción del chimpancé. Los gestos de su cara no transmitían nada, más bien, parecía estar hablándole a una pared. Su mirada se posaba tanto en él como en la de su compañera. ¿Buscaba intimidarlos, acaso? Pues no era buena estrategia: ninguno de los dos le tenía miedo. Nick reparó en su mano vendada, recordando cuando saltó a morderlo para salvar a Judy. En ese momento había sentido miedo e impotencia al sentir que ese sucio criminal iba a acabar con la vida de su amiga, su compañera y amante. Pero ahora mismo no podía darse el lujo de enojarse o mostrarse dolido a causa de esa acción, porque sería darle el control de la situación al chimpancé. Sin embargo, eso le dio una idea.

–Señor, usted sabe que lo mejor sería hablar con nosotros, está enfrentando cargos muy graves… y después de todo, yo le mordí la mano, no la lengua – comentó con sorna.

Notó que Judy dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia él, y luego al chimpancé. Éste se mostró visiblemente molesto por el comentario. Nick esperaba provocarlo lo suficiente para que hablara, los animales inteligentes por lo general tendían a realizar dos caminos en una discusión: animarla hasta las últimas consecuencias, o abandonarla. Él esperaba que se diese lo primero. Necesitaban que hablara.

–¿Sabe? – prosiguió Nick, observando ligeramente hacia la pared, antes de sostenerle la mirada al primate –. Me sorprende que alguien como usted haya vencido al líder de los babuinos. John Doe nos contó cómo es el procedimiento para elegir a quien ocupará el cargo de Juez Supremo… después de haber sido vencido por un zorro y una coneja, estoy seguro que el resto de la Corte no le volvería a tener respeto.

Una expresión de furia se marcó en el rostro del primate. Estaba comenzando a sacarlo de sus casillas. Eso era lo que el zorro mejor sabía hacer.

–Si le sirve de consuelo – Intervino Judy, al parecer comprendiendo el juego de Nick –, fui la primera de mi clase, al igual que mi compañero. Vencí inclusive a rinocerontes… Aunque dado el pobre espectáculo que usted dio, no creo que hubiese pasado las pruebas de obstáculos, siquiera.

–Se creen muy listos – Respondió, arrastrando las palabras, atrayendo la atención de ambos oficiales. Al fin habían conseguido hacerlo hablar–. Son sólo unos animaluchos que serán limpiados dentro de poco.

–¿Se refiere a la noche más oscura? – Preguntó Nick, con una sonrisa burlona –. Un nombre muy pretencioso, ¿no te parece, Judy?

–Totalmente ridículo – dijo ella, riéndose por lo bajo.

–Deberían despedir a su publicista, en verdad – El zorro alzó las patas, con gesto teatral –. Los animales más listos de Zootopia usan nombres ridículos, e identidades falsas. Sólo les falta corretear por las azoteas como los personajes de tiras cómicas, con su ropa interior por fuera…

–¡Suficiente! – gritó el chimpancé.

–Oh, ¿el pequeño monito se ha enojado? – inquirió Nick, usando un tono infantil en su habla –, ¿por qué no nos hablas de la _Estrella de la noche_?

Hubo un silencio. A juzgar por la mirada que el primate les había dirigido, no se había esperado esa pregunta. Significaba que lo tenían justo donde querían. Sin embargo, no le había dicho nada a Judy, así que agradecía en el alma que ella hubiese actuado con naturalidad cuando realizó esa pregunta.

–¿Cómo saben de eso? – preguntó, sin salir de su asombro.

–Cortesía de John – respondió Nick, sonriente –. El gran arma del fin del mundo de la Corte. El _Juicio Final_. En serio que son muy clichés, ustedes los primates.

–Supongo que sí – comentó el chimpancé –. Sin embargo, no debes de saber mucho de ello. De otra forma, no estarías tan tranquilo.

–Oh – exclamó el zorro –. Me falta poco por saber. Pero conozco lo fundamental: cómo desactivarla.

–Alardeas –respondió el chimpancé, intentando sonar seguro.

–OmegaAlfaLambda62535, ¿tiene algún significado para ti? – preguntó Nick, con seriedad.

El primate abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Intentó abrir su boca, pero no pareció encontrar las palabras que intentaba decir. Nick hizo una nota mental sobre uno de sus logros impensados: _Dejar sin palabras a un chimpancé._

–Lo malo de trabajar con bonobos –comentó el zorro–, es que suelen tener muchos secretos. Y a veces suelen ser mucho más inteligentes que un chimpancé… hablando de ello, pareces estar muy al tanto de cómo funciona el mecanismo. Un líder de una organización tan avanzada como la de ustedes no suele tener conocimiento de estas cuestiones por simple lógica: la delega en alguien más. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

–Parece que me descubriste – dijo el chimpancé, sonriendo –. No soy el Juez Supremo.

–Ni merecerías serlo, tienes una puntería horrible – intervino Judy, ganándose una mirada de desprecio del primate.

–Así que tu gran estrategia ha fallado – exclamó Nick en forma triunfal –. Hacernos perder el tiempo no es ya una opción para ti… tu mejor elección sería cooperar.

El chimpancé guardó silencio, cerrando los ojos. Ambos oficiales lo miraron expectantes. En realidad, no tenían mucha información. Nick había descubierto ese dato gracias a John, era cierto. Pero aún no tenía idea de cómo podría desactivar el arma de la Corte sin morir en el intento: según el archivo del bonobo, debía introducir esa contraseña para redirigir la secuencia de autodestrucción hacia las torres que contenían la mentada arma, la cual en realidad aún no sabía en qué consistía. Esa información le había asustado muchísimo, porque era la carta de triunfo de los primates, lo sabía muy bien. Si había entendido bien, John había creado una pequeña falla en el sistema que hacía que el mecanismo de autodestrucción se activara simultáneamente en todas las torres, pero para funcionar debía introducirse el comando desde la computadora central de la Corte. Y no tenía idea de donde se encontraba.

El chimpancé sonrió, y fue allí cuando comprendieron que no estaba dispuesto a cooperar. Tarareó aquella horrible canción de cuna. Ambos dejaron la sala de interrogación siendo acompañados por la melodía de la Corte.

Horas más tarde, Bogo no tuvo mejor suerte. Ni siquiera su intimidante presencia pudo provocar que el chimpancé, o alguno de los babuinos se dignaran a hablar de nuevo. Nick le contó todo lo que había averiguado sobre _Estrella de la noche,_ lo cual no era realmente mucho en verdad. No sabían a qué se enfrentaban, así que localizar la computadora central de la Corte se estaba volviendo una prioridad para todos. El día terminó. Los medios se estaban poniendo cada vez más agresivos. Ahora no solamente atacaban a Nick y Judy abiertamente, sino que estaban reportando un incremento de la actividad criminal como nunca se había visto antes.

Durante toda la noche, y parte del día siguiente, tuvieron que desplegarse gran cantidad de unidades: disturbios, asaltos, agresiones. La ZPD estaba comenzando a ser llevada hasta su límite. Estaba agotadísimo, al igual que su compañera. Algunos de los oficiales habían sido heridos, nada grave por suerte, pero sin embargo, se los notaba cansados. Judy se quedó dormida en su escritorio, junto a la información que habían recolectado respecto a la Corte. Nick decidió que debía aguantar unas horas más.

* * *

 **Quedan 24 horas para la noche más oscura**

No podía ver nada. Tenía sus manos maniatadas. El trayecto hacia allí había sido confuso, y en verdad tenía miedo. Estaba comenzando a sentir claustrofobia en esos momentos, así que fue un gran alivio para el editor de _La Gaceta_ que le retiraran el saco negro que cubría su cabeza, permitiéndole respirar más a gusto. Su visión comenzó a adaptarse rápidamente a la luz blanca que iluminaba la sala donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

Pudo distinguir una figura frente a él, una de tantas, sentada en una elegante silla de cuerpo. Una que él conocía, pero que había visto en contadas ocasiones.

–¿Adam? ¿Adam Palance? – preguntó, captando la atención del primate que se hallaba de espaldas en esos momentos.

–No te he autorizado a dirigirte a mí con mi nombre – respondió la profunda voz del chimpancé.

–Lo siento, pero… debía estar seguro –se justificó el oso negro–. Los últimos informes habían dicho que habías sido capturad…

–No sería tan imbécil como para dejar que me capturaran ahora que estamos a tan pocas horas de la noche más oscura – le dijo con cierto aire de júbilo en sus palabras.

El oso tragó saliva. Reparó que había varios primates de diferentes formas observándolo. Él los conocía a todos, o al menos eso pensaba: dos orangutanes, dos lémures, dos monos capuchinos, y dos monos aulladores. _¡Como odio a los monos aulladores!_ Pensó para sí mismo. En verdad, sus griteríos y aullidos le ponían los pelos de punta. Había tratado en más ocasiones con ellos que con el resto de los miembros de la Corte, y sabía lo horripilantes que podían ser. Notó que sin embargo, aún faltaban otras especies: los monos araña, y los gorilas.

Volteó a ver, comprendiendo que los animales que lo habían sujetado en forma tan poco amigable habían sido los dos colosales gorilas que estaban a su espalda, vigilándolo. Un solo movimiento en falso, él sabía, le podía costar la vida. Tragó saliva.

–¿Para qué querías verme? – preguntó el Juez Supremo, sin mucha paciencia.

–Necesito que pongas a esos policías fuera de mi camino – respondió él –. Están interrogando a todos mis empleados, pidiendo copias de las noticias, averiguando quienes son los accionistas, ¡están presionándome mucho, Palance!

–Eso es precisamente lo que hemos estado haciendo, idiota –respondió el chimpancé – ¿Por qué crees que hubo una escalada de violencia en toda la ciudad?

–Sin embargo – protestó el oso, con cierto temor –, ¿qué garantiza que no sigan interfiriendo? La ZPD es grande.

–Los disturbios seguirán sucediendo – anunció el primate–. Luego, vendrá otro que obligará a Bogo a dejar desprotegida a la ciudad. No será nada tan grave como para interferir con nuestros planes, pero estoy presionándolo para que quiera aplacar lo más pronto posible ese evento. Una vez que despliegue a sus unidades, atacaremos cuando la luna ya no esté.

El oso asintió. Debía hacer su jugada ahora, o nunca.

–¿Qué sucederá conmigo, y con _La Gaceta_? – preguntó, intentando sonar lo más cordial posible.

–La Gaceta deberá seguir realizando su trabajo y enmascarando las noticias de la forma más endulzada posible. Siempre han sido bueno en eso –respondió con severidad el Juez Supremo–. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

–Sólo una… ¿Qué le sucedió a James Lowell?

El primate sonrió, levantándose de su silla. Se acercó hasta el oso, quien lo miraba con temor. Deteniéndose a mitad de camino, le habló, con voz pausada.

–Te daré un consejo… nunca cargues con los secretos de los animales aterradores.

Comprendió que había preguntado de más. En efecto, sabía demasiado. También se dio cuenta que Palance había eludido responderle qué sucedería con él. Del periódico habló, pero no de él... _Zsss._ Un siseo. Su cuerpo tembló, y dirigió su mirada con nerviosismo hacia el techo. Diez…no, veinte…no, treinta babuinos estaban colgados del techo, mirándolo en forma amenazadora, enseñando los dientes. Supo que eso no era nada bueno.

–Palance, ¡Palance, no diré nada! – exclamó, con desespero.

–Estoy seguro de que ya nunca lo harás – respondió con sorna el chimpancé –. Somos los accionistas mayoritarios de _La Gaceta,_ en estos momentos el nuevo editor ya está entrando por la puerta del edificio.

Los monos aulladores comenzaron a gritar. Eran sonidos guturales, que le helaban la sangre. Subían y bajaban de intensidad. El resto de los primates se unió, como un coro infernal. Gritos agudos, gritos graves. El oso cerró los ojos en cuanto vio descender a los babuinos, aullando como demonios.

* * *

 **Quedan 6 horas para la noche más oscura**

Judy observó al zorro con pesar. Ella había dormido antes que él, pero el haber estado sentado frente a la computadora por horas, leyendo quién sabía cuanta cantidad de información, le había pasado finalmente factura. El ambiente en la comisaría era sumamente tenso. Bogo había hecho venir a todos los oficiales disponibles, inclusive a quienes estaban de vacaciones.

Suspiró, observando la pizarra llena de notas autoadhesivas. Algunas tenían frases confusas, palabras sueltas, preguntas. Hubieron algunas que llamarón más su atención: _Eclipse, victimas, noche, arquitectura._

La escalada de violencia que estaba sufriendo Zootopia había impedido que se revisaran la mayoría de las construcciones antiguas de la ciudad. De hecho, eran muchas. Algunas databan desde la fundación de la metrópolis, por lo que contabilizarlas se hacía sumamente difícil.

La coneja se dirigió hacia un gran mapa que abarcaba a todo el terreno que cubría la ciudad. Según sabía, la ciudad contaba con más de ochocientos mil habitantes. Abarcar esa cantidad de ciudadanos era sumamente difícil, más cuando el cuerpo de policías no era el suficiente. Si bien el ZPD contaba con otras dependencias de menor tamaño, con pocos efectivos, según las zonas, un estallido de violencia en diferentes puntos estaban mermando sus esfuerzos. Suspiró, mientras ponía unas tachuelas de colores en los diez puntos más importantes donde habían sucedido los disturbios.

–Parecen una estrella – murmuró con amargura. Volteó a ver a Nick, quien seguía dormido sobre el escritorio. Dirigió su mirada intentando encontrar un patrón…

 _Un momento_ …Judy tomó un marcador, con el cual unió los puntos. Cada tres puntos, formaban un triángulo isósceles. Abarcaban todos los distritos de la ciudad. De pronto, reparó que el único lugar donde no se habían desatado disturbios había sido el centro de la ciudad, el corazón de Zootopia. Uno de los puntos se conectaba muy cerca de la guarida de la Corte en Tundratown _. ¿Acaso?..._

Despertó a Nick, moviéndolo suavemente. En otro momento, ella no habría sido muy delicada al respecto, dada su naturaleza inquieta. Pero su zorro estaba demasiado agotado.

–Cinco minutos más… –murmuró adormilado.

–¡Nick, despierta! – exigió ella, sacudiéndolo ahora con fuerza.

–¿Qué sucede, Zanahorias? – dijo el zorro, desperezándose, dando un largo bostezo que se le hizo contagioso a Judy, provocándole uno a ella misma.

–¡Nick, mira el mapa! – ordenó ella, con cierta brusquedad.

El zorro, con flojera, dirigió su mirada hacia la estrella. Al principio, no pareció comprender muy bien a donde quería llegar Judy.

–¿Qué es todo eso, Zanahorias? – preguntó, dando otro largo bostezo.

–La ubicación de los disturbios, Nick.

–¿Y qué con eso? – preguntó, totalmente perdido.

–Forman una estrella. Hay diez torres ubicadas en las zonas aledañas, Nick. ¡Eso es la estrella de la noche!

–¿Qué? – repuso él, observando el mapa.

–La Corte ha estado desgastándonos con los disturbios, pero se han detenido –anunció Judy–, no creo que los sofocáramos. Se detuvieron y ya.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, era el Jefe Bogo, quien los llamó a ambos.

–¡Wilde, Hopps! ¡Tenemos un motín en la prisión! – anunció, con severidad. – A sus patrullas, ahora.

–Señor, es una distracción – dijo Judy.

–¿Cómo dices? – preguntó el búfalo.

–¡Mire! – ella señaló la estrella en el mapa –. Todos los puntos están conectados. Estoy segura que el arma de la Corte se encuentra allí: la única zona que no fue afectada por disturbios fue el corazón de Zootopia. ¿Qué tan grande es el motín?

–Muy grande – respondió el búfalo. – Estoy por enviar a la mayor parte del personal para evitar una fuga en masa, Hopps.

Nick había estado observando el mapa con las orejas caídas, decidiendo intervenir por fin, captando la atención inmediata tanto de Judy como de Bogo.

–Señor… – volteó para dirigirse a ambos –, Judy tiene razón. Si enviamos a todas nuestras unidades allí, la ciudad quedará desprotegida.

El búfalo lo observó a él, y luego se encaminó hasta el mapa. Lo estudió durante un rato. Judy no supo si fueron minutos, pero se le hicieron eternos. Finalmente, volteó. Sacó su comunicador, al fin había unido la pieza que faltaba.

–Garraza, quiero que localices inmediatamente a todos los miembros de la lista de la Corte – ordenó–. Quiero una reunión en la sala de juntas con todos nuestros oficiales… prepara al escuadrón de asalto.

* * *

Mister Big observó cómo la luna comenzaba a ser devorada por el eclipse a través de su ventana. Era un fenómeno fascinante. Sin embargo, sabía qué era lo que significabapara Zootopia. Tomó un sorbo de un fino vino servido en una de sus diminutas copas. Sus guardias estaban en alerta máxima, armados ahora con armas de fuego, algo inusual y por supuesto, ilegal. Él manejaba aún algunas, pero no existía un calibre lo suficientemente pequeño para su pequeño cuerpo, así que sus opciones no eran realmente muchas. Por primera vez, se sintió impotente. El mafioso más temido de Zootopia, sentía miedo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y giró rápidamente. Preparado para todo. Una gran figura entró a través del umbral, una que él conocía bien.

–¿Koslov? – preguntó, extrañado–. ¿No te dije que te llevaras a tu familia y a la mía lejos de la ciudad?

–Lo he hecho, señor – respondió el gigantesco oso polar. –Ellos están seguros. Yo he venido a protegerlo a usted.

Mister Big sonrió. Al menos, el más leal de sus guardias estaría con él en la noche más oscura.

* * *

 **Quedan dos horas para la noche más oscura**

Bogo bramaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Localizar a todos los objetivos había sido una tarea complicada. Lo peor de todo es que había demasiada diversidad: grupos enteros, o figuras individuales. Todos repartidos en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Abarcarlos había sido una tarea por demás diferente. Y esa, sabía el búfalo, sería el peor momento de la ciudad.

Había ido al almacén, repartiendo armas de fuego a todos los oficiales que se estaban desplegando en esos momentos. Los objetivos de mayor relevancia política, iban a ser protegidos por alguno de los grupos de asalto del departamento, equipados con rifles automáticos. La orden incluía el permiso de usar fuerza letal.

–Los enemigos a los que nos enfrentamos están fuertemente armados, y son asesinos de élite – había dicho en la reunión –. Hasta donde sabemos, son babuinos. Desconocemos el número, pero en cada ocasión han atacado en escuadrones de seis individuos, aproximadamente. Son ágiles, se desplazan utilizando el entorno a su favor. Cada grupo contará con un miembro del grupo de asalto del departamento. No contamos con suficientes armas de fuego, y no todos ustedes saben usarlas. Estén preparados para todo…Es posible que no todos volvamos hoy –comentó, provocando miradas asustadas y comentarios entre sus oficiales –. Esto es parte de nuestro deber. Proteger y servir a nuestra ciudad. Aquí tienen sus misiones.

El búfalo entregó carpetas con los objetivos designados a cada equipo. Algunos, por tener que cubrir a más de un objetivo en un solo lugar, se componían por varios agentes. El grupo de asalto era liderado por un lobo o un tigre, curiosamente, ninguna presa. Esto, había dicho Bogo, era por la visión nocturna de los depredadores. Era de esperarse que pudiese haber menor visibilidad cuando el eclipse llegara a su punto más alto.

No había olvidado el motín en la cárcel, sin embargo, sólo había enviado a tres patrullas para allá. Comunicó al alcalde Leonzáles que un grupo de asalto se dirigía hacia su posición para garantizar su seguridad.

Sin embargo, una vez que todos se habían ido, fue reclamado por algunos de sus oficiales. Entre ellos, a Hopps y a Wilde. No habían sido asignados con ninguna clase de misión todavía.

–Ustedes dos tienen una misión muy importante – les dijo –. No sabemos aún qué es lo que pretende la Corte, pero los necesito en el corazón de Zootopia.

–¿Por qué, Jefe? – preguntó Judy.

–Creo que la computadora central se debe ubicar en alguno de los edificios. Mi instinto me dice que está en las grandes torres de la Savana. – comentó –. Hopps, Wilde, ustedes irán con Franscine. Los necesito allí. Son mis únicos oficiales disponibles ahora para ésa misión…. Buena suerte.

El búfalo vio alejarse a sus detectives a toda velocidad. Garraza era el único que se había quedado con él. Lo miraba expectante, él era un policía después de todo. Y Bogo le había dado un arma a él también.

–Garraza, tú y yo nos quedaremos aquí – anunció –. Soy uno de los objetivos, y no podemos permitir que la Corte asalte la comisaría para que liberen a los primates prisioneros.

–¿Sólo nosotros dos, Jefe? – preguntó el guepardo, visiblemente asustado.

El búfalo guardó silencio, comprendiendo el temor de su oficial. Respondió con su tono más amable, intentando transmitirle seguridad.

–Sólo nosotros dos.

* * *

 **Quedan 10 minutos para la noche más oscura**

Palance observaba a la luna ser devorada prácticamente en su totalidad por el umbral de la Tierra desde la terraza del vigésimo quinto piso de su edificio en la Sabana Central. El proceso había tomado tres horas en total, habiendo llegado ya al máximo de la eclipse. Sabía que muchos animales habían estado esperando ése suceso: como curiosidad, como una excusa para ponerse románticos…y ellos, más que nadie, para anunciar su regreso.

Recapitulando, era cierto que había subestimado a esa pareja de oficiales lo suficiente como para saber que ésta estuvo demasiado cerca de detenerlos, pero los primates fueron y serán los seres más inteligentes sobre la faz de la Tierra. Ahora, toda la policía de Zootopia había fallado en evitar el advenimiento de la _noche más oscura_. Sonrió, mientras comenzaba a entonar una lenta melodía infantil.

 _Estrellita…brilla ya…  
me pregunto quién serás….  
Estrellita… brilla ya…  
me pregunto qué serás...  
_

Por medio del comunicador, pudo escuchar como decenas de voces, como un coro infernal, se unían a su canto, siguiendo el ritmo lento de la composición.

 _En el cielo o en el mar,  
un diamante de verdad..._

Su corazón se llenó de regocijo mientras observaba a la luna desaparecer totalmente en la oscuridad, mientras seguía entonando las estrofas de la canción de cuna de la Corte.

 _Cuando el sol se haya ido ya,_

 _Cuando nada brille ya…_

 _Aunque no sé qué serás…_

 _Estrellita… brilla ya…_

Las voces, que retumbaban en todo el edificio, comenzaban a escucharse ahora en diferentes puntos de Zootopia, paralizando en forma inconsciente a toda la ciudad. Era un himno que se encargaba de llenar de brío a sus súbditos, los creyentes de su Corte. Y también, se encargaba de infectar con miedo el corazón de sus enemigos… de todos aquellos que hoy perecerían.

 _El viajero en la oscuridad…_

 _Te agradecerá de verdad…_

 _Pues el camino no verá..._

 _Si tú no brillas ya…_

Palance escuchó como sus soldados comenzaban a entrar hacia el tejado, mientras contemplaban absortos la oscuridad que ahora ocupaba el lugar de la luna. Zootopia seguía iluminada, artificialmente por supuesto, pero ya no sería por mucho. El hizo un pequeño chasquido con sus dedos, el cual fue lo suficientemente claro para ser oído por medio del comunicador. Sintió un hormigueo en su espalda, mientras observaba como la energía de la ciudad moría, sumergiéndola en la más absoluta oscuridad. Los bocinazos, así como los choques de los vehículos que el apagón había tomado desprevenidos se alcanzaban a escuchar a esa altura. Pronto, muy pronto, lo único que se oiría sería el llanto de Zootopia.

Una tenue luz, producto de unos focos de baja intensidad, reflejaban la silueta del chimpancé.

 _Cuando el sol se haya ido ya,_

 _Cuando nada brille ya…_

–Hoy – exclamó Palance, dirigiéndose a todos los miembros de la Corte que estaban presentes con él, o escuchándolo desde sus posiciones en el Distrito Forestal, la Savana y Tundratown –, Zootopia caerá bajo el poder de la Corte… hemos esperado siglos para alzarnos sobre las especies inferiores a las cuales les permitimos que gobernaran en nuestro nombre…sin embargo, ellos han roto su pacto, y por medio de sus líderes, nos han desafiado, pervirtiendo a ésta ciudad hasta un punto irreparable…Por eso… ¡Zootopia, la Corte te ha sentenciado a morir!

Los gritos desaforados de los babuinos y los demás primates se escucharon sobre toda la ciudad, como si hubiesen estado poseídos por el S _avage,_ pese a no haberlo probado en siglos. Aquella era la señal que esperaban. Palance podía jurar, en su retorcida fantasía, que la luna cubierta por su manto de oscuridad se había acurrucado asustada. El reloj del Apocalipsis había dado por fin la medianoche.

Los babuinos se arrojaron al vacío, sujetándose de las cornisas y balcones sobresalientes, mientras los que estaban en las posiciones remotas hacían lo mismo, fuese deslizándose por árboles en el Distrito Forestal, o bien por el suelo en Tundratown; además de usar los pasajes secretos para desplazarse con mayor rapidez. En total, eran ocho grupos compuestos por aproximadamente siete individuos cada uno. Los asesinos más despiadados y entrenados de la Corte se estaban desplegando por la ciudad. Palance sabía que esto era el fin de Zootopia como se la conocía. Murmuró el final del verso que dejó a medio concluir cuando autorizó a sus soldados a ir de cacería, sintiendo la brisa de la medianoche golpear suavemente su rostro.

 _Aunque no sé qué serás…_

 _Estrellita… brilla ya…_

Sonrió, mientras se alejaba del tejado de su edificio, adentrándose en la oscuridad.

 _ **La noche más oscura había llegado.**_

* * *

¿Qué opinión les ha merecido el capítulo? ¡Dejen sus reviews y sus teorías! Nos estaremos leyendo en dos semanas. La espera se verá sumamente recompensada.


	10. Capítulo 9: Y la noche siempre

**Dada mi demora, lamento no responder a las reviews del capítulo anterior. Prometo que en el próximo responderé a todas. Sin embargo, las he leído a todas varias veces, y en verdad les agradezco el apoyo que me han dado con este proyecto. Sin más, aquí el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Y la noche, siempre...**

 _Día de la Ira, aquel día_

 _en que los siglos se reduzcan a cenizas;_

 _como testigos el rey David y la Sibila._

 _¡Cuánto terror habrá en el futuro_

 _cuando el juez haya de venir_

 _a juzgar todo estrictamente!_

 _La trompeta, esparciendo un sonido admirable_

 _por los sepulcros de todos los reinos,_

 _reunirá a todos ante el trono._

 _[…]¿Qué diré yo entonces, pobre de mí?_

 _¿A qué protector rogaré,_

 _cuando apenas el justo esté seguro?[…]_

– **Dies Irae (Día de la Ira), traducción del poema en latí** n.

* * *

Naturalmente, él no tenía una visión nocturna muy desarrollada. Su especie era diurna, después de todo. Pero nada era imposible para _La Corte_. Los 56 miembros repartidos en los diferentes grupos de asalto llevaban gafas militares que les permitían ver en la oscuridad total en la que estaba sumida Zootopia en esos momentos. Las formas de los edificios se podían apreciar hasta el más mínimo detalle, y no había error alguno al sujetarse por las cornisas. Estaban a sólo una manzana de distancia de la alcaldía. Pronto llegarían para acabar con la figura pública más importante de la ciudad.

Le resultó curioso pensar que el mamífero al cual iban a dar muerte tenía un nombre: Leodoro Leonzáles. Ninguno en el escuadrón de asalto tenía un nombre. De hecho, sólo obtenían uno cuando morían. Así lo dictaban las leyes de la corte.

El único animal que exceptuaba la norma era el Juez Supremo y era por pertenecer a la línea de César, el más grande de todos los líderes que ha visto éste planeta. También se dio el caso curioso con el bonobo, a quien se le regaló un nombre sólo por ser el último de su especie. Aunque John Doe en sí era una ironía, no podía dejar de admirar el intrincado sentido del humor que teñía a la organización.

Morir era lo único que podía darte un nombre, pero para obtenerlo había que figurar en la historia. Había que _hacer historia_. Entonces, ¿morir era la mayor gloria? No. En sí, el acto de dejar de existir en forma física era para ellos una simpleza. Matar por una idea, esa era la clave. La historia se forja sobre los huesos de los vencidos. Y los primates habían edificado sobre cientos de cadáveres.

El babuino hizo señas silenciosas a su escuadrón y se colgó de los gruesos cables de alta tensión por los que ahora no corría electricidad. El resto lo siguió, imitando el balanceo de sus ágiles brazos. Dio un vistazo rápido hacia abajo, pudiendo observar a varios animales que se alumbraban a sí mismos con sus teléfonos, mirándose desconfiados o asustados. Tal vez temían que les robaran. _Si tan sólo supieran_ , pensó para sus adentros. Lo que la Corte iba a robarles iba mucho más allá de cualquiera de sus burdas pertenencias.

El primate sin nombre se arrojó sobre el tejado de la alcaldía en forma silenciosa. Hizo rápidos gestos con sus labios, enseñando los dientes. Tres de los miembros de su escuadrón le respondieron de la misma forma, adoptando una postura cuadrúpeda para desplazarse y desaparecieron poco después.

Al cabo de unos minutos el babuino se sujetó de la cornisa, encontrando al fin uno de los balcones que le permitirían entrar. Se desplazó por la pared hasta allí con la gracia que sólo los primates poseían. Una vez que sus pies aterrizaron, se acercó al pomo de la puerta con cautela. Lo giró, haciendo que ésta se abriera. Alzó su vista al techo, gesticulando con los labios y mostrando sus dientes de nuevo. Sus subordinados entendían el mensaje.

Entró a la oficina del alcalde. El olor a león impregnaba el lugar irremediable. Dio un rápido vistazo al lugar, divisando una gran estantería cercana a la puerta. Subió a ella de un salto, y esperó, posando como si fuese una siniestra gárgola.

 _Boom._

Una sonora explosión sacudió la estancia. Si había captado bien la ubicación del sonido, ésta había sido en la entrada. Sería paciente. Cerró los ojos, para poder concentrarse más. Pasaron algunos segundos, y pudo oír pasos suaves. Por la forma de andar, dedujo que eran lobos. No tan silenciosos como las almodonadas patas de los felinos. Esperó un poco más, mostrarse ahora sería un suicidio, porque los cánidos podrían olerlo. _Paciencia._

 _Tra tra tra tra tra._

Era el repiqueteo de los rifles de asalto que su escuadrón llevaba, una primera ráfaga. El asalto había empezado. Escuchó más disparos, tenían igual intensidad, pero su sonido era diferente. Eran las armas de la policía. Al parecer habían enviado al grupo de asalto de la ZPD. "Buena idea"; se dijo a sí mismo, el haber ordenado usar una granada para comprobar si había respuesta.

Una nueva ráfaga se oyó por todo el lugar. Él preparó una pistola con supresor de sonido, ya era casi la hora. Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de par en par, era lo que él había estado esperando. Entraron tres lobos apuntando con miras laser en todas direcciones, pero no se habían percatado que él se encontraba a dos metros de altura. Apuntó tan pronto como se dio cuenta que el oficial que iba a la medio del trío estaba olfateando el aire.

 _Pang_.

El sonido salió ahogado, aunque no era tan estruendoso como usar el cañón desnudo, el ruido era similar a dejar caer un libro de tapa blanda al suelo. El proyectil dio en su objetivo: la cabeza del oficial. Apuntó tan rápido en cuanto vio el cuerpo del policía caer, sin terminar de darle tiempo a su compañero, ubicado a la derecha, de voltear.

 _Pang._

El segundo lobo emitió un ligero quejido, antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

El babuino saltó desde la estantería, rodando sobre sus hombros para acompañar la fuerza de la caída, esquivando el disparo del tercer lobo. Aprovechó el impulso para lanzarse de frente hacia él, desenvainando su daga. La hoja entró en contacto con el pecho de su víctima, haciendo que éste lanzara un lastimoso y agudo aullido de dolor, cayendo de espalda producto del choque contra su atacante. El primate sin nombre retiró rápidamente la daga, para volver a enterrarla a la altura del corazón. Un corte limpio. Por la altura, suponía que había logrado cortar la arteria coronaria. El animal dejó escapar un último aliento, quedando con los ojos abiertos, y una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con dolor en su rostro. Perforar el pecho con esa daga le tomaría unos diez minutos antes de morir, pero atacar el corazón garantizaba una muerte por desangramiento casi instantánea. No diría que fue una muerte cien por ciento piadosa, si bien es cierto que eso casi no provocaba dolor, él ya había herido en forma letal al mamífero antes de terminar el trabajo.

El babuino retiró la daga, y se adentró en el Hall principal de la alcaldía. El escenario era un completo infierno: Pudo ver a todo el equipo de asalto y la elite de la ZPD abriendo fuego contra su equipo, quienes disparaban desde posiciones remotas a varios metros de altura. Se puso en cubierto, logrando contabilizar al menos cuatro enemigos muertos. Sacó un pequeño comunicador, hablando en un susurro.

–¿Estatus? – preguntó.

Pegó el pequeño aparato a su oído izquierdo, para poder captar la respuesta, mientras sostenía su pistola con supresor de sonido con la mano derecha, lista para disparar en cuanto hiciese falta.

–Dos bajas – confirmó una voz al otro lado, pudo escucharse como los proyectiles impactaban una pared cercana.

No esperaban realmente que la ZPD diese tanta batalla. Dos bajas significaban mucho para ellos; concretamente, significaban problemas. Preguntó por la localización de Leonzáles. Le dijeron que se encontraba en un cuarto al noroeste, protegido por tres agentes más.

–Distraigan al equipo de asalto – ordenó, cortando la comunicación –. Usen una granada aturdidora. Cúbranse los ojos y sus orejas.

Se puso sus gafas de visión nocturna en su frente y cubrió sus oídos, esperando la explosión. Sabía que una granada común podía arrojar metralla, causando más daño. Pero también podía poner en riesgo la estructura de la alcaldía, y eso supondría un peligro innecesario. Una cosa era detonar en la entrada, otra era en el centro mismo del edificio.

 _Boom_. Escuchó, y como ya había hecho antes, aguardó. Escuchó los quejidos de los animales que habían sido afectados por la explosión. Algunos yacían inconscientes, otros se sujetaban la cabeza, incapaces de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su dolor. Sin embargo divisó a dos agentes que habían salido ilesos: un lobo y un tigre, escudados tras unas columnas _._

 _Llegó la hora de actuar_.

Comprobó su munición, cargó el arma y salió de su escondite. En cuanto los dos agentes lo detectaron, abrieron fuego. Él rodó, poniéndose a cubierto junto a una fuente. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza, observando que habían desaparecido. Iban a rodearlo, pero ellos sabían jugar demasiado bien ese juego.

Saltó a la torre de dos metros que se encontraba en el centro de la fuente y luego dio un largo brinco al frente, sujetándose de las barandas que daban al entrepiso. Subió con agilidad, tomando el camino de la derecha. En la sala a oscuras, iluminada gracias a los lentes de visión nocturna, le fue revelada la posición del lobo. Apuntó, y disparó: un tiro perfecto.

En la columna frente a él, a unos siete metros de distancia, apareció el tigre, quien abrió fuego. El primate sin nombre se movió ágilmente, evitando los disparos. Respondió al ataque desde su posición, pero no pudo acertar. _Click. Click_.

¡Vacía! No le iba a dar tiempo de recargar. Pensó en su fin, cuando vio al oficial apuntarle y jalar el gatillo, sin embargo, el disparo nunca salió. _Click. Click_.

El babuino sonrió, y sin siquiera pensar en recargar, guardó la pistola para terminar dando un gran salto hacia la torre de la fuente para después aterrizar a escasos dos metros del tigre. Le sonrió, enseñando todos sus dientes. El animal frente a él lo duplicaba en tamaño. De hecho, conocía su expediente de sobra: el oficial Colmillar, uno de los mejores agentes de la ZPD.

El tigre sacó uno de los garrotes que usaba la policía, una tonfa, mientras que con su otra pata libre enseñaba sus garras. El babuino sacó la daga de la Corte y llamó con un gruñido a dos compañeros más, quienes cayeron casi sin hacer ruido, posicionándose a la izquierda y a la derecha de Colmillar, sacando cada uno sus dagas, también.

El primate de la izquierda amagó el ataque, al tiempo que el babuino sin nombre se arrojaba sobre el tigre, haciéndole un rápido tajo en la pierna derecha. Con un ágil movimiento, se alejó, mientras el babuino restante saltaba a la espalda del oficial para hundirle sus dagas en los hombros.

Rugió de dolor. Sin nombre rodó hacia el frente, haciendo girar su arma con agilidad. Arrojó la daga unos centímetros arriba de su cabeza, para capturarla con su mano derecha. Todo su cuerpo acompañó la inclinación del babuino en el momento en que arrojó su daga al pecho del tigre. Un golpe certero: el animal se derrumbó, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Fue un tiro piadoso, de hecho. El desangramiento no tardaría más de diez segundos, y él no sentiría prácticamente nada. Tomó la daga restante en su equipo, haciendo pequeñas señas a su equipo.

Él era el mejor de su batallón. Sólo podía ser superado por el Juez Supremo, pero estaba bien con eso. Escuchó por radio que varios de sus compañeros habían caído, y seguramente obtendrían un nombre ahora que eran una página más de la gloriosa historia de la Corte. Pero él seguiría siendo un mono sin nombre. Él seguiría _haciendo_ la historia.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, desapareció en la oscuridad, en busca de su objetivo.

* * *

 _Un maldito caos_. Esa era la única forma en la que Nick podía describir la situación en la que se encontraba Zootopia en esos momentos. El apagón los encontró cerca del centro de la ciudad, y tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto rápidamente en cuanto comenzaron los accidentes de tránsito. Inmediatamente recibieron una llamada por radio por parte de Bogo. Era una ventaja que la policía usara antenas satelitales para sus comunicadores, de otra forma estarían fritos.

El búfalo les ordenó que se dirigieran a la central eléctrica, ubicada a tres manzanas de donde estaban una vez que el zorro confirmó la posición del trío. Era más que claro que eso había sido totalmente intencional, así que era muy seguro que encontrarían problemas una vez que llegaran allí.

El trayecto fue horrendo: no por los animales asustados que tuvieron que esquivar para que la gigantesca elefante no los aplastara, o para que la propia Judy no lo fuese. No, lo peor de todo era escuchar cómo se filtraban las comunicaciones de sus compañeros, quienes batallaban contra esos monstruos en la más absoluta oscuridad.

– _¡Abran fuego!_ – fue el primero que oyeron –. _¡Perdimos a Lobezno!_ – fue lo que alcanzó a oír a causa de la infernal balacera que se estaba llevando a cabo.

– _Oficial herido… ¡Son demasiados!... ¡Oscuridad!... ¡Necesitamos ayuda!... Muertos….Objetivos neutraliz… ¡Arriba de ti!... ¡Seis bajas!... ¡El Alcalde ha muert!.. ¡No vemos nada!... ¡Alguien ayud...!_ Nick no pudo seguir escuchando más, así que apagó la radio. Pudo ver como las dos oficiales habían volteado a verlo, con un gesto apenado, iluminando el camino con linternas. Sintió miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La situación era mucho peor de lo que jamás había podido imaginar. _Y aún faltaba lo peor,_ pensó con amargura.

–¡Allí está! – anunció Judy, con determinación, señalando la central eléctrica.

Nick sujetó a Judy por el hombro, adelantándose. Ella lo miró extrañada. Si la coneja supiera todo lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, ¿qué pensaría? Realmente no tenían idea si sus compañeros estaban venciendo o siendo derrotados por la Corte. Quería pensar en la primera opción, pero tras oír las conversaciones filtradas en la radio…

–Nick –dijo Judy, con voz dulce, y una sonrisa sincera–. Nuestros compañeros nos necesitan… – ella lo bajó gentilmente hasta que él quedó a su altura–lo lograremos, ¿entiendes? Venceremos a la Corte.

Judy lo creía. Realmente lo creía. Y si ella lo hacía, ¿por qué él no debería? Judy era positiva, incluso en las peores situaciones. Ella era la llama que iluminaba y fortalecía la suya en medio de tanta oscuridad. Nick sonrió, sacó su pistola y quitó el seguro. El gesto fue imitado por Judy y Francine, cada una con un arma acorde a su tamaño.

–Tomen esto – extendió unos tapones a cada una–. Bogo las repartió para proteger los oídos de las explosiones.

Judy hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicando que era hora de entrar. El momento de actuar había llegado.

* * *

La mansión estaba bajo asedio. La sutileza que el mafioso recordaba como el modus operandi de la Corte había desaparecido: la lucha era cruel y totalmente despiadada.

Mister Big supuso que este brusco cambio se debía a que sus guardias estaban fuertemente armados y habían conseguido derribar a uno de los babuinos, eso debió haberles enfurecido.

Big podías escuchar las balas rebotar una tras otra cerca de la ventana de su despacho. Afortunadamente aún no habían logrado penetrar en la mansión. Tampoco podía permitirse ser tan positivo. Si la situación no se revertía, no tardaría mucho en tenerlos frente a frente.

Lo peor de todo era que la musaraña no podía pelear dado su tamaño. Tan insignificante como para poder prestar una pelea física decente o siquiera poder sostener un arma.

Dadas las circunstancias, sólo podía contar con la única ventaja que posería: Intelecto. Agradecía que su casa contara con un generador de emergencia.

Era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

–Coloquen la alfombra – ordenó, con determinación.

Koslov se apresuró para retirar la pesada tabla que cubría aquél agujero en el que habían arrojado animales con anterioridad. No lo habían vuelto a hacer desde el asunto con la coneja. Mister Big era un animal muy inteligente, así que confiaba en su criterio en esos momentos. Cubrió el agujero con dos alfombras.

–Koslov, a cubierto – dijo la musaraña. El oso polar obedeció, escondiéndose detrás de una puerta, dejándola ligeramente entreabierta.

El movimiento que estaba a punto de realizar era sumamente arriesgado. De hecho, las posibilidades de que funcionara eran escasas, pero se le estaban acabando las opciones.

 _¡Boom!_

Una explosión. Los babuinos habían conseguido penetrar en la mansión. Calculaba que no tardarían nada en llegar hasta la oficina central… La puerta se abrió de golpe. _Y hablando del diablo_.

Eran tres babuinos. El que parecía estar a la cabeza, se adelantó, sacando su daga. Se quitó las gafas de visión nocturna, no las necesitaban en ese momento. Mister Big se preguntó si el filo de esa arma fue lo último que su abuelo vio. O si alcanzó a ver algo.

–Mister Big – murmuró el babuino–. La Corte te ha sentenciado…

–… a morir –completó la frase la pequeña musaraña, con gesto desafiante.

El babuino hizo una mueca de fastidio. Debía jugar sus cartas ahora.

–Sólo tengo una petición –dijo el mafioso, provocando el desconcierto en el primate–…saluden…a mi abuela.

El primate se adelantó, dispuesto a acabar con el insolente mamífero. Caminó con rapidez unos pasos, y Big sonrió en cuanto lo vio hundirse en la alfombra, cayendo a las aguas congeladas, ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes.

Koslov salió de su escondite, disparando rápidamente contra los dos asesinos restantes. Logró derribarlos. Acto seguido, tomó a Mister Big entre sus patas, para desaparecer a través de un espejo de pared falso. _La Corte no era la única que tiene sus trucos,_ pensó la musaraña con satisfacción.

* * *

Garraza observaba con terror a las figuras que se movían con agilidad por los distintos recovecos del Departamento de Policía. Eran sombras a las cuales no podía apuntar con comodidad.

Para empeorar las cosas, el felino no había visto al Jefe Bogo. El gran búfalo le ordenó que se pusiera a resguardo mientras volvía, poco después de que la electricidad se hubiese ido.

¿En dónde estaba? Él era el objetivo prioritario de los asesinos. No denitivamente no era momento de separarse. ¿Y sí lo habían sorprendido? ¿Y si el capitán estaba…?

 _Tack_. El rostro del guepardo palideció al notar como una daga se había enterrado en la pared de madera, a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Sus ojos recorrieron con cuidado el arma asesina: el mango estaba finamente decorado con motivos tribales, rematado con el símbolo de una palma encerrada en un círculo. Dirigió su vista al frente, notando que había tres siniestras figuras delante de él, a escasos tres metros.

El oficial se sintió tentado a levantar su arma y disparar a ciegas. Sabía que, a juzgar por los movimientos agresivos de los babuinos, bastaría un simple amague de su parte para que lo asesinaran en donde se encontraba.

Pero no avanzaban. ¿Por qué no avanzaban?

Con su escasa visión nocturna pudo darse cuenta qué era lo que estaba tramnado. Aquellos monstruos no hacían otra cosa más que acosarlo. " _Me están dando caza"_ pensó con amargura.

¿Cuáles eran sus posibilidades en esos momentos? Dado su estado físico actual le sería imposible escapar corriendo. Con cierta amargura recordó como ni siquiera pudo alcanzar y detener a la misma señora Nutriales.

Garraza no pudo evitar sentir una gran pesadez en su pecho. Ya había escuchado con horror como sus compañeros estaban cayendo y como, a pesar de la situación, estos seguían luchando contra esos animalejos asesinos. ¿Qué haría ahora él en ese momento?

Si su actual terror era visible en el rostro, los babuinos debieron notarlo, pues ahora no hacían otra cosa que mostrar los colmillos.

 _¡Bang!_

El estruendo de la detonación de un arma lo asustó. ¿Así sonaban en realidad esas cosas? Aún con los oídos protegidos, el ruido era horrendo.

Los primates dirigieron una mirada fugaz hacia el origen de la explosión. Garraza alzó la pistola, con todo su ser temblando.

 _¡Bang!_

La pistola salió volando de sus manos. El retroceso del arma lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera había acertado el disparo: al contrario, sólo había conseguido enfurecer a los babuinos, quienes ahora se acercaban hacia él mostrándole los colmillos y adoptando una postura cuadrúpeda. Verlos en ese estado, como si fuesen animales salvajes, paralizó completamente al guepardo.

" _Si estuviera en mejor forma, tal vez podría ganarles en una carrera_ " pensó, llevando sus manos hacia el pecho. Observó a su alrededor; la pistola estaba a dos metros de distancia, definitivamente le sería imposible alcanzarla a tiempo. La puerta del almacén, desde donde había provenido el primer disparo, estaba a unos seis metros, del lado derecho…tampoco podría llegar.

" _Yo, Benjamín Garraza…a quien todos estereotipan como el típico oficial come-donas"_

 _¡Bang!_

El guepardo cerró los ojos. No sintió nada. Se tocó instintivamente, buscando alguna herida. Nada.

La puerta del almacén se abrió de golpe al y el cuerpo de un babuino dio contra el suelo. Entonces Garraza podo ver una figura para él conocida, portando unas gafas idénticas a las que usaban los babuinos.

–Jefe…- murmuró para sí.

El búfalo sostenía una gran escopeta entre sus pezuñas, una que el guepardo sólo había visto en alguna ocasión en el almacén.

Bogo se miraba muy, pero muy enojado. Los cartuchos de recarga rápida le colgaban como una banda alrededor de su torso. Con esa escena frente a él, el guepardo sólo pudo recordar a los héroes de acción de los ochenta; musculosos, osados y llenos de valentía. La imagen que se había hecho en esos momentos sólo se vio acentuada al escuchar al policía hablar:

–Voy a decir esto una sola vez, bastardos hijos de perra… – Bogo movió la corredera de la escopeta, haciendo que un cartucho vacío saliera. El sonido metálico que causó al caer al suelo quebró el silencio que había provocado esa sentencia - ¡Lárguense de mi comisaría!

* * *

Cayeron en una trampa. Ahora Judy debía pensar rápido.

Antes de llegar a la sala de control de la central, encontraron a unos trabajadores heridos. Era un grupo de cinco castores, de los cuales dos tenían cortes en las patas traseras. Los babuinos simplemente desistieron de asesinarlos al ver que estaban demasiado aterrados para intentar algo. Uno de los castores los condujo hasta donde debían llegar para restaurar la energía, pero ya los estaban esperando. Lo único que el trabajador atinó a hacer, fue salir corriendo, espantado.

Su mente procesó con rapidez lo vivido hacía unos minutos, mientras percibía las figuras que se movían con rapidez entre las sombras. La sala era sumamente espaciosa, al punto que habrían entrado seis elefantes con facilidad. Ellos tenían a una de su lado, pero en ese momento, era el blanco prioritario de los asesinos.

Había barandas que daban a un entrepiso. Los babuinos las usaban para desplazarse fuera del alcance de los disparos de Nick, o del agarre de Francine. Lo peor de todo, era que en ese momento, tanto ella como Judy estaban prácticamente ciegas. El escenario le recordaba escasamente al enfrentamiento que tuvieron en la guarida de la Corte. Contaban con un refuerzo muy poderoso, era cierto, pero la estrategia de este grupo era diferente. Se concentró. No debía entrar en pánico. De otra forma, no podría oírlos llegar.

–Nick, ¡derecha! – exclamó Judy, ocasionando que el zorro se girara con rapidez para efectuar un disparo.

El proyectil impactó en uno de los primates, más los otros dieron un gran salto para ponerse a resguardo, en direcciones opuestas. Estaban atacándolos en forma coordinada, y eso no era nada bueno. Escuchó a Francine quejarse, diciendo que le habían hecho un tajo cerca del hombro. La coneja sintió escalofríos: bastó que uno de los primates saltara para lastimar a su compañera. No creía que fuese grave, pero sabía que en realidad ese golpe había sido dirigido al cuello. El ataque de Nick los había tomado por sorpresa, y agradecía en el alma que el zorro hubiera derribado al que portaba el rifle de asalto momentos antes.

Los tres apoyaban en el otro. Concretamente, los dos oficiales se apoyaban en Francine. Nick vigilaba su espalda, el punto vulnerable de la elefante, y ella con sus enormes patas, los protegía a ellos. Pero eso no era suficiente. La situación se estaba comenzando a tornar fea para ellos. Judy se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar al zorro dispara el arma, en dirección al primer piso. Erró el tiro, pudo deducir, porque dejó escapar un suspiro en señal de frustración. Los primates se estaban desplazando en direcciones contrarias, en forma simultánea. Eso reducía las posibilidades de que les dieran, así como también, confundía el sentido auditivo de Judy. Se sacó solo uno de los protectores para sus sensibles oídos cuando todo comenzó. Si se aturdía, sería el fin de los tres. En esos momentos, dependían cada uno de sus propias habilidades: el oído de Judy, la visión nocturna de Nick, y el gran cuerpo de Francine. Sabía, sin embargo, que no podrían aguantar más.

– Zanahorias – murmuró Nick, atrayendo su atención–. Debes restaurar la energía, ahora. Nosotros te cubriremos.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó ella en un susurro, sobresaltada. Dependían de su oído tanto como de la vista del zorro. Si uno faltaba, estaba condenándolos a muerte.

Debes confiar en nosotros– dijo él, como única respuesta.

Judy sintió su mirada intensa sobre ella, a pesar de no poder verla. El trayecto hasta la puerta de la sala de control era menos de cinco metros, y ellos estaban al medio de la sala. Traer la luz de vuelta era lo único que podía salvarles a vida en esos momentos; no solo a ellos, sino a sus compañeros en toda la ciudad. Tragó saliva.

–Francine y yo te cubriremos –murmuró con determinación Nick. Su tono de voz era sumamente sereno. El corazón de Judy latía con rapidez, por el contrario. Pensó que, de todas formas, el zorro siempre había sido bueno ocultando sus sentimientos–. ¡Ahora!

La coneja corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el frente. Podía distinguir apenas las grandes letras de la sala de control. _Pum._ Dos cuerpos cayeron pesadamente al frente de ella. Por instinto, la coneja encendió la luz, apuntando al frente. Esta dio de llena en los ojos del babuino, haciendo lanzar un alarido de dolor. Pudo ver entonces que tenían gafas grandes: por eso podían atacarlos en la oscuridad. _¡Bang!_ El cuerpo del otro babuino, que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, cayó desplomado al suelo: Nick le había disparado. Remató al babuino que la oficial cegó, dándole vía libre.

Judy reanudó la marcha, escuchando como sus dos compañeros eran atacados. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no podía detenerse. Sabía que eso iba a pasar. Debía confiar en las habilidades de Nick y Francine. El miedo, sin embargo, estaba presente. ¿Y si los mataban?

Llegó a un tablero grande, del tamaño del escritorio de la comisaría, tanto en alto como en ancho. Afuera parecía una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sin cuartel. Gritos y alaridos varios se escuchaban. Alumbró con desesperación, buscando la palanca de encendido, con el reloj corriendo en su contra. Tras un pequeño compartimiento de cristal roto, se hallaba lo que estaba buscando. Estaba bajada, así que ella supo qué debía hacer.

De un salto, trepó hasta el tablero. Haciendo fuerza, subió la palanca. Se escuchó el sonido de turbinas que comenzaba a andar. La luz parpadeó, y volvió de golpe, haciendo que su vista, acostumbrada ahora a la oscuridad, se resintiera ligeramente. No era la única, pudo deducir, por los gritos de dolor que escuchó fuera. Se apresuró a volver, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver mejor. Allí fuera, Nick y Francine estaban contraatacando al grupo de asalto. Era el momento de actuar. La coneja tomó su arma, disparando a todo aquél primate que se moviera.

* * *

Bogo suspiró. Había conseguido derribar al último de los babuinos utilizando la fuerza bruta. No fue una tarea fácil. Estuvo a punto de verse superado por los asesinos, de no haber sido por el repentino regreso de la luz, que había cegado a todos los que llevaban puestas aquellas gafas de visión nocturna, él incluido.

Garraza lo había defendido en ese momento, disparando con las pistolas de dardos a dos de los primates, consiguiéndole los valiosos segundos que aprovechó para embestir al último que quedaba, casi a ciegas, aprovechando la gran masa muscular que poseía.

Con rudeza, metió a los criminales en una celda, mientras los primates que debían custodiar gritaban furiosamente, separados por los gruesos barrotes. Los alaridos eran insoportables, en verdad le sorprendía el alboroto que podían causar tan pocos de esos animales.

Mientras su vista se terminaba de acostumbrar al cambio de iluminación, pensó en sus oficiales. No sabía realmente del estatus de sus misiones, si habían tenido éxito o habían perecido en el intento de defender a la ciudad. Lo único que tenía en claro en esos momentos, era que la oscuridad de la noche no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

Se sentó en un pequeño banco, acariciando sus ojos con gesto adolorido. El guepardo se acercó hasta él, extendiéndole la radio.

–Son el equipo de Hopps, señor – dijo. Bogo dirigió una rápida mirada hacia el policía, luego al objeto que portaba. Se decidió a tomarlo tras unos segundos.

–Aquí Bogo, cambio –exclamó, esperando la respuesta.

–¡Señor! –escuchó la cantarina voz de la oficial Hopps al otro lado de la línea –, ¡hemos conseguido restaurar la energía, y hemos neutralizado al escuadrón de asalto de la Corte!

Aquello lo sorprendió en verdad. Su cara lo delataba. En verdad, se sentía orgulloso y satisfecho en esos momentos. Esto podía significar que la balanza estaba dejando de inclinarse para el lado de aquella maldita organización. Sin embargo, las comunicaciones que se filtraban en la radio de la recepción, ahora activa por la restauración de la energía, llenaron su alma de pesar.

– _¡Un médico! ¡Necesitamos un médic…!... ¡Dispara!... ¡Protejan al objetiv…! ¡Son demasia…!_

Cada uno de los mensajes filtrados se cortaba por el siguiente, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. La vuelta de la electricidad les había dado una esperanza que solo podía calificarse como parcial. Si no pudieron aprovecharla, o no había oficiales en condiciones de aprovechar la ceguera temporal de los babuinos, fuese porque estuviesen incapacitados, o peor aún, muertos… la situación estaba perdida.

–Jefe –la voz de la coneja lo sacó de sus pensamientos–, ¿puede conectarme con la radio central del departamento?

El búfalo dirigió una mirada de intriga hacia el pequeño aparato de comunicación, como si esperase que observarlo le diera una respuesta a lo que fuese que la pequeña detective estuviese pensando en esos momentos.

Suspiró, haciéndole un gesto a Garraza con la cabeza para cumplir el pedido.

* * *

Martínez, un rinoceronte que había ingresado hacía relativamente poco tiempo en el cuerpo, sentía enormes deseos de llorar en esos momentos. Nunca pensó que vería morir de esa forma a dos de sus compañeros. Lo peor de todo, era el pensamiento de que él era el último que quedaba con vida, dado que no tenía noticias de Lupin, el lobo que era su pareja en los patrullajes. Habían llegado a formar una interesante relación de amistad y camaradería. Parecía que todo eso se iba a perder de un momento a otro.

Dirigió una mirada rápida por el costado del pilar tras el cual se estaba protegiendo…allí, pudo verlo. Su pata derecha intentando contener una herida de bala en la zona baja del abdomen. Tal vez no sería tarde aún, pero él estaba solo, y tenía miedo. ¿Qué podía hacer, realmente?

La radio sonó, sacándolo de su trance. Era la voz de la coneja policía, la detective Hopps. Había hablado con ella en alguna ocasión. De hecho, ella dio aquél bonito discurso cuando se egresó junto con Nick Wilde, el primer zorro de la estación. Aquellos recuerdos parecían tan lejanos en ese momento.

– _A todos los oficiales. La ciudad nos necesita_ …–comenzó la coneja, con aquella dulce voz–, _en estos momentos, muchos valientes mamíferos están arriesgando sus vidas o ya las han entregado, por aquellos a los que juraron proteger._

Un disparo rebotó cerca de él. Se escondió nuevamente detrás del pilar, para protegerse.

* * *

En el distrito forestal, una tigresa llamada Bután observaba a sus compañeros disparar contra los asesinos de la Corte. Los babuinos estaban en donde tenían más ventaja, y todos en el escuadrón lo sabían.

– _La noche más oscura que esta ciudad ha visto se ha cernido sobre todos nosotros, amenazándonos con llevarnos a un abismo del cual no podremos regresar._

Escuchaba con atención las palabras de la coneja a través de la radio, sin dejar nunca de ver los flancos, para evitar que algún babuino les atacara desde los árboles.

– _Hoy… muchos de nosotros caeremos en combate_ – prosiguió. Aquellas palabras la asustaron. ¿Morir? Sabía que la profesión era arriesgada, pero realmente, ¿alguna vez había considerado que iba a morir de esa forma? – _, deben saber que ninguna muerte será en vano, ¡porque viviremos en los corazones de todos aquellos por los que hoy entregamos nuestras vidas!_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Entregar su vida le daba miedo. Pensó en salir huyendo en ese mismo instante, pero otro pensamiento se coló en su mente: estaban protegiendo a los objetivos que la Corte quería asesinar. Animales clave para la ciudad. Si ellos morían, la ciudad quedaría acéfala. Pensó en su pequeña hija. ¿Qué futuro le depararía, si no había un futuro para ninguno de ellos? ¿Podría huir y verla a los ojos, diciéndole que ella pudo hacer algo para detenerlos, y no lo hizo?

* * *

Martínez vio de reojo a su compañero, al otro lado de la sala. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba aterrado, sintiéndose demasiado incapaz de moverse siquiera. Pero las palabras de la coneja le estaban obligando a intentar serenarse.

– _¡Estamos luchando por un mundo mejor! ¡La Corte pretende arrebatarnos nuestros sueños, y los de todos en esta ciudad! ¡Compañeros, deben luchar! ¡Luchen por aquellos que nos importan! ¡Debemos entregar todo para proteger a los que más amamos!_

El rinoceronte pensó en la familia de su compañero, así como en la suya propia. Sus padres habían estado muy orgullosos cuando los dos se recibieron. En su mente, escuchaba aquella suplica desesperada y firme a la vez: _¡Luchen! ¡Luchen con todas sus fuerzas!_

El oficial salió de su escondite, con su pistola en alto. Estaba asustado, de hecho, lloraba con desespero. Gritó, mientras disparaba hacia los babuinos, intentando que los proyectiles no le dieran a él. Debía intentar salvar a su compañero. _Tal vez, sentirse un héroe era eso, después de todo_ , fue lo último que pensó, antes de que una bala le atravesara el cráneo.

* * *

" _Finalmente, la virtud tomará las armas contra el atropello; el combate será breve, pues en los corazones itálicos, a pesar de todo, el antiguo valor no está muerto todavía."_

– **Nicolás Maquiavelo, _El Príncipe_. Último párrafo del último capítulo**.

 **¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Dejen sus reviews!**

 **Agradezco nuevamente a Marianne E por su inestimable ayuda para poder proseguir esta historia. Eclipse no va a estar detenida. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Capítulo 10: Será más oscura

Contando éste, ¡quedan tan sólo 3 capítulos más para el final! Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, sean lectores que dejen reviews o no. Agradezco que sigan leyendo.

He decidido animarme a escribir mi primera historia fuera de los fanfictions. Tal vez sea una novela, el tiempo lo dirá. El título provisorio, aunque seguramente sea el definitivo, es _**"Don Juan Triunfante".**_ El personaje principal es el villano de la historia, un hombre carismático pero sumamente perverso. Toda mi vida he estado obsesionado con algunas cosas, el mito de Don Juan es una de ellas…y amé demasiado el título de la ópera del Fantasma como para no usarlo (aunque en definitiva, no compartan más que eso: el título).

También es un reto para mí porque aún no termino de decidirme si estará ambientada en mi país, Argentina, así que usar expresiones y localizaciones locales es extraño. Posiblemente tarde bastante con ello, pero no se preocupen, mientras tenga inspiración, no dejaré esta bella comunidad. A este texto que estoy haciendo no sé dónde lo publicaré o en qué formato (si estoy lo suficientemente conforme, a lo mejor lo postulo en algún concurso literario). Veremos más adelante lo que depara el futuro. A lo mejor y hasta sale como libro alguna vez. El tiempo lo dirá.

Ahora, vamos a las reviews:

SirDaniSkywatcher304: ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí la continuación.

Alex Fox de Wilde: ¡Gracias, Alex! Este cap también tiene emociones. Estás avisada.

lopezmayo305: ¡Hola! No recuerdo haber respondido una review tuya antes. Bienvenido! Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado.

Darkness66: Gracias, Dark. Estamos llegando al final. Continúa leyendo!

M. C. Leto : Gracias, Leto. Sí, Lupin fue pensado como una referencia a H.P y también porque es el nombre científico de un tipo de lobo, si mal no recuerdo. No estás lejos de la imagen que quería imprimirle a Bogo. Este cap también te traerá emociones, espero. Por cierto, felicidades por tu fic!

El loquito 3D: Espero que eso sea algo bueno. Aquí el capítulo.

XxLoneWolfYTxX: En verdad, ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras!

Keydy Blue CB: Hola Keydy! No, nada malo me ha pasado, por suerte. Estoy esforzandome para poder terminar Eclipse pronto. Me alegra que aprendas cosas nuevas! Todos lo hacemos, y es lo importante. Un saludo.

I-AM-WHO-I-AM-2002: Tienes razón. Las piezas están casi totalmente armadas. Un saludo!

DairaB: En verdad, gracias por tus palabras. Sí, estos últimos capítulos han sido de pocas sonrisas, pero bueno, Eclipse siempre estuvo planteado así. Espero que te guste el cap!

Jeinesz06: ¡Saludos! Sí, es lindo volver a escribir. El rinoceronte fue un personaje que sentí que debía incluir, dándole un pequeño protagonismo a los policías que en este momento están luchando contra las fuerzas de la Corte. Como sabemos, es una batalla a todo o nada y los sacrificios son inevitables. Estas muertes sirven de inspiración para nuestros héroes. Respecto al primate sin nombre, en efecto, no solamente está puesto para conocer el "mundo" desde el punto de vista de la Corte, sino también porque ése personaje cumple una función muy importante en este y el capítulo siguiente. Espero que sea de tu agrado. ¡Un saludo!

Clau.99: Espero poder superarme con éste cap! La noche más oscura está por concluir, veamos qué ha planeado la Corte. ¡Un saludo!

Ericka Kida: La contestación mayor te la di por MP, pero reitero nuevamente un agradecimiento por tus palabras y que tienes mi total permiso para usar la idea. Un fanfic de mi fanfic es como un sueño. ¡Un saludo!

Espector: Gracias! Aquí el cap. Un saludo

Guest: Hola! No hay problema, me pasaré por tu fic y comentaré como es debido. Pero igual, las claves son imaginación y leer mucho, porque ayuda a que veas como se crean situaciones y demás. Saludos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: … Será más oscura…**

" _[…] Y salió otro caballo, bermejo; y al que lo montaba le fue dado poder de quitar de la tierra la paz, y que se matasen unos a otros; y se le dio una gran espada._

 _Cuando abrió el tercer sello, oí al tercer ser viviente, que decía: Ven y mira. Y miré, y he aquí un caballo negro; y el que lo montaba tenía una balanza en la mano._

 _[…] Miré, y he aquí un caballo amarillo, y el que lo montaba tenía por nombre Muerte, y el Hades le seguía; y le fue dada potestad sobre la cuarta parte de la tierra, para matar con espada, con hambre, con mortandad, y con las fieras de la tierra."_

 **Apocalipsis según San Juan, 6: 5-8.**

Palance, el _Juez Supremo_ , observaba desde un balcón de grandes ventanales a la ciudad. Hacía poco tiempo, el contorno de los edificios se fundía con la oscuridad provocada por el eclipse. Ahora sin embargo, brillaba con una fuerza inusitada, como si se resistiera al abrazo de la noche. Como si esa urbe que ellos habían fundado, _su_ metrópolis, hubiera decidido plantarles cara.

Sentía ira. Podía ver su reflejo en el cristal, deformado por la mueca en su rostro. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? El último reporte indicó que la ZPD no cayó en el señuelo del motín. Un revés a sus planes, porque el allanamiento de una de sus bases los había dejado con una cantidad relativamente importante menor de armamento.

Sus asesinos eran los mejores, pero como especie, los primates estaban en clara desventaja respecto a otros mamíferos. Y el hecho de que la luz hubiera vuelto sólo complicaba aún más las cosas. Las gafas de visión nocturna de los babuinos se verían inutilizadas en un ambiente donde ya no eran necesarias, de eso estaba seguro, así que el factor sorpresa con el que contaban durante la primera hora se desvaneció.

Con rabia, abandonó la estancia, adentrándose en la sala de control del edificio.

Tres paredes llenas de monitores, transmitían diferentes imágenes en forma simultánea, permitiendo así un seguimiento instantáneo de la información. Claro, si sabías como interpretarla. Sin embargo, Palance no estaba de humor para ponerse a analizarlas, ya que eso conllevaba tiempo, y justamente tiempo era con lo que menos contaba en ese momento. Necesitaba un pantallazo general antes de dar cualquier otro paso.

Dirigió una furibunda mirada hacia los lémures encargados de analizar las imágenes, demandando respuestas. Uno de los pequeños primates se dio por aludido, procediendo a detallar lo que había sucedido hasta entonces.

–Hemos perdido a un cuarenta por ciento de nuestras fuerzas – dijo con timidez. Al notar la reacción nada agradable del chimpancé, se apresuró a agregar algo más –, y la taza de asesinatos llevados a cabo con éxito asciende a 23, de los 60 miembros de la lista.

–¡¿Sólo 23?! – exclamó con furia, intimidando a todos los presentes – ¡hemos perdido a casi la mitad de nuestros activos en el campo! –comenzó a sentirse fuera de sí – ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo afuera?!

–Yo puedo responder eso – anunció una voz, provocando que todos voltearan a ver quién había osado a intervenir de esa forma.

Palance recobró su semblante tranquilo al comprobar que era uno de los orangutanes del consejo, uno de los más ancianos. _Nunca nos fue bien cuando confiamos en el criterio de los orangutanes,_ pensó el chimpancé para sí mismo. Aun así, debía saber qué iba a decir. Siempre habían sido esas las costumbres de la Corte.

–Habla, sin rodeos. –Ordenó en forma tajante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El orangután asintió, girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, señalando a uno de los monitores.

– _Eso_ es lo que ocurre – sentenció sin más.

Bastó que los lémures teclearan unos simples comandos para que todo el sector transmitiera a través de las cámaras lo que estaba sucediendo. En ella, podía verse la central eléctrica, con al menos todo un escuadrón muerto, o incapacitado. Los autores eran claros, y eso sólo hizo enojar aún más al primate, pero había algo que no lograba entender aún.

–Activen el audio – ordenó, decidido a enterarse qué era lo que esa endemoniada pareja estaba haciendo.

Los lémures obedecieron y el silencio en esa sala fue reemplazado por la voz de Judy Hopps, la mortal enemiga, alentando a los oficiales repartidos en todos los puntos de Zootopia a resistir a la Corte. A resistirlos a ellos. Palance escuchaba lo que ella estaba diciendo, teniendo la impresión de que llevaba un rato alentándolos. Su mirada paseó por la sala, buscando en las otras cámaras. Vio un rinoceronte morir acribillado, mientras que un lobo herido salía de su escondite para atacar a los asesinos de su compañero, con el renovado impulso que significaba ahora la llegada de unos inesperados refuerzos. Vio a un escuadrón en el Distrito Forestal contraatacar con éxito. Las palabras estaban haciendo efecto en los compañeros de aquella coneja de campo. Aquellas imágenes se repetían, en diferentes contextos, en diferentes animales. Pero el resultado estaba siendo el mismo…

–Señor…estamos perdiendo a nuestras fuerzas – anunció uno de los lémures, con horror –. El número de bajas es superior al sesenta por ciento.

–Señor, ¡hemos logrado aniquilar a un escuadrón de la policía!

–Señor, el escuadrón a cargo de eliminar a Gazelle ha sido neutralizado.

 _¡Señor… señor… señor!_ Las palabras de sus subordinados se perdían en el eco de su mente, opacadas por un pensamiento gigantesco que había comenzado a echar raíces profundas en Palance. _La Corte está perdiendo_.

No. Eso era inconcebible. La Corte ha ganado todas sus batallas desde su fundación. La primera noche más oscura fue un juego de niños comparado con esta. Pero en ese entonces ellos eran más numerosos. Ahora, el letargo en el que habían estado sumidos como organización les estaba pasando factura, una demasiado costosa como para poder ser tolerada. Algo debía hacerse.

–¿Dónde está el escuadrón Alfa? – preguntó, cortando la lluvia de noticas que ni siquiera se había molestado en escuchar.

–Se está desplazando de la Alcaldía, van camino hacia la comisaría –informó uno de los lémures, haciendo aparecer en algunos monitores a los babuinos que ahora corrían por los cables con la gracia natural de su especie–. Han asesinado al alcalde Leonzáles con éxito, ahora van por el Jefe Bogo, en vista del fallo de Delt…

–Los necesito en otra posición – exclamó en forma tajante, provocando sorpresa en todos en la sala.

–¿Qué pretendes? – inquirió el orangután.

Palance tenía la vista clava en los monitores que enfocaban a la detective Judy Hopps, la primera oficial conejo de Zootopia. _Luchen, ¡luchen con todas sus fuerzas!_ , repetía como un mantra. Ese animalejo les estaba dando demasiados quebraderos de cabeza. Los costos de la operación, en términos de vida, estaban sobrepasando hasta la más negativa de las predicciones.

–La noche más oscura apenas comienza – murmuró, paseando su vista entre su mortal enemiga y su escuadrón de elite –. Anuncien a todas las unidades en activo que la operación _Estrella de la noche_ comenzará en una hora _._

–El sistema tardará como mucho quince minutos en activarse para poder esparcir la toxina – comentó el orangután -. Sabes también que esto podría significar la muerte de todos nuestros activos en terreno, si no se repliegan a tiempo.

–Así es…– murmuró el Juez Supremo, girando a verlo–. Envíen al equipo alfa a por ellos, que reciban apoyo de las unidades disponibles en el área de la Sabana Central, quiero a esa pareja muerta antes de que la noche más oscura llegue a su punto máximo … luego de eso, devolveremos a Zootopia a la Edad de Piedra.

* * *

 **Queda 75 minutos para el Juicio Final.**

–¡Judy! – Garraza estaba muy emocionado, Bogo lo sabía. El guepardo iba a anunciarle lo que acababan de escuchar –, ¡Tu discurso está dando resultado! ¡Estamos haciendo que la Corte retroceda!

El rechoncho oficial no cabía de la emoción. Su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro en forma casi incontrolable, respondiendo a la emoción que su propietario irradiaba. Estaba tan contento que no dejaba hablar a la pequeña coneja, así que el búfalo tuvo que intervenir quitándole la radio para que la detective pudiera expresarse.

–Hopps, Bogo al habla. Reporte de situación –demandó.

–Señor, Nick dice que podríamos haber localizado el edificio donde se refugia la Corte – Anunció la coneja al otro lado.

–¿Dónde? – preguntó, con sorpresa, esbozando a su vez una sonrisa de orgullo.

–Edificio Gran Pilar – respondió la detective –, según nos indican los trabajadores de la central, es el único aparte de los hospitales que cuenta con un sistema de energía de respaldo – explicó –. Al parecer, durante el apagón estuvo consumiendo grandes cantidades de electricidad.

–Nos están monitoreando – murmuró Bogo, más para sí mismo, que para sus oficiales.

–¿Qué procede ahora, Jefe? – preguntó al otro lado de la línea la pequeña oficial.

Bogo lo pensó durante un momento. Si la Corte estaba en activo, no había garantía de que enviar al trío no fuese una misión suicida. Ellos eran de sus mejores oficiales, eso era cierto, pero con la cantidad de reportes de heridos y caídos en combate, las opciones estaban agotándoseles. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que Wilde había explicado sobre el plan B de la Corte.

–Espera refuerzos, Hopps – ordenó Bogo – Enviaré a más oficiales para que los acompañen. Manténganos informados de todo.

–Recibido – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Era suficiente para él.

Wilde le dijo que, de acuerdo con los documentos del bonobo, _Estrella de la Noche_ era la carta de triunfo de los endemoniados primates. Por eso había decidido enviar a sus mejores oficiales, respaldados con una de las más fuertes para desactivar el sistema, pues estaban seguros de que la Corte usaría su arma final en caso de que la batalla se diera vuelta en favor de las fuerzas de ZPD.

 _Malditos monstruos_ , pensó para sí. Las torres que Hopps había logrado identificar en el mapa coincidían con los disturbios que estuvieron consumiendo las energías y los recursos de la policía de Zootopia durante las horas previas a este gran desastre. Los primates los habían forzado tanto que, suponía él, jamás pensaron que la situación se volvería tan desfavorable para sus asesinos. Así que debía dar por hecho que usarían esa infamia.

 _Tssk._ Si no los detenían, ellos…

–¡Jefe! – volteó a ver a Garraza – ¡Los babuinos de la Sabana Central están retrocediendo!

–¿Qué? – preguntó, confundido.

–¡Han escapado de pronto! – confirmó él.

La información le estaba llegando por la radio. Tan concentrado había estado en sus pensamientos que pasó por alto lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Sin embargo, eso no podía ser casualidad.

–¿A dónde se dirigen? – preguntó.

Garraza le informó: estaban alejándose en dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad.

–Tal vez están escapando ahora que saben que van a perder – aventuró a mencionar el guepardo.

 _En dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad._ Una serie de imágenes fugaces pasaron por la mente del búfalo mientras comprendía el significado de ese repentino cambio de estrategia. ¿Los primates estaban abandonando la batalla, dejando a sus víctimas porque la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible? Eso no parecía el modus operandi que había armado para ellos en su mente. Algo no estaba bien.

Pensó en Hopps. Ella y su equipo se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad. Pensó lo que dijo Wilde:

– _Jefe_ – había dicho hacía unas horas, mientras le contaba en la reunión lo que significaba el Arma del Día del Juicio de la Corte – _, John Doe afirma que la Corte tiene preparada una variante del Aullador. Su efecto es de seis horas de duración... En caso de que la primera parte de su plan falle, es muy probable que decidan esparcir la toxina en la atmosfera de la ciudad… seis horas en las que todo animal en Zootopia se volvería salvaje._

Recordó de pronto la conversación que había tenido con la coneja cuando ella había hallado a Manchas en estado salvaje, cuando no le creyó.

 _No estamos en la Edad de Piedra, Hopps._

Comprendió todo: La Corte iba a matar a sus oficiales para evitar que desactivaran el Arma del Día del Juicio. Lo que suponía que su plan de respaldo ya estaba en marcha.

Pudo imaginar a cada animal de la ciudad sumirse en sus instintos más primitivos. Depredadores cazando presas. Elefantes desbocados atacando familias que ahora eran salvajes. La masacre sería de proporciones apocalípticas… y lo que quedaría cuando todo hubiera pasado, cuando la ciudad volviese a la cordura…

–¡Garraza! – bramó, sobresaltando al guepardo – ¡Que un oficial de cada grupo traiga a los heridos y a los objetivos de la Corte a la comisaría! ¡El resto debe ir a la central a apoyar a Hopps, ahora! ¡Avísales que los babuinos se desplazan hacia su posición!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el búfalo tomó su escopeta. Protegería a sus oficiales con su vida de ser necesario, porque la ciudad ahora dependía de ellos. El tiempo estaba en su contra.

* * *

 **Quedan 63 minutos para el Juicio Final**

Nick tragó saliva cuando cortó la comunicación con Garraza. Todos los presentes lo habían escuchado, y eso incluía a los trabajadores, quienes ahora corrían de un lado al otro, presas del pánico.

Notó que Judy se mostraba firme, intentando calmar a los civiles.

–Con calma – dijo con voz suave, pero firme, atrayendo la atención de los aludidos –. Vayan a la sala de control, es la parte más segura de toda la instalación… Francine, ¿puedes acompañarlos?

La elefante miró durante un segundo a la coneja, antes de asentir. Todavía temerosos, los mamíferos siguieron a la paquiderma. Nick los observó desaparecer por los pasillos, antes de voltear a ver a Judy.

–Estás hecha toda una líder, Zanahorias – Dijo, con una sonrisa de lado.

Nick ensanchó más su sonrisa cuando vio a la coneja voltear a verlo, sorprendida. Sus orejas en alto estaban comenzando a tornarse coloradas.

–Bueno – Judy se llevó su brazo derecho algo avergonzada–… la situación es extr…

 _¡Crack!_

Un fuerte estruendo resonó en toda la instalación, haciéndola temblar. Nick notó como una pesada estantería estaba perdiendo peligrosamente su equilibrio, así que jaló a Judy de un brazo, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

El mueble hizo un sonido sordo cuando golpeó el suelo mientras ambos oficiales lo miraban, aturdidos. Nick pensó en lo cerca que había estado de aplastar a su pareja.

 _¡Bang!_

 _¿Qué demonios fue eso?,_ pensó. Recordó de pronto el temblor que había sacudido la estación. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y asintieron en silencio, preparando sus armas.

Avanzaron con rapidez hasta la entrada, con las pistolas en alto. Nick se asomó discretamente por el borde una de las puertas laterales. Un camión cisterna de gran tamaño era el causante del estruendo. Al volante pudo apreciar que se encontraba un hipopótamo, el cual estaba inconsciente, supuso, al ver la gran herida que tenía en la cabeza producto del impacto.

El vehículo había derribado la mayor parte del frente de la recepción de la estación eléctrica. Pudo apreciarse también algunos cables cortados que emitían chispas, colgados peligrosamente cerca del siniestro.

 _Snif. Snif._ Nick olfateó el aire. _Snif._ _Snif_ … Observó con horror el líquido amarillo que estaba brotando, parte del tubo de carga se había dañado, y ahora se acercaba peligrosamente hacia las chispas que emitían los cables dañados.

–Nick, ¡debemos salvar al conductor! – ordenó Judy, con desesperación.

* * *

El primate sin nombre contempló la escena desde el tejado de un edificio en construcción, sumamente satisfecho. Estaba apoyado sobre una mesa, tumbado. Movió el pestillo del rifle, expulsando el cartucho vacío. Habían matado al conductor hacía escasos minutos, y sólo bastó que colocaran su robusta pata en el acelerador para encaminarlo directamente hacia la puerta de la central.

Oyó a lo lejos a las patrullas que se acercaban, no tardarían más de un minuto o dos en llegar hasta la ía de sobra que dispararle al tanque cisterna del camión no iba a bastar para incendiarlo, pero ya estaban preparados.

–¿Ya está listo el cóctel? – preguntó, sin girar a ver a los otros miembros de su equipo.

Una botella llena de líquido con un trapo bañado en gasolina fue depositada junto a él como respuesta. La observó fugazmente, dejando a un lado el rifle para tomar el envase de vidrio. Esta era pequeña; de 200 cm3, suficiente para la tarea que se le encomendaba.

El primate se asomó hasta el hueco que ocuparía una ventana en un futuro. Calculó la distancia con la mente, la fuerza necesaria para impulsar el cóctel y si la altura a la que se encontraba bastaba. Sonrió. Todo era perfecto.

Balanceándose con gracia, se colgó de uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro sacaba un encendedor. Sus pies sujetaban la botella con fuerza, como si fuera uno más de sus miembros delanteros.

Encendió la llama. La contempló durante unos escasos segundos antes de subir su pie derecho con la botella. La diminuta flama entró en contacto con el trapo humedecido, encendiéndose en el acto. Tiró dentro del edificio el mechero, para tomar la bomba casera con su mano libre.

 _Uno… dos…_ Con fuerza, arrojó el cóctel molotov donde se alcanza a vislumbrar la mancha de la gasolina que ahora bañaba al camión. La botella de vidrio se rompió, creando un pequeño incendio de no más de un metro, pero lo suficiente para encender el combustible a su alrededor.

La llama escaló rápidamente, colándose en la abertura que había creado el disparo del rifle, como una serpiente que se adentraba en un nido subterráneo. Pasaron escasos segundos, y una fuerte explosión sacudió a todo el edificio.

La onda expansiva se sintió hasta la obra en construcción, provocando ligeros temblores.

El primate sin nombre alzó la vista brevemente, cerciorándose de que el techo no se les viniese encima. Cuando todo fue seguro, volvió a ver hacia lo que hacía unos minutos era la estación eléctrica: el fuego y la explosión no afectaron al suministro eléctrico porque no parecía haberse dañado la sala de control más retirada, pero sí había acabado con un cuarenta por ciento del edificio. Y, se dijo a sí mismo, también con sus enemigos.

 _La Corte ha triunfado otra vez_ , pensó, esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Quedan 42 minutos para el Juicio Final**

–¡Apaguen ese fuego! ¡Busquen sobrevivientes!– bramaba Bogo, con firmeza. Estaba desesperado, pero no podía permitirse mostrarse débil, no en esos momentos. Tomó su radio, como desde hacía un rato, cuando aquella horrible explosión los tomó por sorpresa, a diez cuadras antes de que llegaran a la escena – ¡Hopps, Wilde! ¡¿Me escuchan?!

La respuesta fue la misma que las veces anteriores. Sólo estática.

Un disparo rebotó cerca de él, obligándolo a cubrirse detrás de una patrulla. El resto de los oficiales imitaron el gesto. Algunos bomberos habían llegado a escena, dada la rápida acción del Departamento Contra Incendios de Zootopia.

Las patrullas formaron un cordón de una cuadra de distancia para mantener seguros a los civiles, y ahora Bogo había recordado de golpe que él era un objetivo de la Corte.

–Me lleva el diablo – murmuró, con enfado. Debían proteger a los bomberos fuera como fuera –. García, ¿Cuántos oficiales tenemos?

El aludido, un lobo de mediana edad, se acercó a él torpemente, en cuatro patas. A Bogo le resultó una imagen curiosa, pero sabía que era para evitar que fuese un blanco de los disparos.

–Somos veinte, señor – afirmó–. Los refuerzos vienen en camino. Se notifica que la mayoría de los escuadrones de la Corte se desplazan hacia nuestra posición… –el lobo notó la mirada de asombro del búfalo, así que se apresuró a agregar –, pero les estamos dando caza, señor.

Bogo suspiró, con una mueca de fastidio. La Corte había decidido desplazar a casi todos sus miembros en activo. Éste iba a ser sin duda el enfrentamiento final.

–Debemos proteger a los bomberos – afirmó el búfalo –. Si las llamas alcanzan toda la central, quedaremos a oscuras de nuevo. Y ese será nuestro fin.

El lobo asintió. Bogo transmitió las órdenes por radio al resto de los oficiales, mientras preparaba una granada de humo. La radio emitió un pitido, distrayendo al búfalo por unos momentos.

* * *

Francine estaba siendo guiada por los asustados animales que integraban el núcleo de los trabajadores de la central eléctrica. Cargaba a una aturdida Judy en sus brazos, mientras el zorro se les adelantaba, con su arma en alto.

La explosión los había afectado, pero el detective parecía haber recibido la mayor parte del daño: su ropa estaba algo rasgada y chamuscada, mientras un fino corte en su mejilla hacía que deslizara un poco de sangre.

Sus grandes orejas de elefante le permitían escuchar que afuera se estaba produciendo una balacera apocalíptica. Suponía que eran las fuerzas de la policía contra los escuadrones de la muerte de la Corte. El panorama se estaba volviendo muy negro para todos.

Una corriente de aire los invadió cuando la puerta se abrió. El oxígeno iba a empezar a acabárseles tarde o temprano, así que eso significó un gran alivio. Tenían el acceso a un patio trasero que se conectaba con la calle paralela a la entrada, donde ocurrió la explosión. Por radio, el Jefe les había asegurado que cuatro oficiales estarían allí para recibirlos y atender a los heridos.

Se detuvieron, refugiándose en un estrecho callejón. Judy se revolvía un poco en los brazos de la elefante. En verdad esperaba que no estuviera incapacitada, porque iban a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Suspiró, mientras observaba a Nick estudiar con cautela el panorama. Los disparos seguían escuchándose.

–¿Dónde están los refuerzos? – murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara ella.

Un horrible presentimiento se apoderó de la paquiderma, el cual se incrementó cuando vio al zorro asomar su hocico para ver hacia la calle. Un disparo resonó, volando un pedazo de concreto. Nick se refugió contra el muro, respirando agitadamente.

 _Esa es la respuesta_ , pensó la elefante con amargura. No había forma de que fuese fuego amigo. La Corte había acabado con los refuerzos que Bogo envió.

Escuchó el sonido que producen varios motores, alarmándose. Judy se movió para bajar de sus brazos, intentando tomar su arma. Francine la imitó, apuntando hacia adelante.

 _Ratatatatata._

Los vehículos parecían moverse con prisas, pero aún no podían verlos. De pronto, cinco camionetas de gran tamaño se estacionaron cerca del callejón.

–¡Este es el fin! – gritó uno de los civiles.

Los tres oficiales apuntaron. Francine sobretodo sabía que no podían hacer nada contra las ametralladoras de la Corte, y más si en esas camionetas cabían escuadrones enteros. Tragó saliva, esperando lo peor.

La puerta se abrió. Para sorpresa de todos, varios osos polares bajaron del vehículo, ignorándolos a ellos y disparando hacia los edificios circundantes. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, obligando a los depredadores a refugiarse con los vehículos.

–¿Ese es Kevin? – preguntó el detective Nick, causando que Francine lo mirara. ¿Acaso los conocían? – ¡Raymond!

¿Acaso eran aliados de la policía? En respuesta, los vehículos se alinearon de tal forma que la visión del callejón quedó bloqueada. Dentro de uno, emergió un gigantesco oso polar, quien parecía llevar algo entre sus patas.

Entrando al callejón, el oso polar se agachó, abriendo lo que con cuidado había estado custodiando: una musaraña entrada en años ya.

–¡Mister Big! – exclamó Judy con sorpresa, al parecer bastante más recuperada.

–Mi niña… – contestó el pequeño mamífero –. He enviado un grupo para apoyar a sus camaradas…el Jefe Bogo me dijo que ustedes estaban por aquí… y nosotros tenemos las armas más pesadas.

 _¿Ellos son el refuerzo?,_ pensó Francine con asombro. Observó a sus compañeros, quienes parecían no poder creerlo también.

–Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas – dijo la musaraña, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de ambos.

–Mister Big – intervino Judy –, ¡debemos llegar pronto al edificio Gran Pilar! ¡Allí está el arma del Día del Juicio de la Corte!

La musaraña asintió. Francine alzó la vista, podía ver la magnífica construcción desde el callejón. Y, como si fuese una respuesta, o un desafío, un gran destello, como un profundo rayo, emergió del mismo. El tiempo se les estaba agotando.

 **Quedan 30 minutos para el Juicio Final**

" _Y los reyes de la tierra, y los grandes, los ricos, los capitanes, los poderosos,_

 _Y todo siervo y todo libre, se escondieron en las cuevas y entre las peñas de los montes;_

 _Y decían a los montes y a las peñas: Caed sobre nosotros, y escondednos del rostro_

 _De aquél que está sentado sobre el trono, y de la ira del Cordero;_

 _Porque el gran día de su ira ha llegado; ¿y quién podrá sostenerse en pie?"_

 **Apocalipsis según San Juan, 6: 15-17.**


	12. Capítulo 11:Antes del amanecer

¡ _La noche más oscura_ concluye aquí! Ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir, en todo sentido.

La frase que daba nombre a los tres se completa: " _ **Y la noche siempre será más oscura…antes del amanecer"**_.. _ **.**_ No agregaré nada más, juzguen el resultado…me pregunto si después de este capítulo alguien hará un fanfic de mi fanfic. Sería algo muy interesante de leer, en verdad.

 _ **Recuerden**_ , aún queda el capítulo 12, el final de esta historia, con su epílogo. Las cosas no han terminado del todo.

Vamos a las reviews (¡129! ¡Wow!):

Clover819: Muchas gracias, Clov . Respecto a la publicación de Don Juan, no sé bien donde lo haré. Tengo una cuenta en Wattpad donde publiqué un par de capítulos de Eclipse, pero no tuvo llegada. En realidad mi idea es que salga como formato libro para una editorial, si el resultado llega a agradarme lo suficiente para intentarlo. De ahí no sé bien como es el tema de publicaciones online y demás. Igual seguramente escriba algunos cuentos cortos o demás, así que tomaré muy en cuenta tu propuesta.

Respecto a las citas del Apocalipsis, este capítulo incluirá la última. También es mi libro favorito de la Biblia, diría que el único, en realidad. En fin, me cuentas luego qué te pareció el capítulo.

SirDaniSkywatcher304: ¡Muchas gracias! Este cap tiene suspenso también. Veremos qué te parece. ¡Saludos!

Darkkness666: ¡Gracias! Este es el capítulo más trascendental para la historia, para bien o para mal. Espero que te guste. ¡Saludos!

XxLoneWolfYTxX: Ojalá sea así, LoneWolf. Aquí el capítulo.

The Chronicler Fox: ¡Lo notaste! Me pareció mejor combinar los títulos en una frase que a su vez intentara resumir lo que significa la noche más oscura en Zootopia. Esperaré tu review para que me des tu punto de vista con lo que sucede en el capítulo.

Muchas gracias por tu buena onda con Don Juan Triunfante. Esperemos que pueda abordarlo como quiero y sea una lectura de la que me sienta orgulloso. ¡Un saludo!

M. C. Leto: Veo que la aparición de Big gustó mucho, me alegra que haya sido así. Ahora se concluye el evento que dio origen a este fic. Espero que hayas leído mi MP! Me dices luego si has considerado la oferta que te hice. Sino, bueno, no hay problema.

PD: En el mp está el pequeño spoiler del que te hablé. Lo entenderás cuando llegues a esa parte.

PD2: Al comienzo, o en las escenas de acción, te recomiendo escuchar Rittai Kidou, de SNK. Fue la música de fondo en la mayor parte del capítulo.

: Sí, el capítulo fue solo de 10 páginas –no es un mal promedio, pero había mucho diálogo, por eso se hizo corto-. No consideré que pudiese ampliarlo más, sin embargo me alegra que te gustara el resultado.

Mi versión de Judy está muy inspirada por esa faceta de líder que se ve al final de la peli, así que intenté explotar eso. Me alegra que sea bien recibido. Veremos qué te parece la conclusión de la noche más oscura.

luks16: ¡Gracias! Aquí la continuación.

Jeinesz06: Primera vez que me escribes con tu perfil, querida. Eres una de mis mayores promotoras, y me alegra que la historia sea bien recibida por tus compañeros! Gracias por los buenos deseos. Respecto a Francine, bueno, tendrás que averiguarlo.

PD: Me quedé entusiasmado con lo de los fanarts, ¿crees poder hacer uno alguna vez? Me encantaría mucho verlo!

Clau.99: No hay problema, Clau! Yo les avisaré. Me alegra que ya tenga lectores que estén entusiasmados por leer más de mis historias. Y respecto a cómo concluirá esto, aquí lo descubrirás. Me encantaría leer tu review después. ¡Un saludo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: …Antes del amanecer**

" _El quinto ángel tocó la trompeta, y vi una estrella que cayó del cielo a la tierra; y se le dio la llave del pozo del abismo._

 _Y abrió el pozo del abismo, y subió humo del pozo como humo de un gran horno; y se oscureció el sol y el aire por el humo del pozo._

 _Y del humo salieron langostas sobre la tierra; y se les dio poder, como tienen poder los escorpiones de la tierra."_

 **Apocalipsis según San Juan, 9: 1-3**

 _¿De dónde diablos sacaron ese armamento?,_ se preguntó Bogo a sí mismo mientras se cubría de la lluvia de balas y metralla que caía sobre ellos, perforando a las patrullas y haciendo estallar los vidrios.

Con la inesperada aparición de Mister Big, el mafioso de Tundratown, pensó que todo estaba perdido. Para su sorpresa, la musaraña afirmó que estaba allí para apoyarlos, porque le debía su vida al aviso de la detective Hopps. A regañadientes, pero sin mucha alternativa, accedió a que él comandara el rescate de los oficiales.

El plan que elaboraron en esos escasos minutos consistía en atacar simultáneamente a los escuadrones restantes de la Corte para dejar el camino libre hacia el edificio Gran Pilar. Para eso, tuvo que desplazar algunas patrullas cerca de allí, encabezando él el ataque. Un grupo de tres patrullas quedó cubriendo a los bomberos, quienes seguían batallando también por contener el incendio en la estación eléctrica.

– García, ¿Cuántos tiradores tienen? – preguntó, gritando para hacerse oír entre aquella sinfonía de guerra.

Pudo ver al lobo agacharse y cubrirse la cabeza cuando una ventana estalló. Desde esa incómoda posición, habló.

– ¡Unos quince, señor!

Los disparos, sabía, venían desde los edificios circundantes: tres, en total, lo que hacía un promedio de cinco babuinos en cada uno. Lo grave del asunto era su gran capacidad de desplazamiento. A diferencia de ellos, los babuinos se movían con facilidad por entre los edificios. Habían conseguido darle a uno, o dos, mientras el resto disparaba para cubrirse. Era un trabajo en equipo admirable, pero les estaba dificultando su tarea en forma sumamente estresante. Y se les estaba agotando el tiempo.

Escuchó el pitido de la radio, y contestó.

– ¡Vamos en camino, señor! – exclamó Hopps, por el comunicador.

 _Bien, es hora_.

 _ **Quedan 25 minutos para el Juicio Final**_

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y García arrojó un pequeño maletín cerca de él. Bogo lo tomó, sacando el objeto que se encontraba en su interior, una pistola con un cañón grande. Por medio del comunicador, habló a todos los que estaban escuchando.

– ¡A mi señal! – bramó.

Alzó la pistola que había sacado, cargándole el proyectil. Debía aguardar el momento. Si se adelantaba, las cosas podían llegar a salir terriblemente mal.

 _¡Brmm!_

Escuchó el rugido de los motores de las cinco camionetas de Mister Big, a cierta distancia. Se acercaban las cinco por la calle frontal a Gran Pilar. Ellos, la ZPD, estaban apostados a los laterales, con los vehículos prácticamente sobre las veredas, pero sabía que aún faltaba lo mejor: sus refuerzos, los oficiales que había solicitado para defender a la ciudad hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Los vehículos iban en formación, protegiendo en el medio a uno. Faltaba poco. Sabía que la Corte iba a abrir fuego directo contra ellos en cuanto se aproximaran lo suficiente.

 _Ahora._

Alzó la pistola, y disparó.

Un haz de luz rojo salió de la pistola de bengalas, dando la señal. Al instante, todos los oficiales que estaban con él, salieron de sus escondites, cubriéndose precariamente con lo que quedaba de los vehículos o con grandes contenedores de basura. Desde allí, abrieron fuego.

Simultáneamente, por la calle transversal al edificio, dos camiones del equipo de asalto aparecieron en respuesta a la señal. Frenaron de golpe, y los policías de élite que aún quedaban con vida descendieron. Abrieron fuego sobre los tres edificios que protegían a Gran Pilar.

Bogo vio a la formación de vehículos de Big abrirse, deteniéndose los cuatro a unos seis metros antes de la entrada que cubrían al que estaba en el medio. Éste aceleró la marcha de golpe. Vio a Francine arrojarse por el lado del conductor, rodando ágilmente para minimizar el daño de la caída, quedando a escasos metros de la puerta.

El pesado vehículo, sin conductor, atravesó el portal de Gran Pilar, y simultáneamente todos los animales de los cuatro vehículos descendieron. En formación, pudo ver como los grandes osos polares cubrían con sus cuerpos a Nick y Judy. Sonrió.

Subió a la destartalada patrulla, acelerando a fondo. La policía evitaba que los babuinos pudieran tener un disparo limpio. Ahora, él debía acompañar a sus camaradas a ese infierno.

 _ **Quedan 21 minutos para el Juicio Final**_

Judy alzó la vista, contemplando con horror la altura del edificio. El interior parecía ir en una sucesión de pisos espiralados, como si fuese una gigantesca escalera de caracol. La estancia estaba iluminada, y en los pisos superiores podían verse algunos rayos. ¿Qué sucedía? No lo sabía, y tampoco podía detenerse a preguntarlo, así que buscó con rapidez un ascensor: lo encontró a diez metros de la entrada.

– ¡Síganme! – ordenó, echando a correr.

Un disparo rebotó a sus pies, obligándola a rodar bruscamente. Respiró agitada, buscando al atacante. Un primate de tamaño mediano y pelaje negro se movió con agilidad, evadiendo los disparos de los osos polares de Mister Big. Se posicionó con rapidez para dispararle de nuevo a Judy…

 _¡Bang!_

El primate salió volando a causa del impacto, salpicando con sangre la pared. La coneja volteó a ver quién le había salvado la vida. Vio al Jefe Bogo con expresión seria mover la corredera de la escopeta, sacando el cartucho humeante, mientras Francine aparecía a su espalda. Ella sonrió: no estaban solos.

 _¡Bang!_

Uno de los osos polares cayó, con un agujero en la cabeza, haciendo que soltara la ametralladora de mano que tenía.

– ¡Cúbranse! – gritó Raymond, devolviendo el fuego.

Los presentes se escudaron como pudieron para quedar fuera del alcance de las armas de fuego de la Corte. Judy pensó que jamás había visto a esos primates antes, no era babuinos, eso estaba claro. Tenían una cola diferente, a que la usaban para ayudarse a moverse con facilidad por las columnas o cualquier saliente que pudieran encontrar. Pese a ello, no parecían tener armamento más pesado que dos pistolas.

Sin embargo, pronto Judy se dio cuenta que los superaban ampliamente en número. Tal vez eran miembros dispensables. _Eso, o la Corte están sacrificando a todo su Consejo para detenernos_ , pensó.

* * *

 _ **Quedan 19 minutos para el Juicio Final**_

– Alfa, los necesito aquí – el babuino platinado escuchó la voz del Juez Supremo por el comunicador–. Esos bastardos se han logrado colar en el edificio. Protocolo Omega.

El primate sin nombre sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. La Corte debía estar sumamente desesperada para implementar tal medida. Sintió el llamado del deber.

Volteó a ver a sus compañeros de escuadrón, los dos que aún quedaban con vida.

– Ya oyeron – dijo, únicamente.

Él sabía que podía ser más útil en estado normal que volverse salvaje. Sin embargo, lo mismo no aplicaba con el resto de los primates. Por defecto, todos los miembros de la Corte sabían manejar armas, pero no todos eran hábiles como los babuinos.

Buscó una granada, y sus compañeros imitaron el gesto. Movió sus labios, enseñando los dientes, el código que acostumbraban a usar. Ellos entendieron el mensaje, asintiendo con sus cabezas. El primate sin nombre sabía que sus camaradas se sacrificarían para que él pudiera llegar hasta donde era requerido. Un servicio que jamás olvidaría.

Contempló las luces tintineantes de las patrullas. Era hora de abrirse paso entre todos esos policías.

* * *

 _ **Quedan 14 minutos para el Juicio Final**_

Bogo les dio la orden de cubrirlos para poder entrar al ascensor. Los osos polares abrieron fuego, derribando a varios de los primates, quienes emitían alaridos de dolor. Sin embargo, haciendo gala de sus ágiles miembros prensiles, se dispersaron con agilidad, evadiendo las balas.

Judy pudo notar que los primates no parecían tan mortíferos como los babuinos, así que tendrían una oportunidad. Por instinto, se colocó a cuatro patas y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del ascensor.

Algunas balas rebotaron cerca de ella, pero su velocidad le permitía eludir a la muerte.

Los osos polares y sus compañeros de la ZPD respondían con fuego. La coneja dio un brinco y presionó el botón para abrir el ascensor.

 _Ping._

Las puertas se abrieron, y ella se lanzó dentro.

– ¡Vengan! – gritó, haciéndoles señas.

Los oficiales se desplazaron esquivando los disparos como pudieron, ante la mirada de desespero de Judy. Unas balas rebotaban peligrosamente cerca de Nick, pese a ser el más pequeño de los tres mamíferos que estaban por entrar. Al parecer la Corte estaba ensañada con ellos.

Los oficiales entraron con rapidez en el ascensor. Nick de inmediato presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas, y seleccionó el piso veinte.

El elevador comenzó a subir.

 _Por suerte_ , pensó la coneja, _aguanta el peso de Francine_.

Tomaron un respiro, pero todavía estaban todos alertas. Entrarían cerca de la sala de control, y Judy estaba segura que sus compañeros sabían que no estarían solos. Esto aún no terminaba.

 **Quedan 11 minutos para el Juicio Final**

 _Ping._

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando ver un pasillo que terminaba en un portón metálico. Bogo tomó la iniciativa y salió, apuntando con su escopeta. Sintió los pasos de sus oficiales cubriéndole la espalda.

Una vez que comprobó que todo estaba despejado, se escudó del lado derecho del portón. Sus compañeros imitaron el gesto.

La detective Hopps se colocó delante de él, debido a su pequeño tamaño. Wilde y Francine estaban del lado izquierdo.

– A mi señal…– murmuró el búfalo. Los tres asintieron.

Bogo respiró, contando. _Uno… dos…_

– ¡Ahora!

Francine, como era habitual en los operativos, se movió con agilidad y pateó el portón, abriéndolo de par en par. El búfalo se adelantó para entrar, con la escopeta en alto.

La estancia era anormalmente grande, parecía ocupar todo un piso, pero estaba vacía, sólo con una puerta al otro lado, a unos doce metros de distancia. En ese lugar, el techo adoptaba la forma espiralada propia del edificio. Era un techo de por lo menos cuatro metros de alto, el cual daba acceso a otros dos niveles más, pudo deducir por las barandas.

 _¿Qué diablos?..._

Como si fuesen gárgolas apostadas en la cornisa de una catedral gótica, una serie de figuras se encontraban expectantes en las barandas. Animales pequeños y medianos. Bogo pudo reconocer a algunos de los primates que los habían atacado antes.

Estaban rodeados. Y ni siquiera podía saber con exactitud cuántos había, pero podía ver al menos veinte monos de diferentes especies.

Estaban quietos, sin moverse, pero con la vista clavada en los oficiales. El búfalo sintió por primera vez lo que era ser cazado, sentirse la presa de un depredador, así fuesen de tamaño tan pequeño.

– ¡Auuh!

El horrible aullido que produjo uno de los primates, especie que Bogo en su mente había denominado _mono aullador_ , pareció alterar al resto, animándolos a lanzarse sobre ellos.

Como si fuera una nube negra, los primates se desplazaron ágilmente en todas direcciones, haciendo que disparar se volviera un asunto sumamente complicado.

Dispararon varios proyectiles, y de pronto, Bogo comprendió lo que sucedía: los primates estaban afectados por la toxina _Savage_ , pero parecían no verse a sí mismos como enemigos. Él sabía que un afectado normal atacaría a cualquiera, pero los monos estaban concentrándose en _ellos,_ desplazándose de tal forma que estaban errando la mayoría de los disparos.

Peor aún, Hopps y Wilde eran blanco fácil dado sus tamaños. Debían salir de allí lo más pronto posible, o al menos, los dos oficiales.

– ¡Jefe! – exclamó Francine, ocasionado que él volteara a verla. La decisión en su mirada le hizo abrir los ojos, con sorpresa.

– Francine, no estarás pensando…

– ¡Debe llevar a Wilde y a Hopps a la sala de control, ahora! ¡Yo puedo con ellos!

Bogo tragó saliva. Sabía que no tenía opción.

* * *

 _ **Quedan siete minutos para el Juicio Final**_

 _¡Brru!_

Nick escuchó la trompa de Francine emitir el clásico sonido de los elefantes. Lo siguiente que sintió fue que su cuerpo era elevado por un gran brazo musculoso. Alzó la vista, sintiéndose un niño pequeño siendo llevado por un adulto. Bogo lo había cargado a él y a Judy, mientras se dirigía con furia hacia la puerta.

 _¡Brru!_

El zorro volteó a ver, esperando que Francine los acompañara, pero en lugar de eso, seguía emitiendo el sonido de trompeta. Los primates se lanzaron hacia ella. Su rostro adoptó una expresión de horro al comprender qué era lo que su compañera estaba haciendo: los estaba atrayendo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la visión, casi en cámara lenta, de la paquiderma ser cubierta por aquellos animales salvajes le provocó una punzada en su pecho. Escuchó su trompeta emitir otro característico sonido, pero esta vez, mezclado con el dolor.

El búfalo no detuvo su marcha hasta haber llegado a la entrada de la sala de control, atravesando un largo pasillo, que se encontraba vacío. Depositó a los dos detectives en el piso, con suavidad.

Las orejas de Nick estaban caídas, y pudo ver que las de Judy también. Bogo desvió la mirada.

– Debemos seguir adelante.

Ninguno dijo nada. Revisaron sus armas, y Nick contempló con horror que se había quedado sin balas. Miró a Judy. Ella le dirigió la misma mirada.

– Yo los cubriré – dijo Bogo, comprendiendo la precaria situación en la que se encontraban.

El búfalo arremetió contra la puerta, haciéndola caer. Ésta produjo un sonido sordo, y levantó algo de polvo. Los oficiales avanzaron unos pasos en el amplio lugar, y frenaron de golpe.

 _Tú,_ pensó Nick.

 _ **Quedan cinco minutos para el Juicio Final**_

Palance observó a los tres oficiales que lo miraban expectantes. Allí, frente a él, se encontraban los máximos enemigos que alguna vez hubiese enfrentado la Corte, desde su fundación. Sentía ira, pero a su vez, emoción. Una emoción que no había sentido en años.

Estaba acompañado por su más leal compañero, uno de los dos gorilas de la Corte, bajo el efecto del _Savage_. El restante no se encontraba en el edificio, por orden directa de Palance. No podía arriesgarse a que quedaran atrapados cuando toda la maldita ciudad fuera afectada por la toxina. Estaban demasiado diezmados para poder ser una oposición a un gran depredador, o a una presa desbocada.

Los miembros del Consejo habían evacuado el edificio por medio del ascensor que daba hacia los subterráneos, detrás de la puerta blindada que se hallaba en la pared derecha de la sala de control. Palance sabía que la razón por la cual los primates nunca se atacaron entre ellos, a diferencia de otras especies, siempre fue su evolución primaria, lo que les permitió mantener la conciencia de que eran semejantes y por tanto, nunca debían atacarse entre ellos. Eran las ventajas de ser los primeros animales en evolucionar, a diferencia de las especies inferiores.

A espaldas de él, estaba la computadora que podía anular a _Estrella de la noche,_ cosa que nunca permitiría _._

La estancia era lo suficientemente grande como para permitirles moverse con libertad.

– Me sorprende que llegaran hasta aquí… – admitió –. Han sido los peores enemigos a los que nos hemos enfrentado, les reconozco eso.

Un zorro, una coneja y un búfalo. ¿Quién, alguna vez, podría haberlo creído?

– Pero aquí, es donde mueren.

El Jefe Bogo alzó su escopeta, más el chimpancé no se inmutó. Un disparo en el hombro del búfalo le hizo arrojarla. La sangre manaba de la herida. Sonrió al ver descender de un tubo de ventilación al jefe del escuadrón alfa, el babuino de pelo platinado. Se le veía herido, pero aún dispuesto a cumplir con sus órdenes hasta el final. Supuso que su escuadrón se había sacrificado para permitirle llegar hasta allí. Hoy, todos los caídos de la Corte tendrían un nombre, por el cual serían honrados y recordados.

– Bueno, supongo que las cosas están parejas – comentó con sorna. Las tres presas le dirigieron una mirada desafiante–. Tres, contra tres…

El gorila rugió, golpeando su pecho con ambos brazos. Acto seguido, se lanzó contra el búfalo, quien consiguió pararlo a duras penas, recibiendo varios de los furiosos golpes del animal desbocado.

Palance vio cómo su más leal ayudante sacó al colosal policía de la sala

 _ **Quedan cuatro minutos para el Juicio Final**_

El primate sin nombre observó al Juez Supremo. Un simple intercambio de miradas, y ambos sabían que debían hacer. No tenía intención de desenfundar su daga. Mataría al zorro a dentelladas, como el depredador que era.

El babuino adoptó una posición cuadrúpeda. Enseñó sus largos colmillos, con el fin de intimidarlos.

– Zanahorias, esto no pinta nada bien – murmuró el zorro.

 _Claro que no_ , pensó el primate sin nombre, arrojándose contra él.

* * *

 _ **Quedan tres minutos para el Juicio Final**_

Judy vio a Nick ser derribado por esa bestia platinada. Sintió miedo, mucho. Buscó en su cinturón algo que pudiera serle de ayuda, cualquier cosa.

 _Un par de esposas_.

Recordó cuando logró detener a Manchas en estado salvaje. Debía salvar ahora a Nick, quien golpeaba con desesperación al horrendo primate.

 _¡Bang!_

Un dolor electrizante y punzante le golpeó la pierna derecha. Judy cayó, sujetándose la herida. Cerró sus ojos a causa del sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos

– ¡Judy! – pudo escuchar a Nick gritar su nombre.

Abrió los ojos despacio, contemplando el daño que había recibido. Una mancha roja se extendía por el pantalón azul claro, proveniente de un orificio pequeño. Le había disparado.

– Un calibre adecuado a tu tamaño – exclamó el Juez Supremo al otro lado, abriendo la puerta blindada.

La pequeña arma que humeaba de la mano del chimpancé la había tomado por sorpresa. Le disparó con un revolver de autodefensa, de esos que poseía una sola bala, pero había bastado para herirla. El cabrón tenía demasiada buena puntería.

Judy intentó moverse, ponerse a cubierto, pero el dolor agudo se lo impedía. No podía escapar de los primates.

– Tengo que reconocer que ya que has llegado hasta aquí, mereces una muerte digna de la mayor enemiga que ha tenido _La Corte_ – le dijo, mientras deslizaba su mano por su traje –

Judy reconoció el objeto de inmediato: la daga de la Corte. Una daga ceremonial, concretamente. Todo aquello parecía correr en cámara lenta para ella. Pudo apreciar con detalle los grabados que tenía en la hoja, y en el mango, pero pese a todo se veía más ligera que otras. Vio con impotencia como el arma giraba con maestría, dando un pequeño salto vertical para terminar siendo sujetada en el aire por las hábiles manos del chimpancé. Su brazo derecho se retrajo, acompañado de su cuerpo, para darle impulso al movimiento. Iba a arrojarla contra ella, por eso el arma era más ligera.

Estaba segura que iba a lograr atravesar su chaleco antibalas como si se tratara de mantequilla. Pero cuando vio la dirección de la hoja, supo que eso iría contra su cabeza. Su cuerpo no reaccionó, mientras la daga era lanzada hacia ella. La veía girar, acercarse cada vez más. Pensó en su familia, en su trabajo, en Nick. En todos los momentos que había vivido. Las veces que hicieron el amor. La vez que pusieron pegatinas graciosas en la oficina de Bogo, y él no supo quiénes fueron los culpables. Si hubiera tenido tiempo de llorar, estaba segura de que lo hubiera hecho. Pero aún en esas escasas fracciones de segundo en que la hoja rasgaba el aire dirigiéndose hacia ella, mantuvo una expresión de firmeza.

Era increíble como la percepción de las cosas había aumentado: la daga girando, el movimiento del chimpancé, la sombra que se puso delante de ella… su mente concibió dos ideas en simultáneo; la primera de ellas, el hecho de que el impacto nunca llegó. La segunda, que ella conocía la figura que había proyectado esa sombra.

 _Ugh_.

Escuchó un quejido, mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

 _No… ¡No!_

Contempló con horror al animal que estaba dándole la espalda en esos momentos, tambaleando. Estiró su garrita, intentando sujetarlo, más éste cayó al suelo, por el lado derecho. Enterrada a la altura de su pecho, se hallaba la daga. Y en el piso, Nick agonizaba.

– ¡Nick! – gritó, arrastrándose con su pata herida hacia el cuerpo de su compañero.

El golpe de adrenalina que sintió al verlo caer fue lo que la impulsó a moverse. El zorro tenía una expresión indescriptible de dolor en su rostro. Judy intentó retirar la daga, pero ésta estaba fuertemente enterrada en el pecho de su compañero. Y además, le estaba causando más sufrimiento al intentar moverla. Lo sujetó por la cabeza, hablándole con su voz quebrada.

– Nick, ¡aguanta! – le suplicó–.

 **Quedan dos minutos para el Juicio Final**

Bogo yacía en el suelo, arañado y con algo de sangre saliendo por las heridas. El gorila lo había superado. Sólo podía verlo acercarse, andando en cuatro patas, con un movimiento casi elegante.

Sin darle tiempo a poder poner sus brazos como escudo, el gigantesco primate cayó sobre él como una topadora. Sintió que su brazo izquierdo se quebraba por el golpe que acababa de recibir. El dolor era horrible, y pese a ello, pudo sentir su respiración en su cara. El gorila enseñó sus dientes y acercó su boca al cuello del búfalo. Se detuvo. Bogo no entendió que sucedió, porque el dolor era muy grande. Sólo se limitó a quedarse quieto, esperando su final.

* * *

Judy dirigió su mirada hacia el atacante. El chimpancé estaba entrando por la puerta blindada, iba a escapar, y los había dejado con el babuino de pelo platinado. Pudo alcanzar a ver como sonreía, antes de desaparecer.

No podía huir ni aunque quisiera. No iba a dejar a Nick. Ella estaba herida, y su arma no tenía balas.

El primate siseó, con el fin de intimidarla, mostrando sus gruesos colmillos, más no sacó su daga en ningún momento. Si había interpretado bien, iba a matarlos a dentelladas. No le tomaría ningún esfuerzo, y ella lo sabía.

Escuchó un quejido proveniente de Nick, quien tenía su mirada fija en el animal que se acercaba hacia ellos. Judy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos. ¿Habían llegado tan lejos para terminar así? ¿No iban a salvar a la ciudad, ni a salvarse ellos mismos?

Judy no se despegaba de Nick. Al menos, quería morir junto a él.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, sin despegar su vista del babuino. Pudo ver cómo éste se detenía en cuanto estuvo a menos de dos metros de distancia, apoyándose en sus cuatro patas: se preparaba para saltar.

La coneja cerró los ojos, en cuanto éste dio el brinco hacia ellos.

 **Queda un minuto para el Juicio Final**

Un golpe sordo y el sonido de trompeta que producía la trompa de un elefante le hizo abrir los ojos. Nunca se esperó ese espectáculo: Francine, sumamente herida, pero aún en pie, había tomado con su miembro prensil al primate, y con un rápido movimiento lo había arrojado, estrellándolo contra unas estanterías, provocando que se hundiera a causa del impacto recibido. El cuerpo del animal quedó inmóvil, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro: había muerto en el acto.

– ¡Jefe Bogo! – exclamó la elefante – ¡Wilde y Hopps están heridos!

El búfalo entró, sujetando su brazo roto. Observó la escena con horror, y como pudo, tomó la radio de su cinturón.

– ¡Oficiales heridos! – gritó –, ¡necesitamos asistencia médica de inmediato! ¡Piso veinte!

– _¡La ayuda va en camino, Jefe!_ – respondió la voz de Garraza por el comunicador.

– _Quedan once segundos para la detonación, todo el personal evacúe el área._

El búfalo se arrodilló hacia donde estaba Nick, murmurando su nombre. El zorro parecía luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos. Habló, con gran debilidad.

– Deben… anular... usen el… códig… –respiró con dificultad.

Francine se movió hacia la computadora, mientras Bogo le decía la contraseña.

– _Cinco…cuatro…_

Judy no escuchó cuando la computadora confirmó que ocurrió una falla en el sistema. No escuchó las explosiones simultáneas que sacudieron a toda Zootopia. En ese momento, su atención solamente se centraba en Nick.

– ¿Hemos… salvado…la… ciudad? – preguntó Nick, mientras Judy veía como su respiración se volvía cada vez más entrecortada.

vLo hicimos, Wilde – dijo el Jefe Bogo, inclinándose hacia donde estaban los dos detectives.

– ¡¿Qué pasa con la ayuda?! – preguntó Judy, hecha una furia.

Tanto la elefante como el búfalo intercambiaron miradas con tristeza. Si dijeron algo, o intentaron decirlo, Judy no lo supo. Simplemente le daba pequeños besos en la frente a su zorro.

– ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – preguntó ella, acariciando su cara. Él le sonrió–.

– Tú... hubieras hecho lo mismo…Pelusa… –murmuró Nick.

– No te atrevas a dejarme –ordenó la coneja, intentando que su voz no se quebrara, pero fallando en el intento–. ¿Me… o-oyes?

– Lo… intentaré –replicó el zorro, intentando dirigirle una sonrisa tranquilizadora–….Oye…lamento no haberte pedido… matrimonio… no hubiera sido… legal.

– Zorro astuto… – murmuró Judy, sonriendo un poco.

* * *

Nick sentía frío. Y mucho sueño. Peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por no cerrar los ojos, pero cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía más difícil. _Paz_. Cualquier pensamiento negativo fue reemplazado por esa sensación. Miró los hermosos ojos de Judy, parecían una delicada pieza de cuarzo llamada amatista. Pudo ver reflejados en ella toda la tristeza, el dolor y el amor del mundo. No quería dejarla, luchaba por hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo ya. Su respiración poco a poco se iba ralentizando, mientras la voz de Judy lo calmaba. El miedo que había sentido ya no estaba. Volvió a sentirse inundado de paz al sostenerle la mirada a su Zanahorias, comprendiendo lo inevitable de su destino.

– Nick… no me dejes – Suplicó Judy–. Mi papá aún tiene que tener esa charla contigo, ¿recuerdas?

 _Lo siento, Colita de Algodón,_ pensó Nick. Grabó en su memoria el rostro de Judy. Su boca exhaló un último aliento, permitiéndole alcanzar a escuchar su nombre en los labios de su Zanahorias. Aquél sonido lo acompañó en su viaje a la oscuridad como una agridulce despedida.

* * *

Lo que quedaba del escuadrón de asalto entró, apuntando hacia todos lados. Garraza entró detrás de ellos, respirando con agitación, mientras conducía al equipo de emergencias. Había dejado a alguien a cargo, sentía que debía estar en la escena.

Todos frenaron de golpe, conteniendo un grito de horror ante el espectáculo que estaba frente a sus ojos: en el piso, Judy llamaba a Nick suavemente por su nombre. El zorro no respondía, tenía una daga enterrada en su pecho. El guepardo dirigió una mirada hacia su Jefe, totalmente consternado. Tanto él como Francine apartaron la mirada.

– ¿Nick?... – el tono de voz de Judy sonó sumamente ahogado–… ¿Zorro astuto?

Nick no respondía. Fue entonces cuando Garraza comprendió todo, cayéndole eso como balde de agua fría… _Oh, no…_ Sus labios tiritaron, mientras veía a Judy mecer el cuerpo inerte de su compañero. Al no obtener respuesta, la coneja intentó moverlo con más energía, no queriendo darse por vencida, mientras repetía su nombre. Vio como las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, cuando repitió por última vez la palabra _Nick._ Él lloró también, entonces.

Los equipos de paramédicos intentaron separar a Judy del cuerpo de Nick, más esta gritaba y pataleaba, teniendo que ser sujetada por el chita para que finalmente confirmaran su deceso. El llanto de Judy era lo único que se oía en la sala. Garraza lloraba en silencio, sosteniendo a la coneja, quien había dejado de luchar ya, contemplando con dolor como el zorro era cubierto por una sábana blanca, la cual se manchaba ligeramente al entrar en contacto con la sangre que había perdido.

Costó mucho para que Garraza la convenciera para que se dejara atender la herida de bala en su pata. En ningún momento, ella dejó de llorar. El estado de ánimo de la coneja se terminó contagiando a los presentes, por simpatía. Uno de los lobos aulló, inspirado por el dolor que estaba sintiendo la detective Hopps en esos momentos.

El oficial observó como el resto de los lobos se unía al aullido, sonando ahora como una triste melodía fúnebre. Para su sorpresa, en edificios aledaños, y en las calles, los demás miembros de la familia de los cánidos comenzaron a aullar también. Pronto, aquél lamento se extendió por cada rincón de Zootopia.

Y su llanto, el llanto de una ciudad que ahora se permitía llorar a todos sus caídos, fue lo único que se escuchó en kilómetros a la redonda.


	13. Capítulo 12: El día más brillante

La noche más oscura llegó a su fin, y Zootopia vive para respirar otro día. Sin embargo, el costo en vidas ha sido altísimo.

He aquí el final de esta historia. Un capítulo corto, dentro de todo, centrado en Judy. Como nota personal, deberé trabajar más con la duración. Yo siento que esto es lo que debe durar el capítulo, pero aun así y lo encuentran corto.

Antes, en el borrador, había escrito un largo justificativo sobre el porqué de mi decisión de darle ese desenlace al climax de la historia. Creo que esta vez no será necesario. No porque considere que ustedes como lectores no merezcan saberlo, sino porque prefiero que lo entiendan al leer este capítulo. Sólo mencionaré que la muerte de Nick siempre estuvo planificada en esta historia, antes de comenzar a redactarla, siquiera.

Atención al título, pequeña referencia a Green Lantern.

 **Hay cosas que no voy a poder explayar aquí –porque me tomarían varios capítulos más de los que planifiqué al principio-, así que como anuncio, voy a publicar en cuanto esté listo los capítulos autoconclusivos que "expanden" el universo de Eclipse. Es un fic que se titulará "Zootopia: Evolución".**

 **Por otro lado, estoy pensando publicar un fic corto d capítulos titulado "Zootopia: Atlantis". La temática será simple: ¿Qué pasaría si los mamíferos de Zootopia descubren que existen mamíferos marinos, como se cuenta en las antiguas leyendas de sirenas? Pasen cuando esté listo! (Éste fic no tendrá relación con Eclipse ni con ese universo, así que tanto Nick como Judy se encuentran bien).**

Muchas gracias a todos/as quienes siguieron esta historia. No se olviden de leer el **epílogo**.

Vamos a las reviews:

Alex Fox de Wilde: ¡Gracias! Me alegra saber que logré hacer bien la escena. No estaba seguro de cómo había quedado, pero por lo visto consiguió lo que quería.

SirDaniSkywatcher304: Lo siento… era el final original, siempre fue así. Aunque también me gustan los finales felices, debo decir que en realidad soy más de los…agridulces. Bueno, aquí el capítulo final!

The Chronicler Fox: ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Por MP ya te di un adelanto de la review. En verdad me alegra que los personajes hayan agradado, tanto los propios como nuestros protagonistas. No consideré apropiado revivir a Nick. Digamos que es algo que siempre me molestó bastante, el resucitar a uno y que todo siga como antes. No lo sé, si algún día lo hago, tendrá sus consecuencias. Al menos así lo entiendo yo (y es por eso que Nick no tenía forma de regresar). Espero que te guste el final, ¡espero tu review!

Darkkness666: ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí el final.

Jeinesz06: ¡Lamento mucho haber hecho llorar a tu amiga y casi a ti! Es como algo raro, si bien lograrlo es muestra de que las cosas se hacen como se querían, sigue siendo raro para mi provocarlo.

No te preocupes por las animaciones. Las esperaré el tiempo que haga falta. ¡Un saludo y espero que te guste el final!

Ericka Kida: Como le dije a Chronicler, no me gusta que un personaje muera y luego reviva. Nunca me gustó. La muerte de Nick ya estuvo planificada por una cuestión muy personal mía. Diría que el fic lo escribí casi por cerrar este bache emocional que tenía, así que espero que te guste el final. ¡Avisame como queda el tema del fanfic! Me gustaría ayudarte en la medida de lo posible.

I-AM-WHO-I-AM-2002: ¡Gracias por lo de que el capítulo fue perfecto! Me emociona mucho leer eso. Aquí el final de la historia.

M. C. Leto: Me alegra haberte sorprendido con la elección. Como dije anteriormente, la muerte de Nick estuvo planificada desde el principio, y en alguna de las reviews de tu fic (no te tires al piso tu solo de esa forma, hombre!) te decía que si un personaje muere, siempre hay que tener en claro cómo va a evolucionar la historia. Si la muerte es temprana, podría llegar a joderse la historia. Por eso, él muere al final de la noche más oscura, como coronación de tan trágico evento.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes por lo de las indicaciones en el mp, es una simple guía. Tú ya eres libre de modificarlo a gusto. ¡Un saludo!

Daniel Shurtugal: No hay bronca, Daniel. Lo importante es que has pasado por el fic y has cambiado de opinión! Me alegra mucho tu opinión. Habrá que seguir trabajando en el estilo y puliendo, a ver si me puedo presentar a algún concurso literario más adelante, cuando maneje mejor la inspiración y otras cuestiones de escritura. ¡Un saludo, compatriota!

Espector: ¡Gracias! Aquí el final.

Bureinzu: ¡Aquí el final! Te dejé un mp cuando me escribiste la review. Un saludo!

Hugo MedLob: Una frase algo apocalíptica que perfectamente podría ir con lo que sucede en el capítulo, pero lo cierto es que ahora está más centrado en Judy. Veremos qué te parece. ¡Saludos!

Guest: ¡Aquí el final, Guest!

XxLoneWolfYTxX: Lamento la demora! Aquí el final, pero sí, como bien has señalado, la victoria se dio a un costo altísimo.

: ¡En verdad me gustaría saber las opiniones de tus hermanas! Por favor, que no me maten también. Me alegró mucho tu review, muy detallada y me entusiasma a seguir escribiendo.

En cuanto a Don Juan, es probable que lo publique en físico, pero de allí depende de si el material es lo suficientemente bueno para que lo acepten. Ya en temas de distribución en otros países, no sé. A lo mejor puede ser mejor en formato digital. El tiempo lo dirá!

SpyTaku299: Éste es el último capítulo, y lo que sigue es el epílogo. En cuanto a lo otro, sí, no quise alargar de más la trama –además, mantenía la tensión, porque cambia el punto de vista del personaje y si bien mi narrador en tercera persona aún no está del todo pulido, intento que el lector sepa lo mismo que el personaje, no más-. Espero que te guste el final. ¡Saludos!

Giuly DG: ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! ¡espero que te guste el final!

sol y luna 0428 : En eso discrepo, pero bueno. A veces la perla del asunto es la muerte de un personaje. Espero que te guste el final, ¡un saludo!

Arakisa : ¡lamento la demora! ¡aquí el capítulo!

A1am3: ¡Lo siento mucho! Recuerdo haber seguido con curiosidad tus reviews en los capítulos que considerabas que la merecían y pensé "¿Cómo se tomará el final?". Bueno, espero que éste cap sí te anime un poco, porque a mi sí me animó escribirlo. ¡Un saludo!

EterZero: Sé que me pediste un final feliz pero, lo siento, la muerte de Nick estuvo planificada desde el principio y eso sí fue lo único en lo que no fui flexible. Tiene un motivo y espero que te guste el final. ¡Saludos!

ThePianoGuy: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Decidí no dejar pasar más tiempo y subir el capítulo. No tengo más inspiración (es un bien preciado!) y he quedado conforme con lo que escribí. Espero una review final de la historia. ¡Un saludo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: El día más brillante**

 _¿Se acabó?, ¿todo ha terminado por fin?_

La conferencia de prensa que estaba dando el Jefe Bogo en la sede de la ZPD había reunido a una gran cantidad de periodistas. Los flashes centellaban como estrellas en el cielo, y el barullo que se había escuchado unos momentos atrás, fue reemplazado por un silencio sepulcral.

El gran búfalo se veía imponente, pensó Judy, contemplándolo desde una distancia prudente, pese las vendas que cubrían sus heridas. Su brazo enyesado sólo acentuaba más su imagen de tipo duro. Ella miraba, de todas formas, sin observar.

– No podemos permitir que nuestros caídos sean sólo estadística. Todos y cada uno de ellos tuvieron un nombre – Los periodistas tomaban nota de cada una de sus palabras–. Tuvieron deseos, temores, sueños… todos tuvieron a alguien que los esperaba para saber que habían vuelto a salvo a casa…

Bogo se colocó sus gafas de lectura lo mejor que pudo, dejando que su voz fluyera a través del micrófono. Los nombres de cada uno de los doscientos treinta y seis compañeros caídos en cumplimiento del deber fueron desfilando. Pero Judy escuchaba, sin oír.

Su mente se perdía en los amargos recuerdos que habían sucedido hacía tan sólo doce horas. La jefatura de policía había dado un comunicado decretando el fin de la noche más oscura, así como también la búsqueda por cielo y tierra de los miembros del consejo de la Corte. Incluido _él_ …sobre todo él: Palance.

– Nicholas Pebius Wilde… nuestro primer zorro.

 _No…esto aún no termina._

El nombre del zorro golpeó con dureza la mente y el pecho de la coneja, quién había olvidado que se estaba nombrando a los caídos. Sus ojos se llenaron inconteniblemente de lágrimas, pese a que se esforzó por no derramarlas. Judy tragó saliva, dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

Las fuerzas le estaban abandonando poco a poco. Su mente parecía estar cubierta por una densa y oscura bruma, que le impedía pensar con claridad.

Mientras salía de la comisaría, Judy pensó que las siluetas de sus compañeros parecían meras sombras a su alrededor.

– ¡Judy!

La voz a sus espaldas le era conocida. Giró su cabeza con pesar, observando a Garraza, quien la llamaba. Su expresión de pena en el rostro, tan transparente como siempre le había resultado el guepardo, no la animó. La coneja suspiró, y siguió su camino.

Judy llegó al estacionamiento. Se sentó en el asiento de piloto. Apretó sus garritas con fuerza contra el volante, mientras miraba en forma casi masoquista hacia el asiento vacío a su lado. Lloró.

 _ **Un mes después de la noche más oscura**_

Se levantó de la cama tras haber estado… ¿Cuánto? ¿Una semana? No llevaba la cuenta realmente, pero su cuerpo sí estaba resintiendo la depresión que amenazaba con consumirla. Se observó en el espejo del baño: estaba muy delgada, mucho más de lo que ella era de por sí. Su cara presentaba unas marcadas ojeras, así como también notaba un poco más los huesos de sus pómulos. Sus mejillas y cachetes estaban sensiblemente disminuidos. Cualquiera que la viera, diría que Judy Hopps estaba muriendo. De hecho, así era. Ella se estaba dejando morir, y pese a ello, se encontraba bien con esa idea.

Se sonrió a sí misma, amargamente. Atrás había quedado aquél ser lleno de energía y buena voluntad, la pequeña coneja que se levantaba con buen humor cada mañana, limpiaba su placa y salía a su trabajo para hacer de éste, un mundo mejor. Ahora que Nick ya no estaba a su lado, el mundo se había vuelto un lugar demasiado oscuro en el que vivir. Demasiado real.

Tal vez, en verdad, los primates si habían ganado después de todo, porque Zootopia estaba en la cuerda floja tras la _noche más oscura_. Ella sabía que todos anhelaban la esperanza. Anhelaban que la luz del sol calentara sus cuerpos, pero lo único que percibían era la noche eterna que la Corte había dejado sobre sus corazones… sobre el corazón de Judy.

 _¿Eso es todo?_ , se preguntó a sí misma, mientras salía del baño. Una pequeña voz, una llama roja que aún titilaba en la oscuridad era su tortura constante, porque no la dejaba morir en paz. Necesitaba ayuda, ella lo sabía. Pero no la quería. Tal vez era porque no podía aceptar aún la muerte de Nick. ¿Había algo que se negaba a sí misma? Posiblemente. Pero esas preguntas quedarían sin respuesta, más pronto que tarde.

Observó la caja de música al fondo, sobre el escritorio que ambos compartían, y dudó un momento. Suspiró. La tomó entre sus patas, observándola con detenimiento. El simpático monito ataviado con ropas persas tenía un aspecto bonachón, con sus platitos esperando a ser golpeados. El diseño en sí le recordaba a la Corte, a la especie que había puesto de rodillas a Zootopia… aquella que le había quitado a Nick.

Sintió un gran odio recorrer su cuerpo, y por un momento estuvo a punto de arrojarla contra la pared para hacerla añicos, pero se detuvo. Se detuvo, porque ése, su objeto más preciado, había el regalo que le trajo cuando se animaron a vivir juntos, a enfrentar sus propios miedos. Ese regalo significaba demasiado. Muchos momentos y vivencias. Demasiadas como para ser opacadas por el recuerdo de la Corte. Sonrió, con tristeza, sintiendo sus mejillas y pelaje humedecerse a causa de las lágrimas que ahora fluían libremente por sus ojos. _¡Oh, Nick!_ Le hacía tanta falta en ésos momentos. ¿Qué hubiera dicho si la hubiera visto en ése momento, en éste estado? Tal vez hubiera dicho un comentario sarcástico, pero la hubiera abrazado con fuerza para saber que no estaba sola. Que aquella no debía ser una lucha de un solo ser contra el mundo. Casi podía decir que lo sentía ahí, rodeándola con su cuerpo.

Eso quería creer mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que su imaginación lo trajera de vuelta. Sin embargo, cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, Nick ya no estaba.

Lloró con más fuerza, llevándosela caja de música consigo mientras salía a la calle, con un solo pensamiento en su mente. Era de noche, así que había pocos animales. Si había alguno que volteara a verla o comentaba algo, ella no los oía. Simplemente, su atención estaba puesta en sus pies, y en la caja de música que sostenía entre sus patas.

Tomó el tranvía, el cual la dejaría cerca de donde quería ir. Observó sin ver realmente como las ventanas de los edificios iluminaban la noche de Zootopia. Observó sin ver la luna, que ya no estaba cubierta de las tinieblas de hace unos días. ¡Parecía que había sido hacía tanto tiempo! Nada de ello tenía significado para Judy. Ella misma se había transformado en un agujero negro que estaba consumiendo toda la luz que aún quedaba en su interior.

Vio donde tenía que pararse y detuvo el transporte.

Con la caja en uno de sus brazos, caminó lentamente hacia un puente, un río el cual desembocaba en el mar. Con las orejas caídas se acercó, observando hacia el vacío, donde las olas se rompían contra la estructura de concreto con la que se sostenía. Calculó una caída de unos veinte metros, quizás más. Suponía que sería suficiente para matarla cuando impactara contra el agua, o al menos esperaba que la dejara inconsciente para después hundirse en la fría oscuridad. Su cuerpo sería arrastrado por la corriente y jamás encontrado.

Puso un pie en el borde, suspirando. Observó de nuevo la cajita, y pidió perdón a Nick por lo que estaba por hacer. Un par de lágrimas rodaron nuevamente por su mejilla, cuando sintió una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Judy? – preguntó el animal.

Ella volteó a verlo, con las orejas alertas por haber sentido su nombre, para luego bajarlas nuevamente. Era el último ser con el que se quería encontrar en esos momentos. _¿Por qué ahora?_ Pensó con más melancolía que furia.

– Hola… Jefe Bogo – contestó Judy, volviendo su mirada hacia el río.

El búfalo estaba de brazos cruzados, con una expresión… ¿triste?...en su rostro. Judy creyó haberse equivocado, pero no tenía ánimos para comprobar si era correcto o no lo que había visto. De todos los animales, tenía que ser el maldito búfalo el que ahora estaba allí.

– Piensa detenerme, ¿no es así? – preguntó con frialdad Judy –, usted es mucho más grande… ¡No se lo permitiré!

– No, Hopps –respondió Bogo, con serenidad –No pienso detenerte.

Ella se giró a verlo, sin poder creer realmente en lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Acaso su Jefe no iba a hacer nada si ella se tiraba al río? Una parte de sí se sintió aliviada. Tal vez ya no tenía que lamentar que alguien fuese a verla, o peor aún, a intentar detenerla.

Te estuve siguiendo, como te habrás dado cuenta –dijo, relajando su postura, ahora que tenía la atención de la coneja –, en verdad no sabía que pensabas lanzarte por el puente.

Ella bajó la mirada. Más por cansancio que por sentirse avergonzada. Se descubrió a sí misma que no estaba sintiendo nada. Era un cascarón vacío con pelos, nada más. Sin mirarlo, preguntó.

– Ha venido a decirme que recapacite, y todo eso, ¿verdad? – preguntó con un gélido tono, demasiado inusual en ella.

– Sólo vine a hablar –dijo el búfalo, tras unos segundos –, no soy el más indicado porque, después de todo, no soy muy bueno para éstas cosas… para hablar.

– ¿De qué quiere hablar? – inquirió ella, con dureza –, ¡no hay nada de qué hablar! ¡Nick está muerto, Jefe! – se sintió al borde del llanto de nuevo – ¡Él ha muerto!

El búfalo aguantó una metralleta de insultos e improperios de la coneja con gesto sereno, aunque en el fondo se sentía devastado. Realmente, no sabía cómo ayudarla a salir… aun cuando él mismo había estado en ésa situación, hacía muchos años. Suponía que ahora sólo podía dejarla descargarse. Suspiró, y finalmente habló.

– Entonces… ¿esto es todo? – preguntó, con tristeza –, ¿Dejamos que la Corte gane, y deshonramos la memoria de todos aquellos que cayeron intentando detenerla?

Judy levantó las orejas, lanzando una mirada de profundo odio por las palabras del búfalo. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

– ¡No se atreva a usar a Nick en mi contra! – exclamó con furia, señalándolo con su pata libre, sujetando la cajita con fuerza.

– No quiero usarlo contra ti, Judy –contestó Bogo, con cierta dulzura en su voz –, sólo quiero que pienses… ¿Es esto lo que él hubiera querido para ti?

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, más ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Sabía que tenía razón, y el sólo pensamiento de que podía estar fallándole a Nick de alguna forma le quemaba su alma como el más caliente de los aceros. Un ligero sollozo fue su única respuesta, mientras se arrodillaba junto al borde del puente, abrazando al pequeño mono, con las orejas caídas.

Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Bogo se quedó a una distancia prudencial, mientras que Judy solamente se dedicaba a llorar. El sol estaba comenzando a arrojar sus primeros rayos en el horizonte, pronto iba a amanecer.

– No sé qué hacer – dijo con un hilo de voz Judy, por fin –, quiero terminar con esto… no sé… no sé cómo continuar.

– Nadie sabe cómo continuar, Judy – respondió Bogo –, por eso… lo mejor es hacerlo todos juntos.

– Nick ya no está… – dijo, escondiéndose entre sus brazos, sin dejar de sostener la caja de música del Fantasma –, ¿qué caso tiene ahora intentar… hacer un mundo mejor?... –Dejo pasar unos segundos, antes de incorporarse –Quiero saltar… ¿me lo impedirá?

Bogo contempló a la coneja, rota por dentro. Si ella saltaba, él sabía que no podría perdonárselo jamás. No podría con eso en su consciencia. Ésta vez, sin embargo… no se trataba de ayudarse a sí mismo, sino a un alma en pena. Pensó en algo. Tal vez, se arrepentiría toda su vida de lo que estaba por decir en ésos momentos, pero en el fondo, sentía que era lo que debía hacer. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro.

– No te lo impediré –respondió, finalmente. La coneja simplemente lo miró, expectante, quizá para saber si no mentía –, pero quiero que pienses en algo… sólo durante un momento. Si prometes hacerlo, yo respetaré mi palabra y no te impediré saltar.

– Dígame qué es – murmuró Judy.

Yo perdí a mi padre cuando era joven a causa de una enfermedad terminal –comenzó su relato–, estuvo en un hospital durante casi un mes al cuidado de mi madre, hasta que su cuerpo no resistió más. –Judy lo observó – Durante dos semanas, fui incapaz de llorar su muerte… durante todo ése tiempo, me sentí un monstruo. Algo estaba mal conmigo... un día pensé en terminar con mi existencia porque me sentía perdido, sin deseos de vivir, sin saber a dónde ir –los ojos de Bogo contemplaron al sol emerger desde el horizonte –, y en ése entonces, una amiga me dijo unas palabras que quedarían para siempre en mi memoria…

Judy simplemente mantenía silencio, sin despegar sus hermosos ojos violetas del búfalo, ahora parcialmente rojos a causa del llanto. Dando un simple paso, Bogo extendió su pata hacia Judy, quien retrocedió instantáneamente hacia el puente, quedando al borde del abismo, pero si dejar de verlo, sujetando con fuerza la caja entre sus brazos. La voz de Bogo era dulce, inusual en él. Tal vez Judy había conseguido sacar un lado que todos desconocían de él, uno donde estaría dispuesto a bajar todas sus defensas y apariencias de un tipo duro con tal de ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

– Si en verdad, si desde el fondo de tu corazón, sientes que no volverás a tener un solo día feliz en tu vida, cumpliré mi palabra de dejarte saltar –dijo, con serenidad, sin dejar caer su mano–… pero si hay una chance… por pequeña que ésta sea… de volver a sonreír... de recordar a quienes te quieren y te querrán por siempre… de permitirte volver a amar algo o a alguien… de volver a tener aunque sea un solo día feliz… entonces… toma mi mano.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Judy, nuevamente. Volteó a ver el río…y contempló el mar, sintiendo la calidez de los rayos del amanecer sobre su pelaje, trayéndole calor a su cuerpo; un calor que creyó haber olvidado en todo éste tiempo. En su mente, vio a Nick parado junto al puente, sonriéndole, animándola a tomar una decisión. No estaba segura si eran los rayos del sol, o el imaginarse a su zorro en ése lugar, sintiéndolo tan cerca, pero su pecho sintió algo, después de días. Calor. El calor de una llama que aún pequeña, no se había extinto en aquella oscuridad.

Judy dio un paso, y se arrojó en los brazos de Bogo, quien se arrodilló para poder abrazarla con delicadeza, sintiéndose protegida por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lloró, mientras escuchaba al gran búfalo repetir con dulzura que todo estaría bien.

El búfalo cerró sus ojos, haciendo lo que no había hecho desde hacía años. Desde el día en que su amiga le dijo aquellas palabras. Cuando encontró sentido a lo que no lo tenía. Y por primera vez en muchos años, lloró. Lloró junto a Judy.

* * *

Los miembros restantes de la Corte aún estaban libres, pero tras una investigación sin descanso que duró durante todo el mes en que Judy estuvo de duelo hasta que fue salvada por Bogo, habían reunido la suficiente información y vinculado a los animales cómplices de los primates: al menos veintitrés grandes empresarios de Zootopia tenían fuertes lazos con la Corte, así que se realizaron allanamientos, y encarcelamientos durante días.

Finalmente, lograron hacer hablar a uno de los cómplices, presionaron al nuevo editor de _La Gaceta_ con hacerlo cómplice de todos los cargos que se le imputaban a la Corte, asegurándole varias cadenas perpetuas, si es que no revelaba lo que sabía, además de asegurarle que si él no demostraba ser una pieza útil, los primates se encargarían de deshacerse de él. Éste terminó diciendo donde quedaba la última guarida de la Corte, al verse acorralado. Judy se reincorporó al trabajo tras convencer a Bogo, aunque no fue nada fácil.

– Hopps, en serio quiero que descanses – le había dicho –, todo es aún muy reciente. Tómate unas vacaciones, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

– Señor – contestó Judy –, no podré estar tranquila hasta saber que la Corte está tras las rejas… se lo debo a Nick – dijo, firme, recriminándose en secreto el haber estado a punto de dejarse vencer.

El búfalo finalmente aceptó, con la condición de que ella se tomara al menos dos semanas de vacaciones, además de empezar a ir a terapia. Sería evaluada por el psicólogo del Departamento. Él confiaba en que Judy se repondría, pero su deber como su superior era asegurarse que ella estuviera en sus cinco cabales para poder desempeñar su función. Sabía, sin embargo, que la policía representaba todo para la pequeña coneja, aunque debía tener un tiempo prudencial para poder aceptar la ausencia de Wilde en sus horas de trabajo. Maldición, pasaba la mayor parte del día con él. Sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil, pero creía en el fondo que su mejor oficial iba a poder superar ése obstáculo.

El fiscal de distrito consiguió una orden para allanar el edificio más lujoso de toda Zootopia, donde residía el último bastión de la Corte. Aquella noticia corrió como pólvora por las redes sociales, las cuales ya no estaban controladas por los primates, provocando una marcha autoconvocada en los alrededores de la base de operaciones.

Parte del trato con Bogo había sido que Judy pudiera participar en el operativo de captura de la Corte, a la cual le habían cerrado todas las salidas, gracias a los planos filtrados por John, no tenían forma de escapar. Sin embargo, no se habían esperado ver a miles de animales con pancartas, carteles y agitando banderas. Había de todo: partidos políticos, agrupaciones estudiantiles y sindicales, familiares de las víctimas, representantes de organismos de derechos animales, ciudadanos comunes. Todos unidos en contra de un enemigo común.

Por supuesto, esto añadía mayor dificultad al operativo. Como oficiales de policía, ellos debían encargarse de garantizar la seguridad de los animales que iban a custodiar una vez que los apresaran. No podían permitir que fueran ajusticiados por una horda furiosa de manifestantes, aún si lo deseaban. Sería precisamente lo contrario a lo que querían transmitir en esos momentos de tensión para Zootopia.

Los helicópteros con reporteros cubrían la acción desde el aire, guardando cierta distancia con el helicóptero de la policía, el cual podía verse que tenía francotiradores en su interior listos para atacar en caso de ser necesario. Bogo dio órdenes de desplegar a los agentes que no eran estrictamente indispensables en el operativo con el fin de contener a las masas. Sin embargo, lo que nunca esperó, fue que comenzaran a abrirles paso en cuanto se percataron que Judy iba con ellos.

Ella observó a su superior confundida. El búfalo sólo sonrió de satisfacción, había entendido lo que sucedía.

– La ciudad de Zootopia te está cuidando, Hopps – le dijo, mientras avanzaba junto a ella y ocho oficiales más entre la multitud, quienes mantenían una distancia respetuosa.

Ni siquiera dejaban que los reporteros se acercaran, dado que cada animal que estaba allí parecía observar celosamente a quien tenía al lado para comprobar que no iban a atacar a la coneja. Su seguridad, era la idea que rondaba en el inconsciente colectivo de los animales que allí estaban presentes, debía ser preservada. Tal vez, eso era lo único que en ésos momentos estaba evitando una guerra civil.

Los oficiales subieron una escalinata que permitía el acceso hacia la planta baja del edificio, mientras sacaban sus armas tranquilizantes. Entendían que era sumamente importante mostrar que las acciones letales no iban a ser promovidas por la policía: no estaban allí para cobrar venganza, sino para hacer justicia. Tras unas indicaciones silenciosas del búfalo, Judy entró junto a él encabezando el asalto al edificio. Apuntaron sus pistolas, dispuestos a revisar piso por piso aquél edificio.

Encontraron a varios miembros de la Corte en los pisos superiores, mientras avanzaban por la enorme torre de apartamentos. Algunos se habían suicidado, sin intención de asumir los cargos. Otros habían presentado resistencia, pero fueron fácilmente reducidos. Aunque aún faltaba uno.

En el vigesimosegundo, se encontraron con un gran pent-house finamente decorado. Una enorme mesa rectangular ocupaba el centro del mismo. Decoración de candelabros, con sus velas apagadas a causa de que se filtraba una gran cantidad de luz por los enormes ventanales. A la cabeza de la mesa, se encontraba un solo animal, la verdadera cabeza de la serpiente, el chimpancé que ocupaba el puesto de Juez Supremo de la Corte. Éste notó los laser provenientes de los francotiradores que le apuntaban directo a la cabeza desde el helicóptero, a la vez que observaba con atención a los oficiales que empuñaban hacia él sus pistolas tranquilizantes. No pronunció palabra, ni realizó acción alguna, hasta que vio a Judy.

– Oficial Hopps… o debería decir, Detective –dijo con tono suave, pero profundo–, nos vemos otra vez.

Judy sintió hervir su sangre ante el cinismo del chimpancé, sin embargo, sintió que debía pensar como lo habría hecho su zorro astuto en aquella situación. Manteniendo su compostura, se acercó hasta el primate, sacando sus esposas. Haría las cosas bien.

Palance simplemente la miraba, estudiándola. Él no tenía nada que perder. Sabía que podría partirle el cuello con un movimiento rápido con sus manos en cuanto estuviera a una distancia prudencial, o podría fácilmente atacarla con una mordida letal, fuese cual fuese su acción él caería producto de los francotiradores, si es que los oficiales allí presentes no lo mataban a golpes.

Sintió que si se llevaba consigo a la heroína de Zootopia, le habría dado a la ciudad la última estocada letal. Sonrió en cuanto la vio a suficiente distancia…pero una vez que sus miradas se encontraron, no pudo hacer nada.

Ella estaba sosteniéndole la mirada al animal más peligroso y poderoso que alguna vez hubiera pisado esa ciudad, una muestra de valentía que nunca en su vida esperó ver. Algo en su mente hizo _click_. Por una razón que jamás alcanzaría a entender, alzó sus manos en señal de rendición, y se paró.

– Adam Palance – dijo Judy, observándolo directamente a los ojos, dando un salto a la mesa, estando a la misma altura ahora. Seguía sosteniéndole la mirada. En verdad lo había sorprendido –, la ciudad de Zootopia presenta cargos contra ti por crímenes de lesa animalidad –la coneja colocó rápidamente una esposa sobre la muñeca derecha del mono, obligándolo a girar con una fuerza que él no concebía en un animal de tan pequeño tamaño–, incluyendo conspiración, secuestros…y asesinatos –colocó la segunda esposa en su muñeca libre, y acercándose al oído del chimpancé, susurró –…eso incluye la muerte de mi compañero, Nicholas Wilde… Espero que te pudras en el infierno.

La coneja le leyó sus derechos, y Bogo mismo arrastró al chimpancé fuera de la habitación, quien alcanzó a girarse para observar a Judy. Ella nunca supo qué fue lo que vio en su mirada, pero lo único que se le vino a la mente fue que aquella sonrisa que le dedicó antes de que lo perdiera de vista fue de… ¿respeto?

Fuera lo que fuera, la detective simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos y recordar las palabras que Nick le dijo una vez: _Nunca dejes que vean que te hirieron._ Creyó o, más bien, estaba convencida, que desde donde quiera que su zorro estuviera, habría estado orgulloso de ella. Ése pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se cristalizaran un poco, más lucho para no quebrarse en esos momentos. Ya se daría el tiempo para poder hacerlo, en privado.

Bogo le dio el día libre después de que encerraron a todos los miembros de la Corte que aún estaban con vida. Ella no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Caminando de vuelta a su apartamento, aquél que había decidido compartir con el amor de su vida, observó un puesto de flores, reparando que había estado demasiado dolida para ir a verlo al cementerio. Se detuvo un momento a observarlas, y decidió que ya podía sentirse lo suficientemente en paz como para poder ir a visitarlo. Sonrió con cierta melancolía, decidida a llegar a su casa para buscar el coche e ir hasta allí.

* * *

 **Si consideran que ésta historia es merecedora de estar nominada en alguna categoría del concurso "Galardones del ZPD", por favor visiten el foro. Si no es así, y lo mismo tienen alguna otra historia en mente, pasen. ¡Entre todos podemos darle más vida!**

forum/Cuartel-General-Del-ZPD/193186/


	14. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

Judy apagó la ignición de su automóvil, mirando el asiento de copiloto. Verlo vacío le hacía sentirse inundaba por la nostalgia. Dio un largo suspiro y tomó un objeto que descansaba plácidamente en el asiento, sujeto con el cinturón de seguridad. Era su prioridad mantenerlo a salvo, después de todo. Cerró la puerta del vehículo, llevando su posesión más preciada entre sus patas delanteras. Observó el gran arco construido en mármol del cementerio de Zootopia como lo había hecho constantemente, durante muchos meses, a lo largo de muchos años. La sensación era siempre la misma: la hacía sentirse más pequeña de lo que era. Avanzó por el enorme portón principal, ya abierto desde temprano. Éste era su día libre, y visitaría a su gran amor.

Los empleados del cementerio la saludaban con un gesto con su cabeza, al cual ella siempre respondía con respeto y, a veces, una sonrisa. La conocían desde hacía veinte años, después de todo. Veinte largos años en los que ella, con mayor o menor frecuencia, iba a dejarle flores a Nick, o tan sólo a pasar un rato con él, contándole sobre su vida. Había envejecido con el tiempo, por supuesto. Seguía siendo la misma coneja positiva y alegre, pero mucho más madura que antes. Algunas canas habían comenzado a asomarse en su pelaje, sin darle mayor importancia.

Mientras avanzaba entre los mausoleos y las tumbas ordenadas por nombres, recordaba cuando fue nombrada Jefe de Policía de Zootopia hacía cinco años atrás. Bogo se había jubilado y la recomendó a ella, la teniente más capaz del departamento. Sí, durante ese tiempo había seguido avanzando en su carrera: pasó de oficial a detective, de detective a teniente y finalmente, a Jefe. En otros lugares usaban el término "comisario", "comisionado", o bien, capitán. A ella los tecnicismos le daban igual, en realidad. Lo primero que hizo cuando fue ascendida al cargo, fue venir contárselo a Nick. Estaba segura que él estuvo orgulloso.

Ella ascendió a teniente poco después de haber logrado desmantelar a la Corte tras un proceso judicial que duró más de un año desde la noche más oscura. La red de negocios y poder que tenía esa organización era terrorífica. Después de todo, habían dirigido el destino de Zootopia durante 300 años. Recordaba lo que le había dicho Palance en el juicio por crímenes de Lesa Animalidad:

 _La Corte ha gobernado Zootopia desde las sombras durante siglos. Si ahora nos desplazan, ¿quiénes serán capaces de llenar el vacío de poder que dejará nuestra partida?... Se desatará una guerra civil que sobrepasará la más terrible de las pesadillas._

Sí. Fueron años duros para Zootopia. En parte, porque durante el juicio la Corte había seguido moviendo sus influencias con el fin de que la guerra civil fuera una realidad. Con gran dificultad lograron cortar los hilos que ellos manejaban, pero la verdadera victoria vino después. Judy había sugerido que la mejor forma de curar las heridas de la ciudad era una fuerte participación en las actividades de la ciudadanía.

Fue un trabajo en conjunto con la alcaldía, las organizaciones no-gubernamentales, algunos partidos políticos, las agrupaciones estudiantiles y la propia comisaria. Judy se convirtió pronto en una figura destacada de la vida social de Zootopia, así que cuando no estaba trabajando, llevaba ayuda a los barrios más necesitados, daba cursos de prevención del delito, o bien, talleres donde los animales podían trabajar muchos aspectos: actuación, música, oficios, lectura. Integrar a todos, en forma auténtica, era un buen paso para hacer de ése un mundo mejor. Siempre había sido su sueño, después de todo.

En ese tiempo, conoció a un apuesto conejo. La teniente Hopps, la gran heroína de la ciudad, no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, de hecho, no le faltaban pretendientes. Ése conejo en particular la estuvo cortejando durante un año entero. Ella cedió ligeramente ante las atenciones del macho, más sin embargo corrió a visitar a Nick. Debía conversarlo con él para saber si estaba de acuerdo.

 _Nick, está éste conejo que ha sido muy lindo conmigo durante bastante tiempo –_ le había dicho arrodillada junto a su tumba y al borde de las lágrimas _-. Desde que te fuiste hace ya casi cinco años no me he fijado en nadie…y…realmente te extraño… ¿crees que debería aceptar salir con él?_

Durante unos segundos ella esperó una respuesta. Suspiró al ver que nada sucedía, tal vez era una señal de que no debía ser así. Eso estaba pensando cuando una suave brisa la acarició, inundando su pequeño ser con una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Miró a la foto en la tumba de su amado Nick, mientras la acariciaba. Le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de tristeza, junto con un sincero " _gracias"_ que salió de sus labios.

Fueron dos años maravillosos. Él se convirtió en su pareja, iniciando una relación estable. Judy, sin embargo, iba todos los meses a ver a Nick. Su corazón le pertenecía a aquél zorro mañoso; siempre le había pertenecido a él. La pareja de Judy sin embargo, entendía esto y lo respetó. Cuando se separaron, quedaron como amigos. La coneja se dio cuenta que su vida giraba en torno a otras cosas, aunque disfrutó el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Después de eso, sus intervenciones en las actividades sociales y políticas siguieron igual que antes. Salió con algunos conejos más, pero con ninguno llegó a iniciar nada serio. De hecho, ella interpretaba que Nick siempre le daba algún consejo al respecto de sus relaciones con señales sutiles cuando un pretendiente era "aceptado" o no.

Con esos recuerdos en su mente, Judy se detuvo junto al panteón de los héroes caídos. En el interior, se encontraba Nick. El lugar era grande, medía seis metros cuadrados de base, cuatro de alto y tenía una firme puerta de bronce. A los costados, estaban las figuras de animales representando la justicia con una balanza en sus patas y una venda en los ojos. Observó el objeto entre sus patas. Entró al panteón con paso firme.

En los costados había tumbas apiladas igual que las de las zonas aledañas, aunque se encontraban en mejor estado. Las fotos, por ejemplo, se conservaban muy bien, dado que estaban protegidas por un pequeño compartimiento de vidrio. De hecho, en ese compartimiento se podían colocar objetos, como jarrones para flores. Tenía su espacio, aun cuando parecía pequeño. El lugar tenía techo, junto con iluminación natural y una buena ventilación. Allí se encontraban todos los compañeros caídos en la _noche más oscura._

Con un gesto saludó a todos, y pidió permiso para realizar lo que venía a hacer. Caminó hasta toparse con la tumba de Nick. Allí podía leerse: _"En dedicatoria de Nicholas P. Wilde, primer zorro en convertirse en oficial de policía y el más grande héroe de Zootopia. Amado novio, amigo y leal compañero."._ Arriba de esa frase estaba la foto de Nick, quien salía con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

Todos habían coincidido que era una buena dedicatoria. Después de todo, fue Nick quien obtuvo la información para detener la máquina del Día del Juicio que la Corte había planeado usar cuando sus asesinos fueron detenidos.

De hecho, el haber usado la relación entre Nick y Judy como una forma de sacarlos del caso les terminó saliendo por la culata: inspirados por su labor y el sacrificio del zorro, muchas parejas, fueran inter-especie y o no, comenzaron a pugnar por la derogación de la ley de heteroespecismo.

Fue una lucha de dos años, en los que incluso se pidió la participación de la teniente Hopps. Ella dio un conmovedor e inteligente discurso que terminó inclinando la balanza definitivamente a favor de la derogación de la ley. Poco después de eso, se celebró el primer matrimonio inter-especie. El siguiente fue entre animales del mismo sexo.

Gracias a los detalles sobrevivientes de la investigación de John, ocho años después se dio el primer nacimiento producto de una relación interespecie, utilizando el cabello de los progenitores. Fue un suceso a nivel mundial, aun cuando había reticencias a aceptarlo. Después de todo, dejar los prejuicios de lado era un tema difícil

Una de las consecuencias más curiosas tras ese suceso fue que la compañía de teatro decidió traer de nuevo a Zootopia _El Fantasma de la Ópera_ , con el elenco original. Desde la primera hasta la última función, la sala estuvo llena, y los espectadores gritaron, se emocionaron y lloraron en cada una de ellas. Ella asistió a la función de estreno y a la de cierre. En esa última función, toda la compañía invitó a cantar _Música de la noche_ a la sala. Ellos guiaban con el canto, mientras el público cantaba, bien, mal, pero con gran sentimiento.

Judy lloró incluso más que la primera vez que la vio. Por supuesto, se lo había contado a Nick. Reconocía el hecho de que la historia la hiciera emocionarse tanto fue porque su zorro ya no estaba con ella. Y porque gracias a esa obra ambos habían podido declararse sus sentimientos.

La coneja sonrió al recordar eso. Se arrodillo junto a la tumba de Nick y depositó el objeto que llevaba en el suelo. Giró la manivela que traía un par de veces, activando el mecanismo que hacía sonar la melodía de la caja de música del Fantasma. El alegre sonido de la _mascarada_ sonaba en la estancia, trayendo una indescriptible sensación de paz.

Judy sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, mientras le sonreía a Nick con ternura. Miraba al pequeño mono vestido de persa golpear sus platillos. Tras unos momentos, la melodía terminó. La coneja dio un ligero suspiro.

– Me alegró durante más de veinte años –le confesó, mirando la foto de su compañero, aquella que se habían tomado después de hacer el amor por última vez- y me acompañó cuando más necesitaba de ti. Quiero que la conserves tú. Ésta cajita de música que me regalaste tiene muchas historias consigo…diría que tiene mi corazón en él. La traigo a donde pertenece.

Recordó a la pareja nueva que ingresó como nuevos reclutas a la Fuerza. No sabía dónde recordaba aquellos nombres, hasta que se percató que se trataba de una zorra ártica y un conejo marrón: eran esos mismos cachorros que habían declarado que el dúo dinámico eran sus héroes, queriendo ser policías como ellos, graduándose ambos con las notas más altas en la academia. Se había emocionado tanto pensando en eso en su oficina que había estado llorando un largo rato. Para cuando fue la hora de asignar los casos, se había serenado. Nick seguramente le habría dicho que era una coneja sentimental.

– _Hoy tengo un anuncio muy importante por hacer –_ sonrió, observando a todos sus oficiales–, _tenemos nuevos reclutas: Aylin y Antonio, bienvenidos al cuerpo._

La pareja sonrió, muy entusiasmada. Se veían joviales, y sobre todo, le recordaban al primer día que compartió con Nick como compañeros. Sonrió, asignando los casos a todas las parejas, dejándolos a ellos al último. Con seriedad, anunció qué es lo que tendrían que hacer en su primer día como oficiales.

– _Aylin, Antonio…parquímetros –_ la sonrisa de entusiasmo de ambos se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa mezclada con decepción, Judy no pudo evitar reírse _– ¡Es un chiste interno, lo siento!... –_ recobró su tono amable y positivo que tanto la caracterizaba, extendiendo una carpeta azul _–_ _Tienen asignado el corazón de Zootopia, hay una banda que está haciendo desastres en varios locales comerciales: búsquenlos, y atrápenlos._

Judy había estado segura que desde donde estuviera Nick, él se había reído de aquella broma pesada. En cierta forma, ella había terminado incorporando varios elementos de la personalidad de su zorro, pero sin dejar de ser ella. Se incorporó, era hora de irse.

La coneja besó uno de sus dedos y lo apoyó sobre la foto, a la altura de los labios de Nick. Se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, sonriéndole. Le prometió que pronto volvería a visitarlo, y se alejó. Habían muchas cosas que la Jefe Hopps debía hacer para seguir haciendo de éste, un mundo mejor.

* * *

Los años habían pasado factura sobre Palance. Se mantenía en condición física, como todo miembro de la Corte, pero no era el mismo de hacía veinte años atrás. En la actualidad contaba con sesenta años, y si lo pusieran a enfrentarse con algún babuino joven, perdería en forma humillante.

Desde su celda, contemplaba el cielo nocturno de Zootopia.

Pensó en John Doe.

Nunca pudo olvidarlo, sobretodo porque él fue la pieza clave que aseguró la derrota de su organización. Ahora, sin embargo, el chimpancé era el último miembro vivo de su especie en todo el continente, por lo que el acercamiento hacia su rival se tornaba ligeramente distinto, casi de comprensión.

Desconocía qué había sido de los clanes de primates en el resto del mundo, ni qué rumbo habían tomado sus vidas. ¿Se habrían integrado a la sociedad, o habrán fundado sus propias _Cortes_?No podía saberlo, y a esta altura de su vida poco le importaba lo que había sucedido. Sólo sabía que él, al igual que el bonobo lo fue en su momento, era el último de su especie.

Quedaban en total solamente doce miembros vivos de la Corte, incluyéndolo, todos recluidos en prisión, en lugares distantes, para minimizar el contacto entre ellos al máximo.

Pensó en Judy Hopps.

Lo último que supo de ella es que la coneja había logrado ascender a Jefe de la ZPD.

 _Un imperio cae, y otro se alza_ , pensó con amargura.

Los cambios que ella había traído a la ciudad sus políticas, en conjunto con la alcaldía, terminaron por hundir a la Corte en el más profundo y repugnante de los abismos. Ya no contaban con amigos, ni socios, o animales que les temieran. Ni siquiera contaban con ellos mismos, separados cada uno en diferentes sectores de la prisión. Él, confinado a la zona de máxima seguridad, un agujero inmundo con más compañía que los guardias que solían llevarle la comida, los cuales rotaban cada vez.

 _Órdenes del nuevo alcalde, por recomendación de la Jefe Hopps,_ le habían dicho, con burla.

La odiaba, sí. Aún en prisión, se había encargado de cercenar cada uno de sus miembros, dejándolo incapacitado, un vestigio de lo que fue antes y ya no volvería a ser. La Corte era un gran cuerpo, pero ahora, cada parte estaba descuartizada, incapaz de hacer algo.

La odiaba, pero ese odio se estaba transformando en algo lejano, casi melancólico.

Veinte años. Veinte años contemplando el cielo nocturno de Zootopia. Veinte años encerrados en un agujero.

Sacó cuentas mentalmente. La fecha estaba próxima, porque en Zootopia, las eclipses solamente ocurren cada una vez cada veinte años. No apartó la vista del estrellado cielo de la ciudad hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

 **FIN**


End file.
